Entre Secretos y Veelas
by jackvelas
Summary: Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambiara la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revelara la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tendrá Harry la carta la cual le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubriera quien es en verdad….
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambiara la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revelara la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tendrá Harry la carta la cual le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubriera quien es en verdad….

 **Capítulo 1: En quienes puedo confiar**

En el tren rumbo a Hogwarts dentro de un vagón se encontraban Ron, Hermione los cuales se encontraban hablando pero Harry no prestaba atención a estos dos el solo prestaba atención a un libro que estaba leyendo a sus amigos les pareció raro el que estuviera leyendo un libro de Herbolaria y Pociones en vez de platicar un poco con ellos pero solo con decir-Estado pensado en mejor un poco este año así no salir tan mal-contesto y lo dejaron de molestar para volver a su platicar entre ellos dejando a Harry solo el cual solo se acomodó y guardo el libro dentro de su bolsillo para acomodarse y poner a pensar un poco

-"Pensé que podía confiar en ustedes chicos…..pero parece que no es verdad…."-pensó dolido viendo a Hermione y Ron hablando- "Papa en quien podre confiar, de ahora en adelante…talvez hasta mi pareja ya tenga alguien…si ese es el caso solo puedo esperar morir solo en el olvido-con esos pensamientos empezó a caer dormido mientras tanto sus amigos seguían platicando sin dejar de observarlo

-Ron que crees que tenga Harry- pregunto Hermione a su compañero el cual miraba a Harry y tenían un rostro de angustia

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro desde antes que saliéramos de vacaciones a estado actuando un poco raro-le contesto a un que en el fondo estaba haciéndose la misma pregunta que Hermione

Asi estuvieron todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts donde decidieron despertarlo el cual solo asintió y salió antes que ellos ya afuera el rápidamente saco un frasco y bebió rápidamente su contenido y guardando el resto en su bolsillo cuando se gira para mirar vienen hacia el Ron y Hermione

-Harry te sientes bien-hablo Hermione viendo como el chico se tensaba al momento de responderle

-Harry es como dice Hermione si te sientes mal deberíamos irnos ya al castillo- menciono Ron viendo como su amigo se quedaba viendo el tren

Sin más que decir Harry se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección hacia el castillo con sus amigos siguiéndolo

Más tarde en el castillo ya todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón dándoles la bienvenida Dumbledore a todos los estudiantes donde una vez empezaron las pruebas para ver en qué casa se quedarían una vez hecho eso comenzó la cena y sin embargo Harry en vez de poner atención en la mesa principal fijo su vista en la mesa de los Slytherins recorriendo con una mirada discreta toda la mesa no pudo encontrar a cierta persona y decidió seguir comiendo una vez eso regresaron a sus casas

Al día todos ya se encontraban desayunando Harry se encontraba con sus (amigos) pasando su vista rápidamente pudo notar la presencia de cierta persona en la mesa de los Slytherins pudo ver que cierta persona ya se encontraba hay pero se puso muy triste el saber que nunca podrá decirle la verdad por tratar de protegerlo

Sin embargo en la mesa de los Slytherins en la punta de esta se encontraba cierto rubio que parecía estar volviéndose loco de un momento a otro está pensado en golpearse la cabeza contra la dura superficie de la mesa y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respeto al menos todavía

Un parte del…su parte Veela estaba tratando de luchar para salir a la superficie a que buscara a su pareja y la reclamara cuando la hubiese encontrado, Draco no estaba seguro de que pudiera estar luchando más por tratar de mantener el control de su otra mitad

Draco había sabido casi toda su vida que él era parte Veela; su padre y su madre se habían asegurado de que el supiera tanto los beneficios como los peligros que conllevaba ser un Veela

 **~Flash Back ~**

Hace 10 años atrás podemos ver a un niño rubio el cual estaba muy curioso de lo que sus padres le querían hablar dado que él estaba jugando y un elfo domestico le aviso que sus padres leo querían ver

-¿Porque querían hablarme acaso descubrieron que yo rompí el jarrón de mama?- pregunto el niño asustado viendo a sus dos padres

-No es eso hijo-respondió dulcemente su madre Narcissa Malfoy

-Pero eso lo discutiremos luego Draco-dijo su padre Lucius Malfoy serio a su hijo el cual se encogido en la silla que estaba sentado- explícale tu Narcissa…..- pidió a su esposa

Mientras tanto Draco se preguntaba mentalmente qué era lo que le tenían que explicar que había puesto a su papa así de nervioso ya que nunca lo había visto así

-Draco ven acércate-hablo Narcissa para que su hijo se acercara hasta donde ellos estaba- bien pequeño dragoncito sabes lo que es un Veela- pregunto a su hijo el cual estaba sentado en sus piernas

-Si estuve leyendo un libro donde decían que los Veelas son criaturas mágicas que son demasiado sobreprotectores con su pareja y…-trataba de recordar pero por más que se tocaba su barbilla como había visto a su padre hacer antes sacándoles una sonrisa a sus padres

-Draco te he dicho antes que leas todos tus libros por que puede ser necesario ese conocimiento-hablo serio Lucius a su hijo el cual solo se intentaba esconder entre los brazos de su madre

-Bien hijo un Veela es una criatura mágica que crea un lazo con una persona que esta destina a pasar juntos, una persona que es pura a esa persona que le entregaran su amor que es igual de puro que ellos, un amor el cual puede transcender varias dificultades, son criaturas que son demasiados sobreprotectores con su pareja…estos llegan a lastimar, herir o matar a alguien por tratar de proteger a su pareja de alguien que le quiere hacer daño…como dije pueden hacer eso pero también puede darle todo el amor y cariño que quieran a su pareja e hijo nadien…pero debes tener en cuenta hijo no pueden obligar a que se cree ese lazo ya que en vez de hacer más fuerte se hace más debil causando la muerte de su pareja….-respondió seria

-Pero por que se mueren su pareja-pregunto Draco a su padre

-Es que el amor no se debe forzar sino ganar ese cariño…pero no solo se muere la pareja del Veela sino también el Veela se muere por que el daño a su pareja y sabiendo eso sus sentimientos y razonamiento hacen que se vuelva loco y llegue a morirse….-respondió su padre ese pequeño aporte de parte de su padre le hizo tener miedo a Draco

-Creo saber por qué me dicen eso…soy un Veela verdad-hablo el pequeño Draco mientras trataba de entender todo lo que decían sus padres

-Si hijo tanto tu padre, y yo somos Veela…o mejor dicho parte Veela…..igual que tu…pero no te tienes que preocupar hijo esos características no saldrán en este momento si no cuando hayas cumplido dieciséis años-viendo como su hijo poco a poco parecía un poco triste

-Hijo que te preocupa-pregunto su padre ya que el también estaba preocupado por su hijo

-Si….y si no me quiere si no le gusto…..-esas eran las preocupaciones del pequeño Draco los cuales hicieron felices a sus padres que no fuera algo mas

-Descuida hijo seguro que le gustaras…..además mi pequeño Dragoncito no se dará tan fácil por vencido sin antes de conocer a esa persona ¿no?- dijo su madre levantando el ánimo del pequeño

-Bien hijo si llegas a tener una duda no dudes en preguntar ya que no todo está en los libros -dijo su padre viendo como su hijo asintió y salió de la sala dejándolos con una sonrisa divertida y alegre en sus caras

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Regresando al momento actual podemos ver a Draco desesperado por tratar de encontrar a su pareja, pero sabía que tenía que esperar a su padre ya que su lado Veela un poco más que el de su madre el sería el único que le podría ayudar a soportar eso unos minutos después podemos ver a uno de sus amigos acercándose a donde estaba el

-¿Draco te encuentras bien?-pregunto Blaise Zabini su mejor amigo y el único de los Slytherins que tenía una idea de lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo, ya que él también tiene sangre Veela pero un poco diluida por eso no se habían manifestado muchas características Veela

-¡No!-hablo severamente llamando la atención de algunos y de un ojimiel que lo observaba, pero se disculpó casi inmediatamente- Lo siento, Blaise pero esto me está volviendo loco. Él está aquí, puedo sentirlo pero no se encuentra muy bien él está triste…muy triste….en todo lo que puedo pensar en encontrarlo y hacer de todo para hacer que se sienta bien…..pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo-dijo lo último con frustración mientras una aura depresiva lo rodeaba

-Vamos trata de clamarte dentro de poco debe venir tu padre o madre, o en todo caso ambos vendrán, ellos te ayudaran a encontrarlo y a calmarte un poco-pidio Blaise

El único pensamiento que tenía Draco en su cabeza es ¿En dónde demonios estaba su padre? O en todo caso su madre, el había estado esperando todo el maldito verano entero por él, en eso Blaise trata de llamarle la atención pero no hace caso

-Vamos Draco ya llego tu padre-insistió más al ver a Lucius Malfoy en la entrada

Todos los Slytherins abrieron los ojos cuando pudieron ver al padre de Draco unos como admiración y otros como ejemplo a seguir, este ignoro estas miradas y fue hasta donde se encontraba su primogénito

-Blaise Zabini es un gusto volver a verte has crecido mucho-hablo tranquilo al ver al amigo de su primogénito

-Gracias señor Malfoy pero debería mejor ayudar a Draco se encuentra un poco mal….-hablo señalando al chico a un costado de el

-Draco te encuentras bien –pregunto su padre viendo como su hijo volteo a verlo

-No necesito verlo ahora duele, Padre, duele tanto lo necesito-hablo rogando Draco

Su padre al percatarse de esto accedió para que Draco se levantara de su lugar y empezara a caminar por la mesa de los Slytherins, pero no encontró nada, su padre al ver esto da un leve olfateo al aire dándose cuenta de que es más poderoso de lo que se había imaginado, esta noticia se la tendría que dar a su esposa pronto tendría otro hijo más que podrían cuidar

Draco siguió caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro siendo ciego para todos sin que se diera cuenta y continuara a la siguiente mesa de los Hufflepuffs como había sospechado ninguno de ellos era aún que internamente daba gracias, sin perder tiempo camino por la mesa de Ravenclaw donde después de estar pasando alrededor de ellos, sintió que la tierra se lo tragaría

-"Porque de todas las personas que puede haber elegido fue un Gryffindor, sin dar más vueltas decidió caminar un poco alrededor de la mesa cerrando sus ojos siguió el aroma que desprendía cuando abrió los ojos cedió cuenta que la persona que desprendía esos aromas esos olores que le fascinaron era Harry Potter estaba seguro que su padre lo iba a matar de todas las personas tuvo que fijarse en el Nino-Que-Vivió

Pero Draco se vio totalmente congelado cuando Harry volteo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos no podía apartar más la mirada de él estuvieron un rato así cuando la sangre sucia llamaba la atención de Harry el cual solo suspiro resignado y un poco con tristeza para volver a poner atención esa sangre sucia que llamaba la atención de Harry, de SU Harry el cual se sintió muy triste Draco hervía de la furia al ver que la maldita sabelotodo empezó a recriminar a Su Harry le tomo toda la fuerza de voluntad no atacarla ahí por haber lastimado a su pareja

Una vez que ya estaba mejor regreso con su padre el cual vio que el regresaba lo llamo y se fueron del comedor a un lugar más apartado una aula donde una vez hay puso varios hechizos y barreras de privacidad y anti sonoros para evitar el filtrar información en caso de cualquier fisgo

-Bien dime mi dragón…..ya encontraste a tu pareja-hablo Lucius en un tono muy amigable viendo que su hijo se puso un poco tenso decidió esperar un poco

-Si pero no estoy seguro…..si es mi pareja o no-decía Draco con un tono de confusión y a la vez tristeza

-Hijo antes que nada ¿Quién es tu pareja?, ¿A quién elegiste?, no te preocupes por tu madre de seguro ella también aceptara….-dijo con una sonrisa amigable

Draco se sonrojo ligeramente antes de decir el nombre de su pareja AH Harry…..elegí a Harry Potter como mi pareja…..-hablo con miedo viendo como su padre se quedó callado

Viendo la reacción de su hijo Lucius lo abrazo y le dijo que no importara a quien hubiera elegido siempre y cuando el puedan ser felices juntos el, los apoyara en todo lo que necesiten calmando a su hijo, el cual correspondía al abrazo y daba gracias de que su padre fuera esa clase de hombre igual que su madre ya después de esa muestra de afecto comenzó lo más importante

-Que mal que está firmemente bajo la pata de Dumbledore supongo que no puede evitarse…..Muy bien haremos todo lo que podamos para apoyarlo; después de todo él es ahora parte de la Familia. Ven Draco tendremos que ir hablar con el vejestorio para informarle que Harry es tu pareja y entre más pronto más antes estarán juntos

-Pero padre él está….-vio como su padre lo interrumpió

-Si le tuvimos que avisar ya que pensamos que tardarías más en encontrar a tu pareja y en caso de que atacaras algún chico o chica por lastimar a tu pareja-dijo un poco serio pero se veía una leve sonrisa en su cara al ver la expresión de su hijo

-Otra cosa no le avisaremos a Madre talvez…si no le avisamos puede que no se lo tome muy bien-dijo un poco asustado ya que conocía el carácter de su madre

-Es muy cierto debo avisarle ella ya quería conocer a su otro hijo-agrego contento antes de llamar a Narcissa casi podía oír los gritos en el cielo que daba de la emoción

Asi estuvieron en esa aula un poco más y luego fueron a la puerta donde esperarían a Narcissa la cual después de unos minutos llego muy emocionada abrazando y felicitando a su hijo por haber encontrado a su pareja, después de esa efusiva muestra cariño por parte de su madre partieron a la oficina de Dumbledore el cual se sorprendió al ver a los Malfoy

-Ah Draco, Lucius, Narcisa vengan por favor tomen asiento. ¿Gustan un caramelo de limón?-pregunto Dumbledore, con los ojos brillando

Él había sido informado que el menor de los Malfoy había obtenido su herencia el junio pasado y estaba ansioso de saber quién sería la pareja del chico….si tenía un poco de suerte tendría a los Malfoy de su lado durante la guerra ya que Draco nunca haría nada por lastimar a su pareja y sus padres no podrían lastimarlo por ser su hijo y único heredero. Se limitó a frotar un poco ansioso las manos, sin que se dieran cuenta los Malfoy

-Dumbledore creo que ya sabes el contenido de la carta que te mande ¿no?-pregunto serio Lucius pues podía adivinar cuales serían las intenciones del viejo loco

-Ya veo entonces puedo asumir que viene porque has localizado al fin a tu pareja-pregunto con un tono de abuelo alegre el cual nadien se tragó ese cuento

-Si por ese asunto hemos venido-contesto educadamente Narcissa la cual pudo fingir una sonrisa amistosa ante la pregunta de Dumbledore claro ella tampoco se había tragado ese cuento

-Les doy mis más sinceras felicidades, pero dígame puedo preguntar quien es la o el joven afortunada – pregunto cambiando su tono de voz por una un poco más serio

-El joven Harry Potter- respondió Lucius por él ya que Dumbledore centraba su vista en Draco lo cual lo incomodo pero no lo demostró

-Esta seguro que es el joven Potter-pregunto para asegurarse

-Si lo he reconocido esta mañana él es mi pareja-hablo Draco sintiéndose un poco nervioso por las palabras que había dicho, sus padres solo pudieron sonreír discretamente

-Bien siendo ese el caso permítanme ser el primero en darles mis felicidades joven Draco de seguro tanto tú como Harry serán muy felices juntos. Permítanme convocar a Minerva para que traiga a Harry y a Serverus ya que ellos son los responsables de las casas a las que pertenecen ambos jóvenes

Mientras Dumbledore escribía rápidamente una nota, convoco a uno de los elfos domésticos a los cuales les pidió entregar esta nota McGonagall para que vinieran lo más pronto posible a la oficina del Director, talvez con un poco de suerte ambos profesores seguirían en el Gran salón desayunando

Recostándose sobre su silla Dumbledore el silencio se hacía más notorio ya que Narcissa estaba junto a Draco dándole ánimos y su padre Lucius estaba pensado en un tipo de plan para que Harry no rechazara a Draco

"¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?...que estarían destinados a estar juntos estos dos jóvenes, ni yo mismo podría haber planeado un plan tan esplendido. Esto será mucho mejor que casar al Joven Harry que con la chica Weasley. Tal vez tendré que hablar con Molly sobre el cambio de planes pero. No hay prisa."

"Pero regresando con Harry ese chico me da cada sorpresa…..pero mira que resulto ser la pareja del joven Draco talvez en estos momentos ya tenga asegurados un par de espías en el círculo interior de Voldemort para saber que trama. No como ese chico tonto nunca ha logrado entrara en el círculo interno, si llego a jugar mis cartas cuidadosamente puedo hacer que Lucius nos apoye en esta guerra juntos con sus contactos….tendríamos la guerra ganada"

"Fue muy buena idea mandarlo con esos muggles a vivir de pequeño…ya que gracias a eso tiene plena confianza en mí"

Unos minutos antes en la Gran Salón Harry había visto como a Draco se les había acercado Blaise al principio se había sentido demasiado enojado pero de luego de volver a pensar se sentía triste muy triste pero a pesar de todo el había tomado esa decisión y debía respetarla contar de protegerlo

Se sintió muy feliz cuando vio que Draco venia hacia el pero decidió calmarse y pesar que él ya era de otra persona quería seguir viéndolo pero luego Hermione empezó a llamarle la atención con los EXTACIS que tomaran este año ya que Harry no había estado muy bien en algunas clases, aburrido sabiendo que si le respondía le darían más problemas tanto a él como a Ron, miro discretamente a la mesa de los Slytherins en eso vio como Draco se iba con su padre Lucius el cual vio hace unos momentos, unos minutos más tarde de estar desayunando cuando vio a la mesa principal a los profesores en eso aparece un elfo doméstico y le da algo a McGonagall que hace que lo viera

"Maldito viejo senil quería calmarme por lo de hace unos minutos pero parece que no…esa pasita siempre se está metiendo en mi vida…..como si no supiera los planes que tiene en mente….pero eso si aunque ya no este de mi lado Draco lo protegeré "-pensó Harry pero es sacado de sus pensamientos al McGonagall veía hacia el

-Señor Potter el director quiere hablar contigo-calmada tratando de disimular la cara de asombro al leer la nota

"Cuando podre tener un poco de paz"-pensó Harry, pero obedientemente se levantó de su lugar y siguió a la profesora hasta la entrada de la oficina donde pudo ver al Maestro de Pociones esperándolo mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina, claro también el por ser el padrino de Draco sabía lo que pasaba

Después del susto de su vida al verlo hay parado esperándolo McGonagall guio a ambos hasta la puerta de la oficina del director donde dio un leve golpe y para escuchar un entren para que los tres afuera pudieran entrar

Harry hay vio a los Malfoy pero en especial a su pequeño Dragon el cual por unos momentos lo alegro pero viendo que todos estaba ahí reprimió el impulso de ir abrazarlo el claramente pudo sentir que Draco estaba un poco nervioso

-Harry, Minerva y Serverus pasen tomen asiento ¿Gustan un dulce de limón?-pregunto ofreciéndoles pero estos no los aceptaron

-Albus espero que tengas una buena explicación que dar debes saber que las clases están por comenzar-hablo firmemente McGonagall viendo al Dumbledore

-Eso lo explicare…pero antes joven Harry puedo hacerte una pregunta-pidió Dumbledore a Harry este solo asintió como respuesta Bien Harry conoces lo que es un Veela- esto lo tomo por sorpresa pero más que eso se sintió nervioso y un poco tenso estos sentimientos Draco los pudo sentir

-No…..profesor nose lo que es un Veela-negó mintiendo muy bien casi todos se lo creyeron excepto Lucius y Narcissa que sintieron algo en el joven

-Bien déjame explicarte los Veelas son criaturas mágicas que cuando llegan a la etapa adulta necesitan encontrar una pareja para esto pueden tardar días, semanas, meses e inclusive años algunas veces estos nunca llegan a tener pareja- siguió hablando pero este no estaba prestando atención los Malfoy excepto Draco tenían una pequeña sospecha de algo pero lo dejando pasar cuando termino de hablar a Harry un poco solo este asintió y se veía un poco confusa claramente muy falso

-Pero profesor porque me pregunta eso- pregunto inocentemente al director el cual solo tenía una mueca de satisfacción por haberlo esperado

-Mi Harry…el joven Malfoy es un Veela y este te eligió a ti como su pareja….-vio como Harry hacia una cara de sorpresa claramente falsa, esto alegro a Dumbledore el niño le seria de utilidad en el futuro

McGonagall era la única que estaba sorprendida como según lo estaba Harry, pero le preocupo a ella y los demás como reaccionaria cuando saliera de eso

-¿Entonces ahora qué sigue?- pregunto Harry, las personas presentes espero un berrinche de su parte

"Ya veo con que esperaron que hiciera algo como un pataleta y dijera que no lo haría pero no les daría el gusto además sabiendo que él me eligió como yo a él no hay problema lo hare mantenerse cerca de mí para así poder protegerlo"-pensó Harry sacando a relucir su lado Slytherin

-Harry pues ahora lo que sigue es que deben estar cerca hasta que se unan por eso los cambiaremos a una torre privada solo el joven Draco y tu puedan mejorar su relacion-menciono lo último de forma diferente, pero Harry lo ignoro ya que este tenía su cabeza recargada sobre el escritorio esto lo hizo fruncir el seño

"Creo que es fácil de comprender después de lo que le conté…..que de un momento a otro tu enemigo este enamorado de ti es algo digno de sorprenderse y más cuando llevan cinco años odiándose…por esta vez lo ignorare"

-Bien jóvenes pueden pasar a retirarse estará exceptos de sus clases por una semana para que puedan conocerse mejor…..se sobre las asperezas que han tenido ante pero confió en que lograran superar ese problema…...- decía en un tono esperanzador claro la única que se tragó eso fue McGonagall los demás solo ignoraron ese comentario, el director de dio una seña a Serverus

Síganme los llevare a la torre…-dijo secamente para que los presentes a excepción del Dumbledore el cual siguió sentado

"Por el amor de Salazar los chicos se odian nose que está tramando el viejo pero tendré que mantenerlo vigilado…pero sigo sin entender como pudo escoger Draco a Potter" - pensó cansado

Todos salieron de la oficina y siguieron a Snape pero todos mientras los seguían estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Eventualmente llegaron a una parte del castillo que estaba abandonada en esos días ya que el colegio no albergaba parejas casadas y sus familias

Snape se detuvo en abruptamente enfrente de un retrato de una joven caballero montado en su caballo con una armadura brillante y su casco en una de sus mano el haciendo una mueca de disgusto hablo

-El amor es como una rosa un rosa roja-menciono con una mueca de asco y disgusto al tener que decir eso

Todos trataron de reprimir una ligera risita por obvias razones tratando de mantener sus rostros en unas máscaras inexpresivas, pero se asustó al momento en que el profesor volteo a verlos todos tragaron en seco y más Snape mostrando un disgusto notorio, el caballero iba hablar pero se vio callado por la mirada asesina que le mostro Snape y dejándolo asustado, solo abrió la puerta para que entraran revelando la habitación que estaba resguardando


	2. Chapter 2

Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambiara la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revelara la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tendrá Harry la carta la cual le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubriera quien es en verdad….

 **Capítulo 2: Yo también te elegí**

Mientras que Harry entraba a la sala de la torre solo para dar un suspiro y calmarse para hablar por primera vez desde que salió de la oficina del director- ¿Confió en que Malfoy y yo podremos cambiar las cosas por aquí? Quiero decir que la persona que haya decorado trato de unir los estilos de las cuatro casas- haciendo un gesto señalando con su mano unas cortinas verdes, muebles rojos y grises, alfombras de color rojo sangre, sillas y sofás azules

"Tendré que pedirles ayuda a los señores Malfoy para evitar cualquier intruso no deseado…ese maldito viejo como si no supiera que tratara de utilizar a Draco a MI DRACO…..pero no dejare que esa vejete le haga algo y no solo yo sino con la ayuda de sus padres podré mantenerlo a salvo- pero sin darse cuenta poco a poco se empezaba a enojar

-Ay Dios –murmuro una McGonagall un poco mareada al ver la sala de estar, para después sacudir levemente su cabeza- Esta obviamente es la sala de estar. Por allí Harry querido esta tu habitación, está protegida para que el joven Malfoy no pueda entrar a menos que tú lo invites. Esto lo hacemos para tu propia protección ya que el Joven Malfoy al ser un Veela a veces…..durante un cortejo se puede poner un poco intenso…..

Harry no le presto mucha atención a McGonagall, aunque se sintió enojado con la profesora por hablar así de Draco

"Que yo recuerde Madre me dijo antes que los sentimientos de la pareja se siente cuando estos están ya unidos….y solo si estamos bastantes cómodos entre nosotros"-pensó Draco mientras se ponía levemente rojo mirando al Harry, internamente daba gracias que no lo hubiera rechazado

-Su habitación Joven Malfoy está subiendo las escaleras, cada habitación cuenta con su propio baño privado, lo que debería ser más fácil que se preparen por las mañanas y como menciono el profesor Dumbledore estarán disculpados de clases esta semana ya que necesitan conocerse mejor para empezar el proceso de la unión-McGonagall miro a Harry con un gesto de preocupación por el

-Harry, no estoy segura de cuanto sabes de los Veela o si tienes algún conocimiento de ellos, pero te perdería que buscaras información de ellos….ya que debo admitir que nuestros profesores de Defensa han estado un poco….flojos-menciono McGonagall cuidadosamente, ignorando el bufido de Snape- Estoy segura de que la señorita Granger estará muy contenta de que le pidas que te ayude a buscar información y el joven Malfoy estará igualmente contento, ya que de ese modo podríamos evitar tensiones innecesarias – agrego dándole a Draco una pequeña y poco falsa sonrisa.

Estaba claro que ella suponía que Draco le mentiría a Harry acerca de algunas cosas solo para conseguir lo que quiere….por eso le aconsejo preguntarle a Hermione acerca de eso. Draco se medió crespo pero sintió unas manos de sus padres en sus hombros calmándolo y mantenerse controlado. Realmente les daría la sorpresa cuando lo escucharan

-Una cosa más tendrán que discutir su agenda ya que estoy enterada de que ambos no tiene las mismas clases que el otro cuando eligieron las materias disponibles, por eso espero que hagan los arreglos necesarios. Les pido cuidadosamente ya que esta oferta solo seles hará esta única vez- dijo McGonagall dándoles a ambos adolecentes un mirada seria y severa provocando que tanto Draco como Harry se molestaran ya que los estaba tratando como mocosos de cinco años

-También tiene que comer al menos dos comidas cada día en el Gran Salón…también saben que como profesores suyos conocemos al cuerpo estudiantil y suponemos que estos traten de poner a prueba su unión. Sin embargo somos optimistas de que si usan su tiempo a solas sabiamente, ese prejuicio sea minimizado, permitiendo que funcionen cuando traten amigos o compañeros de curso. Si llegan a tener alguna duda pueden venir conmigo o Serverus estaremos seguros que les podremos ayudar o aconsejar- dijo McGonagall mirando a Draco con una severa mirada que se suavizo cuando caya en Harry

-Seria todo jóvenes me tengo que retirar….por cierto sus cosas ya fueron traídas y acomodadas en sus habitaciones – dijo a ambos jóvenes para después despedirse de los Malfoy y Snape para salir de la habitación

Harry volvió a mirar la sala para después caminar hacia su habitación abriendo la puerta se encontró tratando de apartar la vista de su habitación, el no creía que su dormitorio podría ser más Gryffindor que la sala común algo que creía sumamente imposible pero esto lo superaba, volteando para ver al único profesor presente le pregunto a este – ¿Profesor cree que sea posible cambiar la decoración de este lugar?-señalando sus habitación

-Sí, lo es, De hecho ustedes pueden cambiar casi cualquier cosa de sus habitaciones como de la sala de este lugar-respondió al ver el gesto de repulsión que hizo Harry al ver su habitación. Muy dentro del pensó que talvez había esperanzas para Draco

-Entiendo….señores Malfoy y profesor Snape ¿Por qué ustedes tres no cambian los colores de este lugar? Por mi cuenta no hay necesidad de rojo o dorado, aunque tampoco hay necesidad de abusar del verde y plateado-agrego con una pequeña sonrisa para mostrar que estaba bromeando

-También sino es molestia podrían cambiar los ridículos colores de ahí-sacudiendo un poco su cabeza- Nose quien hizo la decoración pero debió ser ciego, no creo que alguien en su sano juicio pusiera esta combinación de colores. Pero suponiendo lo que hicieron con el living, supongo que es posible y no debería estar sorprendido- una vez dicho eso callo en silencio se preguntaba internamente si Dumbledore podría aparecerse de momento en este lugar pero viendo que estaba con Draco seguramente sus padres tomarían varias medidas

Saliendo de sus pensamientos volvió hablar- algo de colores suaves y tenues estaría mucho mejor-dijo mirando la abundancia de color rojo y dorado que estaba en su dormitorio

En eso fija su vista en la gran cama de doseles con puesta tan prominente mente alrededor de esta toda la molestia que estaba tratando de contener se empezó a mostrar y más aún cuando se acercó puedo ver una nota sobre una cómoda se mostró sumamente furioso al leer

 _La nota decía_

 _Espero que este que este lugar sea de su agrado, también espero en esta habitación sea de lo más cómoda al momento de realizar su unión_

 _Con cariño su querido director_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Esto logro sacar de sus casillas a Harry ya que con esto estaba claro que los tratarían de utilizar para sus planes, tratando de contenerse mientras apretaba sus puños respiro profundamente controlándose un poco, pero en eso salió rápidamente de su recámara hasta llegar al living con los demás siguiéndolo

-Enseguida regreso, hay algo que necesito hacer. No se preocupen, no me iré por mucho tiempo-dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta- Una cosa más esa contraseña tendrá que irse-agrego al ver que todos se quedaron callados

-¿Dónde estarás?-pregunto Draco ya que podía sentir los sentimientos de Harry y estos no parecían estar muy contentos estos estaban llenos de furia pero no estaban dirigidos a ellos sino alguien mas

Por un momento estuvo desconcertado el Veela dentro del pensado quien podría ser la persona que hizo a Harry enfadarse tanto, pero se dio cuenta de que esa nota que tomo lo hizo ponerse así

Harry miro al chico sabiendo que le se preocuparía- No te preocupes, no estoy escapando ni nada. Solo necesito hacer algo y en un momento regreso…. Señores Malfoy quería preguntarles ¿que sí estarán aquí un rato?- pregunto Harry tardíamente después de responderle a Draco, además pensaba que ellos tendrían más cosas más importantes que atender

-No necesitas preocuparse Joven Potter estaremos aquí cuando regreses-contesto Narcissa viendo al joven que una vez

-Gracias sé que tendrán preguntas que hacerme pero se las daré cuando regrese….Ah y si ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de mantener a ancianos entrometidos fuera a menos que sea invitados? Les estaría agradecido ya que odiaría que aparecieran en momentos extraños ¿Ustedes no?-pregunto inocentemente Harry antes de irse cerrando el retrato detrás del

-Voy tras el- menciono Draco antes de salir detrás del, justamente viendo como el entraba a una habitación antes de cerrarse. El no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para entrar a la misma habitación pero lo encontró con su varita en mano cuando el entro

-Malfoy que haces aquí- pregunto mientras fulminaba a este con una mirada

-Potter, nose lo que te perturbo pero yo solo quería asegurarme que te encuentres bien

Harry se encogió de hombros y se volteó- No estoy de humor si quieres tener una de nuestras discusiones ahora, así que por favor vete Malfoy.

Ese suave "por favor" casi hizo que Draco se fuera, sin embargo esa preocupación por el estado en que se encontraba sus pareja le hacía fácilmente machacar ese impulso de comprarse a Harry – Lo siento Harry pero hasta que no vea que te encuentras bien no me iré. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer en este lugar de todos modos?-pregunto Draco mirando el polvoriento cuarto en que se encontraban.

Harry percatándose de que ya no podía controlarse más se volvió a encoger de hombros y para mirar decididamente al frente – Si vas a quedarte te pido que pongas el escudo más fuerte que conozcas

Una vez que vio que Draco ya tenía su escudo puesto apunto a un viejo escritorio con su varita y lo destruyo así empezó a destruir, poco a poco fueron llegando todos los muebles de esa habitación a su final. Cuando ya había acabado de destruir todo los muebles convoco más objetos juegos de té y empezó a pulverizarlos de las formas más imaginativas que podía pensar

Más de una hora había pasado hasta que Harry cayó en el piso, jadeando y sintiéndose completamente cansado, Draco elimino el escudo y se apresuró hasta donde se encontraba su pareja para ofrecerle su ayuda. El lado humano de Draco estaba impresionado por el conocimiento e imaginación del otro, ni una sola vez había visto a Harry utilizar las Artes Oscuras y raramente usaba el mismo hechizo dos veces. Sin embargo la parte Veela dentro del estaba estático al presencial por el poder su pareja y no podía tratar de esperar a que se unieran, pero esos pensamientos cuando vio a Harry como se encontraba

Draco ayudo a Harry apoyarse en sus pies poco a poco lo ayudo a levantarse hasta que se encontrara mejor, los pensamientos que tenían en este momento eran…el solo quería encontrar la causa de quien había hecho que su pareja y le daría una lección de que con la pareja de un Veela nadien se puede meter y mucho menos tratar de lastimar…..ahora conocería por que los Malfoy eran temidos hasta por el Señor Oscuro

Mientras Draco estaba ayudando a Harry una sonrisa petulante se formó en sus labios, no podía esperar, tenía el presentimiento de que ni la estúpida comadreja ni la sangre sucia estaban en simpatía de Harry y Draco disfrutaría ponerlos en su lugar.

En la Oficina de Dumbledore este se encontraba sentado cuando fue sacados de sus pensamientos por un golpe en sus puerta el levanto la mirada y pudo ver a dos personas en frente del dándoles la bienvenida los invito a pasar y les ofreció un caramelo de limón antes de echarse uno a la boca

-Querida Hermione y Ronald, me disculpo por hacerlos llegar tarde a su primera clase, pero quería hablar con ustedes

-¿Es sobre Harry?-pregunto Hermione ansiosamente. No había mucho cuando McGonagall se acercó a ellos y les dijo que el director quería hablar Harry.

Pero cuando vio que no regreso para prepararse para su primera clase, había empezado a cuestionarse sobre lo que estaba sucediendo a un más cuando le informaron a ella que necesitaban su presencia junto con la de Ron, pero no se encontró con Harry

-Veo que es muy perspicaz señorita Hermione….de hecho paso algo maravilloso hoy, espero que puedan ayudar a Harry mientras se acostumbra a su situación actual

-¡Claro que apoyaremos a Harry él es nuestro amigo!-exclamo Ron efusivamente, sin embargo recibió una mirada para que guardara silencio de parte de Hermione para que guardar silencio

-Me alegra escuchar eso joven Ron…..bueno verán, en la escuela hay un Joven con sangre Veela y parece que esta acaba de elegir a Harry como su pareja

-Comprendo pero Profesor nos podría decir quién es el joven con sangre Veela-pregunto Hermione lo más calmadamente posible ya que tanto ella como Ron estaban sorprendidos

-El joven con sangre Veela es el joven Malfoy-respondió aunque por dentro se estaba divirtiendo de ver las reacciones de ambos jóvenes

-¿Harry y Malfoy? De seguro esa serpiente de seguro tratara de hacerle algo a Harry-exclamo Ron horrorizado y con un tono de desprecio

-Ron cállate, no es como si Malfoy pudiera evitarlo o lo eligiera apropósito- le regaño Hermione a Ron para que se comportara

-Está en lo correcto señorita Hermione….el joven Malfoy no eligió a Harry apropósito….lo que paso es que ellos son compañeros de Alma están predestinados a estar juntos y cuando se unan nadien podrá separarlos. Si lo que le asusta joven Ron…..es que el joven Malfoy le haga daño a Harry puede estar tranquilo pues como sabrán los Veela son incapaces de dañar a su pareja es todo lo contrario ellos adoran a su pareja y son muy sobreprotectores con ellas hasta el día en que su pareja muera

Hermione estaba con estrellitas en sus ojos pensado en lo maravilloso que sería tener un Veela como pareja…ya que lo poco que había leído le sonaba muy romántico casi deseaba que un Veela la eligiera. Pero no Malfoy ese mocoso malcriado….le daba pena Harry al tener que estar con el

-Sé que esto será un shock para todos más una sabiendo que eran enemigos….pero una vez que un Veela escoge a su pareja esta será para toda su vida. Harry naturalmente este abrumado igual como ustedes por esto por eso les pido que lo apoyen en su unión. Como les dije antes les puedo asegurar que el joven Malfoy no le hará daño a Harry, el será capaz de darle todo el amor que tristemente no tuvo hasta ahora

Dumbledore estaba contento con que Hermione haya pescado la idea al momento y que Ron estuviera tratando de digerir la noticia un poco ya más calmado- ¿Puedo contar con que ustedes dos dejaran atrás el comportamiento anterior que tuvieron con el joven Malfoy y se dedicaran a apoyar tanto a Harry como al joven Malfoy?

-Por supuesto puede confiar en nosotros para apoyarlo…pero ¿Dónde se estarán quedando conociendo un poco sobre los Veela estos no dejaran ni un momento a sus pareja?-afirmo y pregunto Hermione

-He arreglado una torre para ellos dos otro día se las mostrare, esta semana ambos estarán disculpados de sus clases y después de eso compartirán clases. Espero que no te importe compartir tus apuntes Hermione-dijo con un tono de abuelo viendo a la mencionada

-Con gusto profesor también recogeré sus deberes-respondió con un tono amable

-Bien, sabía que podía contar con ustedes, eso es todo. Aquí está el pase para su profesor.

Hermione asintió y tomo el pase que le estaba dando Dumbledore, para despedirse del y sujetando a Ron por uno de sus brazos para apresurarse a salir de la oficina del director hacia el aula de Transformaciones

Una vez ya afuera Ron le reclamo a Hermione de que porque acepto una cosa así, luego de que le dio sus razones se fueron para el aula de Transformaciones donde McGonagall los miraba muy seriamente pero se dio cuenta que el director les debió contar lo que paso con Harry por eso los llamo a su oficina

En la habitación la torre de ambos jóvenes todavía se encontraba presentes los señores Malfoy y el profesor Snape los cuales miraba como Draco salió en busca de su pareja

-Esto no es lo que yo esperaba-hablo Lucius rompiendo el ambiente en el que se encontraba- Donde crees que fueron- pregunto a su esposa

-Por lo que pude sentir la pareja de Draco se encontraba muy enojado-respondió Narcissa

-Narcissa estás diciendo eso enserio que recuerde solo las parejas se pueden sentir entre ellos-pregunto Snape mirando a Narcissa seriamente para después mirar la puerta por donde ambos adolecentes salieron

-Estoy hablando enserio….ahora que recuerdo dijo que nos contara algo ¿no?-trato de recordar la conversación que tuvieron antes de que se fueran

-Estas en lo correcto Querida talvez tenga algo que contarnos-reafirmo su esposo

-Dejando eso podemos cambiar este lugar se me hace sumamente desagradable-dijo Snape mirando el living para que los otros dos e hicieran caso

-Si no comprendo quien tiene tan mal gusto….Lucius tu arreglaras la habitación de Draco, Snape tú la del Harry y yo tendré que redecorar este lugar-ordeno Narcissa para que cada quien se fuera al lugar que les toco

Asi cada quien estuvo viendo como habían decorado las habitaciones de ambos jóvenes y todos ellos tuvieron la misma expresión desagradable al momento de ver las habitaciones de los jóvenes, después de un par de horas ya estaban listas las habitaciones todas con un estilo totalmente diferente

Harry al penas entrar puedo ver como todo estaba completamente cambiado las paredes estaban al natural, el sofá y el sillón eran de cuero gris la mesa del centro era de manera de caoba, las cortinas eran de color blanco la alfombra café y tenían una chimenea, esto es lo que más le gusto a ambos jóvenes tenían unos cuantos estantes que separaban el living del comedor con unos pocos libros ya puestos en él y demás objetos

-Estoy más que asombrado parece que alguien si tiene muy buen gusto-dijo Harry asombrado en eso aparecen Narcissa, Lucius y Snape

-Gracias por el alago Harry-dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-De verdad este lugar está mucho mejor que antes-hablo Draco

-Bien parece que ya se encuentran mucho mejor señor Potter-hablo Snape mirando a Harry el cual se tensó- Ahora si están amable de contestar unas cuantas preguntas

-Si de hecho también quería decírselos, pero sería mejor sentarnos- Harry se sentó junto con Draco mientras los miraban los demás, en eso saco un libro de su bolsillo el cual se expandió cuando estaba en sus manos

-Señor Potter pedimos respuestas no que nos enseñara un libro sobre los Veela

-Entonces todos ustedes pueden ver un libro sobre los Veelas-pregunto viendo como todos asintieron- comprendo parece que podre confiar en ustedes

-Pero Harry que tiene ese libro con que nos quieres decir-pregunto Narcissa

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo-hablo Lucius

-Bien antes que nada tenga profesor Snape-dijo sacando una carta del libro- esta carta la dejo Lily Evans antes de morir le pido que lea esto en otro momento-dijo entregando la carta a Snape la cual aguardo en su saco

-Harry que decía la carta-pregunta Draco

-Eso no te lo puedo decir Draco ya que ni yo mismo se lo que dice la carta-eso lo sorprendió pero lo hizo muy feliz al ser llamado por su nombre-…..bien la verdad es que el libro estaba encantado y solo podría mostrarse antes ante personas que verdaderamente podre confiar en ellas- esto dejo sorprendidos a todos más a Snape ya que de alguna forma ese libro mostro que el chico podía confiar en el

-Dijiste que estaba encantado-pregunto Narcissa

-Si señora Malfoy este libro está bajo una protección que dejo mi papa antes de morirse que solo podía ser visto por personas es las que podría confiar y las cuales me aseguraba que no me traicionarian

-Pero que tiene eso que ver con esto-pregunto Lucius

-Pues que yo no soy un mestizo...yo soy un sangre pura y también soy parte Veela-dejo caer la bomba sobre las personas que lo estaban viendo

-Que tú eres que…-los adultos trataban de encontrar palabras para hablar pero tartamudeaban

-Pero si entonces eres Veela ya elegiste a tu pareja ¿no?-pregunto Draco deprimido y triste pensando que alguien le quitaría a Harry

-Si ya encontré a mi pareja…..y esa pareja la elegí un mes antes de salir de vacaciones-esto lo puso más tristes

-Harry si quieres yo…..-dijo entre cortado los señores Malfoy y Snape se lamentaban por Draco al verlo en ese estado

-Draco creo que lo mal entiendes…..yo te elegí como mi pareja desde hace tres meses-dijo abrazándolo posesivamente esto sorprendió mucho a todos – no sabes que tenían las ganas de poder estar cerca de ti

Después de que todos hubieran salido del shock en el que Harry los metió empezaron hacerle preguntas

-Como que eres un sangre pura y no eres un mestizo-pregunto Snape el sabia de la boda de James y Lily eso era completamente imposible

-De hecho yo desconocía esto hasta hace tres meses-dijo un poco avergonzado

-Como que lo desconocías-pregunto Lucius

-Ah eso…..antes de que mi padrino Sirius Black muriera me entrego una carta que les dejo mis padres o mejor dicho mi papa James Potter y mi madrina Lily Evans para que me la entregaran a los dieciséis años -dijo mostrando la carta la cual tomo Lucius y comenzó a leer

 _Querido Harry_

 _Si tu padrino Sirius te entrega esta carta, significa que yo estoy muerto o nunca te pude decir esto….hijo pero tú no eres hijo de Lily, sino mío y de un mago del cual me tuve que separar para protegerlos a ambos._

 _Te preguntaras porque mío y de otro mago, pues yo soy un Veela los cuales pueden quedar embarazados o en el caso de las mujeres embarazadas, nose si me odiaras a mi o tu madrina o tu padrino por no hablarte de esto hasta que tuvieras dieciséis años pero a esta edad tus rasgos Veela se harán más presentes lo que te llevara a que trates de encontrar a tu pareja como yo lo hice con tu padre._

 _Sabemos que en el caso de que hayamos muerto te ayudara y criara tu padrino Black como un hijo o en caso de que no llegue a tiempo….algunas personas harán que te quedes con la familia de tu madrina._

 _Te pido hijo que me perdones que si en parte de tu vida te estuvieron maltratando por pensar que eras un mestizo…..te pido que me perdones por mantenerte oculta la verdad de quien eres en realidad de ser un Veela, un sangre pura y un hijo de dos hombres…realmente lo siento hijo._

 _Sé que tendrás muchas dudas estas talvez te las pueda responder en este momento o…..en el peor de los casos este muerto los Goblins enviaran un libro a donde este tu viviendo_

 _En ese libro esta varias cosas sobre los Veelas así como también estarán mi historia con tu padre…_

 _Hijo hagas lo que hagas nunca debes confiar en Albus Dumbledore ya que el tratara de utilizarte así como a tu pareja cuando la encuentres._

 _James Potter_

Todos estaban callados viendo a Lucius para cambiar su vista a Harry el cual se encontraba un poco triste al volver a escuchar la carta que dejo su padre antes de morir

-Harry yo realmente lo siento-dijo Draco viendo a Harry ya que pudo sentir la tristeza que le tenía dentro

-No te preocupes Draco estoy bien…..pero nunca dejare que ese vejestorio te haga algo o trate de utilizarte-dijo decidido con un tono de suavidad viendo a Draco el cual solo se sonrojo ante esas palabras

"Ya veo talvez haya más esperanzas para que ambos, ahora que sabemos que no confía nada en el viejo"- pensó Lucius

"Ese maldito viejo donde se le ocurra poner una mano sobre ambos lo mato"-pensó Narcissa

-No solo tu yo también ayudare a proteger a Draco si no a ti también te protegeré Harry-hablo Narcissa con un tono maternal

-Como dice Narcissa los protegeremos a ambos ya que tú también eres parte de la Familia-dijo Lucius sonriendo esto asombro a Harry

-Gracias por su ayuda-dijo sonriendo, para ver a Snape para inclinarse- lamento lo que paso con usted profesor Snape por culpa de mi padre y mía mi madrina se fue de su lado

"Parece que se culpa así mismo por alejarme de Lily….el no tuvo la culpa ni James tampoco Lily… parece que los quería ambos como familia ya que a ella la detestaban por ser una bruja…pero me temo que eso no es todo hay más cosas que ni el mismo sabe y talvez estén en la carta que él me dio"

-Harry no debes preocuparte por eso no fue su culpa-dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza dejando sorprendido al chico y a los demás

-Pero profesor Snape yo….-dijo triste al recordar un fragmento del diario de su padre

-Escúchame Harry tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso con Lily si ella acepto casarse con James y dar su vida por ti es que los quería como la familia como las cosas más importantes que tuvo y siempre deseo-dijo serio viendo a Harry que solo asintió y levanto la cara

-Dejando la ese tema a un lado como haremos para protegerlos a ambos-pregunto Narcissa tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-¿Snape de casualidad no hay clases disponibles para enseñar?-pregunto Lucius con una sonrisa ya que se le ocurrió una idea

-Si hay varias clases: Defensas contra Artes Oscuras, Artes Olvidadas y Runas Antiguas pero según el viejo el mismo se hará cargo de esas clases

-Bien Draco y Harry nos tenemos que ir vamos a discutir sobre algo con la pasita-comento divertida Narcissa

-Yo tengo clases así que yo también me iré-dijo con una sonrisa que sorprendió de nuevo a todos

Asi todos dejaron solo a los chicos nuevamente los cuales se miraron un poco antes de hablar el que estaba un poco feliz era Draco ya que Harry había confiado en él y su familia

-Draco debes estar tranquilo…sabes muy bien que ambos sentimos nuestros sentimientos no debes estar triste-vio con una sonrisa a Draco el cual estaba un poco sorprendido porque lo haya notado

-Harry entonces tú me elegiste desde antes que yo a ti-hablo con un leve sonrojo lo cual le parecía Harry muy lindo

-Si pero sería mejor pedírtelo ahora…Draco quisieras salir conmigo, claro que ahora seremos más como prometidos más que novios….eso hasta que nos hayamos casado-declaro firmemente a Draco

-Si me gustaría Harry-dijo Draco contento abalanzándose a sus brazos para darle un tierno beso en los labios

-Gracias Draco…..pero quiero que sepas que soy sumamente celoso y posesivo con lo que es mío y tú eres mío-dijo atrayendo a Draco mas hacia él y volver a besarse y quedar juntos abrazados mientras se hacían unos cuantos mimos

Ellos hacían eso sin saber que estaban siendo espiados por tres personas dos rubios y un pelinegro estos sin duda eran Narcissa, Lucius y Snape los cuales veían desde escondidos desde la puerta cuando vieron que ya no hacían más decidieron irse a buscar a un viejito amante de los caramelos de limón el cual se sorprendió por verlos de nuevo

"Algo debió haber pasado para que volvieran tan pronto no me quiero ni imaginar el desastre que esos dos hicieron…..parece que es como me lo temía esto será un poco complicado pero con la ayuda de Hermione y Ron seguro Harry podrá recapacitar sobre la relación con Malfoy"

-Lucius, Narcissa ha pasado algo acaso-pregunto sorprendiéndose falsamente

-Algo muy complicado…..al principio estábamos hablando con los chicos cuando de repente empezaron a subir ambos de tono hasta que termino en algo más que simples palabras- dijo claramente mintiendo

-Ya veo pensé que por la aceptación que tuvo el joven Harry estaría mejor que lo que me cuenta-contesto negando internamente

\- Dumbledore no tiene por qué preocuparse aunque si será seguro mantenerse un poco alejado de ambos por un tiempo no queremos meter a estudiantes ajenos a esto-hablo Lucius disimulando un poco de disgusto

-Comprendo y créanme que tratare de mantenerlos vigilados-contesto con una sonrisa

-No estoy muy seguro los instintos de una persona Veela son muy difíciles de manejar…..más si Draco es mas parte Veela que mago-respondió

-Tememos que si no lo controlamos podría atacar a alguien por solo tocar al joven Harry o acercarse demasiado y como usted bien sabe eso podría causarle problemas al Colegio-dijo Lucius

"Ya casi este viejo está cayendo más fácil de lo que pensábamos solo espero que se lo crea"-era en pensamientos de ambos padres los cuales estaban con caras serias pero felices por dentro

-Que sugieren para evitar eso ya que sería un asunto más grave que implicaría a toda la escuela- dijo Dumbledore seriamente esto no lo había considerado dentro de sus planes y estaba temiendo que algo pasara

-Por ahora los dejamos inconscientes en sus habitaciones para que se calmaran-menciono Narcissa asustando un poco más a Dumbledore

-No cree que eso fue demasiado excesivo-pregunto un poco incrédulo que tuvieron que hacer ambos para que los dejaran inconscientes esto ya es más grave debería prestar y tener más cuidado

-Créame si no hubiéramos hecho eso viera volado parte de la torre….por eso el único camino a que llegamos para que pudiéramos someter a ambos en caso de que algo de que esta magnitud pase, lo mejor sería quedarnos en Hogwarts como profesores

-Pero no hay otra forma de calmarlos sin que se queden-levanto una cejas frunciendo el ceño ante la contestación de Dumbledore - No se ofendan pero no tiene asuntos más importantes que deba atender….-dijo disimulando su disgusto

-No hay otra salida la sangre de Veela de Draco es más fuerte que la nuestras al ser hijo de dos Veela es mucho más complicado mantenerla controlada y más si ya eligió a su pareja podría tomarla en cualquier momento es por eso que nosotros necesitamos estar aquí para suprimir esa sangre descontrolada-agrego Narcissa

-Entiendo siendo así no hay otra alternativa…..tengo dos puestos de profesores uno es sobre la Artes Olvidadas y Runas Antiguas pueden elegir el que gusten y sus habitaciones serán cerca de la torre de ambos jóvenes para que estén muy bien vigilados no queremos causar problemas

-Siendo así yo tomare Artes Olvidadas-hablo Lucius

-Entonces yo me quedare con Runas Antiguas-dijo Narcissa

-Comprendo dentro de una semana daremos a conocer que ambos serán profesores aquí en Hogwarts el mismo día que los jóvenes Potter y Malfoy regresen a clases por ahora les pido que los mantengan vigilados y traten de hacer que su unión progrese no queremos meter a mas estudiantes en esto ¿no?

-Entiendo por ahora nos retiraremos tendremos que ver que esos dos no estén causando problemas-dijo fastidiado Lucius

-Si en un par de horas arreglaremos las habitaciones donde se alojaran cuando estén listas les informare con un elfo domestico así que les pido que estén atentos

Asi sin más ambos Malfoy se fueron de la habitación dejando a un viejo muy pensativo

"Parece que esta unión está un poco más complicada por ahora no hablare de ese asunto con Molly hasta cerciorarme que la relación de Harry y Draco estén avanzando…..esto me sacara más canas y en ese caso tendríamos un plan B con la joven Wesley"-pensó mientras se pasaba su mano sobre su barba

Mientras Dumbledore está pensando en varias cosas afuera los Malfoy estaban contentos de que el viejo les creyera la mentira pero tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo con los chicos para ver que se les ocurría cuando llegaron a la habitación de estos se encontraban demasiado felices que no se percataron de que estaban hay hasta que un leve sonido los hizo reaccionar

Después de esa escena que dejo a los dos chicos sonrojados, siguieron hablando bastante tiempo de varias cosas sobre los Veela que pensaban ambos Malfoy que Harry no sabía muchas cosas lo cual los impresiono ya que conocía bastante sobre el tema hasta que un elfo toco la habitación para avisarles que el lugar donde los Malfoy mayores se quedaran como la vez anterior en el cuarto de los chicos tuvieron que redecorar ese lugar ya que el cuarto era demasiado (simple) para ellos como nobles

Cuando llego el almuerzo los profesores que ya se habían enterado por parte de Dumbledore, esperaron ver a ambos chicos almorzando en el Gran Salón más fue una sorpresa ver a los señores Malfoy almorzando con ellos, mientras tanto los chicos estaban almorzando en su torre ya que les habían avisado lo que les dijeron sus padres para que se pudieran quedar y poderlos proteger.

A la hora de la cena todos estuvieron sorprendidos de no ver de nuevo a ambos chicos en el salón, pero les informo Lucius a los profesores que por el momento ambos chicos cenarían con ellos en su torre para evitar cualquier tipo de tensiones y riesgo innecesarios. Pero que cuando estuvieran seguros de que no pasaría nada podrían comer en el Gran Salón sin involucrar a los demás estudiantes.

En el tiempo que estuvieron solos Harry platico un poco más sobre cómo fue su vida con sus tíos muggles. La noche fue más tranquila ya que ese día nadien los molesto con absurdas preguntas así que cada quien se fue a su alcoba pero entre medio de la noche Draco se coló a la habitación de Harry.

-Harry, harry….-estuvo moviéndolo un poco hasta que despertó

-Draco…. Draco ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?-se despertó de golpe al verlo hay parado lo cual lo preocupo un poco

-No ha pasado nada…..solo que yo no quería dormir solo…..puedo quedarme contigo-dijo viendo a Harry el cual se movió un poco para que el entrara

Asi se quedaron dormidos hasta el siguiente día donde ambos jóvenes una vez que se despertaron tuvieron que volver a comer con los padres de Draco con los cuales Harry se empezó a llevar mejor un poco así estuvieron hasta un tiempo después

-Draco ¿A qué clases te apuntaste tú?-pregunto Harry el cual estaba sentado sobre la alfombra

Draco estuvo un poco aturdido por repentina pregunta pero después de salir de eso la respondió- Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras, Posiciones, Transformaciones, Ley Mágica y Curación

-¡Si Draco te besaría en este mismo momento!- exclamo Harry mientras se paraba y daba saltitos por toda la habitación como niño pequeño

-No te estoy deteniendo pero dejando ese de lado que te pasa-pregunto Draco mientras se tapaba la boca para no reírse por el comportamiento de Harry

-Gracias a ti Draco me has ayudado a estar en la clases de Pociones de Snape y no hay nada que el puedo hacer al respecto-dijo alegre mientras seguía dando saltitos por toda la habitación hasta que se canso

Pero Draco ya no aguanto más y se dejó caer sobre su asiento retorciéndose de la risa por ver a Harry actuar como niño pequeño - ¿Corrígeme si estoy mal pero acaso no conseguiste los T.I.M.O.S suficientes?-pregunto cuando tuvo su ataque de risa bajo control nuevamente

-No… saque una E en lo práctico y una S en los conocimientos, pero aun así él se negó a aceptarme aun cuando McGonagall lo estuvo regañando, por un momento pensé que tendría que aprender esa materia por cuenta propia pero gracias a ti no tendré que hacerlo

-Me alegro serte de ayuda….pero te das cuenta de que él se deshará de ambos solo para deshacerse de ti-dijo divertido y contento por su pareja

-Me temo que esto no…será así estuve en el tiempo que estuve de vacaciones además de estar trabajando a tiempo parcial, lo utilice para estudiar varias cosas como también aprender un poco de costumbres antiguas del mundo Mágico-inflando un poco el pecho

-Harry creeme debes de dejar de estar trabajando y haciendo demas cosas...en vaciones puede afectarte un poco estoy seguro que mis padres estaran tratando que vengas a vivir con nosotros a la Mansion Mafloy como uno mas de la familia -dijo un poco triste al recordar lo que le conto Harry ayer en la noche cuando estaban solos

-Ya te lo he dicho Draco no lo hare …..por ahora me quedare en el mundo muggle viviendo-dijo serio viendo como el otro se quedaba callado-Sabes que no quiero sentir ser una carga para ti y tu familia…

-Sabes que no seras una molestia-replico Draco

-Draco estoy hablando en serio no quiero ser una molestia, por ahora viviré en el mundo muggle en la casa que vivía mi padrino Sirius el me dejo en una carta que decia podia estar en ese lugar si decidía irme de la casa de mis tíos...

\- Entiendo…ahora dime ¿Qué clases tomaste tú?- pregunto Draco un poco decepcionado porque no quiso vivir con ellos

-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Encantamientos, Herbología, Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Ley Mágica, Curación, Aparición y Artes Olvidadas-respondió Harry mientras volvía a sentarse en el piso

-Esto será más problemático de lo que parece…nuestro horario es una verdadera pesadilla solo la mitad de nuestras clases combinan-hablo mientras soltaba un suspiro

-¿Talvez debamos ajustarlo un poco?-decía mientras le hacia una señal a Draco para que se acomodara en la alfombra a un lado de el

-¡Sí!-exclamo emocionado para luego sentirse un poco avergonzado- Bien veamos ambos tenemos Encantamientos, Defensa, Transformaciones, Ley Mágica y Curación-dijo anotando las materias en forma de lista- Eso nos dejaría con Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Pociones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágica, Herbología, Aparición y Arte Olvidadas-continuo anotando las asignaturas faltantes

-¿Por cierto como es que tú no tomas apariciones?-pregunto Harry confundido viendo a Draco

-Eso es que yo sé cómo ya aparecerme…..solo faltaría sacar mi licencia pero si voy con mi padre o madre no hay problema en aparecerme en lugares al ser menor-contesto

-¿Puedo preguntar quién te enseño?-pregunto un poco emocionado Harry

-Madre ella me enseño de pequeño

-¿Crees que ella me puedo enseñar?-pregunto un poco tímido Harry viendo a Draco

-Creme ella estará contenta de ayudarte pero no solo ella también padre le gustara enseñarte-dijo con una sonrisa que alegro a Harry

-Entonces esa es una clase que podemos descartar-hablo Harry mientras Draco asentía y tachaba Apariciones de la lista- Ambos queremos tomar pociones así que esa se queda-medito un poco Harry para poder hablar- yo realmente quiero tomar Herbologia

-Está bien-concedió Draco añadiendo esas clases a la primera lista-Yo tampoco quiero dejar Runas Antiguas ni Aritmancia ambas son extremada mente útiles. Que mal que no hayas elegido esas clases en lugar de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación-se quejó Draco

-¿Qué puedo decir era muy joven?-bromeo Harry pero tomo la lista y vio que todavía tenían bastantes materias entre ellos- ¿Qué tal esto? ambos dejamos Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras y Ley Mágica; esas materias deberían ser fáciles estudiar por nuestras cuenta, considerando el intimo conocimiento de tu padre sobre cómo funciona el Ministerio de Magia estoy seguro que nos podrá aconsejar en caso de que tengamos alguna dudad y sobre Defensa tengo el presentimiento de que ambos sabemos mejor de ese temas más que cualquiera en el Colegio y si agregamos Arte Olvidadas nos darían ocho clases, así cada quien tendría dos clases cada uno que realmente nos interesen

Draco estuvo leyendo la lista cuidadosamente considerando los pros y contras de cada materia- Creo que esto podría funcionar ¿pero porque estas tan interesado en Herbología? es una metería muy sucia y aburrida-haciendo un gesto de disgusto

-Porque la necesitare para mi carrera futura-dijo Harry esforzándose en no pensar lo lindo que se veía cuando estaba tratando de enojarse

-Pero creí que tú querías convertirte en Auror-comento Draco confundido- No necesitas Herbología para eso

-Eso es lo que todos creen, pero realmente nadien me ha preguntado que quiero ser en verdad-pregunto Harry haciendo una mueca de disgusto- Eso lo dije porque todos esperaban que dijera lo que iba hacer después de la graduación yo preferiría alguna carrera que te deje conocer el mundo Mágico tanto el muggle encontrar los lugares más hermosos y poderlos compartir con solo una persona-dijo tomando la mano de Draco mientras su expresiones eran soñadoras lo cual alegro a Draco

-Pero si quieres conocer el mundo Mágico también deberás de conocer a las Criaturas que habitan en él y si es lo que quieres yo te apoyare además no me importa sacrificarme un poco por tu felicidad

-Gracias Draco…pero no vuelvas a decir que te sacrificarías por mí-dijo molesto

-Pero no es lo que-Draco estaba tratando de explicarle pero lo interrumpió

-Pero nada no vuelvas a decir ni pensar en eso….No quiero que hagas sacrificios por mi si terminaras siendo infeliz. Yo no quiero a un esclavo yo quiero a una pareja….Crees que no me dolería ver a mi pareja que esta infeliz con su vida cuando yo si estoy feliz…nada de eso tu no harás ningún sacrificio yo quiero que seamos felices pero juntos…..-dijo abrazándolo

Draco solo puedo corresponder al abrazo mientras sentía sus lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, ese era uno de los miedos que siempre tuvo estar unido a alguien que no le importará como se sentía el que solo lo trata de utilizar por ser un Veela… a pesar de haber practicado ayer cada vez se hacía más obvio que solo las personas conocían a Harry Potter no al chico que estaba tras ese nombre, tras esa cicatriz…aquel chico que solo se llamaba Harry. Se sentía orgullo como privilegiado de poder conocer a esa persona de conocer a su verdadero yo.

-Bien ya estas mejor-pregunto Harry ya que pudo sentir las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Draco, pero después de eso ya estaba mejor viendo como este se separaba de el

-Si….bien nuestras clases son Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Encantamientos, Herbologia, Pociones, Transformaciones, Curación y Artes Olvidadas-dijo mientras se la enseñaba a Harry

-Suena bien para mi ¿Por qué no hacemos que un elfo lleve la lista a McGonagall? Y tú puedes hacer las tareas de verano de Herbología, mientras yo hago las de pociones-dijo parándose e irse a su habitación por un pergamino

-Si claro déjame hacer todo ami-hablo Draco viendo a Harry irse, no obstante escribió una nota a la profesora McGonagall, luego de habérsela enviado con un elfo doméstico, el también fue a buscar sus pergaminos para estudiar

El elfo apareció en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall la cual se encontraba leyendo un libro pero cuando vio al elfo lo dejo para tomarlo después de leerlo cuidadosamente se paró y fue a buscar a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore en su oficina después de que ambos hubieran visto la lista el director les dijo que todo lo dejara en sus manos fue directamente a buscarlos dejando a McGonagall sorprendida por sus actitud

En eso los chicos estaban en su habitación realizando sus deberes para entregarlos ya que deseaban pasar más tiempo sin interrupciones

-Bien cómo vas Draco…..-pregunto Harry viendo al mencionado en apoyado en la mesita de estar

-Pensaba que sería aburrida pero hay cosas muy interesantes-dijo volviendo a sus estudios, pero separo repentina mente

-Estas bien te sucede algo-pregunto Harry viendo como este se levantó y caminaba para las escaleras

-Si solo que tengo unos problemas, solo busco un libro de los que tengo y regreso-decía mientras subía su habitación dejando solo en la sala

En eso alguien irrumpió en la sala se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Dumbledore el cual traía consigo una bandeja con algunos aperitivos

-Profesor que hace aquí-pregunto sorprendido Harry con una sonrisa

-Quería hablar de la lista de la materias y pasar a revisar de cómo van las cosas aquí-dijo entrando y poniendo las cosas sobre la mesa- pero veo que están bien solo faltaría…

-En serio estoy muy agradecido con usted profesor pero le pediría que no entrara en este lugar sin venir con los padres de Malfoy ya que….

-Potter ya trajes las cosas para estudiar….que hace usted aquí-dijo con una mirada retadora viendo a Dumbledore

-El solo quería traernos un bocadillo-dijo Harry un poco nervioso

-Bien si eso es todo váyase ahora-amenazo con su varita

-Cálmate Malfoy el profesor ya se iba-dijo Harry viendo al profesor

-Que por que lo defiendes tanto acaso es que el viejo te gusta o que-hablo molesto Draco viendo a Harry

-Oye que seas posesivo no significa que me insultes….además nunca me gustaría un viejo y mucho menos alguien tan anciano-hablo Harry igual de molesto

-Admites que el maldito viejo te gusta pues que él te ayude hacer las tareas de verano-dijo apuntando con su varita a la tarea de Harry la cual se convirtió en pedazos de papel

-Esa me la pagas Malfoy-contesto Molesto Harry haciendo lo mismo que Draco

Pronto ambos se empezaban a lanzar hechizos y conjuros más fuertes con sus varitas, poco a poco los muebles también fueron volando de un lado Harry voló la mesa y Draco el librero luego de eso empezaron aventar hechizos por todo el lugar empezaron a aparecer marcas de explosiones en todas partes dejando a Dumbledore con la boca quijada en el piso en eso llegan los señores Malfoy y lo encuentran en la puerta con la boca abierta

-Por favor dígame que no entro-pregunto Narcissa preocupada

-Me temo que si-contesto Lucius viendo el interior de la habitación

-Usted márchese ahora no quera poner las cosas más feas de lo que están-hablo Narcissa amenazadoramente a Dumbledore

-Pero les podría ser de ayuda-trato pero no hubo caso ambos Malfoy entraron a la habitación

En eso uno de los hechizos salió volando en dirección a Lucius pero lo detuvo, los chicos ni se inmutaron y siguieron con su pelea a pesar de verlos allí

-Narcissa debes ayudarme ni siquiera con mi presencia los podre calmarlos y mucho menos suprimir la sangre-pidió a su esposa la cual se puso a un lado del y puso sus manos enfrente imitando a su marido y de repente una onda de magia hizo que los dos cayeran inconscientes en el piso

-Bien otro poco más y se vieran descontrolado deberemos llevar a ambos a sus habitaciones para que descanse y luego reparar esto-hablo Narcissa viendo como todo el lugar quedó destrozado

-Profesor Dumbledore le pido que se retire…..en un par de horas iremos hablar con usted sobre lo que paso-dijo Lucius seriamente mientras llevaba a Draco levitando y Narcissa a Harry hasta sus habitaciones

Después de esa escena Dumbledore se fue del lugar muy sorprendido por el poder de ambos y con unos cuantos planes más que estaba haciendo cuando vio la cantidad de poder que ambos poseían al poco rato que se fue ambos chicos salieron con los padres de Draco de sus habitaciones

-Parece que ahora no volverá a entrar sin permiso-dijo Draco

-Por cierto como sabían que estábamos haciendo esto-pregunto Harry a Narcissa y Lucius

-Draco nos avisó que pudo escuchar que el viejo estaba aquí-contesto Lucius

-Chicos son muy buenos actores deberían considerar esa profesión también como algo a futuro-dijo Narcissa avergonzando un poco a ambos jóvenes

-No creo que sea posible…pero me pregunto ¿cómo entro?, si se supone que cambiaron la contraseña-pregunto Harry viendo a los adultos presentes

-Es lo mismo que preguntamos nosotros pusimos barreras poderosas para que no pasara esto-afirmo Narcissa algo confundida

-Ustedes deben arreglar esto yo hablare con el retrato de la puerta- decía mientras salía de la habitación

-¿Cómo entro el director si se supone que cambiamos tu contraseña?-hablo Lucius viendo al retrato

-Ese era el director Hogwarts como creen que no les daría la contraseña cuando me la pidió-contesto solemnemente

Lucius solo negó con la cabeza para volver a la habitación donde una vez les explico a todos que paso querían destruir el retrato pero Lucius los contuvo y en vez de eso les pidió que buscaran un nuevo guardián mientras ellos terminaban de arreglar el lugar, Harry les conto que tenía un amigo que no sedería tan fácil con Dumbledore y fue con Draco hasta lo más profundo del castillo donde pudo encontrar a un retrato bastante antiguo pero muy bien conservado


	3. Chapter 3

Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambiara la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revelara la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tendrá Harry la carta la cual le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubriera quien es en verdad….

 **Capítulo 3 ¿Yo soy Veela?**

Draco y Harry iban recorriendo los pisos inferiores del castillo cuando en eso Harry les dice que estaban cerca después de un viejo amigo que Harry había encontrado hace un tiempo y debes en cuando hablaban con él, así estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a lo más profundo del castillo donde se encontraban un gran retrato de una persona de edad madura con barba y una serpiente alrededor del

-Hay estas ¿tenías que estar siempre en los lugares más oscuros y alejados del castillo? –reclamo Harry

-Ya veo si es el pequeño Harry y veo que no vienes solo…..te importaría presentarme-dijo el hombre del retrato viendo fijamente a Draco

-Muy cierto discúlpame Zar, Draco quiero que conozcas a un amigo mío en el que puedo estar seguro de confiar y me ayudo a hundirme en mis pensamientos cuando descubrí quien era él es Salazar, Salazar Slytherin él fue uno de los primero fundadores-hablo Harry presentando a retrato a Draco el cual estaba incrédulo al saber quién era- Salazar él es Draco, Draco Malfoy mi pareja de la cual te estuve hablando

-Ya veo del jovencito que no parabas de hablar-pregunto muy divertido de ver como ambos jóvenes se ponían colorados

-Si él es…..pero no tenías que decir eso-dijo avergonzado- Salazar de hecho venía a pedirte un favor

-No te preocupes puedes contar con toda mi ayuda-respondió alegre

-Mira parece que Draco también es un Veela igual que yo y él también me eligió como su pareja como yo a él…..por decirlo de forma simple nos han dado nuestras habitaciones así como una torre solo para nosotros dos, teníamos un guardián pero el por decirlo se la paso dando la contraseña a todo mundo…..queríamos ver si aceptarías ser el nuevo guardián-hablo Harry viendo como el retrato se quedaba callado y tomaba una posición pensativa

-Con gusto aceptare pequeño Harry para mí no sería un problema….y les pido disculpas ambos ya que parece que algunos olvidaron cuales su tarea una vez que tiene un puesto de guardián-dijo serio

-Viendo que no hay problema le pido permiso de llevarlo a nuestro nuevo hogar

-No hay problema pero ten un poco de cuidado con mi marco hace siglos lo dañaron un poco-contesto el retrato amablemente

Vemos como Draco ayuda a Harry a quitar el retrato de Salazar que estaba encantado contra la pared mientras que Draco cancela ese conjuro, Harry utilizo su varita para hacerlo levitar y se fueron de ese lugar caminando hasta la entrada de su puerta al principio tenían un poco de resistencia por parte del caballero pero después de prometerle que lo llevarían cerca de un retrato de una doncella acepto fácilmente ser removido para que pudieran poner el retrato de Salazar como su nuevo guardián

-Bien jóvenes amigo ¿Cual quieren que sea su nueva contraseña?-pregunto Salazar

-No estoy muy seguro cual deberá ser la contraseña, tú tienes alguna idea-pregunto Harry viendo a Draco que estaba pensado lo cual le divirtió ya que supo que él la tendría que decir

-¿Qué tal "Las máscaras de las gente"?-pregunto inseguro a Harry después de meditarlo por un tiempo

-Me gusta esa será la contraseña Salazar…..y sobre lo otro los únicos que viven aqui somos nosotros dos y los que pueden entrar son Serverus Snape, Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy cualquier otra persona que tenga o no tenga la contraseña te pido que les impidas el paso

-No hay problema no te defraudare pequeño Harry, te prometo no dejar pasar a nadien solo aquellas personas que nombraste- correspondió con una sonrisa sincera

En eso ellos volvieron a decir la contraseña para poder entrar a la habitación la cual estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada incluso las tareas y las partes que llevaban hechas ambos jóvenes sin embargo en la oficina del director los Malfoy estaban teniendo una agradable charla con Dumbledore

-Como se le ocurre pasar sin previo aviso pudo haber sucedido algo sumamente grave-hablo muy seriamente Narcissa

-Comprendan señores Malfoy que estaba preocupados por mis alumnos, no pensé que lo que me dijeron fuera cierto yo pensaba algo un poco pequeño o insignificante-contesto Dumbledore

-No hay problema fue un error pero eso si les pedimos que cuando alguien vaya a la habitación de los jóvenes nos lleven a uno de nosotros para evitar esta situación también fue nuestro error por decirle bien las cosas que paso

-Entiendo y les pido que disculpen mi atrevimiento que tuve…..pero como dije no pensaba que los Veela fueran extremadamente posesivos yo solo conocía que eran muy cariñosos con sus parejas y no eran capaces de dañarlas

-No lo puedo culpar hay mucho menos información de los Veelas que de cualquier criatura mágica en cualquier libro que pueda conseguir solos los mismo Veelas pasan o enseñan esta información de forma hereditaria

-Bien dejando eso de lado…le queríamos informar que mañana los chicos y nosotros saldremos queremos tratar de unir un poco el lazo que tiene para que Draco le dé más espacio a Harry y no ataque a cualquiera que esté cerca del

-Me parece perfecto y no se preocupen cualquier cosa que le tengan que informar al joven Potter y el joven Malfoy primero hablare con ustedes y luego con ellos así evitaremos que se repita ese accidente

-Bien nosotros nos pasamos a retirar-hablo Lucius levantándose de su asiento junto con Narcissa

Después de despedirse y decirles que cualquier duda que tuvieran acerca sobre los Veelas podían preguntarles se retiraron dejando al profesor con un mal de dudas entre ellas como iba a poder avanzar su plan para poder utilizar a ambos jóvenes, los señores Malfoy una vez salieron de la oficina se encontraron con Snape el cual iba buscar a ambos jóvenes así que se fueron juntos

-Una pregunta antes de avanzar más ¿cuál es el nuevo guardián de la torre de los chicos?-hablo Narcissa haciendo que todos cayeran en cuenta que nunca preguntaron eso

-Me temo que tendremos que buscar cuidadosamente y tratar de que no pasemos nada por alto-dijo Snape un poco cansado

Cada quien empezó a buscar en los cuadros más grande pero nadien podía dar con la habitación dieron varias vueltas hasta que se cansaron y se acercaron más hasta la parte superior donde encontraron un retrato nuevo

-Tú debes ser el nuevo guardián de Harry y Draco-hablo Narcissa

-Ya veo entonces ustedes deberán ser Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy y Serverus Snape un Prince hace tiempo que no podría tener una conversación interesante aparte del pequeño Harry.

-Sí, somos nosotros pero dinos como ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo sabes de nosotros? y ¿Cómo sabes de Harry?

-Bien primero yo soy Salazar Slytherin, como los conozco por que el pequeño Harry me dijo que solo los dejara pasar a ustedes, los demás no podrían entrar a menos con su permiso y porque se sobre Harry…..

Es porque hace más de cinco años que lo conozco el en ese tiempo cuando entro a primer año sentía que no encajaba, sentía que nunca podría tener familia que lo amara pero cuando descubrió…a su padrino su única familia se puso muy contento igual que yo por ver ami amigo así…..pero hace seis meses que el vio eso…sentía derrumbarse por completo yo trate de ayudarlo lo más que pude pero era muy difícil, hace tres meses me conto lo que paso descubrió que era realmente y más cuando encontró a su pareja en una semana sentía realmente feliz pero después de estar viendo los pros y contras de dar a conocer a su pareja, pero al final el decidió mantenerlo oculto a pesar de que le doliera bastante, a pesar de que se estuviera derrumbando hasta ese punto, luego lo de sus amigos que pensaba que en ellos podía confiar pero estaba equivocado…al final lo único que lo salvo y lo está salvando es que su pareja haya reaccionado a él…..si no en este momento el estaría…

Todos estaban con tratando de reaccionar a las palabras del retrato que afirmo conocer a Harry y haberlo ayudado nadien entendía que era lo que hizo poner a Harry en una situación tan complicada y más hasta pensar en suicidarse solo para poder aliviar sus penas, su sufrimiento que llevaba dentro.

Realmente todos pensaban que él era un chico alegre, simpático que nunca se podría deprimir por nada, pero que tan equivocados estaban que nunca pensaron que eso fuera solo una máscara que utiliza para hacer creer que todo estaba bien cuando era completamente todo lo contrario realmente se sentía frustrados con ellos mismo a pesar de todo lo que les conto ellos seguían tratando de asimilar todo

-Señores Malfoy tengo entendido de que son los padres de la pareja de Harry…..por eso les pido que lo cuiden, el un buen chico que ha tenido que estar viviendo cosas muy difíciles que nunca pensarían o desearían que le pasara un niño….pero si me entero que trataron de dañarlos les juro que no importa como pero saldré de este retrato y los hare pagar…el ya no merece sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido hasta ahora-hablo amenazadora mente, pero ellos sabían que realmente estaba preocupado por Harry - ahora pasen necesitan sentarse-comento el abriéndose dejando pasar a todos los cuales solo estaban callados

Todos estaban callados en completo silencio nadien tenía las palabras para decir algo, solo seguían pensado en cuanto era el sufrimiento de este y cuanto lo ha tenido que mantener oculto antes todos hasta tal punto de pensar aliviar sus penas de una vez

-Yo realmente nose que decir o hacer-la primera en hablar fue Narcissa que seguía digiriendo la noticia

-Como dices tú Narcissa ninguno de nosotros sabe quién era realmente aquel chico que vimos ayer como la persona más cariñosa del mundo, pero parece que eso solo es una máscara para encubrir lo que realmente sentía-comento Lucius algo triste pero a la vez contento de que no haya pasado a mayores

-Eso no creo que haya sido una máscara tú mismo lo escuchaste gracias al amor que sentía por Draco pudo reaccionar a él y salvarlo a tiempo.

"Ese chico realmente me sorprende hacer esos gestos esas caras las cuales son una mentira para encubrir quien era realmente quien es en verdad…..a pesar de que no lo demuestre sé que él ha madurado más pronto que los demás chicos de su edad…"-pensó Snape

Pero en eso veo en un estante un pergamino con su nombre lo tomo rápidamente y desenrollo comenzó a leerlo, pudo fácilmente reconocer de quien se trataba la letra la cual era de Harry ahí fue cuando se percató de que estuviera leyendo una de sus tareas, ahí fue cuando vio el plan de Harry como al ser la pareja de Draco él podría tomar también las clases de EXTASIS que el daba solo algunos al principio estuvo un poco escéptico ya que Harry podía ser un "¡Héroe pero no podía escribir un ensayo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello!"-pensó con un poco de pesadez

Mientras cada uno de los adultos estaban en sus propios mundo no se dieron cuenta que los chicos habían regresado con sus escobas pero a pesar de haber hecho mucho ruido al regresar no reaccionaban ninguno tuvieron que hablarles fuerte para que les hicieran caso

-Veo que ya regresaron chicos-dijeron Lucius y Narcissa al mismo tiempo sin embargo Snape estaba todavía perdido leyendo el ensayo de Harry

-Profesor Snape está bien…..-hablo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Veo que ya llegaron…..señor Potter eh estado leyendo su ensayo y debo reconocer que esto sumamente sorprendido que sea capaz de que pueda hacer uno de tal calidad….debo agregar que también estoy incrédulo de saber que tiene más de dos neuronas. Pero me sorprendo que se haya tomado las molestias de aplicarse

-Vaya, gracias profesor-contesto orgulloso de que sus esfuerzos dieran resultados y que fueran capaz de complacer al profesor más exigente de Hogwarts

-¿Quisiera saber porque nunca ha mostrado esta nivel de inteligencia antes?-pregunto Snape dejando a un lado el pergamino para fijar su mirada en Harry

Harry solo pudo suspirar ante la pregunta del profesor al principio pensaba no decirle más cosas de su vida, pero luego de estar meditando unos segundos decidió que era mejor tratar de contarles ya que tarde o temprano se enterarían, tomo asiento en una sofá con Draco a un lado y con mirarlo supo que era mejor contarlo-¿Por qué no tenía una idea de cómo escribir un ensayo?

-¿Cómo puede ser que no fuiste a la escuela? mientras viviste con esos muggles ¿No es así?-demando Snape serio viendo

Harry solo bufo- Si fui a la escuela cuando me dejaban

-¿Harry? Si no quieres hablar de eso no hay problema-pregunto Draco ya que pudo sentir las emociones del otro las cuales no le gustaban

-Estoy bien Draco además talvez tenga que decir eso ahora-respondió tranquilamente a Draco, después para soltar un suspiro- Cuando los Dursley querían castigarme por algo me enceraban deja bajo de las escalera en la alacena eso dependiendo el "crimen" que hubiese cometido algunas veces era mejor estar encerrado por unos días o semanas, que cuando me golpeaban o lastimaban gravemente. Algunas veces es demasiado difícil estar actualizado en las clases cuando estás muy lastimado y no puedes pararte por el dolor, pero a los maestros no les importaba eso ya que era el peor de la clase ya que descubrí que si me iba mejor que su hijo terminaría peor que lo que normalmente me hacían.

-¿Pero cuando viniste a estudiar a Hogwarts?-pregunto Lucius, luchando igual que los demás adultos para mantener sus temperamento controlado

-Sí, Hogwarts-bufo de nuevo Harry para volver a lanzar un suspiro-Al principio no tenía la idea de que era un mago, ya que para ellos era un monstruo anormal…..fue hasta que fue Hagrid por mí para traerme aquí ya que yo no había recibido ninguna carta diciendo me que era un mago que no era anormal como siempre creí…el ese día se presentó conmigo y una pequeña bolsita con galeones dentro que era lo que necesitaría para la escuela y para mis cosas que debería llevar…eso me tomo por sorpresa, más al saber que era bastante famoso en el mundo mágico ¿Tiene idea de lo que es pasar de ser un don nadien, uno fenómeno para pasar a ser el salvador del mundo Mágico?.

-No tenía ni idea de cómo actuar, de cómo compórtame ante las personas que me rodeaban, así que decidí hacer lo que siempre había hecho quedarme en las sombras y observar, pero es un poco difícil estar en las sombras cuando todos los reflectores te apuntan a ti, cuando ya sentía que tenía mi rol establecido. Tenía tanto odiar a los Slytherins como ser un Buscador brillante tendría que ser el balance entre mis dos supuestos amigo Hermione y Ron. Mal de mí si iba mejor que ella se la pasaba hostigándome, en la única clase que podía brillar era Defensa pero esa era la única.

-Casi todos los profesores esperaban que ya supiera hacer las cosas o que me salieran a la primera más fue una gran decepción para ellos que no fuera así, cuando tenía dudas sobre alguna cosa que no entendía y preguntaba siempre pasaban de largo me ignoraban "Luego se preguntan porque no tengo el suficiente respeto" por la autoridad- comento Harry sin darse cuenta que había atraído inconscientemente a Draco hacia el mientras rodeaban sus cadera con sus brazos

-¿Entonces como explicas este ensayo?-pregunto Snape permitiéndole a Narcissa y Lucius que lo vieran

-Es cierto solo selo había dicho a Draco…..en este verano aparte de estar trabajando eh estado estudiando por mi cuenta

-¿Harry tu trabajas?-pregunto Narcissa viendo al joven

-Si desde hace cuatro años eh estado trabajando todos los veranos y vacaciones de invierno hasta principios de este verano-comento Harry restándole un poco de importancia

-Pero pensar haber eh estado trabajando y estudiando por tu cuenta propia me sorprende-agrego Lucius mientras devolvía el pergamino a Snape

-Si es algo un poco difícil más cuando decidí mudarme de la casa de mis tíos-viendo que todos quedaron sorprendido ante esa revelación- Si quieren saber en este verano me mude a la casa donde antes vivía mi padrino Sirius antes de eso….cuando me entrego la carta de papa, también me entrego una suya donde decía que podía quedarme en ese lugar el tiempo que fuera necesario hay conocí a la señora Black y Kreacher el elfo domestico de los Black los cuales me estuvieron enseñando varias cosas referentes a la educación como el mundo mágico

-¿Conociste a la señora Black?-preguntaron incrédulos en unísono

-Si la conocí dos semanas después de mudarme, ella me vio y me pregunto por su hijo yo le respondió lo que paso…ella me dijo que me podría quedar en su casa después de estar platicando bastante días ella se ofreció a ensañarme algunas cosas y le pidió a su elfo que también me instruyera con la educación…ambos son realmente muy buenos, pero es muy cariñosa la señora Black me hacía sentir como si fuera algún tipo de abuela con la que podía contar-comento dejando en shock a todos nuevamente

-Harry disculpa pero todavía no estoy muy vieja sabes-hablo una voz de la cual venia de uno de los bolsillos de Harry, de la cual saco un pequeño cuadro el cual creció una vez que estuvo afuera

-Pero en qué momento…-pregunto viendo el retrato

-No nos subestimes cariño al momento ante de irte le pedí a Kreacher que pusiera este pequeño cuadro en tu bolsa del pantalón este cuadro está conectado al que está en la Mansión Black

-Comprendo pero ¿Dónde está Kreacher? el siempre esta con usted…..-pregunto Harry un poco confundido por no ver al elfo

-Él está preparando aguardando algunos libros dentro del baúl que te di como regalo, de seguro te gustaran -respondió la mujer- además sino mal recuerdo te dije que me llamaras Alessia no señora Black y puedes llamarme sin necesidad de usted…..-decía la mujer identificada como Alessia mientras negaba con la cabeza en eso aparecía un elfo

-Ama los libros ya están aguardados en la biblioteca….joven amo ¿Cómo ha estado?-hablo el elfo con tono amigable, todos conocían que ese elfo era el único que no podría ser mandado a menos que se lo ordenara Alessia Black ya que le juro lealtad eterna, solo a ella hacia caso a los demás los ignoraba

-Muy bien Kreacher espero que ustedes dos también hayan estado bien -comento Harry saludando al elfo

-Joven Amo también le traje las demás pociones-el elfo

-Gracias Kreacher pero no hacía falta todavía tengo bastante y las hubiera hecho aquí-respondió disculpándose- pero que bueno que están ambos aquí les tengo a alguien a quien presentar…

-Es cierto hay muchas caras nuevas- comento Alessia

-Él es mi pareja Draco Malfoy, sus padres Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy y esta persona es un profesor Serverus Snape mejor conocido como Serverus Prince…..señores ella es Alessia Black y él es el su elfo domestico Kreacher ambos me han estado enseñando muchas cosas

-Un placer conocerlos pareja del pequeño Harry y compañía-le resto importancia al resto y cambian su tono de voz

-El placer es todo nuestro señora Black-respondieran un poco tensos

-Pero vean a quien tenemos aquí si es la pequeña Narcissa hace bastante tiempo que nos la veo

-Disculpen por interrumpir pero hay algunas cosas que tenemos que preguntarle a Harry si nos permitiera-pregunto nervioso Lucius

-Descuida Lucius pueden proseguir-contesto Alessia tranquila

-Bien Harry dijiste que te maltrataban ¿Cómo es que veo que no tienes alguna herida o cicatriz?-pregunto Lucius

-Eso es por las pociones que junto con la ayuda Alessia como de Kreacher pude hacer esas pociones además de ayudarte a desaparecer marcas te ayuda a recuperar los nutrientes que perdiste…..es por eso que estoy un poco más grande que Draco y me veo mejor que antes

-Pero Harry esa no explica cómo pudiste saber esa poción para curarte

-Esa estaba en uno de los libros que envió papa-hablo Harry un poco emocionado

-Nos los podrías mostrar-pregunto Snape

-Si no hay problema Kreacher esta ese libro en la biblioteca cuando aguardaste los demás libros

-Si como siempre ese libro está en el centro de la biblioteca…-en eso Harry se dio una vuelta y entro en su habitación para buscar el libro dejándolos a todos los presentes solos con la señora Black

-Bien ahora que ya se fue que quieren saber-comento la señora Black con un tono de voz frio y serio

-Como llego Harry cuando estaba en la Mansión Black-pregunto Narcissa

-Siéndoles sincera se encontraba muy mal y demasiado confundido sobre varias cosas, yo el primer día que llego me pareció alguien interesante así que decidí vigilarlo y poco a poco me di cuenta de que era alguien que tenía problemas pero trataba de afrentarlos, un día que estaba cocinando….por qué también cocina, decidí aparecer enfrente de él y así comenzamos a conversar sobre el uno y el otro para mi sorpresa el me conto un poco mejor lo que le hacían sus tíos al principio me negaba aceptarlo pensaba no existen personas que lleguen a lastimar a un niño tan pequeño

Pero cuando vi las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo eso realmente me hizo sentir mal por el….mientras pasaba el tiempo lo fui conociendo mejor y le dije que no trabajara que teníamos todo lo que necesitaba para vivir pero el no quiso…tuve que estar insistiendo por dos semanas para lograr que dejara su trabajo y se dedicara a estudiar….ese chico es como una esponja puede aprenderse el conocimiento muy fácilmente siempre que tenga las bases de este sino no podrá….

Cuando llego el segundo libro de su padre estuvo realmente emocionado y había una poción que le sugerí para quitar las manchas de su cuerpo así como para hacer que su cuerpo estuviera bien pero tendrá las pociones por unos cuantos meses hasta que desaparezcan completo y su cuerpo este curado completamente…..ahora que conocen esto si le pasa algo o le hacen algo…..los lastimare y es enserio Narcissa no dejare que dañen a ese chico mas de lo que ya lo han lastimado-salto la mujer del retrato viendo a Narcissa la cual se quedó callada igual que todas

-No te preocupes tía no permitiré que dañen nuevamente a Harry-contesto

En eso llego Harry cargando un libro muy gran bastante antiguo pero parecía muy bien conservado- Aquí esta profesor Snape-dijo mostrándoles el libro

-Ese libro donde lo conseguiste Harry-pregunto Lucius

-Me lo enviaron los goblins que era algo que dejo mi papa y que cuando tuviera tiempo fuera Gringotts para discutir sobre un asunto pero nose realmente que es ese asunto-contesto avergonzado- pero porque pregunta sobre el libro

-Ese libro es una de las tres copias existente del mundo mágico sobre "Luz Versus Oscuridad al curar" es un libro extremadamente raro no hay muchos conocimientos del libro solo que tiene enorme conjuros, pociones y encantamientos de gran poder cualquiera pagaría millones por tenerlos

-Lo lamento pero este libro no está a la venta-aclaro atrayendo a su pecho el libro-además dudo que alguien pueda tocarlo-hablo altanero

-Por favor déjame verlo…..-trato de tocar el libro pero este lo lastimo cuando lo toco haciendo que soltara un grito

-Ese libro solos la familia Potter puede leerlo cualquier otra persona que trate de tocarlo o tan siquiera utilizar algún conjuro lo lastimaría o destruiría-hablo Alessia desde el retrato

-Entiendo así que solo el Harry podrá tocarlo-pregunto Lucius, viendo como Alessia asentía con la cabeza

-Bien Harry debes guardar el libro, todavía te faltan unos cuantos años para poder utilizarlo por completo-hablo Alessia viendo a Harry asentir para desaparecer el libro de su manos

-Se quedaran…..-pregunto Harry viendo a Alessia y Kreacher

-Lamentablemente no…..pero sé que estarás en buenas manos…por cierto Kreacher-hablo para que Kreacher asintiera y le diera dos bolsillos de color negro- esto es para que compres algunas cosas

-Ya habíamos hablando de esto antes-dijo molesto Harry, pero sin ningún aviso el retrato como el elfo desaparecieron del lugar dejando un poco molesto a Harry

-Bien chicos como veo que no tenían tiempo quieren cenar con nosotros-pregunto Narcissa

-Si nos gustaría-respondieron ambos

Asi ambos chicos se fueron con los adultos presentes ya que todos cenarían en la torre de los padres de Draco los cuales les estuvieron pregunto una que otra cosa, cabe decir que ambos estaban impresionados, una vez que terminaron de comer ambos regresaron a su torre y dejaron solo a los padres de Draco con Serverus los cuales estuvieron teniendo una idea de quien puso a Harry con esos muggles pero ahora lo principal era protegerlos.

Al día siguiente los padres de Draco se levantaron temprano y fueron a buscar a ambos chicos a torre pero ellos todavía no se habían levantado seguían durmiendo los dejaron dormir un poco más, les puso muy contento que ambos chicos tuvieran la confianza de dormir juntos como lo haría una verdadera pareja después de eso ambos ya se habían levantado y arreglado un poco ya que irían por sus nuevos libros y demás cosas pero encontraron una nota donde decía que los estarían esperando en la entrada para que se fueran

-Veo que ya están despiertos y arreglados chicos-hablo Narcissa con una sonrisa viendo llegar a ambos adolecentes

-Bien es hora de irnos-comento Lucius para que desaparecieran y aparecieran enfrente de un enorme edificio

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Harry

-Estamos en el afuera del Banco de Gringotts, sino mal recuerdo ayer dijiste que no habías tenido tiempo de venir así primero veremos para que te necesitan, luego vamos por sus libros y la ropa nueva que utilizaras Harry-respondió Narcissa

Vemos como los cuatro van entrando al edificio y cuando entran pueden ver a varios goblins que están trabajando ellos se acercan hasta el final del corredor donde se encontraban un goblin el cual me miro desde arriba de donde se encontraba sentando

-¿Nombre? y ¿Qué asuntos tiene que tratar?-le pregunto a Lucius el cual lo miro retadoramente ya que el goblin lo trato de intimidar per resulto todo lo contrario

-Harry Potter y el asunto es que querían ustedes hablar con el-respondió fríamente mientras le mandaba un mirada gélida

El goblin abrió los ojos al escuchar mi nombre, me estuvo buscando cuando me encontró vio directamente mi cicatriz

-Griphook-exclamo llamando a un goblin un poco más joven-lleva al señor Potter y sus acompañantes a la oficina de Ragnok

El goblin con un fuerte "síganme" nos llevó por un pasillo lleno de puertas hasta que nos detuvimos en un "Administrador de cuentas Ragnok" llamo y abrió lentamente la puerta y hablo con el que estaba dentro

-Puede pasar señor Potter-se escuchó decir la voz dentro para que pudiéramos entrar

Entramos y lo primero que vi era un escritorio con dos sillas enfrente y un sofá para dos personas aparte, en el escritorio sentado se encontraba un goblin que parecía ser más grande que los primeros que vimos hizo un pequeño además para que entráramos y nos sentáramos, Draco y Narcissa se sentaron en el sillón mientras Harry y Lucius enfrente del escritorio viendo directamente al goblin el cual parecía estar un poco dudoso

-Buenos Días veníamos porque nos ha informado aquí el joven Potter que haces un par de meses atrás solicitaban venir

-Es correcto hace unos meses atrás pedíamos por el señor Potter….sino me equivoco les dimos entrega de dos libros a petición de su padre Lord Potter

-Si el asunto en cuestión es para que quería tratar con el-pregunto seriamente Lucius

-Comprendo…vera ahora que tiene dieciséis años le permitiremos sacar más dinero así de su cuenta personal, del mismo modo que más objetos pertenecientes a la familia Potter pero solo tendra acceso algunas joyas y libros, cabe decir que tendrá acceso completo hasta que tanga la mayoría de edad.

-Discúlpeme pero está diciendo que tengo una cuenta en este banco-pregunto sorprendido

-Efectivamente joven pero si quiere saber más detalles tendremos que verificar su identidad-dijo seriamente

-No hay problema pero ¿Cómo confirmaran mi identidad?-pregunto un poco curioso

-Es muy sencillo solo tiene que poner tres gotas de sangre en este pergamino y sabremos si usted es el quien dice ser-dijo serio pasándole una daga para dejar caer tres gotas sobre el pergamino el cual empezó a brillar

Rápidamente fui capaz de leer mi nombre antes de que el goblin lo tomara y lo estuviera analizando cuidadosamente solo puede observar como su cara era de asombro completo al leer el pergamino

-Veamos señor Potter….tiene varias cuentas y varias propiedades. Las bóvedas Potter, Black y su cuenta personal la cual fue abierta al nacer usted. Tiene una casa en Godric Hollow´s, en el número 12 de Grimuld Place y varias más en diferentes partes del continente europeo. En su cuenta personal se deposita cada que cumple años cincuenta mil galeones de la bóveda familiar así como también tiene los asientos en Winzengamot de los Black y los Potter.

Tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para verse muy sorprendido pero no quedo en solo eso el goblin volvió hablar

-Veo que también han estado sacando diez mil galeones al año desde que usted nació-hablo mirando a Lucius y Narcissa

-Disculpe pero aquí debe haber una confusión yo no he estado sacando dinero-hablo Harry seriamente

-Creo que se equivoca nosotros somos la familia de su pareja Veela venimos porque no queríamos dejar solo a Harry-hablo Narcissa

-Disculpe pero quien ha estado sacando el dinero del joven Potter-pregunto Lucius seriamente

-¿Quiere decir que usted no estaba al tanto de esto?-pregunto el goblin a Harry recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte- ¡Eso es imposible les hemos estado enviando su estado de cuenta todos los meses desde que tiene su cuenta abierta!

-Como le dije yo no estaba al tanto de esto ni siquiera que tenía una cuenta en un banco-respondió Harry

El goblin busco rápidamente en un cajón del escritorio un papel el cual saco y mostro a Harry para después tomarlo él y leerlo

-Parece ser no ha estado recibiendo las cartas que le hemos enviado porque estas las han estado desviando así su guardián. El director Albus Dumbledore-dijo el nombre con tal disgusto y odio.

-Vaya no sabía que tenía un guardián y dígame ¿Ha habido algún retiro recientemente?

-Si hace aproximadamente tres meses se llevó acabo un retiro de aproximadamente 20,000 galeones, pero desde unos días después que su padre murió han habido estado sacando como le dije 10,000 galeones para cubrir sus cuidados y gastos

-Entiendo hay alguna forma de cambiar mi guardián y tratar de recuperar algo de lo que me robo

-Si lo del dinero podemos solucionarlo nosotros mismo, lo de su guardián va ser un poco complicado ya que tendría que ser un familiar….

-Yo tengo más familiares….

-Claro que si algunos de ellos son lejanos….pero tendrá que dejar caer 10 gotas de sangre sobre este pergamino con este podremos saber quiénes son sus predecesores así como el origen de su familia y si tiene algún pariente cercano sea iluminara el nombre

En eso Harry vuelve a cortarse sobre el mismo dedo para que pueda sangrar sobre un pergamino de color negro el cual poco a poco dejo ver los nombres de todos los antepasados de Harry el goblin ley con sumo cuidado esto pero encontró algo que lo dejo estático

-Señor Potter usted es descendiente directo y único heredero de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor por parte de sus dos padres,...tiene familiares lejanos los cuales son descendientes de directos de Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw….realmente me sorprende joven Harry quien diría que usted como su parientes lejano o el ultimo que queda vivo que eran descendientes de ellos

-Por favor me podría decir quiénes son mis parientes-dijo Harry un poco emocionado

-Su prima lejana por parte de los Black, Narcissa Black la cual es la descendiente directa de Rowena Ravenclaw que está casado con Lucius Malfoy que es un descendiente directo de Helga Hufflepuff y por lo que veo también tiene un hijo creo que se llama Draco Malfoy – esta noticia les cayó como balde a todos-si gusta puedo contactar en este momento…..

-No hay necesidad…nosotros somos ellos-dijeron Narcissa y Lucius parándose

-Yo soy Narcissa Black ahora Malfoy y él es mi esposo Lucius Malfoy-hablo Narcissa esto dejo al goblin sorprendido

-Pero eso es sumamente maravilloso-hablo extasiado el goblin

-No, no lo es Harry es mi pareja como yo de ella eso sería…..-decía entre sollozos mientras Harry se paraba e iba a su lado

-Está equivocado joven Malfoy, el señor Potter no es Black de sangre él es el heredero de un Black por su padrino Sirius Black el cual puso toda su fortuna a nombre del joven Harry así como la de la familia Black, claro solo la de las ramas principales no secundarias-hablo viendo a Narcissa

-Entonces no hay problema en nuestra relación como Veela….-pregunto Harry

-Como dije no hay problema….pueden seguir con su relación, pero mira que enterarme que son Veelas eso es más sorprendente todavía….

-Viendo quienes son les pido que esperen-pidió mientras escribió una carta después de un minutos volvió a venir el mismo goblin que los trajo pero traía cuatro cajas de oro

Cuando abrieron las cajas había pudo ver varios anillos uno con el escudo de armas de Slytherin, de Gryffindor, de los Black y de los Potter-estos anillos le pertenecen a usted joven Harry les pido que los muestre con orgullo de llevar la sangre de los fundadores e iniciadores de la magia

En la segunda caja había una diadema con el escudo de armas de Ravenclaw y un brazalete con el escudo de armas de Hufflepuff- Estos son suyos señores Malfoy-dijo entregándoles las cosas

En la tercera caja había dos anillos uno con el escudo de armas de Ravenclaw y otro con el de Hufflepuff- estos son de usted joven Malfoy tiene el mismo poder que el de sus padre, pero claro esta que estos son de heredero

En la cuarta caja había dos guardapelo de plata con detalles de oro con los escudos Malfoy y Potter en ellos- Esto tómenlo joven Harry y Joven Draco como un regalo de nosotros por su unión como Veelas-hablo el viejo entregándole los guardapelos en las manos a ambos- esperamos que puedan ser muy felices….

-Gracias por haber hecho entrega de estos objetos-dijeron los cuatro en coro, el goblin rio al ver eso

-No hay es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por ustedes después de los problemas que causamos nosotros, ya que creo que piensan sacar dinero joven Harry déjeme mostrarle un nuevo sistema parecido a las tarjetas de crédito que utilizan los muggles estas MagícCard son tarjetas que están hechizadas solo poder ser usadas por sus dueños….que dice le gustaría la idea ademas contando con que ustedes son los únicos descendientes vivos de los cuatro fundadores sus bóvedas pasaran a ser parte suya asi que no creo que deba haber un problema

Harry solo le hizo una seña a Lucius para que lo ayudara ya que no entendía mucho

-Con gusto acepta pero también como el será parte de la familia Malfoy también le depositen de nuestra bóveda familiar-hablo Lucius serio

-Si ese es el caso quiero hangan una para Draco y que le depositen de la bóveda familiar de los Potter-hablo viendo al mencionado sonrojarse

Hay empezaron a pelearse ambos sobre ese tema al final la que decidió las cosas fue Narcissa que pidió que a ambos jóvenes les depositaran una pequeña cantidad de las bóvedas Potter, Black principal, Slytherin, Gryffindor como también de Malfoy, Black secundaria, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw para que ambos se calmaran eso si les advirtió a ambos adolecentes que debían saber cómo utilizarla

-Bien dejando eso aun lado como puedo hacer para cambiar mi guardián por la señora Narcissa Malfoy-pregunto Harry viendo a el goblin

-Teniendo en cuenta el poder político y mágico que ya todos posen al ser herederos de los fundadores seria en cuestiones de segundo…más siendo que usted señora Malfoy es una unica familiar viva, a comparación de un competo desconocido como lo es Albus Dumbledore-dijo con desprecio al pronuciar el ultimo nombre

-Gracias eso hare….le pido que esto quede en secreto-pidió Narcissa al goblin en cual acepto así se despidieron del y se fueron porque todavía tenían cosas que hacer

Asi podemos ver como los cuatro se retiran del edificio y salen en busca de las cosas de ambos chicos pero lo primero que harían era llevar a Harry a comprarse ropa como lo habían hablado antes, se fueron caminando hasta una tienda de ropa casual pero con clase hay eligieron un guardarropa completo y hasta le hicieron llevarse un modelo puesto (unos jeans negros un poco ajustado de color negro, con una camisa gris, una chaqueta de cuero de color café oscuro un poco ajustada, unos tenis grises oscuros y un reloj) pero él no fue el único sino también Draco (el vestía unos jeans de color morado, camisa de vestir blanca, saco de color gris y unos tenis de color gris claro con una pulsera) claro que además de eso ambos llevaban puestos sus guardapelos

Cabe decir que después de eso fueron un porcionista para arreglar la vista de Harry la cual al principio le aviso que dolería pero cuando termino podía ver sin necesidades de sus lentes dejando ver sus ojos miel/azul estos les pareció sumamente maravilloso a ambos Malfoy ya que no conocían un color de ojos así, después de eso siguieron con sus compras ya que tenían todas las cosas como nueva ropa casual como de colegio para Harry y Draco fueron por sus libros los cuales les pareció muy interesantes la mayoría a Harry el cual acabo comprando bastante sobre leyes del mundo mágico, criatura mágicas, hechizos antiguos y demás ya casi estaba todo solo faltaba algo que les gustaría

-Cuanto más tenemos que caminar-hablaron ambos chicos al unísono

-Ellos tienen razón Narcissa cuanto más tendremos que caminar-apoyo Lucius a ambos chicos

-Y yo que pensaba que querían ir conmigo a la tienda de mascotas para poder conseguir un familiar-dijo fingiendo sollozar

-Si vas tu yo te apoyo-hablo Harry emocionado viendo a Draco

-Digo lo mismo ambos tomaron de ambos brazos a Lucius y se lo llevaron mientras seguían a Narcissa hasta la tiendo de mascotas

Una vez adentro comenzaron a buscar y mirar varios animales los cuales les llamaban la atención mientras Draco fue a buscar algún animal lindo y feroz para el Harry le llamo la atención un serpiente Blanca el poco a poco se acerca

 _Que color más hermosos_

 _Gracias por el alago joven mago_

 _Tu puedes hablarme-pregunto incrédulo viendo como la serpiente asentía_

 _Claro que si hablas muy bien parsel, como no entendería_

 _Ya veo entonces ahora te estoy hablando en parsel ¿no?-pregunto de nuevo un poco confuso_

 _Si el parsel era la lengua de las serpientes Amo, pero esta con el tiempo sea olvidado ya que solo los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin podían hablarlo acoso usted es un descendiente del_

 _Parece que si….yo apenas esta mañana lo descubrí, aceptarías venir conmigo y cuidarme como un amigo y familiar-pregunto Harry ya que esa serpiente le llamo muchísimo la atención además quería alguien con quien más hablar_

 _Sería un honor poder servirlo descendiente de Salazar Slytherin…..sino es insolencia me podría decir su nombre_

 _Yo me llamo Harry y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _El nombre me lo tienes que dar tu Amo Harry-respondió la serpiente_

 _Osis, te gustaría ese nombre_

 _Me encantaría_

 _Bien yo voy a comprarte en un momento vuelvo-hablo para retirarse_

Una vez que les pregunto a los empleados que si se la podían dar estos alegaron que eran peligrosa pero este no les hizo caso y se la compro

-Veo que tu también ya escogiste a tu familiar-hablo Narcissa al ver a Harry con la serpiente enrollada en su brazo

-Si se llama Osis pero si yo también, eso significa que Draco también ya tiene su familiar-pregunto

-Si yo escogí un hurón él se llama Zen-hablo apareciendo detrás con su padre mientras cargaba al hurón plateeado en su saco mientras este asomaba la cabeza

-Bien será mejor irnos chicos-hablaron ambos padres

Los chicos solo asintieron y se fueron caminando mientras desaparecían y volvían aparecer en el Colegio ya estando lejos en su torre Harry les conto lo que podía hacer, esto no los sorprendió tanto ya que hacer descendiente de Salazar Slytherin era normal que el también haya heredado esa característica del así una vez que les enseñaron hacer el pacto para que los animales fueran sus familiares lo realizaron

Harry también le dijo a Osis que no podía morder a nadien que entrara a la torre y ni que mordiera a Draco ya que este se había empezado a dormir con él, la serpiente amablemente acoto las ordenes de su nuevo maestro y no hacer algo que lo deshonre, después de eso cenaron todos juntos ya que se había hecho muy tarde

En los siguientes días que les quedaban ambos se la pasaron muy bien juntos además de que acomodarían los libros los cuales fueron ordenados en los baúles de ambos que decir de Salazar cuando se enteró de que Harry era su descendiente estaba más que contento aún más cuando le dijo que hablaba parsel se puso del mismo modo Alessia cuando se enteró de los orígenes de Harry ambos daban gracias que las cosas le empezaran a cambiar un poco a Harry pero le sugirieron ambos que aguardara su nueva apariencia hasta el día que se presentaran ambos al colegio después de pensar siguió el consejo

Ya que al siguiente día Harry y Draco tuvieron un presentimiento que algo podría pasar pero debían estar tranquilos y calmados para pensar con la mente fria y parece que su presentimiento nose equivoco ya que en la oficina del director se encontraban Molly Wesley y Remus Lupin quienes parecian un poco enojados viendo a Dumbledore

-Como que Harry esta con un Malfoy-exigió saber Molly

-Es como dices Molly que hace mi cachorro con un Malfoy-pregunto Remus serio

-Ese es el motivo que tenía cuando les mande esa carta diciéndoles que vinieran…..parece que el joven Malfoy es un Veela y por lo que pude ver el eligió a Harry como su pareja

-Madre santísima-hablo Molly-debemos protegerlo por eso Albus te dije que lo comprometiéramos con Ginny para evitar que pasara esto

-Como que quisiste comprometer a mi cachorro con tu hija Molly-pregunto seriamente Remus volteando a ver a Molly

-Dejen eso aun lado sus berrinches de niños pequeños…es cierto queríamos comprometer a Harry con Ginny….nose si tú sabrás pero James era parte Veela lo queríamos comprometer en caso de que llegara a pasar algo así

-Comprendo pero el que decide con quien se casa es Harry así que dejen esas ideas-contesto seriamente

-Bien que haremos para hacer que Harry se separe de la lengua de serpiente-pregunto Molly claramente fastidiada y preocupada

-La verdad nose cuando trate de acercarme tan siquiera un poco….el joven Malfoy se puso muy sobreprotector con Harry no dejaba que me le acerque

-Es normal es un Veela…..los Veela por naturaleza son así-hablo Remus dándole un poco de importancia

-Entonces dirás que los lobos son así por sus instintos…..además te recuerdo que hablamos del hijo de James él puede que tenga sangre Veela y no nos hayamos dado cuenta

-Bien lo mejor será asegurarnos que su sangre no ha despertado todavía de otra manera quedara unido al joven Malfoy-comento Dumbledore

-Comprendo entonces será mejor ir con ambos para revisar su estado-Remus salió de la Oficina para buscar a Harry y Draco no dio en donde estaban hasta que llego un olor pero antes de poder avanzar más estaban deteniéndolo Molly y Dumbledore

-Tranquilízate y no te alteres…..lo mejor será ir por los señores Malfoy primero para que no provoquemos malentendidos

Así buscaron a los señores Malfoy primero buscaron a los señores Malfoy para después subir con ellos no sin antes darles algunas indicaciones para que no pasara nada grave cuando llegaron Dumbledore se sorprendió al ver que ya tenían otro guardián que él conocía demasiado bien le resto un poco de importación pero luego tendría que hablar con Harry sin más Salazar los dejo pasar

-Harry, Draco somos Lucius y Narcissa tremós visitas-en eso se escucharon voces que estaban cerca

-señora Narcissa/Madre y señor Lucius/Padre pasen estábamos por comer quisieran acompañarnos…les importaría dejar al perro en la puerta no queremos que ensucie-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo todos estaban en shock por lo del perro y discretamente Dumbledore y Molly miraron a Remus, mientras que los señores Malfoy tenían una pequeñas sonrisa. "Estos chicos de verdad pensaron en todo" era el pensamiento de ambos Malfoy

-Ah señora Wesley y Remus-exclamo Harry con felicidad mientras les iba a dar un abrazo pero se arrepintió y se alejó un poco

-Que pasa Harry te encuentras bien-pregunto Molly

-No nada estoy bien no se preocupen, pasando a otra cosa para que estan aquí-pregunto Harry mientras los veía

-Nosotros para que no pase lo de la última vez el asunto es que nose para que ellos querían verlos a ambos-informo Narcissa

-Entiendo vamos entonces tomen asiento por favor….-hablo Harry – ¿Cuál sería el motivo de su visita?-pregunto Harry a sus invitados

-Harry queríamos saber sino has estado percibiendo aromas más fuertes en una persona ya sean muy agradables o poco deseables….-pregunto Remus

-Si eh estado teniendo esas cosas pero estuve leyendo en un libro sobre las parejas de los Veela que algunos llegan a desarrollar más sus sentidos

-Ya entiendo lo que tratan de decir…..Harry esos libros estan muy equivocados lo que quieren decir es que eres un Veela por alguna parte de tu familia….-hablo Narcissa

-Como que soy un Veela nadien en mi familia era un Veela o eso estuve viendo-trato de responder pero se veía confundido

-La sangre Veela puede no manifestarse hasta que pasen varias generaciones y dentro de algunas de estas generaciones puede aparecer-aporto Lucius

-Dime que fue lo que el aroma que percibiste cuando ibas abrazar al señor Lupin y la señora Wesley….dime la verdad no nos enojaremos contigo-animo dándole confianza

-Cuando iba abrazarlos pude sentir que Remus desprendía un aroma a perro mojado y la señora Wesley a uno de campo pero no precisamente agradable, el profesor Dumbledore sentí un olor como algo rancio, el señor Lucius a un olor de algo recién comprado, en usted desprendía un olor a diferentes tipos de flores

-Y Draco un aroma muy fuerte pero este para mi me gusto demasiado, como si fuera algo sumamente increíble que no quisiera tener lejos…..que si me separan del me dolería no poder estar juntos disfrutando ese aroma….-hablo avergonzado dejando al otro mencionado de igual modo

-Harry esos son lo que sienten los Veela paso lo mismo con Draco el sintió tu aroma como si fuera algo sumamente maravilloso…..en definitiva eres un Veela o parte Veela y tu pareja es Draco…..-informo Narcissa dejando a todos en shock

-Entonces Harry también me eligió a mí-pregunto Draco

-Eso es correcto ambos son Veelas y me parece increíble de que los dos compartan sentimientos de uno por el otro…..-agrego Lucius

-Eso es lo que querían preguntar ¿no?-hablo Narcissa

-Si pero como se dio cuenta, de que harry era un Veela-pregunto Dumbledore

-Las mujeres Veela son más sensibles que los hombres…..al principio cuando lo vi algo me llamo mucho la atención...así que veo que era esto-hablo volteando a ver a Harry

-Creo que debemos dejar solo a estos dos jóvenes tienen mucho de qué hablar-aviso Lucius mientras hacía que todos salieran dejando a los dos solo

Cuando ya vieron que no había nadien se cayeron en el piso por la risas y carcajadas que daban al ver sus reacciones estuvieron rodeando de un lugar a otro hasta que poco a poco se iban calmando en eso llegan dos más y estos eran Narcissa y Lucius que se estaban conteniendo la risa

-Realmente se pasaron chicos mira que hacer eso-comento Narcissa que pensaba que de un momento a otro moriría de risa

-Si pero debe aceptar que fue realmente divertido verlos así -respondió Harry

-Dejando eso vamos a cenar-hablo Lucius

-Tienes razón padre yo estoy un poco hambriento

Abajo se encontraban los demás callados no daban crédito a las palabras de Harry todos estaban muy pensativos hasta que Remus fue el primero en hablar

-Realmente huelo a perro mojado pregunto-Remus intrigado

-Nose pero dime es cierto que yo huelo a campo-trato de asimilar Molly

-Entonces damos por confirmado Harry ya despertó su sangre Veela ahora se harán más unidos que nunca

Todos estaban con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros una por lo bajo y otras algo confundidas

-Yo realmente pienso en apoyar a Harry no importa que pase así que impartiré clases aqui sobre las Cuidado a las Criaturas Mágicas-dijo seriamente mirando a Dumbledore

-Yo igual, yo enseñare Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...ademas asi podre pasar un tiempo para hablar con Hermione y Ron sobre algunas cosas

-Bien el día lunes a primera hora los presentare a ustedes como a los señores Malfoy como profesores así como hare pública la relación sobre Harry y Draco como unos consejos para evitar que algo suceda con la recién despertada sangre Veela de Harry


	4. Chapter 4

Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambiara la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revelara la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tendrá Harry la carta la cual le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubriera quien es en verdad….

 **Capítulo 4: Nunca me han conocido como realmente soy…**

Hoy es el día en que Harry y Draco volverán a sus clases, también es el día en que se presentaran los nuevos profesores

En el cuarto de los chicos estan sumamente divertidos mientras suponen las diferentes caras que van hacer todos los de las casas y hasta los profesores cuando los vean llegar

-¿Harry listo para dejarlos con la boca callada?-pregunto mirando a Draco ansioso

-Estoy más que preparado pero no solo yo sino tú también-contesto Harry- bien lo mejor será tomar nuestras apariencias "reales"

-Tienes razón….-hablo Draco-pero nuestras formas Veelas…

-Esa apariencia por el momento la mantendremos oculta, además penas podemos manifestar algunos cambios…..ahora solo tomaremos nuestras otras apariencias…

-Ya veo mi apariencia al ser descendiente directo de Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw…

-Claro…yo tomare mi apariencia al ser descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor…

En eso una luz los cubre ambos diferentes totalmente, mientras tanto en el Gran Salón ya todos empezaban a desayunar pero le llamo la atención a Hermione y Ron los cuales a pesar de estar haciendo varias cosas, miraron por un instante la mesa principal viendo a varias personas muy conocidas para ellos

-¿Ron que hace tu mama aquí?-pregunto Hermione

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto-respondió Ron en eso ambos oyen unas voces conocidas

-Veo que no te enteras de las noticias Hermanito-hablo Fred abrazando a Ron mientras que George solo se sentaba un costado de ellos

-¿Qué les pasa cual noticia?-pregunto Ron

-Según unos contactos que tenemos….-pero escucho bufar a Ron y Hermione

-Si contactos…..realmente quieren que les creamos-pregunto Ron un poco molesto

-Vamos háganos caso…hay nuevas noticias-hablo Fred viendo como los menores solo los ignoraban

-Ya Hermione dejar de leer ese libro y mejor escucha de seguro te interesara- pidió George viendo como la otra bajaba un poco el libro

-Lo siento esto es más importante que eso talvez si me haya sorprendido al principio pero estoy muy ocupada con algo…

-¿Qué es más importante que saber que mama va a enseñar clases en Hogwarts?-hablo con un puchero molesto Fred

-Como que mama va a enseñar clases aquí-exclamo sorprendido

-Veo que ahora si les interesa pero ahora no diremos más-se fueron los gemelos dejando a Hermione y Ron intrigados

En eso se oyen las puertas del comer abrirse dejando ver a dos chicos uno un rubio platino (alto, complexión muscular sin exagerar, piel blanca como porcelana y el color de sus ojos eran plateados/dorados) este vestía el uniforme de Slytherin y el otro chico el cual estaba a un costado suyo (era un pelinegro con puntas rojizas y platinas, complexión muscular sin exagerar pero se podía notar a simple vista, la piel era blanca como porcelana y el color de sus ojo eran color miel/azul) este chico vestía el uniforme de Gryffindor ambos parecían muy hermosos a simple vista, unos príncipes por el porte que mostraban ambos al caminar las reacciones eran muy diferentes unas chicas babeaban mientras que los chicos los miraban con algo de celos después caminar por el centro cada quien se dirigió para su mesas

Todos estaban impactados nunca habían visto a esos jóvenes en el Colegio pero que diga de los profesores ellos estaban igual que el resto de los alumnos, Narcissa, Lucius y Serverus se morían de risa por dentro ya que trataban de mantener la calma

El único el salir un poco más rápido que los demás era Dumbledore el cual pidió a todos que se callaran para hablar – Gracias por su atención el motivo de interrumpirlos es para darle a conocer que hablar nuevos profesores que se encargaran de impartir clases-

-La señora Narcissa Malfoy se encargara de impartir las clases de Runas Antiguas, El señor Lucius Malfoy se encargara de impartir las clases de Artes Olvidadas….-iba a hablar pero una ola de aplausos por parte de los Slytherins lo silencio- Calma…..ellos no son los único el profesor Remus Lupin se vuelve a reintegrar a Hogwarts como maestro del Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y la Señora Molly Wesley se integrara como profesora de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras-los Gryffindor no se hicieron esperar por sus olas de aplausos

-Silencio-pidió para que todos se callaran-el otro motivo es que dentro de dos casas de Hogwarts se encuentran dos personas que son Veelas….talvez alguno no sepa lo que es un Veela ya que son muy criaturas sumamente raras….esas dos personas son Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy…..sé que tendrán preguntas pero los profesores Malfoy les informaran lo que es un Veela así como las cosas que los caracterizan y en caso de no haber elegido sus clases el profesor Lupin les informara un poco.

-Director Dumbledore no cree que los chicos sean tardado ya en llegar ellos debieron estar presentes…..-pregunto McGonagall

-Profesara McGonagall está equivocada ambos jóvenes se encuentran entre nosotros-contesto Narcissa viendo como todos los estudiantes se quedaban viendo los unos a los otros

-Joven Potter y Joven Malfoy acérquense-pidió Lucius mientras se ponía de pie junto con Narcissa y caminaba hasta ponerse enfrente de Dumbledore

Todos ya no entendían como era que ellos estaban hay eso los puso demasiado confusos, pero entonces todos voltearon observando a los dos chicos que entraron juntos parase y e ir hasta donde estaban los Malfoy todos ya no entendían nada quienes se hacían creen ellos para ponerse en el lugar de Harry y Draco eran los pensamientos de los Slytherin y Gryffindor

-Nos llamaban profesores-hablaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo al instante todos reconocieron un poco su voz

-Si...aunque era más para que vieran que si estaban presentes y su nueva apariencia-hablo Narcissa

-Entendemos no hay problema -contesto Draco mientras ambos asentían ninguno daba crédito del cambio que habían sufrido ambos chicos nadien de los profesores y los estudiante sabía que hacer

-Bien entonces pueden volver a sus lugares pero tengan un poco de cuidado con eso-comento Lucius en un tono de voz más bajo solo para que los chicos fueran los únicos en escucharlos

Una vez que ellos regresaron a sus asientos trataron de mantener la distancia de los demás ya que sabían que los instintos Veela podían ser peligrosos en algunas ocasiones y no querían tener problemas al menos todavía no

Ron y Hermione estaban más que callados nadien sabía que realmente hacer ante esa información

-No puedo creer que esas personas fueran Harry y Malfoy-comento Ron con cara de incredulidad viendo a Hermione

-Me cuesta un poco de trabajo procesar esto….

-Tienes razón pero porque él no está sentado con nosotros y se apartó-pregunto Ron un poco preocupado

-Talvez por Malfoy o algo….de todas maneras vamos tenemos que preguntarle varias cosas-decía mientras se paraba e iba hasta donde estaba Harry

-Hermione y Ron que sorpresa que hace tiempo que nos los había visto-hablo Harry dejando a un lado su comida para prestarle atención

-Harry que haces tú solo aquí porque no vienes con nosotros…-haciendo un gesto para que se parara y fuera con ellos

-Disculpa Ron pero no será posible

-Es como dice Ron, Harry deberías venir con nosotros tenemos unas cosas que decirte-intento convencerlo Hermione pero tampoco hubo respuesta

-Como dije será en otra ocasión. tengo que ir a clases-comento mientras se paraba e iba hasta donde estaba Draco esperándolo para irse juntos esto era cada vez más raro para todos los que no sabían nada, les sorprendió que no se hubieran lanzado hechizos o empezado a pelearse apenas se encontraron sin embargo ellos se fueron contentos mientras hablaban sin impórtales las mirada que les daban las chicas

La primera clase que tuvieron juntos fue Runas Antiguas que estaba a cargo de Narcissa al entrar pudo ver a Harry y Draco sentados juntos enfrente del escritorio apenas tomo su asiento cuando empezaron a bombardearla con preguntas por parte de los demás estudiantes

-¿Qué es un Veela?, ¿Porque Harry y Draco cambiaron?, ¿Porque ya no pelea?-esas era una de las pocas preguntas de las cuales estaban realmente interesados todos los estudiantes

-Bueno verán un Veela son Criaturas Mágicas muy raras, no es que haya muy pocos sino que nadien ha podido conquistar su corazón los Veelas son seres muy puros que buscan a otras personas puras como ellos, lo que buscan con eso son encontrar a una pareja, pero la pareja puede que aparezca o puede que nunca llegue a suceder, la persona que los Veela identifiquen como su pareja serán la única que podrá tener en toda la vida…..son demasiado sobreprotectores con su parejas ellos pueden dañar a las personas que estén tratando de hacerle daño a sus pareja …..pero con sus parejas son muy cariñosos, amables y siempre buscan diferentes formas de hacer sentir bien a su pareja en algunos caso ellos se sacrifican con tal de verlas felices

-Pero no cree que es muy…malo que ellos solo puedan tener una pareja en toda su vida solo porque su sangre así lo decidió -pregunto una chica

-Creme es mejor esa forma ya que la sangre de un Veela no emparejaría a personas que fueran mal con los Veelas pero como dije algunos se dejan llevar por sus deseos egoísta olvidándose de los deseos y cariños que tenían al principio….considero que es mejor hacer eso que hacer una reunión para emparejamiento eso sí sería injusto

-¿Reunión de emparejamiento?-pregunto Hermione la cual estaba varios asientos detrás de Harry y Draco

-Primero dejen explicarles algo…la sangre de un Veela despierta cuando cumplen los dieciséis años de edad ellos tiene un año para buscar a su pareja ya que a esa edad es más fácil identificar quien es su pareja, pero si no llega a conocerla los padres del Veela lo empezaran a llevarlos a Reuniones donde habla más jóvenes con sangre Veela con el fin de tratar de encontrar a su pareja y en caso de que no haya caso, se realizara una competencia donde los Veelas dominantes podrán buscar y pelear por encontrar al mejor Veela sumisa o sumiso que haya en la reunión…..claro que eso solo pasa en la reuniones y cuando los jóvenes Veela no hayan encontrado a su pareja

-Bueno lo que quiero decir con los Veelas sumiso no es nada que sea débiles o algo….lo que quiero decir es que son como los pocos hombres fértiles que hay en el mundo mágico ellos pueden concebir un hijo y lo que digo con dominantes son los que tiene un poder extremadamente fuerte y solo hace uso de esta para proteger a su pareja….claro solo pasa con los jóvenes que no hayan encontrado su pareja a los dieciséis

-¿Cómo es que no hablan de esto en los libros sobre los Veela?-volvió a preguntar Hermione enseñando un libro

-Señorita porque tiene esa cosa…..-dijo tomando el libro y hojearlo un poco- como siempre pasa estos libros solo tiene una mínima parte de lo básico de lo que es ser un Veela representa, normalmente la verdadera información siempre pasa de padres a hijos…..además lo que les conté es solo una mínima parte de la cultura Veela hay muchísima más pero solo esta puede ser pasada como dije de padres a hijos aunque claro hay excepciones-hablo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry

-¿Una cosa más Potter y Malfoy tendrán que ir a esas reuniones?-pregunto un chico un poco bajito

-Me temo que esa pregunta no la contestare….Ahora vamos a comenzar las clases

La situación era casi similar en las clases de Lucius y de Remus pero estos solo explicaron cosas muy sencillas y ya, así continuaron las clases todos querían tener la oportunidad de llegar hacer la pareja de uno de ellos, las clases transcurrieron de forma normal para ellos o casi normal ya que Hermione y Ron querían hablar con Harry sobre algo

-Harry que bueno que ya llegaste-hablo Hermione -…pero veo que traes compañía- menciono mientras miraba a Draco que venía con Harry y una serpiente en su brazo

-¿Por qué trajiste a la serpiente Harry?, pero miren si trae consigo una serpiente parece que las serpientes se llaman entre si-hablo con un poco de desprecio

-Ron cállate Draco no te está ofendiendo-hablo serio Harry

-¿Por qué lo defiendes Harry? nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde los once, además que él sea un Veela y que te escogiera como pareja no significa que lo quieres o lo tengas que defender, además ¿porque lo llamas Draco?-esto estaba empezando a molestar a Harry

-Como dice Ron, Harry estado investigando una poción que pueda liberarte de Draco-decía Hermione sacando una lista de su bolsa

-Pensé en poder hablar con ustedes pero parece que no es así….-decía Harry molesto mientras los miraba

Harry solo tomo la mano de Draco y se dieron la vuelta para irse de ahí a otro lado más alejado donde pudieran estar solos y tranquilos ya que a pesar de no demostrarlo Draco se sentía mal, cuando llegaron ahí cerca del bosque Harry solo lo atrajo así él y lo estuvo abrazando hasta que sintió que sus emociones ya estaban mejor

-¿Ya estas más tranquilo?-pregunto Harry sin dejar de abrazar a Draco

-Si no tenías que preocuparte…..pero ellos tienen razón te estado haciendo la vida imposible desde los once años y ahora tú me aceptas como si eso no hubiera pasado yo…-hablo mientras empezaba a sollozar en el hombro de Harry

-Draco tranquilízate un poco, es cierto que lo que vivimos antes no fue lo más mejor para ambos pero debemos dejar el pasado atrás y seguir avanzando sé que nuestro camino no será fácil pero juntos lo podemos lograr…..además el que te eligió primero fui yo, talvez me gusta ser masoquista, pero lo seré por ti -vio como el otro se tranquilizaba y levantaba un poco su cabeza

-No eres masoquista tonto….además no estarás solo yo te ayudare a olvidar el pasado y construir un futuro juntos-decía mientras se levantaba su cara y miraba a los ojos a Harry

Ambos se estaban empezando a juntar más poco a poco hasta volver aquedar abrazados mientras Harry pasaba sus manos por la cadera de Draco lo abrazaba por la espalda para darse un beso muy tierno

-Parece que lo estamos apretando-decía Harry mientras miraba el hurón salía dentro de la ropa de Draco

-Quieres bajar-pregunto Draco a Zen el cual solo asintió, Harry hizo la misma pregunta a Osis la cual también asintió

Asi ambos se volvieron a separarse y bajar a sus familiares los cuales estaban muy contentos por verlos así, después de que los bajaran volvieron a juntarse a como estaban antes para poder abrazarse y besarse nuevamente

Justo en ese momento van llegando Ron y Hermione que parecían que estaban buscándolo

-¿Estas segura que es por aquí?-pregunto Ron viendo a Hermione caminar rápidamente pero esta se detuvo bruscamente- ¿Qué pasa por que te quedas parada?-

Hermione solo estaba hay parada hasta que señalo lo que estaba viendo Ron solo giro un poco la vista y pudieron ver a Harry y Draco besarse después de que bajaron a un hurón y la serpiente blanca Harry volvió a besar a Draco pero hay pudieron verlo realmente que ese beso llevaba un profundo sentimiento de amor, esperezas e ilusiones.

Estuvieron hay unos minutos en silencio hasta que vieron que los animales que bajaron al suelo ya no estaban de pronto en las piernas de Hermione sintió algo suave subir por ellas mientras que Ron sintió que algo tenia tras de ellos cuando dirigieron sus miradas adonde sintieron y vieron que eran pegaron un grito y correr hasta donde estaban Harry y Draco besándose pero por el grito lo interrumpieron y vieron correr hasta donde estaban ellos

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto molesto Harry viendo a los dos que llegaban

-Nosotros solo ¡No!...-pegaron otro grito al ver a la serpiente y hurón venir hacia ellos pero parecían enojados

 _Amo estas personas los estaban espiando-hablo Osis a Harry este solo asintió para que no vieran que podría hablar parsel_

-¿Qué hacían espiándonos?-pregunto Harry mientras que Draco levantaba a Zen del piso y lo metía entre su suéter y a Osis la tomaba y esta se enrollaba alrededor de su brazo para darle un caricia con su cabeza, ya que ella pudo ver como Hermione y Ron trataba a Draco

-Nosotros solo queríamos….-decía Ron pero le daba vergüenza lo que hizo

-Disculparnos no estábamos pensando…-agrego Hermione viendo a Harry que se puso delante de Draco

-Que no estaban pensado, que yo realmente quería estar con el….que no me importaba que fuera un Veela…que de verdad lo quiero y fue por eso que acepte ser su pareja….si realmente no pensaron en nada…ni si quiera en lo que yo sentía…

Cada palabra que decía Harry los hacía sentir realmente mal nunca pensaron en lo que Harry sentía solo se dejaron guiar por lo que creían nunca pusieron atención en lo que realmente quería Harry solo pensaron en ellos mismo

-Nosotros no conocíamos…

-Si Ron ustedes nunca me han conocido realmente, ya que solo conocen a Harry Potter el Niño-Que Vivió….nunca trataron de conocer al chico detrás de ese nombre nunca conocieron a Harry el verdadero Harry…..el cual Draco a pesar de estar solo una semana conmigo me ha demostrado que podía confiar en el…..que para él no me miraba como el Héroe del Mundo Mágico sino no como otro chico más como el…el único que me ha salvado y me está salvando de….pero tiene razón nunca me conocieron, ni me conocerán…

No podían creer lo que Harry estaba diciendo y ahí se fueron dando cuenta que nunca habían preguntando nada de su vida ni lo que ha estado haciendo, ni como se ha estado sintiendo en estos años que han pasado juntos, pensaban que lo conocían pero no fue verdad nunca lo hicieron, cada vez se estaban sintiendo peor ellos decían ser sus amigos cuando realmente no lo era ya que ni conocían eso, sabían un poco sobre su pasado por Dumbledore que les conto lo que paso con su tía pero nunca se preocuparon, ni se preguntaron si ya estaba mejor si tenía alguien en quien confiar ahí fue que recordaron cuando conocieron a Sirius y la muerte de este….no se preguntaron en saber cómo se sentía su amigo….

Harry solo se dio la vuelta con Draco, dejando a Ron y Hermione con la cara en el piso ya que no podían verlo a la cara- Una cosa más Hermione recuerda que los Veelas despiertan su sangre a los dieciséis años…..y yo los cumplí hace tres meses….en los que descubrí que era un Veela…..que Draco era mi pareja…..y que soy un mago sangre pura no un mestizo….

Hermione levanto un poco su cara ante esa información cada vez se dio cuenta que no conocía nada de Harry de su amigo…si es que podía llamarlo su amigo, ya que un amigo se preocupa por ellos y ella no lo hizo por él.

Harry volteo tomo la mano de Draco y se fueron caminando en dirección a su Torre donde se encerraron, realmente le dolía. "Empezó a recordar los momentos juntos…..pensó que sus amigos pero después de muerte de Sirius y la carta de su papa se puso sumamente deprimido hasta tener los deseos de suicidarse para aliviar ese dolor, el creía que Hermione y Ron realmente era sus amigos estuvo refeccionando durante bastante tiempo incluso en las vacaciones….él les iba a dar la oportunidad de que si podrían ver el libro atreves del libro, les pediría una disculpa y confiaría más en ellos…lamentablemente no fue así no lo pudieron ver." En eso sintió como alguien lo estaba abrazando para ver a Draco hay llorando en su espalda el también sentía sus sentimientos.

-Gracias mi dragoncito ya estoy mejor-hablo mientras tomaba las manos del otro-realmente gracias…..Draco por estar allí….por que fue gracias a ti, a las ganas de estar contigo y de protegerte que no decidí suicidarme…. Gracias a ti que me has salvado y me estas salvando aun….-hablo mientras tomaba sus manos y las quitaba para verse a la cara para darse un beso y más un abrazo

Cerca del bosque todavía estaban Ron y Hermione mientras seguían mirando el piso y apretaban con frustración sus puños….realmente no merecían ser amigos de Harry siempre los ayudo y apoyo cuando ellos lo necesitaban y nunca pensaron en él ni en su felicidad.

Hermione levanto su cara ya más tranquila per se veían un poco rojos sus ojos pues tanto ella como Ron estaban llorando-Ron es hora de irnos…luego hablaremos con Harry

-Tienes razón Hermione tengo que discúlpame y pedirle perdón que empecemos de nuevo hacer amigos-decía mientras se limpiaba la cara con su manga

-No solo tu Ron yo también debo pedirle perdón…nunca considere sus sentimientos a pesar de que el siempre escuchaba y me daba consejos cuando más lo necesitaba…..no merezco llamarme su amiga porque nunca lo fui….pero quiero comenzar de nuevo…

-Vamos se hará tarde-hablo Ron mientras caminaba a un lado de Hermione en dirección de nuevo para el colegio pues ya era tarde

Asi ambos se fueron caminando al castillo sin siquiera hablar entre ellos, así hasta llegaron al castillo todos los veían un poco extrañados, fue más notorio a la hora de la cena donde Ron y Hermione se la pasaron muy callados sin hablar con nadien a pesar de que los demás trataban de conversar con ellos tanto Molly como Remus los cuales pudieron ver que ambos chicos se encontraban mal pero hablarían con ellos cuando terminaran de cenar para estar más tranquilos.

Pero no solo ellos notaron que algo había pasado desde que comenzó la cena Harry y Draco no aparecían y eso preocupo un poco a ambos Malfoy pero después de ver a Hermione y Ron supieron que debió haber pasado algo entre ellos y por eso no se presentaron.

Asi Molly y Remus una vez que terminaron de cenar fueron por Hermione y Ron para preguntarles

-Hermione ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Remus a la chica la cual solo estaba con la cabeza agachada y apretaba sus puños con sustracción

-Hijo me puedes decir tu que paso-pregunto Molly pero no hubo respuesta de Ron el solo se mantuvo callado

-Chicos no se queden callados díganos lo que paso-exigió Remus pues ninguno hablaba solo miraba el piso

-No pasó nada-hablo Hermione mientras un lagrima bajaba por su cara

-Hermione cuéntanos que paso-pidió Molly- no estan bien ambos cuéntenos que paso por que estan así

-A caso lo que les pasa tiene que ver con Harry…-pregunto Remus viendo como los otros tensaban sus músculos- entiendo con que si tiene que ver….

-¿Pueden decirnos?...no selo pueden quedar callados-hablo Molly viendo como los otros

-Son sus amigos, si él está mal o se pelearon pueden tratar de arreglarlo-se calmó Remus dando una sonrisa suave a Hermione y Ron

-Eso es el problema…no podemos llamarnos sus amigos cuando lo dejamos solo siempre….

-Cada vez que veíamos más marcas o heridas cuando regresaba de vacaciones siempre las ignorábamos…cuando murió su padrino Sirius…e incluso ahora

-Harry siempre nos ha estado apoyando….y como se lo recompensamos con dejarlo solo a su suerte…

-Cada vez que los veíamos irse lejos para pensar….nunca nos preocupamos por el

-Cómo podemos llamarnos sus amigos….cuando de verdad ni lo somos

Ambos adultos estaban con la boca abierta por lo que contaron Hermione o Ron, nunca se pusieron a pensar que Harry necesitaba a alguien que lo apoyara, que le dijera que no estaba solo, a una persona que lo quisiera…por fin pudieron ver sus errores que cometieron. Ellos quedaron callados pensado, mientras veían a los dos adolescentes llorar más al recordar las palabras de Harry.

Remus y Molly solo pudieron acercase a ambos y tratarlos de animar un poco, sin embargo la situación con Harry y Draco parecía un poco a esta solo que los padres de Malfoy los trataban de animar

-Ya veo ¿con que eso paso?-medito un momento Lucius mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Harry sé que te duele pero trata de olvidar eso y mira hacia enfrente...-decía Narcissa mientras abrazaba a Harry

"A pesar del poco tiempo que tengo conociéndolo me encariñado con él, no solo por ser la pareja de Draco….sino que también es mi familia él es mi primito el cual si viera sabido de su existencia antes esto no hubiera pasado…..no hubiera tenido que estar viviendo esto"-pensó Narcissa realmente triste

"El al ser un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor nunca hubiera tenido que pasar por esto…..pero por culpa de ese maldito viejo….él ya lo ha lastimado bastante, pero ahora no será así tiene el apoyo de los Malfoy que no dejaran que ese vejete vuelva hacerle algo"-pensó Lucius bastante molesto

-Gracias señora Malfoy ya esto bien-hablo Harry apartándose un poco

-Vamos Harry eres mi primo…..deberías decirme prima Narcissa o Tía Narcissa-decía con una gran sonrisa

-Pero yo no podría…-pero el abrazo repentino de nuevo de Narcissa lo callo

\- Harry sé que no has tenido a alguien que puedas llamar familia…pero sería mucho pedir que nos dejaras ser tu familia-hablo con un tono maternal el cual le resultaba realmente cálido a Harry

-Gracias Tías Narcissa, gracias por dejarme ser de su familia-correspondió al abrazo

-Vamos Harry debes olvidar el pasado y avanzar…..-Lucius se acercó también para apoyarlo

-Padre y Madre tienen razón vamos a construir nuestro futuro….un futuro donde podamos ser felices…..donde podamos tener una familia juntos-hablo Draco saltándole para abrazarlo.

Harry se sentía realmente bien a pesar de que había perdido a sus seres queridos antes, ahora podía avanzar juntos a Draco y sus padres como una familia como él siempre quiso y deseo. Después de esa muestra de afecto, gruñeron los estómagos de ambos chicos ganándose una par de carcajadas por parte de los mayores, después de pedirle a un elfo domestico que trajera algo para que comieran ambos estos se fueron dejando solos a los dos adolescentes para que pudieran descansar.

Al día siguiente ellos ya estaban mejor ahora si fueron al Gran Salón pero estaban tan contento que no escucharon a los demás solo estaban ellos dos, cada quien a pesar de estar en su propia mesa se miraban demostrando el cariño sentían el uno por el otro, más alejados de Harry estaban Hermione y Ron los cuales miraban uno que otro momento, oficialmente tenían que aceptarlo a pesar de estarse odiando durante años solo basto una semana para que ambos se conocieran realmente como son sin mascaras ni prejuicios, solo como dos chicos de su edad y ellos que estuvieron ese tiempo junto con Harry nunca pudieron ver esa parte del.

Asi comenzó otro día en Hogwarts este día empezarían teniendo clases de Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Curación y Artes Olvidadas, el resto del tiempo lo podrían disfrutar en lo que ellos quisieran

En las clases de Transformaciones ya estaban todos sentados y callados mientras veían pasar a un gato negro el cual se transformó en McGonagall

-Bien comenzaremos con lo que dejamos pendiente-hablo mientras en las mesas de todos aparecían carbón- bien trataran de convertir este carbón en diamantes y luego revertirlo dejándolo como estaba

Todos estaban muy concentrados que no vieron cuando Harry y Draco lo terminaron e hicieron algo mas

-Veo que el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy ya han terminado-hablo observando los diamantes los cuales eran simplemente puros, con formas precisas en eso ve que tanto Harry como Draco aparecen un pedazo de metal cualquiera hacen la misma cosa pero esta cambia a oro solido dejándola con la boca a la quijada

-Profesora McGonagall ¿se siente bien?-preguntaron ambos chicos ganándose la atención de todos

-Si me encuentro bien….pero estoy extremadamente sorprendida que hayan podido transforma el carbón y el metal en diamantes y oro que parece de la mejor pureza nunca antes visto-hablo sorprendida pero definitivamente muy contenta

Ellos solo la ignoraron cambiando la forma del oro por pulseras incrustadas con diamantes

-Simplemente magnifico chicos esto es un trabajo esplendido-levanto las pulsera para que todos las vieran dejándolos callados – Gryffindor y Slytherin 50 puntos

La siguiente clase fue Encantamientos con el profesor Filius Flitwick jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw y estos dos volvieron a sorprender regresando un habitación completamente dañada a como era originalmente ya que nadien mas pudo hacer más que volver a reparar un mueble

Luego siguió Pociones con Snape lo Gryffindor tenían un poco de temor al momento de que empezaron a preparar sus pociones mientras el profesor Snape revisaba (tiraba a la basura) las tareas de verano cuando terminaron empezó a llamar uno por uno de los Slytherin la mayoría de ellos sacaron B, a excepción de Draco que era el mejor de esa clase con S en práctica y A en escrito

-Bien vamos con Gryffindor-hablo con pesadez- me parece increíble que con todo el tiempo que tuvieron de vacaciones no hubieran tratado de aprender…..les quitaría más de 100 puntos si no fuera por dos ensayos…..Hermione Granger B y…señor Potter me parece sumamente increíble que posea más de dos neuronas…tiene una S en su ensayo-hablo dejando a todos con la boca abierta Harry el que no daba en pociones nada le gano a la sabelotodo de Hermione-espero que siga demostrando que tiene más de dos neuronas de ahora en adelante – más increíble lo estaba alentando a seguir esforzándose

Todos salieron de esa Pociones con un shock en sus caras por parte de Gryffindor pero era diferente para Slytherin ellos estaban molestos que le haya ganado un Gryffindor

Siguió curación la cual impartía Madame Pomfrey la enfermera del Colegio ella daba clases solos a los de año para que pudieran curarse en caso de ser necesario

-Bien jóvenes lo primero que vamos hacer es tratar de curar con el agua, ahora ponga sus manos en el agua y luego sobre el objeto que esta aun lado del agua…..ojo que no esté en contacto piel con piel que este prácticamente frotando sobre el objeto

Poco a poco empezaron todos los jóvenes hacer lo mismo cunado ponían sus manos en el agua y concentraban su magia esta parecía brillar un poco para luego volverse a como estaba antes, la mayoría tardo en que brillara el agua los poco que pudieron solo fueron Theo, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Draco y Harry solo que a los últimos dos pudieron lograr que el agua brillara por más tiempo y con más intensidad que los otros fueron de los pocos en cerrar por completo la "herida"

Y final mente Artes Olvidadas que daría Lucius el cual estaba teniendo problemas con los Gryffindor y Slytherin los cuales no podían seguir el ritmo de la clases o casi todos porque en esta clase destacaron más Draco y Harry los cuales por los diferentes tipos de libros que ambos leían pudieron seguirle el ritmo.

Una vez que termino las clases ambos se fueron a caminar por un rato por los alrededores del castillo realmente les gustaba estar solos la mayor parte del tiempo solos abrazándose, besándose y dando un que otra caricia. Después de un rato de estar así decidieron que debían regresar al castillo pero cuando regresaban vieron a varias chicas que les entregaron varios paquetes o cartas ellos simplemente las rechazaban.

Cuando entraron al gran salón las reacciones fueron las misma que en la mañana las chicas con cara de anhelo y los chicos simplemente negaban con su cabeza porque aunque intentaran negarlo Harry y Draco realmente los superaban con creces en más de una forma, ellos solo volvieron a sentarse en las orillas de las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin todos se preguntaban qué era lo que estaba pasando con ellos para estar así.

Restándole un poco de importancia volvieron las miradas a su cena, los que estaban un poco sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Harry eran Remus y Molly ya lo habían visto así se veía muy contento a pesar de estar solo pero supieron rápidamente él porque vieron a Draco y él también está así.

Los días siguientes pasaron muy tranquilos para ambos chicos solo que en esos días Hermione y Ron pasaron tratando de disculparse con Draco y Harry por lo que ocurrió antes pero no habían tenido oportunidad ya que estos se alejaban de ellos.

La noche cayo en Hogwarts, en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban ambos chicos estaban preocupados sobre cómo abordar ese tema en especial por que el que siempre se alejaba de ellos era Harry él tomaba la mano de Draco y se iban de ese lugar.

-Hermione que debemos hacer cada vez que lo vemos él nos ignora-pregunto Ron un poco decaído pues era verdad siempre que Harry los veía tomaba la mano de Draco y se iban

-Tenemos que seguir tratando Ron….puede que él no quiera vernos pero aun si debemos pedirles perdón por lo que paso-hablo deprimida

-¿Mañana es sábado no?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Ya veo mañana los encontraremos en los jardines como siempre y con nadien cerca podemos tratar de hablar tranquilamente con el-afirmo Hermione con una cara de entusiasmo- me parece increíble que tengas cabeza para esto pero no para la escuela

-Oye…..pero la verdad es cierto-reconoció Ron

Después de unos cuantos más planes en caso de que fallaran subieron cada quien a sus alcobas para descansar pues sería un día un poco largo, mientras tanto con en la torre de Draco y Harry seguían con las luces encendidas

-No puedo creer que no nos lo hayas dicho-hablo molesto Draco

-Pero no solo Harry….cómo diablos se te ocurrió Serverus ayudarlo ante semejante tontería-dijo una eufórica Narcissa mientras miraba ambos en el piso arrodillados

-Pues Harry pidió mi ayuda y…-hablaba un poco nervioso

 **Flash Back**

En el living de la torre se encontraba Harry acostado sobre la alfombra mientras leía el diario de su padre estaba muy metido en ello que no vio cuando Draco llego con un paquete

-Ah Draco veo que ya llegaste-hablo prestándole atención

-Si ya tiene un rato….pero en fin ¿Qué estás leyendo?-pregunto curioso

-Es el diario de papa-sonrió a Draco el cual agradeció el gesto

-Bien si eso te puso feliz creo que esto también…..-decía mientras le acercaba el paquete

-¿Qué es?-pregunto viéndolo

-Me lo entrego Madre ella me dijo que lo recibió por que no estabas en el Gran Salón durante el almuerzo…por cierto deberías pasar a comer algo no has comido nada-decía cambiando su cara de una alegre una un poco molesto

-Vamos Draco sabes que se cocinar, además estoy bien ya almorcé-hablo restándole importancia

Asi Harry tomo el paquete y lo empezó a desenvolver viendo que tenía una nota con el después de leerla cuidadosamente la dejo a un lado y empezó al ver el libro el cual era el diario de Lily Evans su madrina en este lo dejo un poco sorprendido pues nunca había sabido del, en el libro había más cosas sobre los padre de Harry así como un poco de información de los Veelas, y también su historia en Hogwarts así como lo que paso con Snape, después de leer ambos libros estaba decidido era ahora o nunca si quería saber la verdad.

Decidido llego a la conclusión que solo había alguien que lo podía ayudar en este momento sin tener que preocupar a Lucius, Narcissa y Draco porque presentía cómo reaccionarían al pedir eso así, sin más escribió una nota y agrego la carta que encontró en el diario de su papa la cual era para su padre pero este no podía leer. Asi sin más después de eso fue a buscar a la única persona que sabía sobre su secreto Serverus Prince, mejor conocido como Serverus Snape el profesor de Pociones, así lo encontró sentado revisando algunos deberes de ellos

-¿Joven Potter que se te ofrece?-pregunto Snape viendo a Harry entrar al aula completamente sola

-Profesor Snape…..sé que no le gustara pero tengo algo que pedirle un favor-pidió un poco tenso

-Podría saber cuál es ese favor Harry cambio-viendo como el chico se tranquilizaba

-Se lo de Voldemort y quiero que le entregue este sobre-decía mientras dejaba el sobre en el escritorio

-¡Estas demente o que, es demasiado peligroso, te empezaba a ver con buenos ojos pero veo que seguirás siendo un completo idiota que no considera el peligro!-exclamo molesto y preocupado por Harry

-Ya termino…

-¡Cómo puede estar así de despreocupado! Mas pidiéndome semejante favor

-Bueno la verdad acabo de leer algo…y tengo ganas de saber si lo que dicen en los libro es verdad

-¿Que libros?, ¿Y de qué diablos estás hablando?-comento un poco shockeado

-Bueno en el diario de papa como de mi madrina dice, que mi padre era alguien sumamente cercano a Voldemort-soltó viendo como Snape lo miraba confundido

-¿Harry de verdad te sientes bien?...no será mejor llevarte a la enfermería ahora-decía mientras iba a pararse pero Harry lo detuvo

-Le tengo un trato si usted me hace ese favor…..le daré un copia del libro "Luz Versus Oscuridad al curar", pero si eso no lo convence le daré el diario de mi madrina ya que en él tiene varias cosas que le podrían interesar…

-Bien ayudare, pero no aseguro nada. Queda entendido si el conoce o no eso ya será otra cosa

Asi sin más Harry salió con una sonrisa del aula dejando un poco cansado a Snape sin más después de informarle a Dumbledore que tenía que ir por suministros para las clases de posada este se fue del castillo y en medio del bosque desapareció.

En otro lugar en una enorme mansión de color gris en lo que parecía ser los jardines apareció Snape y empezó a caminar hasta la mansión donde toca la puerta para ser recibido por un elfo domestico

-Amo Serverus un placer verlo de nuevo-hablo el elfo domestico mientras le daba una reverencia

-Sidiel, Lord se encuentra en estos momentos-pregunto viendo al elfo

-Sí….-no termino de hablar

En eso de las escaleras va bajando un castaño con la piel un poco pálida con ojos azules, complexión muscular normal, con un traje de color negro aparentaba tener unos 25 años de edad, él fue el que interrumpió al elfo

-Mira quien nos hora con su visita si es Serverus que te trae por aquí-pregunto

-¿Quién eres porque estas en la mansión de Lord?-hablo molesto mientras lo miraba

-Serverus me duele tanto que no me recuerdes-hablo la personas con un tono burlón-

-Eso es imposible es usted, pero si era…

-Oye te estás pasando de la raya…se bien lo que era….

-Disculpe no trate de ofenderlo-dijo nervioso

-¿Bien que te trae a este lugar?-pregunto cambiando su tono bromista a uno serio

-Esto es algo un poco delicado así que podríamos discutirlo en otro lado-pidió y el acepto

Asi desapareció el elfo mientras tanto Serverus como Lord Voldemort subían las escaleras para llegar a una oficina donde ya estaban te preparados, una vez que ya se sentaron ambos empezaron hablar

-Bien ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita?-pregunto sin dejar su expresión seria

-Lord, Harry Potter me pidió que le entregara esto-hablo sacando el sobre de su saco y entregándoselo

-Se puede saber que broma es esta-hablo molesto

-No es ninguna broma señor dentro del sobre hay una carta que le escribió Potter y una carta que le dejo su James Potter a Harry para que se la entregara a su padre su verdadero padre…

-Qué diablos significa esto como diablos sabré yo donde está su padre…

-Yo me pregunte lo mismo cuando me vino a pedir eso…pero el asegura que su padre James Potter dijo que usted sabría dónde está su padre ya que usted lo conocía bastante bien

-Una cosa no que era hijo de Potter y de Evans ¿Como que tiene otro padre?

-Pues por lo que me conto Lily Evans no era su madre sino su madrina, su padre James Potter era un hombre fértil de su padre desconozco, pero Harry Potter me dijo que dentro del sobre estaría una carta para usted y había una carta con el nombre de este

Rápidamente sin saber que decir tomo el sobre y lo abrió dejando ver la nota de Harry con un sobre ya viejo y un poco maltratado con un hombre en ella solo vio la carta y se puso nervioso pues reconoció la letra y esta era de James su antiguo amor antes de que se casara con Lily después de un mes de haber terminado su relación.

Empezó a leer la carta de Harry y esto lo sorprendió bastante con las palabras escritas en ella y también el deseo de conocer a su padre por eso le pedía ayuda la puso a un costado suyo y tomo la carta que parecía un poco vieja

-Serverus vete ahora y no vuelvas hasta que te mande a llamar-hablo serio Snape se asustó un poco para después irse del lugar desapareciendo

Voldemort/Tom querían quemar la carta pero cuando recordó las palabras de Snape no lo hizo y empezó a leer la carta con sumo cuidado y mucha atención

 _Querido Alex o mejor dicho Tom_

 _Sé que me oídas por lo que te hice cuando terminamos más de esa forma, sé que seguirás odiando más al pensar que fuiste una broma para mí pero eso no es verdad yo realmente te amo y te seguiré amando._

 _Talvez el joven que este enfrente de ti no lo conozcas pero él se llama Harry él es mi hijo, sé que dirás como que mi hijo pues nunca te dije pero yo era un Veela al igual que tú y yo era uno de los que podían procrear sé que me amaste como yo a ti, sé que me elegiste como yo a ti, pero lamentablemente nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo antes,_

 _La verdad Harry no es solo mi hijo Tom sino también tuyo durante esa noche que nos unimos yo quede embarazado, sé que me estarás odiando por alejarte de nuestro hijo, más al ocultarte esto ya que yo sabían cómo deseabas tener una familia._

 _Te pido que me perdones por eso Tom yo realmente quería decírtelo más cuando paso que te convertiste en el Señor Oscuro pero no podía debía protegerte a ti como a Harry sin más le conté esto a Lily y ella me ayudo casándose conmigo para tratar de protegerte a ti y a Harry del futuro que pude llegar a ver._

 _Te preguntaras cual futuro pues uno que realmente no desearía para ustedes….espero que esta carta cambie un poco el futuro que vi y más al causante de ese dolor y sufrimiento el cual es Dumbledore._

 _Sé que en un momento te dirá o incluso ya sabes sobre una profecía que te involucra a ti y un niño, pues ese niño es Harry….pero antes de que algo más pase te contare que esa profecía es una mentira ya que yo al estar vinculado con ustedes dos pude verla la verdad profecía….._

 _Me temo que el tratara de engañarlos a ustedes para que se terminen matando el uno al otro...con el fin de hacerse con el poder de ambos y así poder lograr que sus ambiciones se cumplan_

 _Deben tener mucho cuidado con el mas tu Tom, estoy consciente de que no puedo pedir nada, pero Tom cuida y protege a Harry más cuando y haya cumplido sus dieciséis años ya que el despertara su sangre Veela y o trataran de utilizar a él como su pareja._

 _Realmente siempre te amé, siempre fuiste la persona más importante sin contar a Harry pero debes saber esto, nunca te engañe ya que tú fuiste el primero y el único amor que he tenido en toda mi vida_

 _Te quiere James_

Tom estaba tratando de contener su lagrimas un haciendo ese sacrificio el trato de matar a su propio hijo varias veces, realmente está bien lo que hizo y porque, pero sin dudas el único pensamiento fue vengarse del maldito viejo ya que él siempre pensó que algo tenía que ver Dumbledore cuando James se alejó del.

Se sentía como una basura no pudo hacer que el sacrificio que James hizo valiera la pena, con todos esos sentimientos más sabiendo que estuvo tratando de matar a su hijo solo por una maldita mentira que invento ese maldito viejo él tenía que hacer algo para solucionar esto

El ya había perdido alguien que pensó que lo odiaba pero realmente lo amaba, pero esta vez no sería así el no volvería a perder alguien mucho menos a su hijo y de James el cual era el símbolo de que siempre lo amo.

Sin decir nada más se secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro para mirar así enfrente decidido el recuperaría a su hijo cueste lo que cueste

 **Fin de Flash Back**

-¿Cómo lo chantajeaste Harry?-pregunto intrigado Lucius llamando la atención a Draco y Narcissa

-Pues bueno…..le haría una copia de libro de "Luz versus Oscuridad al curar" y el diario de mi madrina que me llego hace un par de días…..-hablo restándole importancia

-Supongo que el dicho diario habla del ¿no?-pregunto Narcissa señalando a Serverus

-Si…..al principio pensé que era un idea absurda pero después de leer los diarios de papa y mi madrina llegue que era la única forma de encontrar a padre

-Harry no creo que Voldemort quiera ayudarte a encontrar a tu padre

-Pues la verdad…ya contesto la nota que deje en el sobre que le pedí al profesor Snape que le entregara

-¿Cómo que ya te contesto? y ¿Qué iba en el sobre?-pregunto Lucius

-Pues en el sobre iba una nota mía con una copia de una carta que era para padre de papa…..en el diario que él me dejo dijo que Voldemort lo conocía bastante bien a él y padre….

-Entiendo pero como que conocía a James y tú-hablo Serverus

-Pues eso dice en el libro que dejo papa que Voldemort lo conocía bien a ambos….

-Pero aquí es raro…..si Voldemort los conocía ¿porque los mato?….-pregunto Narcissa y Lucius

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto…..pero quiero confiar en las palabras de papa y mi madrina-afirmo Harry con un poco de esperanza

-Sigo preguntándome como se llamaba tu padre Harry-hablo Draco rompiendo el ambiente que se había creado

-Pues la verdad no dice su nombre completo solo sé que se llamaba Alexander o Alex como le decía papa de cariño-hablo con una gran sonrisa

-Harry no debes ilusionarte, puede que no se acuerde de eso-hablo Narcissa un poco comprensiva pues ella perdió a su padre de pequeña y sabia un poco como se sentía Harry

-No hay problema no estoy esperando que los conozca bastante bien, pero si él tiene información de mi padre me gustaría que me la contara…

-Vamos no importe que tarde bastante tiempo te ayudaremos a buscarlo…-hablo Lucius

-Dejando a un lado eso que habías dicho que ya te contesto la nota-pregunto Narcissa

-Si el día de ayer el profesor Snape me entrego una carta de parte Voldemort según tiene algo sumamente importante de que hablarme es por eso que quiere verme-decía Harry

-¡¿No estarás pensado en ir?!-pregunto Narcissa viendo a Harry que desvió la mirada

-¡Harry Potter!...tu no iras estoy siendo claro-ordeno Lucius pero no hubo respuesta de Harry

-Como dice padre puede que sea una trampa-hablo Draco preocupado

-No es una trampa el mismo Lord me aseguro que no era una trampa él quiere hablar algo contigo es algo sumamente importante y pidió que yo mismo te acompañara con el…..-hablo Serverus dejando a un lado lo que paso antes

-Está hablando enserio Serverus-pregunto incrédula Narcissa

-Si por lo que me dijo él quiere platicar de algo con el…..pero eso sí que me asegurara de que no te estaban controlando ya que lo que iban hablar era muy importante y no quería que alguien se enterara

Después de empezar a pelear Snape y Harry contra Draco y Lucius por dejar ir a Harry a conocer al Señor Oscuro Narcissa decidió que si irían pero que si algo pasaba o algo que les avisaran….


	5. Chapter 5

Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambiara la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revelara la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tendrá Harry la carta la cual le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubriera quien es en verdad….

 **Capítulo 5: EL ¿Padre de Harry?...**

A la mañana siguiente fue otro día tranquilo en Hogwarts empezando con el desayuno en el Gran Salón ya llevaban varios días desde que Harry y Draco se sentaban en muy alejados de todos con tal de no ver a Hermione y Ron los cuales les dolía el desprecio y rechazo por parte de Harry así después de eso como era fin de semana algunos alumnos se fueron a Hogsmeade a pasar el fin de semana por eso no había mucha gente en el castillo lo cual aprovecharon Harry y Draco para estar un poco más cariñoso de lo habitual cuando estaban solos.

Los amigos de Draco cada vez que podían conversar platicaban con el de una que otra cosa, poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza de ellos pero con los que mejor se llevaba eran Blaise y Pansy al principio si le molesto que esta estuviera muy cerca de Draco pero después de una "pequeña charla" ella solo se acercaba como una amiga ya no se encimaba ni nada eso llamo mucho la atención de todos pues ya no hablaba con casi nadien de su casa a excepción de uno que otro y se empezaba a llevar mejor con los amigos de Draco esto sorprendido tanto a los Slytherin como Gryffindor pero nadien podía decir algo pues nadien conocía que era lo que pasaba solo veían como cuando Harry estaba con Draco estos pasaban como sin nada a pesar de que Ron y Hermione les estuvieran hablando. Todos se preguntaban que realmente les pasó al Trio Dorado de Gryffindor para que ya no se hablaran.

Después del desayuno Hermione y Ron estuvieron por todos lados pero no encontraron a Harry ni a Draco ellos estaban teniendo un día de campo juntos pasaron las horas y poco a poco iba anocheciendo en Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione se cansaron de buscar y fueron al jardín nuevamente con la esperanza de encontrarlos hay vieron a Harry con una sesta en mano y Draco con una manta deduciendo supieron que tuvieron un día de campo juntos

Estaban por acercase cuando vieron que Draco le dijo algo a Harry este asintió, en eso Draco sacaba un frasco de su bolsa con algo dentro se lo dio a Harry y este lo bebió obedientemente cuando termino le entrego el frasco a Draco y lo atrajo hacia el para besarlo, dejando a los dos que lo buscaban con la boca abierta

-Esa Maldita serpiente me las pagara-hablo furioso Ron viendo a los mencionados irse

-Maldito seas Malfoy…-decía Hermione apretando sus puños con Rabia

-Tenemos que avisarles a los demás….-dijo Ron mientras corría

Asi se fueron de ahí corriendo para buscar a Molly y Remus los cuales estaban en el Aula de Remus platicando hasta que vieron cómo llegaron ambos chicos les preguntaron que había pasado cuando ellos terminaron de hablar los adultos parecían muy enojados en especial Molly

-Te lo dije Remus no debemos confiar en los Malfoy-hablo con desprecio Molly

-Tranquilízate un poco…debemos pensar con la mente fría-decía Remus mientras se trataba de calmar

-Cómo quieres que calme-exclamo Molly-por eso deseaba que se comprometiera con Ginny para que no pasara esto-hablo sorprendiendo a los dos chicos que escuchaban toda la conversación

-Ya habíamos dejado ese tema a un lado Harry se casara con quien él quiera y no dejare que hagas eso-hablo enojado

-Ya dejen eso aun lado ¿Qué haremos con el asunto de Harry?-pregunto Ron haciendo que los adultos se calmaran

-No se amenos que le retiremos el hechizo o poción que tiene Draco sobre Harry

Asi después de estar planeando varias cosas se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar y saber lo que harían mañana. Al día siguiente Harry se veía de un buen humor que contagio a Draco y estuvieron así casi la mayor parte del día hasta las cuatro de la tarde cuando Harry tenía que irse con Snape para conocer al Voldemort en persona y saber lo que querían platicar con él.

-¿Bien Harry estas nervioso?-pregunto Serverus con una cara un poco más suave que la su cara que era normalmente rígida

-Un poco pero quiero saber quién es mi padre-hablo decidido

Vemos como los dos desaparecen en medio del bosque prohibido y aparecen en una mansión transformada para Serverus y Harry no daba crédito a su vista

-¿Está seguro que es aquí?-pregunto Harry a Snape que también estaba igual que el

-Si estoy muy seguro además hay esta la serpiente-señalo la fuente con forma de serpiente

Ambos comenzaron a caminar nadien que hubiera venido antes lograría reconocer esta mansión de lo lúgubre y aterradora que era daba la impresión de que estaba deshabitada, pero ahora era diferente se sentía con un poco de alegría, cuando llegaron tocaron a la puerta dejando ver varios elfos y una que otra serpiente como la que traía Harry oculta en su brazo que los saludaban alegremente más a Harry Serverus casi leda un ataque al ver eso. En eso bajo Tom por las escaleras él se veía bástate contento lo que sorprendió a Harry y Snape.

-Buenas Tardes Harry y Serverus-hablo contento dejando a los dos con la quijada hasta el piso

-Buenas Tardes Lord-hizo un ademan mostrando respeto el cual siguió Harry pero antes de hacer otra cosa tenían que hablar de algo

-Buenas Tardes Señor Tenebroso-hablo Harry

Tom solo hizo una mueca pues sabía que no era muy bien visto por Harry-Buenas Harry antes que nada quiero conversar contigo, solo quiero que me escuches tu después decidieras lo que harás e incluso te daré la oportunidad de acabar con mi vida

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Snape que era lo que tenía que hablar con Harry para que se pusiera así. Después de eso Harry siguió a Tom al living pero antes que algo más pasara le pidió a Snape que se retirara

-Disculpa la pregunta pero porque te ves así, que yo recuerde eras diferente-pregunto Harry shockeado por la apariencia de Tom

-Tuve que hacer un ritual para volver a mi forma real-dijo un poco tenso- bien Harry si escuche bien tu querías saber de tu padre ¿no?

-Si talvez no lo sepa pero yo soy hijo de James Potter y un mago del cual papa se tuvo que separar solo para protegernos de Dumbledore-decía lo último con desprecio esto sorprendió a Tom pero aun así siguió

-¿Harry que pasaría si dijera que todo lo que tuviste que vivir hasta hora fue culpa del vejete ese?-

-La verdad ya no me sorprendería bastante más con lo que paso los últimos años…aparte de que murió mi padrino Sirius el cual considere como un padre, cuando me entere que era un Veela, un mago sangre pura y por ultimo cuando estuve a punto de suicidarme y lo que paso esa vez que nos vimos -hablo un tanto triste

-Lose ¿pero antes tu vida de entrar a Hogwarts tu vida era normal?-pregunto un poco nervioso

-Si por normal te refieres a vivir con personas que me estuvieron maltratando por años, me estuvieron golpeado, me estuvieron lastimando hasta dejarme sin saber quién era para luego decir me que no era nada de mi si ese es tu concepto de bien estuve de maravilla-ese fue un gran golpe para Tom al saber su hijo tuvo que vivir eso y más como se lo decía

Harry solo estuvo apretando su mano con frustración al recordar esa veces que lo maltrataban pero sintió que alguien lo abrazaba era un poco confortador-Que vienes a reírte de que no tenga padres que mi vida era una mentira-se descoció con Tom eso si lo puso muy mal pero trato de soportarlo un poco pues nunca conoció lo que vivió su hijo

-Harry sé que me odias por eso pero yo no mate a tu papa ni tu madrina-hablo Tom un poco entre cortado

-¿Si no fuiste tú quien fue?...además quiero dejar eso aun lado quiero saber sobre mi padre no quiero recordar el pasado-hablo un poco entre sollozos

-Escúchame Harry…..yo los apreciaba a Lily como una hermana menor y James….

-¿Que paso con papa lo odiabas acaso?-pregunto serio mientras se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos

\- Harry yo nunca odie ni podría odiar a James ya que yo lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado como no tienes idea…y la prueba eres tu Harry tu eres hijo de James y mío, yo soy el mago del cual tuvo que separarse para mantenernos a salvo a ambos

-Si…tú eres mi padre…pensaba que me dirías la verdad y solo estás jugando conmigo con mis sentimientos como los hicieron antes -hablo con cólera y rabia mientras se levantaba

-Espera no estoy jugando Harry tu eres mi hijo…..por favor déjame demostrarte que eres mi hijo que yo soy tu padre-pidió en tono de súplica viéndolo a los ojos

-Como lo harás para que crea esa historia que me contaste, que la persona que trato de matarme es mi propio padre-hablaba molesto eso solo lo hacía sentir

-Te lo dije antes ¿no?, puedes elegir que hacer incluso matarme si así estas feliz

-Bien como haremos para saber si eres mi padre-hablo seriamente

-De eso yo me encargo, Serverus…-grito para que Snape entrara al living

-Si hablo Lord-pregunto un poco asustando por el ambiente que se había creado

-Tienes lo que te pedí hace un par de días-hablo serio

-Si aquí esta-se acercó a la mesa y saco un pergamino azul y una daga de oro- solo con tres gotas bastara

-Bien Harry ambos tenemos que poner tres gotas de sangre dentro de estos dos círculos señalando el pergamino

Asi una vez cada quien se cortó con la daga y dejo caer su sangre sobre los circulo los cuales se iluminaron en medio de los dos círculos aparecieron letras doradas

-Bien Harry puede leerlo-hablo Tom

 _Según la fuente genética de ambos sujetos se confirma que Tom Marvolo Riddle es padre de Harry James Potter_

 _Padre:_ _Tom Marvolo Riddle; descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin_

 _Madre: James Potter; descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindor_

 _Hijo: Harry James Potter; descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor_

Esto dejo con la boca abierta a Snape que seguía en la sala con ambos, Harry estaba incrédulo y Tom estaba contento

-¿Profesor puede que esta cosa se equivoque?-pregunto Harry llamando la atención de Snape

-No es extremadamente precisa y de la mejor calidad que podrías haber conseguido- estaba en shock por lo que descubrió

-Ves lo que te dije Harry no estaba mintiendo tu eres mi hijo y de James…..ahora que harás estás en tu derecho después de todo lo prometí

Harry no dijo nada solo se lanzó abrazarlo el realmente siempre deseo estar rodeado de sus padres de poder llamar a alguien como su familia- Realmente tengo que decirlo, yo siempre eh querido tener una familia, alguien al que pudiera llamar padre o papa -dijo llorando solo Tom lo estuvo abrazando correspondiendo al abrazo de Harry

-Gracias Harry por dejarme ser tu padre-decía Tom mientras lo abrazaba Snape nunca había visto eso en los años que tuvieron en Hogwarts

Estuvieron así por bastante tiempo hasta que hablo Snape interrumpiendo el momento del reencuentro entre un padre y su hijo

-Harry no quiero ser aguafiestas pero debemos volver-decía Snape ganándose una mirada asesina de Tom

-Ten esto te pertenece-dijo quitándose el anillo el de Slytherin de su mano y para dárselo a Tom esto dejo helado a Snape porque él lo tenía en su poder - y estos también cuídalos -dijo entregándole los demás el de Gryffindor, Potter y Black

-Pero Harry estos son….-iba hablar pero Harry negó con la cabeza

-No por ahora nadien sabe que ya descubrí quien es en verdad Dumbledore….ese maldito me ha estado robando mi dinero con esto puede conseguir mi custodia la iba a tener Narcissa Malfoy al ser mi única pariente viva pero dado que encontré a mi padre se me ocurre algo que dejara en claro de una vez que a mi nadien me usa

-Sigo sin entender como no estás en Slytherin-murmuro Snape por lo bajo pero no se dio cuenta que Harry lo pudo escuchar muy bien.

-Varias cosas cambian con el tiempo profesor-volteo a ver a Snape quien se puso un poco pálido ante las palabras dichas por Harry parecía a un mini Tom cuando era un poco más joven

Estuvieron platicando y haciendo un que otro plan pues iban hacer que nadien se atrevería a utilizarlo y estuvieron hablando un poco claro que ocultaron lo de su pareja con Draco no quería que le diera un ataque

En Hogwarts estaba Draco caminado con Blaise y Pansy hasta que se tuvieron que ir hacer unos asuntos hay lo detuvieron Hermione y Ron los cuales parecían molestos.

-¿Mira si es la serpiente?-hablo Ron con desprecio

-Que haces comadreja-hablo Draco sin dejarse intimidar aunque le daba un poco de miedo

-Dinos Malfoy que le hiciste a Harry-demando Hermione

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto Draco antes de que Ron lo agarrara de su suerte y lo estampara contra la pared haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor

-¡¿Basta de tus juegos dinos que pócimas les estas dando a Harry para que lo mantuvieras controlado?!-exclamo bastante enojado Ron

\- Nose de que están hablando-trato de forcejar pero volvió a ser estampando a la pared

-Ya déjate de juegos Malfoy, Harry no estaría contigo de no ser por las pócimas que les das-hablo molesta Hermione dándole un cachetada dejando su mano marcada en la cara de Draco

-Dinos Maldito Huron que le hiciste a Harry-volvió a estampar a Draco contra la pared pero más fuerte haciendo que cuando lo soltara se callera

-Se puede saber que está haciendo-exclamo molesto Snape

-USTEDES QUE CREEN QUE LE ESTAN HACIENDO A DRACO-grito enojado Harry mientras se acercaba a Ron y le propinaba un buen golpe en el estómago haciendo que se callera al piso para luego ir con Draco

-Harry parece que estas bien-se desmayó haciendo que más alrededor de Harry se formara una corriente de magia muy peligrosa con instintos asesinos llamando la atención de McGonagall, Dumbledore que estaban cerca llegaran

-Que está sucediendo aquí- se quedó callada McGonagall al ver al rubio en los brazos de Harry mientras miraba asesinamente a Ron y Hermione- ¿Que han hecho?...

-Harry deberías tranquilizarte-pidió Dumbledore un poco preocupado

-No me pida que me calme, viejo adicto a los caramelos de limón-soltó viendo Dumbledore, mientras la ola de energía se hacía más grande y más fuerte

Snape se fue para hablarles a Lucius y Narcissa que llegaron corriendo hasta donde estaban pero no solo ellos vinieron sino también Remus y Molly los cuales pensaban varias cosas que habían hecho pero no esto

-Esto se está saliendo de control-hablo Narcissa

-Si pero debemos hacerlo antes de que no podamos detenerlo-hablo Lucius ambos pusieron sus manos en frente y debajo de Harry apareció un círculo mágico que nadien había visto antes el cual empezó a brillar y cuando ya dejo de hacerlo, ambos estaban desmayados

-Bien debemos llevárnoslos antes de que despierte y lleguen hacer algo mas-hablo Narcissa mientras sacaba su varita y levitaba a Harry y Lucius a Draco

-Después tendremos algo muy importante de que hablar-hablo Lucius mientras la temperatura bajaba drásticamente

Asi sin más los Malfoy y Harry se fueron del lugar solo quedaron Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Remus, Molly, Ron y Hermione pero estos miraban como Hermione ayudaba a Ron en el piso

-¿Se puede saber que hicieron par de idiotas?-pregunto enojado viendo a los chicos en el piso

-Pues es que….

-Es que nada nosotros íbamos a hablar con los Malfoy en otro momento para que nos explicaran eso…

-¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando?-preguntaron Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape se daba una idea pero ahora tenía que salvar al hijo de su maestro para que el plan que hicieron no se viera afectado

-Es que vimos que Malfoy le estaban dando una pócima a Harry, la tomo y luego lo beso a Malfoy

-Creo que eso es normal en una pareja-respondió McGonagall

-No es normal incluso la otra ve nos dijo varias cosas pensábamos que eran verdad y luego los vimos…

-Ya entiendo están celosos que Harry le ponga más atención al joven Draco ¿no?-pregunto Dumbledore con una sonrisa

-No estamos celosos las cosas que nos dijo Harry eran…

-¿Una cosa ambos dijeron una poción que Malfoy le dio a Potter?-pregunto McGonagall

-Si Malfoy le dio una pócima a Harry cuando llegaron del paseo ayer nosotros los vimos-afirmaron ambos chicos

-Tendremos que tener una explicación de los Malfoy por esto-declaro seriamente

-Ya veo con que eso era…..venga les mostrare algo-hablo Snape llamando la atención de todos mientras caminaba

Los llevo hasta la torre de los chicos donde los Malfoy no los querían ver ahí pero después de estar discutiendo los dejaron pasar con la advertencia de no hacer nada

-¿Porque estamos en el cuarto de Harry?-pregunto Remus

-Porque quiero que vean esto-hablo mientras levitaba el cuerpo de Harry y les sacaba su camisa dejando a los presentes sonrojados

-Eso es…-se tapó la boca Hermione con horror, en el cuerpo de Harry habían innumerables marcas de cortaduras, golpes, moretones, quemadas y demás

-Por qué quieres que veamos esto Serverus-hablo McGonagall con un poco impactada

-Nose si ustedes sabrán-hablo mirando al resto-pero el chico me conto que sus tíos muggles lo maltrataban cuando era más pequeño, lo encerraban si bien le iba porque si no era así lo quemaban con la punta de cigarrillos o demás cosas, lo lastimaban o lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo inconsciente algunas veces según lo que me conto no podía pararse en semanas-hablo dejando a todos con la boca tapada y aun Dumbledore con una expresión que denotaban un poco de felicidad pero talvez no la pudieron ver los demás pero si Snape

-Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así- pregunto Hermione entre lágrimas

-Pues como él lo llamaba era su castigo por ser anormal, un monstruo, una cosa que nunca debió haber nacido-hablo serio mientras miraba como volvía a su cama

-Snape cállate no debes hablar de más, el confió en que nadien diría eso-hablo Narcissa seria mientras entraba por la puerta con su esposo

-¿Ustedes lo sabían?-pregunto Molly incrédula

-El mismo Harry nos lo conto eso y demás cosas cuando acepto ser el prometido de Draco, la muerte de su padrino, todo lo que vivió e incluso lo que ha estado viviendo en Hogwarts el confió en nosotros-hablo Lucius tranquilamente pero notaba preocupación por el chico al ver las más marcas en su cuerpo

-Como que lo que paso en Hogwarts si él se veía tranquilo, alegre como si algo no lo pudieran lastimar-hablo McGonagall la que lo conocía un poco más pero no tanto

-Era una máscara que el mismo Harry creo para que nadien viera como era en verdad las dudas, los sentimientos que tenía, que ha ocultado bastante años el que debe saber mejor todo es Draco ya que Harry quiso ser sincero ahora que son pareja –hablo Narcissa en un estado un poco alterado

-¡Pero….como si ni siquiera nos lo había contado a nosotros!-exclamo Remus y Molly al mismo tiempo que los jóvenes

-Entonces tampoco saben que el cada día que regresa de vacaciones ha estado trabajando solo para poder vivir que por eso no va bien en el colegio-declaro Lucius serio mirando al resto de personas en la habitación

-Todavía tienen el descaro de preguntarse por qué no se los conto, primero; Dicen quererlo pero cómo crees que una persona reaccionaria sino le demuestran el cariño que según le tiene, segundo; Sean dedicado aunque sea par de minutos para preguntarle cómo se siente ¿Si está bien o está mal?, a prestarle la atención que el pedía, Tercero; Le estamos tratando de dar lo que el más quería desde que sus padres murieron y eso es una familia…..una familia que los acepta que les demuestra preocupación por el que le da el cariño que quiere y lo acepta con o sin defectos….

-¿Pero si nosotros somos su familia, somos sus amigos?-hablaron Remus, Molly pero los cayo cuando Narcissa volvía hablar

-No sea hipócritas viene a decir eso cuando realmente nunca les ha importado lo que pase con el….creen que no le duele ver como todos son cariñosos entre ustedes y lo dejan de lado…..creen que no lo lastimaron cuando lo ignoraban….creen que no le dolió que ver a su único pariente muerto… él quería el consuelo, la ayuda de alguien….pero alguno de ustedes se lo dio… ¿Es que acaso creen que Harry no siente? ¿Que no tiene emociones?...por el amor de Dios, el a pesar de ser el Niño-Que-Vivió, el a pesar del ser el salvador del mundo mágico es un chico…un chico que no debió de vivir eso de pequeño….un chico que no debió tratar de hacer eso…..cuando tiene un camino por delante-explico enojada mientras brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos

-Váyanse-hablo Lucius tratando de contener su enojo mientras apretaba sus puños

Todos estaban con la boca abierta y tenían razón en estar molesto nadien se había preocupado por Harry desde que llego siempre con esa cara, esas expresiones que trataban de esconder el dolor que sentían por dentro que lentamente lo estaba matando, sin más se fueron de la habitación del chico pero lo voltearon a ver para ver como Narcissa fue hasta el para asegurarse que estuviera bien

Asi salieron de la torre dejando solos a Harry con los Malfoy realmente creían que merecían ser sus amigos cuando nunca vieron esa parte del chico, cuando nunca se preocuparon por él, así siguieron hasta el final de las escaleras donde al final se detuvieron

-Ya que la profesora Narcissa nos interrumpió la pócima que le dio Malfoy a Potter, yo la cree con el fin de que desparecieron esas marcas además de recuperarse de las secuelas que tenían aun ahora por todo lo que vivió cuando era pequeño.

-Entonces lo que hicimos…..-negaron con la cabeza ambos

-Si ustedes dos malentendieron todo no se acercaron a preguntarle nada…..solo se apresuraron a sacar conclusiones sin saber la verdad y terminaron hiriendo a Draco que ha estado ayudando a Potter a pasar esa etapa de su vida para comenzar una nueva-sin decir más se fue del lugar dejando a todos nuevamente callados

Todos no sabían que decir de verdad la habían cagado y enormemente no se sorprenderían si empezara a mostrarles odio a partir de ahora

-Yo no sé qué decir-hablo Remus

-Yo igual nunca vi eso que los Malfoy pudieron ver en el-hablo Molly

-Realmente nunca llegue a conocer a ese Harry-hablaba Ron-además yo….

-Cálmate Ron también fue un error mío-hablo Hermione entre cortado mientras sollozaba

-Chicos nose como pero tenemos que disculparnos con ambos-hablo Remus y los demás solo asintieron, los profesores solo se fueron con mucho que pensar, pero estaba claro el plan de Dumbledore estaba teniendo problemas y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo que pasaba

En la torre de ambos chicos Narcissa le dio una pócima a cada uno para que se recuperar un poco más rápido y con la ayuda de Lucius curo las heridas de ambos chicos, tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle pero por ahora lo principal era que descasara ya que al día siguiente tendría mucho que decir y pensar así paso la noche tranquila pero ambos Malfoy mayores durmieron en la sala para ver que no sucediera algo o que empeora la situación, ya en la mañana se podían escuchar como ambos jóvenes estaban parados haciendo un poco de ruido

-Buenos Días, Tía Narcissa y Tío Lucius-hablo Harry viendo como ambos despertaban

-Chicos veo que ya se ven mejor-se levantó Narcissa y se acercó a Draco y Harry-lo lamento, si hubiéramos llegado antes no hubiera pasado esto

-Madre debes tranquilizarte un poco ya estamos bien gracias a ustedes dos-hablo Draco viendo a Narcissa y Lucius

-Bien dejando eso…..Harry ¿averiguaste algo acerca de tu padre?-pregunto Lucius viéndolo de pies a cabeza que no tuviera nada

-Estoy bien Voldemort no me hizo nada tal como prometió…me dijo quién es mi padre, además de eso me dijo que lo traería ya que al parecer quiere conocerme a pesar de estar recuperándose

-¿Cómo que se recuperara está mal?-pregunto Narcissa

-Miren…..es un mago de Estados Unidos que cuando estuvo aquí eligió a papa, pero tuvo que regresar a su hogar por que debía arreglar parecer que cuando regreso fue atacado por un grupo de magos mestizos e hijos de muggles que odiaban a los sangre pura, por lo que me conto lo dejo gravemente herido…tardo en recuperarse y luego la muerte de papa….hicieron que entrara en coma apenas se hubiera recuperado hasta hace un par de meses que logro despertar del coma….

-¿Cómo que lo eligió?...acaso es-pregunto Narcissa

-Si mi padre también es un Veela como yo y papa…..también se enteró lo que paso con Voldemort antes pero el arreglo las cosas y ya está solucionado…también parece que cuando le entrego la carta se sorprendió pero aun así quiere conocerme, quiere conocer a su hijo

-Eso es maravilloso Harry-dijeron todos mientras lo abrazaban

-Si podre estar con mi padre-comento con una sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas botaron-Al parecer si era muy buenos amigos como decía en los diarios…..también me aseguro que él no fue el quien mato a papa y mi madrina ya que los quería enormemente

-Harry pero ¿Si Voldemort no fue quien mato a tu papa y madrina? ¿Quién fue?…..-pregunto Lucius

-Ni siquiera él lo sabe-decía con una expresión pensativa- Eso si me aseguro que no me preocupara él se haría cargo de ese asunto

\- Que paso con tus anillos Harry-pregunto Draco al ver a Harry sin ellos

-Eso a Snape, yo y Voldemort tuvimos una idea para sorprenderlos a todos-hablo con una gran sonrisa dejando a los otros curiosos

-¿Qué sorpresa Harry?-pregunto Narcissa viendo al chico con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero sabía que había algo más detrás de esto y eso los dejaría con la boca abierta

-No sería una sorpresa si se los contara…además le prohibió al profesor Snape decir algo-vio como los otros ya estaban planeando preguntare, pero lo último les cayó como agua helada

-Vamos Harry dinos-pidió Draco con su arma más secreta y letal "unos ojos de perrito"

-Lo siento Draco pero ni con eso vas a poder conversarme de que te lo diga-sonrió al ver como el otro hizo un puchero como protesta- Bien vamos a desayunar ya está todo hecho-hablo para salir con Draco para el comedor

En el Gran Salón estaban todos desayunando contentos y felices pero solo Remus, Molly, Ron y Hermione no estaban un poco tristes al recordar lo que paso ayer nadien tenía el humor de decir o hacer algo Snape estaba con su cara neutral como era costumbre, Dumbledore estaba un poco pensativo sobre cómo seguir con sus planes y McGonagall estaba distraída seguía un poco sorprendida de las cosas que nunca se dio cuenta. Todos se preguntaban "qué haría Harry ¿cuándo los viera?" nadien estaba poniendo atención realmente hasta que los llamaron

-¿Ron, Hermione está bien?-pregunto Fred acercándose a su hermano

-Si se ven muy mal…-apoyo George- No solo ustedes se ven mal sino mama y Remus….

-¿Qué paso?-insistió en preguntar Fred

-No ha pasado nada…..-hablo Ron con un tono de voz decaído

-Por favor chicos váyanse…..luego les contaremos-apoyo Hermione a Ron

Asi pasaron el desayuno completamente solos ya que los Gryffindor sabían que había pasado algo pero ellos se negaron a responder, cuando termino el desayuno cada quien se fue para su aula donde comenzaron ya cada vez se así más normal ver a Harry y Draco juntos platicando algunos contentos, otro celosos y otros molesto ya que su apariencia hacia desear a más de una chica estar con alguna de ellos, celos porque pensaban que las chicas ya no los veían porque su mirada estaba dirigida para los nuevo Malfoy y Potter y molestos porque algunos su ponían que esta era la causa de que Ron y Hermione estuvieran así.

Sin pensar tanto Ron y Hermione entraron a su aula, donde ya se encontraban Harry, Draco con Blaise y Pansy platicando muy a gusto, cuando los vieron llegar Harry se volteo para enfrente con Draco, Pansy y Blaise solo se pusieron detrás de ellos, Ron y Hermione querían sentarse a un costado de ellos pero los Slytherin se sentaron antes ocupando la mitad de los asientos de enfrente, dejando a los Gryffindor con los asientos detrás

Poco a poco se empezaron a escuchar una que otra risa por parte de Harry quien ya estaba empezando hablar con uno que otro Slytherin, eso molestaba algunos Gryffindor pues nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de acercase a él, pero solo vino la noticia sobre los Veelas y se llevan mejor que nunca, no es que esto no molestara a algunos Slytherin pero sabían que si los molestaban se enfrentarían con varias serpientes y en especial con el Rey serpiente Draco Malfoy, pues Harry se iba ganando poco a poco algunos.

Las clases prosiguieron sin mayor problema en algunas ocasiones ellos no podían ver a Harry porque estaba en clases con los Slytherin, mientras ellos se llegaban a ver de lejos a Harry en una que otra ocasión pero este solo los ignoraba y pasaba de largo.

La semana paso volando pues cada vez que trataban de acercase a Harry, ya sea ellos o Remus y Molly este los ignoraba, sabían que eso era lo que se habían ganado por haber valorado la amistad, confianza que habían tenido con él y haberlo lastimado. Algunas veces se juntaban y recordaban los viejos tiempos que pasaban juntos, pero eso cambiaba a una escena muy diferente cada vez que recordaban sus momentos con Harry como su amigo podían oír la voz de Narcissa "Sus caras, sus expresiones y emociones fueron solo una máscara para cubrir quien era en realidad, que era lo que sentía."

Era fin de semana en Hogwarts todos estaban en el colegio, la mayoría se encontraba en el jardín principal algunos leyendo, otros repasando algunos pergaminos y otros divirtiéndose hasta que vieron algo que los dejo con la boca abierta. Todos estaban callados más al ver a una limusina blanca llegar esto sorprendió en mayor medida pues conocía que era muy difícil llegar hasta allí sin ningún rasguño ni suciedad, sobre la limusina de color blanco de la cual el chofer se bajó y abrió la puerta de la cual bajo un pelinegro vestido con un traje de color negro con detalles plateados.

Sin más el pelinegro entro a Hogwarts donde ya lo estaban esperando McGonagall esto llamo la atención de muchos y de muchas, pero en especial de un pelirrojo y una castaña los cuales quedaron fascinados e intrigados.

-Oye Hermione dime loco pero esa personas se parece un poco a Harry-hablo Ron

-A mí me parece haberlo visto antes-tomo una pose pensativa dejando a Ron hablando solo

Vemos como el pelinegro caminando por los corredores de Hogwarts mientras que la profesora McGonagall que estaba un poco nerviosa viendo al pelinegro, así caminaron hasta donde la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore así subieron donde ya los estaba esperando Remus, Molly, Narcissa, Lucius y Dumbledore

-Buenos Días, Director Dumbledore-saludo educadamente

-Buenos Días, señor….-arqueo la ceja en señal de que el otro le dijera su nombre

-Alexander, Alexander Barcof-se presentó el pelinegro

-Buenos Días, señor Barcof le importaría decirnos el motivo de su visita a Hogwarts-pregunto Dumbledore mientras los demás se quedaban callados

-No hay ningún problema solo vengo a ver el castillo que este en las mejores condiciones y también otro motivo personal

-Entiendo ¿Pero porque dice que viene a ver el castillo este en las mejores condiciones?-pregunto el director un poco confuso ante esa respuesta

-Primero el motivo-alzo su mano para que vieran el anillo de Salazar Slytherin- soy descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts

"Todos" no sabían que decir pero se quedaron callados mientras Dumbledore seguía-Entiendo pero sigo sin entender porque quiere revisar que el castillo este en las mejores condiciones-hablo serio

-Ese es mi otro motivo yo soy el padre de unos de los estudiantes que asisten a Hogwarts y quisiera verificar con mis propios ojos que se esté desenvolviendo en un ambiente favorable para su educación- hablo con suma seriedad al momento de contar eso

-Entiendo…sino es indiscreción de cual estudiantes es el padre-pidió tranquilo, tal vez lo del descendiente de Salazar lo sorprendió pero ahora esto no sería mucho problema

\- Si mi hijo es el estudiante Harry Potter-soltó la bomba dejando a "todos" con la quijada en el piso

-Eso es imposible…..es un verdadera estupidez el padre de Harry fue James Potter no usted-empezó a levantar la voz Remus

-Se puede tranquilizar…además no estoy conversando con un licántropo esto hablando con el Director de Hogwarts así que le pido que no interrumpa-hablo severamente dejándolo callado

-Me podría explicar porque dice ser el padre del joven Potter y como supo de la condición del profesor Remus-hablo McGonagall

-Bueno si es por la condición de profesor es que soy un Veela, puedo distinguir las demás criaturas mágicas como además los otros dos Veelas que se encuentran en la oficina-hablo señalando a Narcissa y Lucius- si es por la paternidad de Harry…. Es un poco complicado

-¿Sino es molestia nos podría explicar?-pregunto Dumbledore eso no lo vio venir

-Bueno nose si es que sabrán que James Potter era un Veela sumiso el cual me eligió a mí, como yo a él como pareja, cuando cumplíamos dieciséis años, como yo iba a Durmtrang solo podíamos vernos durante las vacaciones….estuvimos saliendo por bastante años.

-¿Eso es mentira James nos hubiera dicho eso?-volvió hablar Remus

-Pueden por favor alguien callar al perro-hablo molesto, en eso Molly le da un fuerte golpe para que se callara y Alexander continuara con su relato

-Bueno prosigo lo que iba es que estuve saliendo bastante tiempo con James….yo como soy extranjero no de Escocia sino de Estados Unidos tuve que regresar por unos motivos familiares los cuales no puedo decir ya que son referentes a mi familia…en fin antes de regresar James me dijo que estábamos esperando un hijo yo estaba sumamente emocionado quería quedarme con él, pero James insistió en que fuera a esa reunión con mi familia….al ver que no desistía tuve que irme, pero fue mis más grande error….

-¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto Narcissa

-Cuando llegue un grupo de personas que odian a los sangre pura me ataco dejándome gravemente herido….me tarde un año en poder estar bien para luego enterarme que James se casó con Lily una gran amiga nuestra y ellos muriendo protegiendo a su hijo…la muerte de James al ser un Veela me afecto mucho más luego de haberme recuperado entre en coma por los últimos dieciséis años hasta hace unos meses que pude despertar

-¿Entiendo pero sigo sin comprender porque dice que Harry es su hijo?-hablo Lucius serio

-Bueno desde que eh despertado no me habían dejado salir del hospital hasta revisar que estuviera bien….pero en ese tiempo mande a investigar algo sobre mi hijo y James pero nadien pudo encontrar nada hasta hace un par de semana que los de Gringotts me enviaron una carta a petición de James cuando despertara….en esa carta me explica el motivo de porque se tuvo que casar con Lily y más cosas privadas….

-¿Cómo el motivo que se tuvo que casar con Lily?-pregunto Molly

-Bueno en la carta que él me dejo me explico que alguien lo trato de matar a él como nuestro hijo nonato aquí en el mundo mágico, sabiendo eso se comunicó con Lily ella lo ayudo y le dio varias ideas pero cada vez empeoraba la situación, así que Lily se casaría con James y fingiría ser la madre Harry hasta que yo despertara del coma-hablo Alex

-¿Cómo se enteró de tu coma si es que tú te fuiste y tardarte una año recupérate?-hablo Remus ya más calmado

-Yo cuando me fui a Estados Unidos me lleve varias cosas que podrían serme útil en especial su número de teléfono….así el hospital contacto con él, pero por Harry no podría viajar así que se quedó en casa esperándome…..si yo no me hubiera ido esto no habría pasado no estaría muerto James y Harry estaría con nosotros…..-decía serio mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos

-¿Cómo puedo saber que es el verdadero padre de Harry y no alguien que solo lo va a utilizar?-hablo serio Dumbledore esto afectaba sus planes

-¿Eh solicitado algo de los goblins los cuales no tardaran en llegar por si esta situación sucedía?- en eso apareció por la chimenea un goblin un poco joven

-El señor Barcof se encuentra aquí-hablo seriamente

-Si soy yo…gracias-recibiendo los objetos, mientras el goblin se quedaba callado y se ponía un poco alejado-¿Cómo pueden ver es un pergamino que te dice los padres de un mago o niño mágico?

-Comprendo llamare a Harry-escribió un nota y se la dio un elfo doméstico y se fue al poco tiempo llagaba Harry con Draco

-¿Me mando a llamar señor?-pregunto Harry viendo a todos dentro

-Si Harry necesito que te hagas una pequeña cortada y la dejes caer un poco de tu sangre sobre este círculo que esta en este pergamino

Harry solo asintió un poco confuso tomo una daga de oro e hizo lo que el director le había dicho-Se podría saber para que tenía que hacer esto-hablo confuso y nervioso

El pelinegro solo imito a Harry y se cortó y dejo caer un poco de su sangre en eso empezó a resplandecer y empezaron a salir letras

Según la fuente genética de ambos sujetos se confirma que Alexander Barcof es padre de Harry James Potter

Padre: Alexander Barcof

Madre: James Potter

Hijo: Harry James Potter

-¿Esto qué significa?-pregunto curioso Harry

-Escúchame Harry esto es un poco delicado –hablo el pelinegro a Harry el cual lo miraba un poco nervioso- pero ellos ya han confirmado mi historia….

-¿Cuál historia que están diciendo? y ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Harry confundido

-Bueno es una historia de tu papa y mía…..y yo soy Alexander Barcof y yo soy tu padre-hablo suavemente

-¿Estás jugando díganme que esta es un maldita broma?...mis padre era James Potter y Lily Evans...nose de dónde saca que es mi padre…pero mi padre es James-hablo

-No eres hijo de Lily eres hijo de James y mío, Harry talvez esto te resulte difícil de creerlo pero escúchame…-pidió el Alex a Harry el solo asintió pues algo del le daba confianza así empezó a explicarles lo mismo que a los profesores

-Entonces yo no soy un mago mestizo, sino un mago sangre Pura, soy Veela por parte de ti y papa….y él se casó con mi madrina Lily para protegerme….mientras tanto tu estuviste en coma por dieciséis años hasta hace un par de meses que despertaste y estuviste buscándome pero no me hubieras encontrado de no ser por los ¿goblins? y ¿Gringotts?-decía Harry mientras el otro asentía

-Si todo es verdad pero porque te sorprende que son los goblins y Gringotts si tengo entendido que sacan dinero cada año desde que James murió para cuidarte

-Está equivocado señor Alex….yo no tengo dinero, ni nada eh estado trabajando unos cuantos años para mantenerme e incluso ahora vivo solo ya que no recibía un buen trato de la familia de mi madrina Lily

-No señor Potter, como dice su padre han estado sacando dinero de su cuenta personal-hablo el goblin

-Deben estar equivocados no tengo nada-hablo Harry un poco confuso antes las respuestas que les daban

-No señor Potter usted tiene varias cuentas…..con la recién descubierta relación con el señor Barcof mas-hablo el goblin sonriente esto le causo un shock a todos

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto un poco curioso al goblin

-Su padre el señor Barcof es una persona muy importante e influyente en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.

-Dejen eso, traes lo que les pedí hace un par de días-hablo Alex sonriente

Mientras tanto el goblin sacaba una caja de oro-Si como ha solicitado los anillos están aquí-hablo el goblin dándole la caja a Alex

-¿Qué anillo?-pregunto Remus

-¿Es verdad porque se refieren a unos anillos?-pregunto Molly quien estaba viendo a Harry e Alex interactuando

Alex solo tomo la caja y se la dio al Goblin para que la sostuviera mientras él se paraba de su asiento- Ven acércate Harry-hablo para que Harry se para con justo enfrente del y pudo ver al goblin como abría la caja dejando ver a cinco anillos

-¿Qué son esos anillos?-pregunto curioso Harry pues había aceptado la situación

EL goblin solo se acercó a ellos mostrando los anillos a ambos- Tomo te pertenecen Harry, el anillo de Heredero de Salazar Slytherin, el anillo de Descendiente Directo de Godric Gryffindor, el anillo de Heredero de los Barcof, en anillo de los Potter y en anillo de los Black

-¿Cómo que esos anillos le pertenecen a Harry?-exclamo Remus con asombro

-Muy simple….el anillo de heredero de Slytherin por ser mi hijo, el anillo Gryffindor por ser hijo de James, el anillo de Heredero de los Barcof por ser mi hijo, el anillo de los Potter por James, y el de los Black porque Sirius te dejo toda la fortuna así como su asiento en Winzengamot antes de morirse.

¿Sigo sin entender el porqué de los anillos?...me queda claro unos pero el asunto del anillo de Godric Gryffindor no….-hablo seriamente McGonagall

-Tampoco les conto eso…verán James era el único descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindor, cuando el murió paso a ser Harry, convirtiéndose en el descendiente directo de dos de los cuatro fundadores del mundo Mágico así como fundadores de Hogwarts….además de que tiene todas las fortunas de representativas de los anillo…

-¿Está jugando verdad?...primero dice ser mi padre y ahora que salen con esto-hablo molesto

-Entonces no era una broma cuando mencionaste ¿que no sabías nada en verdad sobre las fortunas?, ¿Ni quien eras?…-hablo seriamente mientras Harry asentía para pasar su mirada a el goblin- ¡Ustedes ahora mismo me buscan quien saco ese dinero de la cuenta de mi hijo sino me asegurare de cerrar Gringotts para siempre!-amenazo al goblin el cual se asusto

-Le pido que nos disculpe nosotros arreglaremos eso y el dinero de la cuenta del amo Harry quedara como antes-hablo asustado en eso otro Dumbledore palideció quien era capaz de hablar así aun orgulloso goblin y más con amenazarlo con cerrar Gringotts

-No te preocupes no hay problema pero si dicen que sacaron dinero de mi cuenta solo tengan más cuidado para la próxima-hablo acercándose al asustado goblin y verlo a su cara para que se calmara un poco- Esta bien no hay problema cierto….-volteo a ver a Alex el cual solo dio un suspiro

-Solo por esta, pero no dejare que haya una segunda vez-hablo serio mirando a goblin

-Ves no te tienes que preocupar…-sonrió al goblin

-Gracias amo Harry-hablo haciendo una reverencia

-No hagas eso….ni necesitas decirme amo solo dime Harry ¿está bien?

-Bien ahora que ya está todo bien me tengo que ir para calmar a los demás que de seguro se enteraron de esto-hablo el goblin haciendo una reverencia a Alex para irse dejando a todos callados que realmente pasaba con ese hombre que acababa de llegar

-¿Dígame que estaba jugando cuando hablo de esa forma a esa criatura mágica?-hablo Harry

-No yo no estaba jugando, lo que dije iba en serio con lo de cerrar Gringotts -hablo serio

-Bien si usted es el padre del joven Harry nos presentamos nosotros somos los padres de Draco la pareja de Harry-hablo Lucius

-Mucho gusto señores Malfoy cabe decir que esto me sorprende-hablo Alex

-¿A qué se refiere?...con eso señor Barcof-pregunto McGonagall

-Como a que me refiero…..ellos son descendientes de los otros dos fundadores de los que tanto se rumoreaba...pero me sorprende que su hijo sea pareja del mío

-¿Cómo se enteró de eso nadien más sabia de eso?...solo…-se quedó callado Lucius

-Los goblin me dijeron todo lo referente a Harry y yo sabía que el a sus dieciséis años por lo cual no tardaría encontrar pareja a su pareja como yo lo hice cuando era joven-hablo con una sonrisa de pena

-¿Nos investigó?-pregunto Narcissa

-No creo que haya problema…..después de todo un padre se preocupa por su hijos…..pero veo ¿Que estás bien?…

-SI estoy bien…-hablo "nervioso"

-No mientas dime quien te hizo las marcas en tu cuerpo…..-dejo callando a todos

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?-hablo apretándose sus mangas

-Siendo un Veela podemos reconocer eso más siendo tu padre…..ahora habla-decía serio

-No fue nadien yo me las hice cuando era pequeño-hablo tenso tratando de sostener la mirada a Alex

-Ya veo, más tarde tendré que pasar por la casa de esos muggles que te cuidaron también en estos años-hablo con un semblante sombrío y peligroso- No mejor voy agradecerle en estos momentos-hablo parándose todos estaban callados nadien conocía como o porque pero sabía solo con mirar a los ojos a Harry lo que paso y eso era muy, todos tratarían de hacerle algo pero Harry hablo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos

-Por favor no lo hagas, sé que fue un error, pero solo no lo hagas-hablaba con los ojos lagrimeando

Alex se calmó y solo se acercó hasta su hijo para darle un abrazo haciendo que se calmara- Entiendo no hace nada que te ponga triste, pero no quiero que sufras más de lo que ya has vivido

Los otros estaban callados como era que un conocido era mejor aceptado por Harry que ellos, pero supo que debía ser así mas siendo este su padre. Remus y Molly estaban sin habla vieron como Harry abrazaba a ese tal Alex y les dolió que nunca el pudiera acercase de ese modo a ellos, pero sabían que eso ellos mismo los provocaron y no tenían el derecho de hacer algo que interrumpiera el reencuentro de padre e hijo.

-¿Cómo es que supo eso?-pregunto McGonagall sin crédito a lo que escucho y vio

-Un Veela no es solo sobreprotector con sus parejas sino con sus hijos, más cuando como ellos no sean vistos….pero como lo que paso con nosotros y Draco es diferente porque sabemos controlarnos para no dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos-declaro Narcissa

-Bien dejando ese tema un lado menciono hace unos instantes que los señores Malfoy son descendientes de los fundadores así como ustedes-hablo Dumbledore interrumpiendo este momento ganándose una cara asesina de parte del Alex

-Si la señora Narcissa Malfoy o Black es descendiente directa de Rowena Ravenclaw y el señor Lucius Malfoy de Helga Hufflepuff ellos son como James, Yo descendientes de los fundadores….pero como dije Draco y Harry son iguales por que en su sangre recorrer sangre Veela así como la de dos fundadores.

-¿Eso es cierto?...señores Malfoy-hablo haciendo una pausa dramática

-Como dice aquí el señor presente nosotros somos los descendientes de los dos fundadores restantes y como el bien dice Draco es como Harry por sus venas corre sangre Veela y sangre de los antiguos fundadores del mundo mágico-hablo mostrando una tiara la cual estaba escondida en su cabello y Lucius el cual mostro un brazalete que estaba escondido dentro de su túnica

-¿Si esto es como ustedes dicen este castillo?-hablaron Remus, Molly y McGonagall

-Si este castillo nos pertenece…..pero en un futuro será de ambos jóvenes –hablo Alex acariciando la cabeza Harry mientras los Malfoy hacían lo mismo con Draco


	6. Chapter 6

Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambiara la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revelara la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tendrá Harry la carta la cual le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubriera quien es en verdad….

 **Capítulo 6: Conociendo al Padre de Harry**

-Si este castillo nos pertenece…..pero en un futuro será de ambos jóvenes –hablo Alex acariciando la cabeza Harry mientras los Malfoy hacían lo mismo con Draco, pero después de unos minutos se separaron y Harry como Draco se fueron a sentar, para que los demás terminaran de hablar

-Entiendo un poco más la situación, nose si usted enterado pero en este tipo de situaciones tendremos que hacer saber la noticia sobre esto…..que ustedes son los descendientes de los fundadores…pero en el caso de los ambos jóvenes nose ¿Cuál sea su decisión?-decía Dumbledore mientras miraba como ambos jóvenes en sus asientos hablando ignorando al resto

-Por nuestra parte no hay problema…..-hablo Narcissa con una sonrisa mirando a los chicos-…..pero sobre Harry es la decisión del señor Barcof, después de todo él es su padre

-No le veo ningún problema además de que me gustaría que todos conocieran el verdadero nombre de mi hijo, así como su linaje….-decía con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Harry

-¿Cómo que su verdadero nombre y linaje?-pregunto con una ceja alzada Remus ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Alex el cual muy a su pesar contesto

-Está claro que le daría mi apellido a mi propio hijo, su nombre completo es Harry James Barcof- Potter, el hijo de Alexander Barcof perteneciente a la casa Barcof que es una de las Familias más importantes e influyente en el mundo mágico….además de ser una de las más ricas de este, claro sin contar el hecho que Harry el hijo de James Potter el cual decencia de la casa Potter, una de las Familias del mismo rango, categoría y poder que los Barcof….

Todos no sabían que decir por más que trataban de procesar cierta cantidad de información, el hombre volvía a decir más, se hacía imposible pensar que Harry tuvo que vivir todos esos años en esas condiciones cuando realmente él podría a ver vivido una vida diferente a la que tuvo.

-Bien solo me faltaría agregar que pienso vivir una temporada en Hogwarts para poder recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido que no pudo estar con Harry

-¿Está pensando en vivir aqui?-pregunto una McGonagall sorprendida

-¿Qué acaso hay un problema?...como dije antes quiero recuperar el tiempo que no pude estar con mi hijo por estar en coma-declaro seriamente haciendo que la mayoría se pusiera muy nerviosos, después de estar unos segundos así comprendieron por que el goblin actuó así esa persona era de cuidado.

-No, no hay ningún problema puede estar tranquilo, nosotros le avisaremos donde se hospedara claro está que será en una habitación cerca de donde se encuentra la torre de ambos jóvenes- decía Dumbledore un poco nervioso viendo a Alex

-Entiendo siendo el caso me retiro-decía mientras hacia una seña a Harry para que este se levantara junto con Draco- Les agradecería señores Malfoy que me prestaran un poco de su tiempo necesito hablar con ustedes de varios asuntos

Los Malfoy solo asintieron ante las palabras de Alex y salieron detrás de este que iba acompañado por ambos chicos los cuales hablaron un poco con este dejando en total silencia la oficina cuando salieron.

-Cabe decir que esto no me lo esperaba-hizo un gesto Molly que denotaba un poco de nerviosismo el cual cambio por uno de cansancio una vez que Alex se fue de la oficina

-Profesora Wesley comparto su opinión mira que el joven Harry tuviera semejante Linaje-hablo McGonagall viendo a las personas que seguían calladas

-Profesora no tuve la oportunidad de preguntárselo antes pero ¿Puede que ese pergamino esté equivocado?-pregunto un poco esperanzado Remus si era falso podría tratar de ayudar a Harry y así conseguir que volviera a confiar en el

-Me temo que no, ese pergamino es imposible de manipular, es uno de los mejores que existe en el mundo mágico….tiene un encantamiento que el mismo Merlín creo para que fuera imposible de manipular-hablo la profesora McGonagall de manera seria mirándolo

-Albus ¿enserio darás a conocer esta noticia a los demás estudiantes?-pregunto McGonagall viendo a Dumbledore el cual se quedó en silencio con una pose pensativa

-Como dije antes se tiene que dar a conocer, lo que me preocupa es las reacciones de los demás estudiante para el Harry más sabiendo que se creían que era hijo de Lily Potter esto va acusar un revuelo en todo el mundo mágico más al conocer quién es su padre-declaro Dumbledore de manera seria mientras tomaba una pose pensativa

Mientras el grupo seguía en la oficina, por los corredores se encontraban cinco personas caminando eran tres rubios y dos pelinegros los cuales llamaban la atención de algunos que pasaban por el lugar ya sea fantasmas, retratos o personas las cuales caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo pero al ver esa escena se sumían en sus pensamientos mirándolos, después de estar caminando por los corredores llegaron hasta el lugar de las escaleras las cuales subieron hasta llegara a donde estaba la torre del ambos jóvenes una vez que entraron se sentaron ya que esperaban cuales serían las cosas que quería hablar con ellos.

-Antes que nada gracias por estar cuidando de Harry todo este tiempo-decía haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-No hay problema señor Alexander pero me sorprende enterarme de su coma enserio lo lamento-hablo Narcissa con un poco de pena por el pelinegro

No me digan ¿que se creyeron eso? pero por su reacción puedo ver que también no se acuerdan ¿Quién soy?-hablo con una radiante sonrisa y burlesca todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el cambio de comportamientos

-Que acoso lo que dijo era mentira si es así ¿Quién es? y más como espera que nosotros lo conozcamos-hablo un poco molesto Lucius

-Parece que en estas semanas que no te eh visto, se te olvido como hablar con tu Lord-los dejo callados a todos

-¿Mi Lord?...debe estar equivocado el único que me hablaba así era….-se tapó la boca igual que Narcissa y Draco al enterarse de eso todos no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar

-Si yo soy el Señor Oscuro y padre del pequeño Harry-decía con una sonrisa burlona, mientras frotaba la cabeza del mencionado demostrando el cariño que tenía por su hijo, eso si ambos estaban tratando de contener su risa al ver las reacciones de los presentes

-Eso es imposible… ¿no?-pregunto Narcissa a su esposo el cual solo se quedó callado como su hijo nadien podía creer eso que la persona que trato de matar a Harry fuera su propio padre

Vean esto-saco un pergamino con uno de sus nombres para que los demás lo leyeran cuando terminaron de leerlo todos estaban con la quijada en el suelo después de corroborar lo que decía

-Pero si es así como lo que paso con Harry…-decía horrorizada al recordar un poco lo que paso antes y lo que les conto Harry de sus encuentros con el señor oscuro

-Si fue un golpe muy grande saber que la persona que quería matar era mi hijo…..pero después de leer la carta de James y atar unos cuantos cabos supe quién era la persona que me separo de James y el causante de que no pudiera estar antes con mi hijo-hablo un poco molesto pero denotaban que no quería hablar de eso ya que todavía no era el momento

-Entiendo no preguntaremos nada más Lord….-los tres hicieron una pequeña reverencia, sabían que cuando ellos estuvieran listos hablarían de eso

-Puede dejar de decirme Lord o tratarme con formalidades, una familia no se llama así entre ellos-decía con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a los Malfoy más a Draco el cual solo se tensó un poco ante la mirada de Alex/Tom

-Mi Padre tiene razón Draco es mi prometido con el cual me voy a casar así que dentro de poco seremos familiares…

-Vengan acérquense y muéstrenme sus marcas-hablo Alex/Tom para que los otros se levantara un poco sus mangas dejando ver a una serpiente enrollada en su brazo con el escudo de Slytherin

En eso tanto Harry como Alex/Tom ponen sus manos sobre las marcas asiendo que estas poco a poco empiecen a desaparecer sin dejar rastro ni huella de que algunas vez estuvieron hay.

-Pero creí que era imposible –decía Draco lanzándose a los brazos de Harry el cual este correspondió

-No es imposible….se puede retirar siempre y cuando sea yo o alguien de mi familia en este caso Harry….también se puede remover con la magia de los Veelas -hablo Alex/Tom- Asi todos podrán volver a poner su cara en alto cuando usen ropa ligera en publico

-¿Pero cómo usted? Puede utilizar magia de Veelas solos los Veela pueden-pregunto un poco confuso Lucius

-Primero; háblame de tu, segundo; lo que oyeron es cierto yo soy un Veela y elegí a James como el ami cuando éramos igual de jóvenes que Harry y Draco, tercero; yo si provengo de la familia que les mencione mi verdadero nombre el cual solo James podía utilizar es Alexander Barcof solo que había perdido la memoria y por eso no recordaba nada de quien era en verdad lo que paso con James fue verdad solo que un mes me fui a Estados Unidos a Reencontrarme con mi familia y cuando volví él se había casado con Lily para protegernos a Harry y ami….

Eso los dejo callados nadien sabía que más preguntar-Entonces si se llama Alexander Barcof-pregunto Draco pero solo Alex atrajo a Draco hacia el para frotarle su pelo

-Sí….cuando tenía 17 empecé a recuperar mi memoria pero solo por fragmentos, ya cuando tenía unos 19 años me fui a Estado Unidos para reencontrarme con mi familia, cuando volvió me entere James se había casado con Lily quería confrontarlo pero nunca pude y hay empezó el acenso del señor Oscuro el cual se había pospuesto por mi relación con James, un años más tarde ya estaba un poco más decidido y pues fui solo para hablar pero cuando llegue solo había rastros de sangre por todos lados y cuando entre a la casa puede ver sus cuerpos hay tirados en el piso yo me acerque a ver a Harry pero algo nose como paso termino haciendo que tuvieras esa marca….luego ustedes conocerán el resto, pero esa es la verdad de lo que paso hace 16 años aquella noche.

-Nose como tomarme esto….porque no me lo dijiste esa vez, quería conocer más la historia de papa y tu-reprocho Harry viendo a su padre el cual solo pudo agachar sus hombros par después contestar

-Porque ya tenían muchas cosas que pensar y asimilar, mas con el hecho de ser yo tu padre, sé que tenían muchas que pensar más con las cosas según todas las atrocidades que hacen pasar por mi o que yo ordene que se hicieran….pero como te dije antes no quiero que sufras así que olvídalo-decía con un tono suave mirando a su hijo el cual estaba a un costado de el con Draco

-Bien gracias por esa información ahora que haremos-pregunto Lucius

-Como dije yo me quedaría aquí para estar y recuperar un poco del tiempo que perdí al estar lejos de Harry-decía simplemente mientras los demás solo asentían

-Bien dejando eso de un lado como hizo para que los goblin le tuvieran miedo sin revelar ¿Quién es?

-Como les comente Narcissa, la familia de la cual provengo es muy importante e influyente en todo el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle donde tenemos una enorme emporio de empresas no solo se dedican una cosa en específico sino además áreas, claro mi madre ya sabe sobre Harry y luego vendrá para conocerte a menos que tú quieras ir con ella…...eso si nadien sabe que yo soy el Señor Oscuro así que nadien contara eso-decía eso con sumo cuidado y amenazadora mente

-¿Tiene madre?-preguntaron Lucius y Narcissa recibiendo una asentimiento por parte de este

-Y en ese caso no su madre ¿debería ser la que cargara el anillo?-pregunto Draco

-Mi madre es una maga sangre Pura ella, era una Veela….mi padre era el descendiente directo de Salazar…solo que el murió en el accidente que hizo que pidiera mi memoria cuando tenía unos 11 años, hasta que recupere mi memoria cuando recién cumplía los 19 años y contacte con ella estuve un mes con ella hasta que regrese de nuevo….

-Si me gustaría conocerla-hablo con una sonrisa viendo a su padre

-Por lo que decías ella era alguien de temer ¿no?-hablo Lucius divertido al ver su ex jefe y ahora futuro consuegro temiéndole a alguien

-Cuando se enteró que tenía un hijo me quería matar por no decirle que tenía un nieto solo se calmó con decirle que la iremos a visitarla, así como prometerle que llevaría Harry a su pareja con el…..también cuando le comente que reclamaría la paternidad de Harry como mi hijo, me aviso que no dudara en utilizar los recursos y contactos de los Barcof, eso sí me advirtió nunca confiar en Dumbledore.

-Parece que hasta en ese lugar lejano desconfían de ese vejete-hablo Draco

-Si…y no quiero imaginarme lo que me hará cuando sepa sobre mi otra identidad-decía empezando a temer por su vida

-Ya quiero hablar con mi abuelita y decirle que padre intento matarme más de dos veces-dijo divertido mientras su padre solo le rogaba que no lo hiciera- No lo haría a cambio de algo…

-Me estas chantajeando ami a tu propio padre-hablo serio mientras Harry solo asentía-Harry James Potter-Barcof como te atreves a chantajear así a tu propio padre

-Debería de hacerlo de otro modo…..además te quejas pero fuiste el que me ayudo a desarrollar este lado mío-declaro importándole menos, los demás solo se aguantaban un poco la risa al ver esta escena de padre e hijo, solo se sentían un poco mal de que no estuvieran con James

-¿Bien que es lo que quieres?-pregunto resignado no pensó en esa posibilidad una vez que le dijera a Harry sobre su abuela

-Que también si llegamos a ir con la abuela no solo venga Draco sino también sus padres-pidió Harry serio mirándolo

-Me temo querido hijo que todavía no llegas a desarrollar ese lado tuyo bien-bufo Alex viendo a su hijo solo hizo un puchero haciendo que los demás no aguataran y rieran avergonzándolo

Asi estuvieron hablando por varias horas hasta que llego el elfo domestico que le aviso en cual habitación del castillo se alojaría, claro el como los demás fueron haber donde quedaba esta estaba en el lado contrario de la habitación de los padre de Draco, una vez que entro se quedó callado ante la vista que tenia de la habitación era todo un desastre no por estar mal arreglada sino como estaba decorada era peor que el living de los chicos antes de la remodelación, todos empezaron a marearse un poco, pero antes de que pasara algo empezó a cambiarla

Una vez que terminaron se dieron cuenta que era un poco tarde así que se fueron a la habitación de los chicos ya que ellos le cocinarían un poco esto sorprendió Alex pues la comida le recordaba a la que pocas veces le preparaba James

Al día siguiente ambos chicos se habían levantado un poco temprano para ser fin de semana como no tenían algo más que hacer ambos fueron a desayunar donde una vez después de eso salieron a pasear como lo hacían debes en cuando por el bosque o cercas del lago donde eran los lugares que más les gustaban pasar el tiempo estuvieron un par de horas cuando escuchar alguien se va acercando a donde estaba ellos era nada más y nada menos que Ron y Hermione los cuales se veían nerviosos ambos estaba se voltearon para irse de ese lugar pues les habían arruinado el día.

-¡ESPEREN!-grito Hermione y Ron antes de que los chicos se fueron

-¿Por qué deberíamos esperarnos?-pregunto fríamente Harry viendo a Hermione

 **Flash Back**

Después de que el pelinegro bajara de la limusina y entrara en Hogwarts ante la vista de todos en especial de una castaña y un pelirrojo estos se quedaron viéndolo con sumo interés pues se les hacía un poco conocido a alguien

-Hermione dime loco pero esa persona se parece a Harry-hablo Ron llamando la atención de Hermione que estaba viendo por donde se fue el pelinegro

-Debes estar loco Ron….pero es cierto se parece un poco a Harry-decía pensativa Hermione

Mientras ellos estaban hablando se dieron cuenta que alguien se acercaba a donde ellos estaban y estos eran Blaise y Pansy los amigos de Draco que se habían empezando a llevar mejor con Harry desde hace días les dolía que Harry se llevara mejor con las serpientes que con ellos pero estaba claro que fue su culpa

-¿Qué quieren viene a burlarse o qué?-hablo molesto Ron viendo a Blaise el cual solo le sonrió

-Wesley está equivocado venimos a ayudarlos para que puedan hacer las paces con Harry-contesto Blaise dejando un poco sorprendido a ambos Gryffindor mas al no haberlos insultado o molestado teniendo la oportunidad

-¿Por qué deberíamos creer que nos quieren ayudar puede que se una trampa para que nos odia más Harry?-decía irónica Hermione mientras alzaba una ceja mirando a ambos Slytherins

-Entiendo que no, nos crean Granger pero es enserio queremos que ambos hagan las paces con Harry-decía Pansy mirando a Hermione la cual estaba un poco paranoica ante esa afirmación

-Sino lo pondré de otro modo…porque nos importa Draco, él es nuestro amigo y ya que Harry es la pareja de Draco, nos importa también lo que le pase a Harry, talvez ustedes no sean dado cuenta pero Draco puede que no lo demuestre pero él ha estado convenciendo a Harry de que los perdone….pero si ustedes no hacen algo rápido para demostrar que quieren hacer las paces o que los perdone el esfuerzo de Draco será para nada

-¡¿Creen que de verdad somos tan tontos para créenos que eso es verdad….lastimamos a Harry a pesar de que nos llamábamos su amigos…y luego a Malfoy por un estúpido error?!-decía Hermione deprimida ante esa palabras, ya que eran ciertas

-Nosotros mismo arreglaremos esto, ya que nosotros lo provocamos-decía seriamente Ron aunque se mostraba un poco triste

-Sabía que dirían eso, pero si necesitan ayuda no duden en pedirla, pero si van hacer algo háganlo rápido antes de que sea muy tarde-decía Pansy antes de voltearse con Blaise para caminar pero antes de que dieran un paso escucharon la voz de Hermione

-¿En caso de que nos ayudaran querer algo a cambio que sería….?-pregunto Hermione viendo las posibilidades de que arreglaran las cosas con Harry

-Talvez esto les resulte extraño pero no queremos nada a cambio, si al caso es queremos que ambos traten de llevarse mejor con Draco ya que es nuestro amigo igual que Harry a pesar de estar poco tiempo juntos los apreciamos bastante y no queremos que lo lastimen.

-Nosotros queremos que Draco sea feliz pero él no será feliz si Harry no lo es, aunque me cueste admitirlo ustedes lo hacían feliz antes de conocer a Draco, pero por estas cosas que han pasado sea distanciado-decía en un tono suave y compresivo Pansy mirando ambos

En ese breve momento que las serpientes era muy unidas más que cualquier casa, que si se necesitaban entre ellos, estos siempre los apoyarían a pesar de estar lejos ellos tenían bastantes cosas que aprender de ellos- Gracia y si necesitamos su ayuda queremos volver a estar con Harry-decía Hermione mientras una lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos las cuales Pansy seco

Ron estaba pensado del mismo modo que Hermione se llamaba su hermano pero nunca vio eso ni lo apoyo como lo estaban haciendo las serpientes con Draco tenían que pensar y reflexionar varias cosas-Digo lo mismo gracias, nunca lo apoyamos solo espero que esta vez sea diferente que podamos llamarnos su amigos y conocerlo como realmente es, tener de nuevo la confianza que perdimos por nuestros errores-a pesar de no querer demostrarlo él estaba aguantándose las ganas de no lagrimar pero por más que intentaba algunas se le escapaban las cuales Blaise secaba

Ambos serpientes poco a poco fueron abrazando a los leones porque se dieron cuenta que ellos estaban realmente arrepentidos pero lo único que podrían hacer por ahora era tratar de reconfortarlos con un abrazo, el cual después de unos minutos terminaron dejándolos a ambos Gryffindor un poco rojos lo cual les pareció un poco tierno ambos Slytherins, dejaron eso y volvieron a centrarse en un plan para que Harry los perdonara y pero no solo el también Draco ya que el no tuvo la culpa y ellos lo malentendieron.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-¡ESPEREN!-grito Hermione y Ron antes de que los chicos se fueron

-¿Por qué deberíamos esperarnos?-pregunto fríamente Harry viendo a Hermione

-¡Por favor solo escucha!…realmente los sentimos Harry nunca tuvimos la intención de herirte, solo queríamos protegerte…pero no cegamos por nuestros celos e inseguridades y nunca pensábamos en lo que realmente sentías….-decía Hermione entre cortado

-Sé que te hicimos daño pero no solo a ti Harry sino también Draco nos dejamos llevar por lo que pensábamos que eran antes y no el de ahora nunca nos pusimos a ver ni pensar en lo que realmente se sentía en uno por el otro y si ¿se encontraban bien o mal?...realmente nunca quisimos herirlos Harry

-Te consideramos un amigo, una hermano pero fue por eso que nos sabíamos cómo reaccionar cuando nos enteramos que Draco era un Veela, fue por eso reaccionamos así cuando vimos esa pócima…..sacamos conclusiones apresuradas sin saber lo que realmente era, sin considerar lo que realmente sentías….nos hacíamos llamar tus amigos cuando nunca vimos eso…..realmente lo sentimos, lo lamentamos…..pero Harry por favor vuelve hacer nuestro amigo-decía llorando Hermione mientras se inclinaba

-Sabemos que no podemos tener la misma confianza que tenías antes puesta en nosotros pero por favor perdónanos….sé que no merecemos ser tus amigos pero por favor danos una oportunidad de volver hacer como antes de volver hacer amigos -tanto Ron como Hermione se inclinaron como forma de disculpa mientras lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de ambos

Tanto Draco como Harry estaban más que sorprendidos por eso nunca pensaron en lo que estaba pasando con Hermione y Ron, nunca consideraron en la forma en la que los pudo haber dañado. Ambos se acercaron a ellos y los levantaron para que los miraran a los ojos- No tiene que pedir nuestro perdón…ambos son unos grandes compañeros en los que confiaba….talvez lo que ha pasado ya no lo podamos solucionar, pero debemos mirar hacia enfrente debemos seguir avanzado sin detenernos….yo quisiera avanzar con ambos como lo hacíamos antes

-¿Eso quiere decir?-decían ambos con una caras alegres

En eso Harry saca el libro para saber si realmente lo que estaba diciendo era verdad y si puede volver a confiar en ellos como antes ya que si no lo terminarían lastimando peor delo que ya estaba- Si pueden volver hacer mis amigos, pero no quiero quesea de Harry Potter….yo quiero que sean del chico que esta tras ese nombre, que esta tras esa cicatriz…..quiero quesean amigos del verdadero Harry el cual es un simple chico como ustedes como Draco….

-Si Harry nos gustaría conocer al verdadero Harry, no solo la máscara que has llevado puesta todos estos años para protegerte

-Gracias por volver a ser nuestro amigo…..talvez algún día vuelvas a tener la confianza en nosotros como antes….

-¿Sé que no es de nuestra importancia pero porque traes un libro sobre los Veela?-pregunto Ron secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos

-Me pregunto lo mismo ambos deberían saber mejor que nada sobre Veela siendo unos Veela-decía Hermione secándose las lagrimas

Ambos chicos solo pudieron poner sus más grandes y sinceras sonrisas pues al parecer al final siempre fueron sus amigos, pero tuvieron dudas en el camino para poder llegar hasta esta conclusión si podría confiar en ambos y quería creer en que ellos podrían confiar en el- Eso se lo contaremos luego, pero gracias a esto puedo ver que realmente pudo volver a confiar en ustedes como antes.

Hermione y Ron ante esa después de parte de Harry solo pudieron acercase para abrazarlo a él y Draco los cuales correspondieron al abrazo estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que vieron que habían pasado varias horas pues estaba oscureciendo y ellos tendrían que volver, caminaron de regreso al castillo donde ya los estaban esperando Blaise y Pansy que se pusieron contentos cuando vieron que todo había resultado bien, caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al Gran Salón donde todos se sorprendieron de ver a los leones junto con las serpientes pero dada la recién amistad que surgió de Harry y Draco se quedaron callados viendo como los seis entraban y se iban hasta la orillas de ambas mesas para que nadien los molestara

Todos los miraban raro igualmente los profesores pero tres de ellos no estaban y esos eran Snape, Lucius y Narcissa ni el padre de Harry así que pensaron que estarían juntos, una vez que terminaron de cenar ambos chicos se despidieron de sus amigos para regresar a su torre donde ya los estaban esperando sus padre y un profesor con el ceño fruncido

-Por lo que vimos parece que ya arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes-menciono Narcissa con una sonrisa viendo a los chicos los cuales asintieron

-Si ya está todo arreglado e incluso nos pidieron perdón a Harry y ami…..además de que quieren que sea su amigo-decía Draco con una sonrisa Narcissa estaba contenta por sus dos hijos porque así los consideraba igual que Alex, pero los únicos que estaban molestos eran Snape y Lucius

-Tus amigos estás hablando enserio ¿Estás loco ellos te lastimaron?-decía en tono de reproche su padre

-No eso fue solo un simple malentendido, ya arreglamos las cosas con ellos-protesto Draco de manera seria e infantil, su padre sabía que una vez que entraba a esa fase nadien lo podía sacar de sus caprichos

-Harry te pido que cuides a Draco no quiero que alguien le haga daño-decía Lucius mientras que Narcissa asentía

-No se preocupe Tío Lucius Draco estará en buenas manos y esta vez sí tratan de hacerle algo no me contendré como lo hice antes-decía serio y decidido

-Bien ese es mi chico ahora deben ir a descansar igual que nosotros mañana tendremos un agitado día-menciono Alex para que todos asintieran y salieran dejando a ambos chicos solos

Ambos chicos viendo que ya no había nadien se fueron a sus cuartos para ducharse y una vez que ya estuvieron arreglados con su pijama puesta Draco fue a la habitación de Harry pues ya dormía con él desde hace bastante tiempo

Una vez dentro se acostaron cabe decir que la sonrisa que ponía Harry hacia que se sintiera realmente bien Draco ya que pudo ayudar a su pareja a solucionar ese problema él sabía que no los odia, pues a pesar de todo era sus compañeros y sus amigos y Harry aún tenía un poco de esperanza en volverlos a ver como antes, como sus primeros amigos en Hogwarts.

Si darse cuenta poco a poco el sueño les fue ganando hasta que se quedó completamente dormidos con expresiones de tranquilidad de paz que era lo que les faltaba a ambos, mientras se abrazaban mostrando el profundo amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

A la mañana siguiente ambos chicos fueron por sus amigos a sus respectivas casas por sus amigos donde una vez que estuvieron todos se dirigieron al Gran Salón que como la noche anterior llamaron la atención de todos incluso de los profesores pero estos solo los ignoraron y se fueron asentar en las orillas de sus mesas, para poder conversar en especial los Gryffindor

-¿Bien cómo les fue?-pregunto emocionada Hermione viendo a Harry

-Nose a lo que te refieres Hermione-contesto Harry algo confuso

-Ya sabes a lo que nos referimos Harry-decía Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa

-En verdad nose lo que me tratan de decir-hablo Harry más confundido que antes

-Harry hablamos de eso…ya debieron pasar ese punto dado que están siempre juntos-decía Hermione con estrellitas en su ojos

-Ron y Hermione que estemos todo el tiempo juntos no significa que tengamos que hacer algo-menciono Harry mientras su mejillas se ponían un poco rojos

-Vamos Harry…..además porque no lo llamas por su nombre, como es-decía Ron con su sonrisa maliciosa

-En serio yo pensaba que habían ya avanzado su relación en el tiempo que no estuvimos-decía Hermione ella quería saber y tener más detalles

-Si hemos estado avanzando nuestra relación pero no hasta ese parte…

-¿Pero si dices que no han llegado hasta esa parte entonces…hasta que parte han llegado?-pregunto con una estrellitas en los ojo Hermione

-Pues… bueno… pues eso no les importa…. -decía rojo haciendo que Hermione y Ron se rieran por verlo así dejando sorprendido algunos que los miraban pero estos no sabían de que hablaban

Harry iba a contestar cuando entonces vio que el Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento con la clara intención de decir algo eso hizo que le dieran escalofríos a Harry y Draco mientras todos se quedaban callados- Gracias por su atención les quería informa de algo de suma importancia…..los Herederos de los Fundadores del mundo Mágico así como de Hogwarts…han aparecido después de tanto tiempo de estar desaparecidos o mejor dicho en el anonimato.

Todos no daban crédito a las palabras dichas por el Director, los descendientes de los magos más poderosos, discípulos del mismo Merlín ha aparecido después de tanto años eso provocó varias reacciones por parte de los estudiantes. Pero los que se pusieron sumamente pálidos fueron Harry y Draco querían que eso fuera solo una broma por parte del director no habían oído nada de eso por sus padres, pero en caso de que fuera real hablarían con ellos sobre eso muy seriamente.

-Profesor esto ¿es una broma?-pregunto una chica de Ravenclaw

-No es una broma…les pido de favor que se pongan de pie-pidió Dumbledore algunos de ellos se sorprendieron podrían estar hablando de alguno de sus compañeros y profesores pero mejor siguieron observando, más cuando Narcissa, Lucius y un pelinegro que desconocían se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hasta llegar al frente.

-Yo soy Narcissa Malfoy antes Black descendiente directa de Rowena Ravenclaw-decía mientras se ponía su tiara y esta empezaba a brillar de color amarillo

-Yo soy Lucius Malfoy descendiente directo de Helga Hufflepuff-hablaba mientras mostraba un brazalete que brillo de color morado

-Yo soy Alexander Barcof descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin-decía mostrando un anillo en su mano el cual brillo de color plateado deslumbrando el lugar

Todos al escuchar ese nombre empezaron a murmurar entre sí Harry solo veía como Hermione estaba con la boca abierta igual que Ron-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto un poco preocupado pero a la ves divertido de ver a sus amigos así, y preocupados de que sus padre revelaran más de lo que debían

-¿Harry es que acaso no tedas cuenta quienes están ahí?-pregunto Ron alzando su ceja

-Si los padres de Draco….-hablo restándole un poco de importancia aunque quería matar a su padre por exponerlo así

-Harry no estoy hablando de los padres de Draco, sino del pelinegro del que se llama Alexander Barcof-informo Hermione un poco sorprendida de que Harry no supiera quien es

-¿Qué tiene es alguien famoso o qué?-pregunto de hecho no conocía mucho de su padre o la otra identidad de su padre

-Harry, los Barcof son una de las familias más importantes del todo el mundo mágico, esa familia ha hecho grandes avances en la magia moderna como en la antigua….son una de las familias más importantes e influyentes del mundo mágico, son una de las familias de Sangre Pura más ricas y antiguas del mundo….se decía que su heredero había desaparecido pero veo que solo mantenía un perfil bajo.

-¡Silencio!-ordeno el director acabando con todos los murmullos- Bien como dije ellos son los descendientes de los fundadores que poseen las reliquias de los fundadores la tiara, el brazalete y los anillos-eso ultimo llamo la atención de todos

-¿Pero falta el descendiente de Godric Gryffindor? –pregunto Ron alzando la mano

-Es cierto además nos trata decir ¿qué hay más descendientes?-pregunto Hermione Harry quería que la tierra se lo tragara igual que Draco ya que algunos lo miraban

-Primero: Respecto al descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindor murió hace 16 años-decía Alex un poco triste lo cual pudieron notar todos

-Segundo: Esta claro que sí, son hijos-declaro Narcissa para que todos voltearan a ver a Draco el cual estaba demasiado tenso ante eso

-¿Usted tiene hijos?-pregunto Blaise a Alex el cual sonrió

-Si yo tengo un hijo…es mi heredero, como también de la persona que era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor…..de hecho ha está estudiando en Hogwarts desde hace unos cuantos años-decía con una sonrisa todos empezaron a verse con duda hasta que hablo de nuevo el director

-Les pido a ambos jóvenes pasen al frente deben presentarse ante todos para que los conozcan-hablo Dumbledore con una sonrisa esto iba a resultar muy divertido

En la mesa de Gryffindor era un poco de caos todos se miraban entre ellos para saber quién era el hijo del descendiente de Gryffindor y ese tal Alexander el cual era descendiente de Slytherin con el que estuvieron estudiando durante años y ellos sin saberlo

-Dime Harry, ¿quién crees que sea el hijo de los descendientes de Slytherin y de Gryffindor?-pregunto Hermione curiosa por saber la identidad del otro joven que nombro el pelinegro y Dumbledore

-Pero no solo eso dice que ha estado estudiando con nosotros desde hace unos años ¿Eso dejaría a los de cursos superiores?, ¿Posiblemente alguien de nuestra edad?...-decía con un tono no muy seguro de sí mismo

-¿Qué pasa, porque te paras Harry?- el solo hizo un gesto como disculpa y camino ante la vista de todos en dirección hacia los adultos que se nombraron como descendientes de los fundadores

Ambos chicos se pararon enfrente de sus padres ellos ya los habían vendido y no tenían forma de volver atrás tenían que hacerlo si o ¡sí!

-Bien, ahora preséntese-animo Narcissa a Harry y Draco mientras que Alex y Lucius estaban con una sonrisa que Draco no pudo negarse a acceder

-Entiendo…. yo soy Draco Malfoy heredero de los Malfoy, de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff-decía mientras mostraba su mano con sus 3 anillos los cueles brillaron de color gris, de morado y de amarillo

Harry estaba un poco inseguro de decir quién era realmente pero después de ver las miradas de su padre y su tía sabía que debía decirlo

-Comprendo…. yo soy Harry James Barcof-Potter heredero de los Barcof, de los Potter, de los Black, de Slytherin y de Gryffindor-decía mostrando los 5 anillos que se encontraban en su mano, los cuales brillaron de color blanco, verde, negro, plateado y dorado

Todos estaban con la boca abierta o algunos tenían la quijada hasta el piso con los ojos bien abiertos como platos, se esperaban lo de Draco ya que conocen a sus padres, pero nunca esperaron eso de Harry nadien daba crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar el Niño-Que-Vivió es descendiente de Slytherin y de Gryffindor sin contar con que agrego Barcof a su nombre

-Harry te equivocas pasas al ser descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindor….ya que James está….-decía demasiado deprimido

-Padre, por favor no sigas…me siento orgulloso de ser el hijo de papa…pero hasta que no tenga la mayoría de edad no tomare ese papel que era del…..-decía con un tono serio a pesar de no eso se podía ver de tristeza reflejada en su rostro

Todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras que dijo Harry nadien sabia o se podía creer que el pelinegro fuera el padre de Harry, el silencio reino por bastantes minutos esto divirtió a Harry más por las expresiones que ponían sus compañeros e incluso amigos más de la parte de Slytherin y de Gryffindor poco a poco, uno por uno fueron saliendo del shock en el que estaban

-¿Cómo que es tu padre?-exclamaron todos en unísono haciendo que los Malfoy como Barcof se taparan lo oídos por los gritos que dieron las cuatro casas con los profesores uniéndoseles

-Eso es cierto Harry tu padre es James Potter ¿no?-pregunto Fred mientras que George asentía con la cabeza

-Si James Potter es mi papa pero por ahora no quiero hablar de eso-decía Harry mientras su pelo le cubrió sus ojos

Todos absolutamente todos se quedaron callados nuevamente nunca habían visto esa actitud en Harry por lo que supieron que era algo lo cual no quería hablar y que tenía que ser algo muy delicado por lo que decidieron mejor quedarse en silencio

-Bien parece que esto duro más tiempo del cual teníamos planeado….como esto es algo digno de festejar se cancelaran sus clases por este día, mañana tendrán clases normales -declaro Dumbledore antes de volver a sentarse y terminar de desayunar

-Ya que todo está solucionado vayan a terminar de desayunar chicos-decia Narcissa para regresar a su asiento con Lucius y Alex los cuales la siguieron

Ambos chicos asintieron con su cabeza para volver a su respectiva mesa, ante la mirada atenta de todos ambos chicos se pusieron un poco nervioso pues se sentían un poco incomodos por tener todas la miradas puestas sobre ellos más Harry estaba un poco tenso pues esas miradas eran peores que las que les daban por ser el salvador del mundo mágico

Sin más Harry se volvió a sentar en el lugar que estaba antes de ser interrumpido miro de reojo a todos sus compañeros y ellos seguían un poco en shock, volteo un momento y vio que Draco estaban ambos en las mimas situaciones todos tenían puestos sus miradas fijamente en ellos sin más volvió a su desayuno el cual volvió a parecer y comenzó a comer de una manera elegante y pulcra ante las miradas de asombro de sus compañeros de casa más de sus amigos

-Hermione, Ron sé que tiene preguntas pero por favor dejemos eso para después-decia viendo como sus amigos salían de shock

-Te lo dijimos antes confiaremos en ti-menciono Hermione viéndolo a los ojos

-Bien ya que estas de vuelta volvamos a nuestro desayuno tengo mucha hambre-hablo animado Ron pues antes que nada el necesitaban que lo apoyaran pero no hostigarlo

-Gracias chicos-murmuró en un tono lo más bajo posible para que sus amigos no lo escucharan

El trio comenzar a desayunar, los Gryffindor al ver esto decidieron hacer lo mismo en el otro lado del Gran Salón todos estaban mirando a Draco ganándose una mirada de muerte de sus amigos como del todos se asustaron y se quedaron callados viendo lo que los jóvenes hacían.

Cuando ya terminaron ambos de desayunar se levantaron y se fueron acompañados por sus amigos hasta su torre pues necesitaban un lugar donde pudieran conversar tranquilos asegurándose que nadien los llegara a espiar, una vez que ambos los guiaron se sorprendieron al ver la torre por dentro

-Bien ¿cuál va hacer el primero en preguntar?-decia Draco un poco cansado y molesto ya que todos los estuvieron mirando

-Antes que nada ¿quisiera saber si es verdad lo que dijo ese hombre?-decia Ron mirando a Harry

-Ya veo, si ese hombre es mi padre se llama Alexander Barcof

-Pero ¿cómo que yo recuerde era James Potter?-pregunto Blaise apoyando a Ron

-Eso es porque mis padres eran Veelas del mismo modo que somos Draco y yo….mi papa era James Potter el eligió a mi padre Alexander del mismo modo que lo hizo padre con papa-decia Harry con un tono de alegría en su palabras pues recordaba lo que estaba escrito en libro de su papa

-Harry no es que esto me importe pero ¿si era tu padre porque no vino antes por ti, porque James se casó con Lily?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Pansy y Hermione

-Porque cuando volví a mi país para arreglar unos asuntos con mi familia un grupo de mestizo e hijos de muggles, me atacaron dejándome gravemente lastimado, en ese mismo tiempo alguien trato de asesinar a James y Harry el cual no había nacido viendo que los ataques así ellos eran más frecuentes James como Lily, la madrina de Harry decidieron casar con tal de proteger a Harry hasta que yo estuviera recuperado pero no fue así ya que luego de pasar casi un año los terminaron asesinando el único que sobrevivió fue Harry cuando esas noticias llegaron a mis odios en mi país entre en un coma el cual duro 16 años hasta hace unos meses que me entere que Harry estaba vivo-decia Alex entrando al living acompañado de los Malfoy para sentarse en un sofá ya que los más jóvenes estaban sentados sobre la alfombra

"Ya sé de donde heredo Harry ese talento para mentir fácilmente….pero como les dije ambos deberían considerar volverse actores a futuro, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme como reaccionaran cuando sepan quien tiene en frente"-pensó Narcissa con una sonrisa en la cara

"Mi hijo tendrá un suegro un poco divertido en el futuro, pero ahora viendo que están todos aquí espero que no hable demás"-pensó Lucius un poco preocupado

-Lo sentimos no quisimos preguntar-decia Ron y Blaise un poco apenados y triste de lo que les conto

-No hay problema además confió en que cuidaran de Draco y de mi pequeño Harry-menciono Alex avergonzando a los mencionados

-Dejando eso de lado porque están aquí pensé que estarían ocupados-decia Harry desviando el tema para que su padre no lo avergonzara más

-No hay problema ya arregle eso, pero será mejor dejar que los demás pregunten-decia señalando a Hermione y Pansy las cuales estaban con sus ojos brillosos hasta mas no poder

-Gracias y yo quería preguntar ¿Cómo se enteró que Harry estaba vivo y en Hogwarts?-pregunto seria claro que debía saber que no fuera solo una mentira

-Cuando desperté mande a investigar si seguía vivo mi hijo que tuvo James pero nadien de los que mande me dio respuesta, hasta que hace uno un mes me llego un carta de los goblin que les dejo James diciéndoles que me la dieran cuando hubiera despertado de mi coma así es como di con Harry, tan pronto me llego esa noticia estuve preparando varias cosas para cuando conociera a Harry en persona es por eso que vine hasta aquí quería conocer a mi hijo

-Entiendo y gracias por responder a mi pregunta-agradeció Hermione a Alex y la siguiente fue Pansy

-Señor si se enteró de que Harry estaba aquí, también debe estar enterado de los que estuvo viviendo antes en la casa de sus supuestos tíos-decia Pansy ya que Harry les conto un poco de lo que vivió

Alex solo apretó su puños en frustración- créeme ya estoy enterado de eso, no sabes las ganas que tengo por estar enfrente de ellos y agradecerles los cuidados que tuvieron con mi hijo-decia con una sonrisa pero se podía ver claramente que estaba furioso por eso

-De eso ya habíamos hablado cuando me conociste y prometiste no lastimarlos a ellos ni al goblin por el error que tuvieron antes-decia Harry preocupado y nervioso

Todos pudieron entender que Alex quería hacer más cosas que solo hablar con ellos, pero por la promesa a Harry no podía ya que a pesar de lo que le hicieron vivir el, todavía los aprecia – Si recuerdo no les hare nada ni a ellos, ni al goblin pero me molesta que no te hayan agradecido por haberlos salvado solo eso….

Estaban bastante interesados en la conversación que se estaba desarrollando enfrente de ellos- Disculpen pero que quieren decir con que Harry salvo a los goblin-decia Blaise claramente interesado

-Es demasiado fácil de contestar….Harry los salvo porque yo quería cerrar para siempre Gringotts por su falta de responsabilidad y seguridad ya que dejaron que alguien robara el dinero de la bóveda que James le dejo a Harry cuando nació-hablo molesto

-Solo fue un descuido y ellos prometieron volver a dejar mi cuenta como estaba antes de que alguien la tocara-decia Harry tratando de que su padre se calmara

-No fue un error te estuvieron robando 10,000 galeones cada años desde que James murió y te sacaron 20,000 galeones hasta hace 4 meses antes de cumplir 16 años, lo que me llama la atención y me preocupa es que nadien sabe quién te estuvo robando-decia serio con un tono molesto

-Disculpen por interrumpir pero ¿están diciendo que Harry tenía un bóveda en Gringotts que le había dejado el otro padre de Harry, que él no sabía que tenía dicha cuenta y que alguien le estuvo robando desde que tenía un año de edad?-trato de confirmar Hermione pues fue algo sencillo de entender

-Si es lo que digo alguien le estuvo robando dinero claro solo fueron 180,000 galeones de los 800,000 galeones que debiera tener hasta ahora-decia algo despreocupado Alex, los Malfoy estaban hablando entre ellos de varias cosas cuando se les sumo Draco ya que nadien les prestaba atención y luego Harry que fue con ellos ya que su padre les robo la atención de sus amigos

-Sé que esto no me corresponde pero….. ¿Cómo puede ser así de despreocupado eso es una cantidad muy grande de dinero?-decia Ron un poco molesto viendo a Alex

-Estas seguro chico creo que tiene razón debería juntarme con los goblin de mi familia y subirle la cantidad de su mesada al año en vez de ser de 50,000 la aumentare hasta 150,000 galeones al año estaría mejor ¿no?-decia tomando una pose pensativa los Malfoy así como Harry se aguantaban la risa ya que todos sus amigos tenían diferentes expresiones en sus rostros

-¡Está jugando!, verdad...-decia todos los jóvenes en unisonó claro a excepción de Harry y Draco

-No, entiendo a qué se refieren era casi la misma cantidad que medaban cuando tenía la edad de Harry eso más sumándoles las herencias Black, Gryffindor y Slytherin tendría más eso si debe saber cómo gastar bien su dinero y no dejarse llevar-se volteo para verlo de manera seria claro que ese tema, ya lo había hablado Narcissa con ambos además a Harry no le gustaba sacar mucho dinero de esa cuenta

Hay recordaron que el padre de Harry venia de una familia muy antigua y de las más ricas del mundo mágico ahora comprendieron a lo que se estaba refiriendo Alex él tenía un modo de vida diferente al de ellos –Lo sentimos nos dejamos llevar-decían ya un poco calmados

\- Dejando eso decia que los amenazo con cerrar Gringotts porque le estuvieron sacando dinero a Harry ¿no?-pregunto Hermione viendo a Alex interesada en la respuesta que este le daría

-Si los amenaze con que si volvía a ocurrir eso lo cerraría para siempre-decia serio causando temor en uno

-Pero está seguro no estoy muy seguro pero realmente cree que pueda cerrar Gringotts fácilmente-decia irónicamente Ron viendo a Alex

-Jovencito estas muy equivocado pero si puedo cerrar Gringotts sin ningún problema, es por eso que los goblin deberían agradecer que Harry me haya convencido de no hacerlo

Eso si los sorprendió cada vez todos estabas más sorprendidos con el hecho de que esta persona fuera el padre de Harry era muy diferentes pero hay les surgió otra duda como era el papa de Harry como era James talvez Harry salió como el

-Alex deberías dejar que los chicos hablaran-llamo Narcissa viendo como los chicos estaban conversando entre ellos en otro lugar apartado

-Es cierto ellos querían hablar con ustedes, pero me adelante-se calló y los llamo pero ellos no respondían, en eso fue hasta donde estaban Harry y Draco pero estos no le prestaron atención y se fueron de ahí dejándolos

-Parece que están molestos-decia Lucius viendo la puerta por donde salieron

Alex estaba algo lastimado quería acercase más a Harry como su hijo, pero parece que lo estaba distanciando un poco en vez de ser al revés, él sabía que Harry estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en verlo como un padre pero también debía ver cómo se siente el-Debería ir hablar con ellos-pregunto viendo a los Malfoy

-Por ahora debemos dejarlos solos hasta que se les baje el berrinche… Alex sé que quieres acercarte más a Harry como su padre y él quiere lo mismo pero debes tener en cuenta estas cosas, pueden parecer pequeñeces pero para ellos no lo son-decia Narcissa viendo comprensivamente a Alex

-Gracias lo tendré en mente…..lo siento me tengo que ir-dijo para salir de la habitación

Todos estaban un poco preocupados más Ron y Hermione ellos le prometieron ayudarlo y preocuparse más por él, pero estaban haciendo lo mismo que antes lo habían dejado de lado por su padre empezaron a recordar algunas palabras que les dijo el día anterior Harry "Quiero que sean mis amigos, amigos de un chico normal, de Harry el cual es solo un chico como el resto de ustedes"

-Ustedes no deben preocupen solo están un poco molestos…solo eso así que tranquilícense no hay nada de qué preocuparse deben de apoyarlos a ambos más con este asunto-hablo Narcissa dejando a todos sorprendidos por que los pudo leer muy fácilmente

-Gracias eso haremos pero nosotros también nos retiramos….-decían los demás adolecentes saliendo, acompañados de Narcissa y Lucius dejando la habitación vacía

En los pasillos de Hogwarts iba caminando Alex pensado en varias cosas hasta que vio a su hijo con Draco a pesar de lo que le habían dicho antes fue a ver que estuvieran bien las cosas

-Harry lo siento-decia Alex llegando hasta donde estaban Harry y Draco

-No tienes que disculparte sé que quieres decirle a todos que soy tu hijo pero también déjame ami ser quien lo diga no estoy enojado, estoy muy agradecido y orgulloso de quienes son mis padres –decia Harry con una sonrisa alegrando a Alex el cual le revolvió el cabello

-Gracias hijo pero a donde van en este momento-pregunto Alex viendo a los dos jóvenes

-Vamos a recorrer el castillo nos acompañas-le contesto Harry a su padre para que no se preocupara

-Pero están juntos no me gustaría interrumpir-decia Alex viendo a Draco

-No hay problema además yo también quiero conocerlo-menciono Draco para que Alex les hiciera caso

Ambos se fueron a recorrer los alrededores de Hogwarts cabe decir que algunas cosas impresionaron a Alex pues varias cosas habían cambiando con el paso del tiempo mientras pasaba por uno de esos lugares empezó a recordar los momentos que compartió con James, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escucho ni recordó como ambos jóvenes lo alejaron de algunos sitios pues pudieron observar una expresión de tristeza en su rostro

Siguieron caminando y conversando un par de horas hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era hora del almuerzo y como paso en el desayuno ambos todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a ellos una vez que pusieron un pie en el Gran Salón, una que otra de manera lasciva lo cual molesto a ambos jóvenes pero a pesar de esas miradas decidieron reprimirse un poco no querían que se enteraran de esto al menos no aun.


	7. Chapter 7

Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambiara la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revelara la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tendrá Harry la carta la cual le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubriera quien es en verdad….

 **Capítulo 7: Los Príncipes de Hogwarts**

Después de que tanto Harry como Draco hubieran mirado a todos de manera asesina los dejaron de observar, una vez que eso paso los tres caminaron por el centro del corredor uno que otro escéptico por lo que sucedió en el desayuno se los quedaron viendo a padre e hijo.

Ellos no le dieron importancia, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a las orillas de las mesas donde una vez llegaron se fueron a sus mesas Draco con los Slytherins donde lo esperaban Blaise junto Pansy, Harry con los Gryffindor donde estaban Hermione y Ron comiendo y Alex con los profesores hay se encamino a tomar el lugar a lado de los Malfoy y Snape. El almuerzo paso de forma tranquila sin ningún percance, algunos quería acercarse a Harry más de la mesa de los Gryffindor pero nadien se atrevía ir hasta donde él estaba la situación era un poco parecida del lado de los Slytherins ya que algunos querían preguntarle a Draco lo que pasaba.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban almorzando cuando los gemelos Wesley aparecieron hasta donde ellos estaban, esto no los sorprendió pues a veces solo iban a molestarlos o sacarle una risa

-¿Qué tal chicos?, ¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Fred caminando hasta donde estaban ellos

-Nosotros estamos bien…..pero están seguros que ustedes ¿Están bien?-respondió y pregunto Harry ya que el comportamiento de ambos era más extraño de lo usual

-Ambos estamos perfectamente bien…..no es nada para que el Príncipe de Gryffindor se preocupe-respondió con una sonrisa, este último comentario les llama la atención al trio de oro

-Espera ¿Cómo me acabas de llamar?-pregunto sorprendido Harry

-Parece que todavía nadien le ha informado al Príncipe-decia con una sonrisa burlona George

-Ustedes ya dejen de estar jugando y díganos-demando Hermione ya que ellos solo querían dar vueltas con ese asunto

-Eso es muy fácil de resolver, lo dijeron en el desayuno quien eran en verdad Harry así que algunos hemos estado hablando….

-En resumen elegimos que Harry tuviera el título del Príncipe de los Leones-termino la Fred la oración que iba a decir George

-Eso no me lo esperaba-hablo Ron un poco sorprendido por lo que les contaron sus hermanos

-Estaba pensado que era algo importante pero veo que solo es eso-menciono con pesadez

-¡Oye!...ese es el título que todos los de Gryffindor aspiraban llegar tener-decían convencidos de sus palabras, viendo a Harry el cual solo suspiro por las ridiculeces que a veces podían hacer

-Por cierto quería preguntarles cómo se están tomando la noticia en el resto de los cursos-decia bastante despreocupado Harry viendo a los gemelos

-Se lo están tomando mejor que nunca eso si me dijeron que tanto Malfoy como tu tiene mucho que explicar-decia serio

-En serio chicos no quiero hablar de eso….-decia cambiando sus tono a uno decaído

Ambos al ver el cambio de actitud en el pelinegro desistieron pues sabían que no lograrían nada obligándolo a hablar, además de que sintieron una mirada para nada buena miraron desde su hombro y pudieron ver al padre de Harry que los veía muy detenidamente eso los asusto demasiado, pero volvieron a poner su mirada en Harry el cual estaba con la cabeza agachada mientras almorzaba

-Comprendemos pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirnos ayuda-hablo Fred viendo como este alzaba un poco la cabeza

-Gracias por comprender chicos

-Dejen eso Harry no crees que ya es hora-menciono Hermione llamando la atención de los gemelos los cuales se interesaron pero no pudieron decir mas

-Es cierto además tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-hablo parándose de la mesa y para caminar hacia la puerta con todas las miradas puestas en él, uno minutos después de que Harry dejara el Gran Salón el siguiente fue Draco en abandonarlo una vez que ambos chicos se fueran las miradas recayeron en los padre de estos, pero estos no les tomaron importancia alguna y siguieron con su almuerzo una vez que terminaron estos también se fueron dejando a todos un poco tensos y asombrados.

En los pasillos podemos ver a ambos jóvenes estar caminando muy tranquilo mientras conversan en eso llegan sus padres, sin que se dieran cuenta se fueron acercando a ellos sin hacer ruido para poderlos asustarlos. Haciendo que ambos adolecentes negaran con la cabeza el comportamiento infantil de sus padres pues tiene a ser tanto serios como infantiles.

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen?-hablo animadamente Narcissa la cual se estaba tranquilizando un poco por la reacción de ambos chicos

-Estábamos practicando hasta que llegaron….-decia algo molesto Draco

-Dejando eso de lado ¿Qué hacen ustedes?-pregunto Harry

-Estábamos caminando y los vimos nos pareció una buena oportunidad-menciono sonriente Alex

-En otras palabras solo querían jugarnos una broma ¿no?-comento Draco

-Algo así, pero queríamos pasar el resto del día con ustedes-hablo Narcissa, vio como ambos chicos enfrente de ellos se miraron rápidamente y después asintieron- Es que acoso ambos ya tenían planeado el día-menciono con una sonrisa pícara que avergonzó a ambos chicos

-Si queríamos ir pasar el resto del día afuera del castillo por el lago u otro lugar-comento Draco algo tímido, esa reacción sorprendió a sus padres mientras que Alex tenía una sonrisa

-Si ese es el caso entonces….-hablo Narcissa

-No te preocupes Tía Cissa no hay problema además podemos estar todos juntos-dijo Harry atrayendo a Draco hacia el

-Si como dice Harry no hay problema en que nos acompañen solo dejen cambiarnos el uniforme y nos vamos-los adultos presentes asintieron con la cabeza, para después decirle donde los esperarían, vieron cómo se alejaban para perderse por el corredor.

Unos minutos más tarde los chicos estaban apresurados para encontrarse con sus padres dejando a todas las personas que se topaban con ellos con un enorme sonrojo. Una vez que estos los encontraron se fueron con ellos claro que estos también se cambiaron por una ropa más cómoda para salir de paseo, los chicos los estuvieron guiando hasta llegar a un lugar donde se podía apreciar la vista del lago y el castillo, estuvieron platicando y hablando por horas que para todos fueron muy cómodas pues tanto Alex como Narcissa y Lucius pudieron quitarse las máscaras que siempre traían puesta para comportarse como lo que eran una familia.

Todos estaban bastante a gusto con la compañía y el ambiente que se había creado en esos momentos, los chicos después de estar un par de horas hablando con sus padres pudieron sentir la confianza para actuar un poco cariñosos entre ellos, esas escenas hicieron que todos pusieran en sus rostros una sonrisa sincera y calidad, pero de los tres adultos presentes Alex se sintió un poco mal pues recordaba y se imaginaba como sería su vida con su amado James y su hijo, debería sentirse orgulloso de verlo que ya había crecido.

Sin más esa expresión pudo verla su hijo el cual se acercó hasta donde estaba para abrazarlo sorprendiéndole-Parece que pensamos lo mismo padre-haciendo abrir sus ojos pues parece que Harry había tenido el mismo pensamiento

-Si Harry, yo también quisiera poder estar con James en este momento-comento algo triste todos pudieron asentir ante ese pensamiento porque Narcissa y Lucius lo conocieron-Puede que falte James Harry, pero ahora estoy agradecido de estar junto contigo mi hijo y del gran amor de mi vida, aunque haya pasado años lo sigo recordando-este enterneció a Narcissa pero sabía que debía hacer algo rápido para que no se deprimieran ambos

-Bien por lo que veo tenemos que ir de regreso….-hablo señalando como se empezaba a ocultar el sol

-Es cierto ambos tiene colegio mañana debemos apresurarnos e irnos deben descansar bien-apoyo Lucius viendo las intenciones de su esposa con su amigo

Sin más ambos Barcof se separaron Harry se levantó para poder ayudar a su padre, Draco hizo lo mismo con su padres los ayudo a levantarse y acomodar las cosas para que pudieran volver sin ningún percance al castillo.

Estuvieron caminando durante un rato hasta llegar al castillo donde cada quien se retiró a sus aposentos, claro que los chicos se fueron a su torre pues tenían que platicar de varias cosas y una vez que les empezó a ganar el sueño se ducharon y arreglaron para poderse acostar a pesar de ese recuerdo y anhelo durante el paseo, también pudieron ver los momentos felices que pasaban con sus padres, esos fueron lo último que pensaron ambos antes de caer dormidos.

Al día siguiente fue un día en Hogwarts todos estaban atentos a todas las acciones de ambos chicos una vez que pasaron por la puerta del Gran Salón para poder ir a desayunar pero ellos los volvieron a ignorar

 **Pov Harry**

Me había despertado temprano pero como estaba siendo abrazado como un oso de peluche, no me puede levantarme además no quería perder la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de Draco-Buenos Días, dormilón-dije viendo como Draco empezaba a abrir los ojos

-Buenos Días, Harry-me contesto pero a pesar de ya estar despierto no me dejaba de abrazar

-Dragón nos tenemos que levantar sino se nos hará tarde-mencione viendo como el otro empezaba a aflojar su agarre para poder zafarme y levantarme de la cama, poco después él se levantado y se fue a su habitación para arreglarse, dejándome solo en mi habitación para yo también poder arreglarme.

Después de que me duchara y cambiara mi pijama por mi uniforme, salí de mi habitación no sin antes llevarme a Osis conmigo, al living a esperar que Draco terminara de arreglarse, mientras él se terminaba de arreglar me puse a pensar en el cambio que lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida en estos últimos meses desde que pude leer la carta que me dejo papa antes de morir, hasta ahora estoy muy contento y agradecido con él por eso, estoy contento con Draco, con mis Tíos Narcissa y Lucius así como saber quién era mi padre, el cual a pesar de estar poco tiempo juntos puedo ver porque papa lo amaba así como él todavía lo ama, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me fije en que momento Draco llego al living

-Harry este bien…..pareces algo distraído-pregunto un poco preocupado mirándome

-Si estoy bien solo estaba pensado en varias cosas, pero dejando eso debemos irnos o senos hará tarde para poder desayunar-dije tomándolo de la mano y salir de la habitación no sin antes darle los buenos días a mi tatarata abuelo, ahora que recuerdo no estoy muy seguro si abuelos Salazar le dijo a mi padre todo lo que le contaba, eso sí me está preocupando pero después de ver nuevamente a Draco esas preocupaciones se fueron.

Caminamos hasta la puerta del Gran Salón donde entramos puedo sentir las miradas de las chicas y chicos por igual, parece que la mayoría ya sabe que tan poderosa y rica es la familia de mis padres, esto va hacer un poco complicado tener que estar lidiando con las personas interesadas en nosotros.

Sin más caminamos por medio del pasillo hasta llegar a las orillas de las mesas donde me despedí de Draco para ir hasta mi mesa donde me estaba esperando Hermione y Ron que se encontraban ya desayunando, tome el asiento que estaba a un costado de Hermione

-Harry ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a desayunar?-me pregunto Hermione sacándome de mis pensamientos

Sin más le conteste que estaba bien y comencé a ver en qué consistía en desayuno el cual era varias porciones de ensaladas de frutas, tostadas francesas, pastelillos de diferentes tipos y tamaños, panqueques, varios tipos de cereales, yogurt de frutas, diferentes tipos de jugos sobre la mesa, sin más tome una porción de la ensalada de frutas, unos panqueques y un jugo al parecer de naranja sin más empecé con mi desayuno, en eso veo como Hermione y Ron se me quedan viendo se detiene un momento una vez haya terminado de llevarse el alimento a su boca

-¿Pasa algo chicos?-pregunte algo confundido mirándolos

-No es nada Harry es solo que desde hace días hemos estado observando que empiezas a actuar un poco raro-me contesto Hermione, eso sí me sorprendió

-¿Cómo qué raro Hermione, si estoy bien he estado actuando como siempre?-pregunte no muy seguro

-Pues veras ahora actúas diferente en la forma en que estas desayunando-le contesto para que él se viera

 **Pov Omniconsciente**

Harry tenía una servilleta en sus piernas, sus platos estaban acomodados de manera correcta, las copas, los cubiertos también, su posición era perfecta, ese modo de actuar llamo la atención de algunos Slytherin y la mayor parte de Gryffindor que estaban viendo cómo se comportaba

-No estoy seguro a que se refieren pero que recuerde mis clases estoy actuando de manera correcta-ese comentario llamo la atención de sus amigos

-¿Como que clases Harry? Eso no lo enseñan en Hogwarts-pregunto Ron

-Si desde hace tiempo eh estado tomando clases de etiqueta, modales, política, control y gestión de empresas, entre demás clases en diferentes áreas, son muy interesantes-respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Pero porque tomas esas clases?, ¿Desde cuándo?-preguntaron algo dolidos

-Pues las clases de protocolo, glamour, etiqueta y buenos modales en las vacaciones de verano y sobre las clases de política, control y gestión de empresas desde que estoy con quienes ustedes ya saben-menciono lo último en voz baja en caso de que alguien estuviera fisgoneando- Además de que padre estaba muy orgulloso y al vez algo decepcionado ya que el quería enseñarme todo lo referente a esos asunto para que en un futuro pudiera tomar el control así como mi puesto de heredero de las empresas y acciones que tiene mi familia por todo el mundo mágico y el muggle…aunque al principio de cómo lo aprendí fue medio curioso

-A que te refieres-pregunto claramente interesado Ron

-Pues nose si conozcan pero ya eh estado trabajando desde los 12 años estuve trabajando en varias cosas hasta que hace unos meses me dieron la oportunidad de trabajar en un restaurante del mundo muggle la primera prueba era acomodar la bajillas así como los cubiertos de manera adecuada al principio no sabía que hacer sin más mis manos empezaron a moverse solas, cuando termine vi como había quedado todo esperaba que no me fuera a lanzar lejos, pero quedó maravillado mi jefe o ex jefe de como habían quedado las cosas así que él me empezó a enseñar varias cosas entre ellas la etiqueta y los modales durante el momento que estuvieran en la mesa, cuando, luego paso la mudanza a la casa de mi padrino y hay conocía a Alessia y Kreacher los cuales me enseñaron casi lo mismo pero en este caso del mundo mágico…..y desde ese momento me llaman la atención solo que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo hasta hace unos cuantas semanas

Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos talvez este Harry les pudiera contar más cosas que el antiguo no mantenía en secreto, pero estaban agradecidos de poder ver y escuchar algunas cosas de su pasado y se seguían sintiendo un poco mal por no haberlo apoyado antes-Parece que eres todo un Sangre Pura de cuna noble…-hablo Ron esto le llamo la atención de ambos

-¿Como que de cuna noble?-pregunto algo confundido viendo a su pelirrojo amigo

-Pues se dice que en los linajes más antiguos e importantes del mundo mágico en este caso tu padre de origen Barcof y tu otro padre de origen Potter, por decirlo así….se cuenta o se cree que solo en las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico son las únicas en las que nacen los magos con esas habilidades innatas desde nacimiento las cuales se suponen, que los magos normales que no descienden de ellas tardan en aprender una parte de su vida para presentarse ante la sociedad

-¿Estas bien Ron?, no te pegaste en la cabeza o algo-pregunto algo preocupado poniendo su mano sobre la frente de su amigo

-Es cierto mejor deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería quien sabe que te pudo haber caído mal-hablo Hermione imitando el tono de voz preocupado de Harry

-¡Oigan!-alzo la voz indignado- Yo puedo ser racional del mismo modo que Hermione-se defendió haciendo un puchero al final, haciendo que rieran Harry y Hermione

Después de un rato en que ambos trataban de contener su risa se calmaron ya que también tenían que desayunar-Lo siento chicos pero dejemos esto aquí porque si no mi padre se enojara que no como todo mi desayuno-menciono Harry para volver a su desayuno comiendo elegantemente las cosas que había escogido, él pensaba que los panqueques estarían fríos pero sorpresivamente todos sus alimentos estaban del mismo modo que cuando los había escogido por primera vez

Un rato más tarde que hubieran acabado sus alimentos y se hubiera despedido de sus amigos se fue con Draco que estaba esperándolo en la puerta para ir a sus clases juntos, estuvieron hablando mientras se tomaban de las manos algo a que se acostumbraron cuando estaba juntos una vez entraron a su clases ambos empezaron a relucir sus verdaderas habilidades

Sus clases como siempre pasaron sin ningún contra tiempo, todo fue monótono las explosiones por parte de Neville en clase de Pociones, las diferentes bromas de los gemelos que cada vez estaban más interesados en conocer lo que ocultaban el Príncipe de las serpientes como el Príncipe de los Leones más en la hora de la cena

-Vamos Harry dinos que no estas ocultando-hablo Fred viendo a Harry haciendo un señales con las manos para que este le prestara atención

-Es cierto los que parecen saber el secreto es Ron y Hermione…..porque ellos pueden saberlo y nosotros ¿no?-pregunto haciendo un puchero George viendo los

\- Harry por lo menos préstanos atención-pidió Fred, sin embargo este lo ignoraba mientras mantenía su mirada en su plato, comiendo de la manera más elegante y refinada posible sorprendiendo a los gemelos

Con un movimiento suave de su parte aparto un poco su plato, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta de manera sutil-Saben que es de mala educación hablarle a alguien que está cenando-menciono tomando un porte aristócrata mirándolos directamente a los ojos

Esos los dejo a todos con la quijada hasta el piso, no solo por cómo les estaba hablando sino el porte que demostraba, los que pudieron escuchar un poco de la conversación estaban del mismo modo –Bien nos podrías dar una explicación-pregunto ya más calmado una vez después de que se recuperó de la impresión

-Y no vallas a salir con que no deseas hablar del tema-hablo George una vez que vio que Harry iba a comenzar a hablar

-Bien primero chicos les pido que se comporten están en la mesa y es de mala educación interrumpir la cena de las personas alrededor, segundo les iba a comentar en una situación un poco más íntima….

-En serio nos contaras ya nos sentíamos excluidos pero gracias Harry-decia alegremente George

-Si pero luego de estarlo meditando por ahora no se los contare-decia eso con toque de gracia mientras volvía a su cena ignorando a los gemelos

 **Pov Draco**

Estaba cenando con mis amigos hasta que vi como los gemelos Wesley se empezaron acercar hasta donde estaba Harry, me sorprendió y molesto un poco como estaban tratando de llamarle la atención, estuve observándolos varios minutos hasta que Harry decidió hacerles caso, dejo a un lado su cena y se limpió la boca de una manera sutil, todavía recuerdo como nos enteramos de sus clases antes de que la semana que nos dio el viejo se acabara

 **Flash Back**

Harry y yo estábamos en nuestra torre, hasta que se vio irrumpida por mis padre que entraron con dos túnicas bastante elegante un mal presentimiento re corrió por mi cuerpo, sin más me giro inconsciente mente para ver la reacción de Harry, pensé que él estaría un poco nervioso o algo pero veo que no es así

-Bien chicos dentro de dos horas nos vamos, tengan arréglense-nos entregó dos túnicas negras la de Harry con detalles dorados y la mía con detalles plateados-Cuando terminen los estaremos esperando en la entrada del colegio

Sin más veo como se dan la vuelta y salen por la puerta, me quedo viendo a Harry para confirma que no tenga nada porque no ha hablado desde que entraron, siento que se encuentra bien pero me parece extraño

-Harry ¿Estás bien? no te encuentras mal-le pregunte ya que me preocupa un poco

-Si estoy bien pero debemos darnos prisa, por alguna razón siento que estando contigo Draco no me voy aburrir-me contestó con una de sus enorme sonrisas que solo me dedica ami su verdadera sonrisa y su verdadera personalidad, pero estoy consciente que no solo me necesita ami talvez deba resolver algunas cosas o hacer un plan para que vuelva con sus amigos, aunque me cueste admitirlo él también los necesita.

-Si pero ni si quiera nos dijeron a donde nos van a llevar

-Vamos Draco me vamos a darnos bañarnos y arreglarnos para estar presentables cuando los veamos

-Si pero Harry no crees que debemos esperar para bañarnos juntos no es que tenga problema pero….-sentía que mi cara ardía y en eso escucho una risa

-Dragón quien dijo que nos bañaríamos juntos, pero si tú quieres yo no tengo problemas con eso-se empezó a cercarme a mi poco a poco de manera seductora, esta parte del nunca la había vistos y siento que no será la única vez que la veré

-No es que tu dijiste que bañarnos….

-Bien si tanto quieres…..nos vamos a bañarnos juntos, eso si nada de aprovecharte de mí para que juegue contigo un poco-me sentía totalmente avergonzado, ya que me lo decia con una inusual mirada que no pude identificar bien ya no la había visto ante en sus ojos

-Idiota quien se aprovecharía de ti, además yo me voy ami a bañar contigo-le conteste saliendo por del living en eso escucho una carcajada

Entre a mi alcoba y trate de tranquilizarme un poco yo nunca tuve esos pensamientos solo que el idiota de mi pareja, me confundió, si me confundió…..pero que estoy pensado, sin más me empecé a quitar mi túnica y mi demás ropa para poder entrar al baño y dejar que el agua recorra mi cuerpo y me tranquilice

Minutos más tarde ya estaba ya con mi bata mientras veía con sobre mi cama estaba toda la ropa que compre el día de ayer con Harry, debo saber elegir bien, no estoy seguro a donde nos llevaran pero por las nos dieron no pareciera que fuéramos a una restaurante o algún lugar más importante talvez papa quiera empezar a meter a Harry en los negocios de la familia si es así debo elegir que ropa ponerme, pero si es un lugar diferente…

Estuve viendo mi ropa por varios minutos sin más me decido por un modelo y me arregle, cuando termine de arreglarme me estuve viendo en el espejo por unos minutos comprobando que estuviera conforme, me revisé por última vez en el espejo antes de salir, cuando entre al living Harry estaba vestido del mismo modo talvez una coincidencia pero no debo negar que no se ve nada mal

-Draco ya estas arreglado, mejor vamos a buscar a tus padres-me dijo antes de tomarme de la mano y salir de nuestra torre

Estuvimos caminando por todo el castillo de la mano, pero como todos tienen clase nadien notara que no estamos, después de caminar un poco más dimos con mis padres quien estaban vestidos del mismo modo que nosotros en caso de padre y madre estaba con un vestido, sin cuando nos vieron nos tomaron de las manos para poder desaparecer

Volvimos aparecer en una lugar bastante conocido estábamos enfrente de un restaurante, es el mismo que padre nos trae para decirnos algo importante parece que si fue buena elección traer esta ropa. Entramos hay fuimos recibidos por dos personas que nos llevaron hasta la mesa que había reservado padre, Harry se sentó a un lado mío y enfrente mis padres

La comida pasó de la manera más tranquila y tenue, cabe decir que me sorprendió el ambiente se sentía muy agradable, pero una que otra vez los Malfoy se le quedaban viendo a Harry, su comportamiento, pensé que Harry iba a tener problemas pero veo que es todo lo contrario

-Chicos se preguntaran porque les pedimos que vinieran con nosotros a este restaurante-hablo por primera vez madre desde que ordenamos nuestra comida

-Bien chicos seré claro una vez que se casen, ambos deberán asumir el control de las empresas, es por eso que les he traído hoy aquí para informarles que partir de ahora, deberán tomar clases de control y gestión de empresas, quería que Harry aprendiera sobre protocolo, glamour, etiqueta y buenos modales, pero por lo que estuve observando durante este pequeño almuerzo sabes muy bien sobre esos temas

-Es cierto puedo preguntar quién te dio esas clases-pregunto mi madre

Harry se encontraban bien de hecho nos explicó que como se dio cuenta de que sabía sobre la etiqueta cabe decir que eso sinos sorprendió mas cuando nos dijo que aparte de esas clases las había tomado con Alessia Black y su elfo doméstico, sin pasamos el resto del tiempo hablando de varias cosas banales hasta que llegó el momento de irnos no sin perder el glamour que caracterizabas a los Malfoy y recientemente a Harry

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Después de salir de mis pensamientos, veo que los gemelos siguen tratando de llamar la atención de Harry pero este solo los sigue ignorando, en eso escucho una voz que me está llamando

-Hasta que por fin reacciones-hablo Blaise algo molesto

-Sabes Draco ya nos estabas preocupando-esta vez fue Pansy pero por su tono de voz para ser que me perdí en mis pensamientos más tiempo del que pienso

-Vamos chicos, estoy bien no necesitan preocuparse-dije para que ambos se tranquilizaran

-Entiendo pero en caso de que te sientas mal avísanos, talvez este bastante tiempo con Harry pero debes saber que cuentas con nosotros para cualquier cosa-me contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, me resulto gracioso la forma en la que se ven cuando terminaron de hablar.

 **Pov Omniconsciente**

Ambos chicos estuvieron platicando con sus amigos en sus respectivas mesas, claro que una vez que termino el desayuno ambos grupos se unieron para ir a clases, ya que las primeras horas las tenían los Gryffindor y los Slytherin juntos, el día transcurrió de forma tranquila y monótona para el grupo, ya que una vez que terminaron las clases de Pociones y Transformaciones se tuvieron que ir cada quien para sus demás clases ya que las tenían por separado claro excepto ambos príncipes que estaban todo el tiempo juntos, para molestias de algunos y celos de otros

Una vez que terminaron las clases ambos chicos estaban caminando por los alrededores de Hogwarts sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo seguidos desde que salieron de dos pelirrojos que estaban sumamente interesados en lo que ambos ocultaban ambos chicos

-Bien ya debemos estar cerca-comento uno, siguiendo discretamente a los dos jóvenes delante de ellos

-Si pero porque crees que vengan a este lugar muy apartado del Hogwarts-pregunto el otro viendo al pellirrojo que estaba escondido entre los arboles

-No sé George, pero debemos descubrir que es lo que se traen entre manos-comento algo serio Fred viendo a su gemelo

Mientras ellos estaban "escondiéndose" Harry y Draco seguían su camino hasta llegar un lugar donde impedía que los gemelos los vieran, ambos gemelos no pueden ver a los chicos así que deciden acercarse un poco más para poder escuchar que hacen-Potter déjame me estas lastimando-se escuchó la voz de Malfoy llamando la atención de ambos Wesley

-Deja de estar jugando Malfoy ya me estoy hartando de tus juegos decídete de una vez-se escuchó la voz molestas de Harry sorprendiendo a ambos chicos más de lo que ya estaban- Da igual lo vas hacer quieras o ¿no?

-¡No! ¡Potter! ¡Suéltame!... ¡Quítate! me haces daño Potter… ¡Potter! Duele, sácalo…sácalo de una vez….-se escuchaban los gritos de Malfoy

-Te puede callar de una vez Malfoy….además te está gustando mira como está entrando y saliendo-se escuchó ahora la voz de Harry

Eso asombro y alarmo un poco a ambos chicos así que salieron rápido de sus escondites y fueron corriendo ayudar a Malfoy, los gritos que escucharon eran serios, eso era serio, debían detener a Harry a pesar de ya ser tarde, si solo no se hubiera quedando escuchando y vieran actuado rápido no hubiera pasado esto, esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de ambos gemelos antes de enfrentar a Harry

-¡Harry ya detente!-exclamaron molestos ambos llegando hasta donde estaban

Apenas llegaron se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo que estaba pasando, que ni en sus locos pensamientos que tuvieron se les hubiera ocurrido, Draco y Harry estaban peleando por sacar algo dentro de una pequeña montaña de hojas quemadas, mientras que estas seguían quemándose

-Chicos que hacen-pregunto con una sonrisa Harry, aunque por dentro tanto el cómo Draco se estaban muriendo a carcajadas

-Es cierto no los habíamos visto, Wesley pero que los trae por aqui-decían inocentemente Draco

-Nosotros pensábamos…..-no término de hablar George porque lo interrumpió Fred

-Nada nosotros estábamos caminando y escuchamos voces así que venimos a investigar-decia disimuladamente Fred tratando de sonar convincente- Pero dejando a un lado eso que hacen ustedes

-Nosotros estamos cocinando batatas pero Draco las quiere sacar ya, pero todavía faltan para que estén listas-decia volteando a ver al mencionado

-Es como te digo Harry, debes sacarlas ya se va sobre cocer-decia algo molesto mirando la montañita de hojas

-No es cierto debes darles aire y luego volver a meterlas para se puedan cocinar bien, ya te lo había dicho antes-le contesto Harry

-Pero yo, quiero comerlas ya-decia haciendo un puchero

Harry solo pudo dar un gran suspiro acercarse a donde estaba las batatas y tomar una para dársela a Draco-Esta bien aquí esta solo ten cuidado porque te puedes quemar un poco la boca-decia dándosela en las manos

Draco solo tomo la batata y empezó a quitarle lo que la cubría para poder comérsela pero antes de eso tomo un pedazo para dárselo a Harry el cual lo comió sin problemas, todo eso ante la atenta mirada de los dos Wesley que estaban observándolos

-Harry, estas seguro que no tienes nada que contarnos-decia Fred llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes que estaban en su mundo olvidándose de los gemelos

Harry y Draco solo voltearon a ver a los gemelos que estaban hay ya no aguantaron mas las ganas de reírse y explotaron en carcajadas viendo a los dos chicos -Si tenemos algo que contarles pero para la otra vez que quieran saber algo deberían esperar a que les contestemos en vez de estarnos espiando-contesto un poco más tranquilo pero en tono burlón

-Es cierto es un poco molesto, además porque tuve que hacer como si me estuvieras atacando-decia algo molesto

Una vez que ambos chicos ya se habían calmado les pidieron a los gemelos que se sentaran para poder hablar de muchas cosas, pero como antes tuvieron que sacar el libro de papa de Harry para ver si podrían confiar en ellos, una vez que la pasaron les contaron lo mismo que a los demás, ya que aún no era el momento de la venganza contra el viejo amante de los dulces de limón

-Primero entonces ¿sabían que los estábamos siguiendo?-pregunto George

-Si lo sabíamos más debieron ser menos evidente-decia burlón Draco

-¿Entonces ambos son pareja?-pregunto no muy seguro

Harry solo como respuesta se volteó a un costado para ver a Draco y darle un beso-Eso responde a tu pregunta-decia algo divertido, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los gemelos

-Bien debemos de irnos sino se va a enojar porque no lleguemos a la cena-decia ambos gemelos una vez que pudieron procesar lo que pasaba

Una vez ya aclarada la situación, les pidieron a los gemelos que aguardaran en secreto de su relación hasta que ellos dijeran, después de eso se pusieron en camino al castillo mientras iban conversando sobre demás cosas, cuando por fin llegaron al castillo cada pareja se fue por su lado

Draco y Harry se fueron con dirección a su torre para cenar con sus padres, mientras tanto los Wesley estaban cenando en el Gran Salón con Ron y Hermione que los regañaron cuando les dijeron que ya habían descubierto el secreto esa escena fue muy graciosa para todo el comedor

Conforme pasaban los días, también fueron pasando las semanas todos estaban muy tranquilos o casi todos porque dentro de la sala de menesteres se estaba llevando una reunión de chicas y chicos

-Que hacemos no hemos podido encontrar nada-pregunto una chica de cabello castaño, vestida con el uniforme de Slytherin

-Tienes razón hermana debemos hacernos con alguno de ellos antes de que encuentren a sus parejas-ahora hablo una rubia del mismo modo que su hermana ella también era de la casa de las serpientes

-Ambas tiene un buen punto, pero se le olvida que debemos primero acercarnos más a ellos-hablo un pelinegra con el uniforme de Ravenclaw

-Es como dice Chang, lo primero es acercarnos a ellos para poder empezar nuestro plan-hablo una pelirroja con el uniforme de Gryffindor

-Se pueden callar todas ustedes saben que también los Veela pueden elegir a los hombres no solo las mujeres como su pareja-ahora fue un castaño con el uniforme de Hufflepuff

-Bien ya basta, es como dice Cedric también hay Veelas que eligen a los chicos como pareja no solo mujeres así que dejen de pensar que nos podrán ganar, ya que ni Wesley, ni ninguna de las Greengrass, ni mucho menos tu Chong ha sido capaz de tener una oportunidad con ninguno de ellos a pesar de estar en su misma casa-eso molesto de sombre manera a las chicas

-Tu Semus como Dean comparten la torre con Potter y no han tenido oportunidad-dijo molesta Daphne viendo a ambos chicos

-De eso estas equivocada Greengrass compartíamos, desde que entramos hasta ahora Harry no ha estado durmiendo en la torre de Gryffindor-contesto Semus calmado mientras empezaba a trazar varios planes en su mente

-Paso lo mismo con Draco, él no ha vuelto desde la primera noche a las mazmorras-comento Astoria la cual se mantenía callada a un costado de su hermana

-Dejen de eso, debemos ver como acercarnos a ellos, pero hay problemas y esos son Zabini, Parkinson, el inútil de mi hermano y la maldita sangre sucia-comento con asco lo último, sorprendiendo a algunos que no sabían cuál era su verdadera cara

-Me sorprende que la Wesley hable así de su adorado hermano-comentaron con sarna Astoria

-Miran quien habla serpiente no me digas que tú tampoco quieres al príncipe de las serpientes para ti

-No lo niego Wesley….además esas fortunas que ambos tienen, son un punto clave en mi decisión del porque acercarme al imbécil de Malfoy y al patético de Potter

-Ustedes ya dejen de ignorarnos y mejor empecemos a trazar varios planes y recuerden que cualquiera que los gane primero debe compartir algo de las fortunas con nosotros-hablaron bastantes molestos Semus, Dean, Daphne, Chong y Cedric viendo a las más pequeñas de ellos discutían entre ellas como si ella ya hubieran ganado

"Están locos si creen que les voy a compartir algo de las ganancias que tenga de hacerme con Potter o Malfoy"-pensaron ambas chicas- Está claro que compartiremos algo con ustedes chicos

-Bien mañana empezaremos con lo planeado hasta ahora-decia todos en unísono antes de salir de la sala de menesteres sin saber que cierta persona los había escuchado

"Están demasiado equivocados estos mocosos sin creen que voy a permitir que traten de separar o utilizar a los chicos"-pensó cierto murciélago que pasaba por el lugar- "Además si el Lord se llega a enterar de esto debo ponerlos en alerta….."-se podía ver que se estaba poniendo más pálido

Serverus empezó a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sección donde se habían instalados ambos chicos con sus padres, una vez pasada la barrera para que nadien mas entrara llego hasta la torre de ambos chicos donde estos se encontraban comiendo

-Serverus-mencionaron alegremente Lucius, Narcissa y Alex viendo como entraba así que optaron por dejar un momento su comida

-Padrino-decia Draco viendo al mencionado

-Profesor-hablo Harry de un momento a otro todas las miradas estaban sobre el-¿Qué?

-Es en serio Harry-preguntaron todos

-Pero que pasa, no puedo decirle Padrino o Serverus-decia algo calmado pero con una ceja alzada

-Harry ya lo habíamos comentado antes podrías decirme Serverus como lo dice tu padre o Padrino como me dice Draco, después de todo pronto seré tu padrino-decia bastante serio

-Ok está bien padrino…. ¿Qué paso se vía un poco pálido y apresurado cuando entro?-agrego Harry para que todos volvieran a ver a Serverus que entro

-Primero deben terminar de comer, no quiero arruinar su comida-decia serio

Los demás viendo que esto era serio decidieron mejor terminar de comer para luego escuchar lo que tenía que decir Snape, cuando terminaron de comer fueron hasta el living donde los estaba esperando el profesor de pociones

-Creo que deberían sentarse-menciono muy serio viendo a todos los cuales siguieron sus órdenes no muy seguros, cuando ya vio que todos estaban sentados empezó a contarles todo lo que pudo escuchar

Estuvieron escuchándolos por varios minutos lo que decia Snape, pero a cada palabra que decían los hacían enojar más pero en especial a los más jóvenes los cuales se encontraban sumamente furiosos, ellos querían hacer algo y ya antes de que pasara a mayores

-Cálmense chicos, deben tranquilizarse-decia algo preocupado Snape

-¡Como quieres que nos tranquilicemos!-exclamaron con furia contra el profesor el cual se hundió un poco en el sofá

-Ustedes dos ya bastan de estar intimidando a su padrino-dijeron Lucius y Alex al unísono

-¿Entonces cómo vamos a solucionar esto?-pregunto Narcissa

-Si ellos tratan de utilizarnos, nosotros lo haremos con ellos-contesto Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa que asusto un poco a Snape y Draco, pero que complació a Lucius, Alex y Narcissa

-Pequeño ¿Estás seguro? que no debiste quedar en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor-pregunto Alex alzando un poco el pecho con orgullo

Esto hizo que Harry se pusiera un poco nervioso porque nunca considero que llegaría el momento de que lo pusieran en esa situación-Si les dijeran que le tuve que pedir al sombrero seleccionador que me pusiera en Gryffindor a pesar de que el quería mandarme a Slytherin que harían-pregunto serio

Ante esa contestación todos se quedaron callados cambiado de sus expresiones a unas más serias-Lo primero que haría sería regañarte, segundo estarías castigado por el resto del mes-decia serio Alex viendo a su hijo-Además no es raro que quedaras en Gryffindor siendo que James estuvo en esa casa del mismo modo que todos sus ancestros…pero dudo que lo hayas hecho ¿Verdad?-se quedó mirando a su hijo

-¿Que tan duro será mi castigo?-pregunto temeroso de lo que le aguardaba

-¡HARRY JAMES BARCOF-POTTER! Como se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería, a partir de ahora estarás castigado por el resto del mes, no podrás dormir con Draco hasta que termine el castigo ni podrán dar paseos juntos-decia muy molesto viendo a su hijo como se encogía en el sillón

-Entiendo, pero ahora que pasara-decia algo intimidado por la magia que expulsaba su padre

-Lo primero será informarle de esto al vejete ese y la tonta de McGonagall…..ya me estoy imaginando las caras que podrán cuando se enteren de esto-comento Snape, ocultando una risita que se empezaba a formar en su boca, haciendo que los otros adultos sonrieran siniestramente ante ese comentario

Todos asintieron y salieron de la torre de los chicos sin antes que Alex pusieran una barrera en las habitaciones de ambos chicos para que así no pudieran entrar el otro en ellas, esto molesto un poco a Draco, pero se le ocurrió una idea para que pudieran dormir juntos y esta fue transfigurar uno de los sofás en una cama, la noche no fue tan mala como pensaron ambos ya que cambiaron un poco el living para que se sintieran cómodos.

Al día siguiente no fue tan malo ya que ambos se despertaron muy temprano se fueron a correr un poco ya que estuvieron leyendo que esto ayuda a mejorar la magia de ambos, gracias a la infinidad de ropa que compraron antes pudieron salir hacer ejercicio

Estuvieron corriendo por varias horas la primer para fue alrededor del castillo como nadien está despierto les ahorraron las explicaciones, la siguiente por el bosque hasta llegar al lago y una vez que terminaron regresaron al castillo o mejor dicho a su sección del castillo, lo primero que hicieron fue caminar hasta las escaleras y lo siguiente fue avisarle al retrato del abuelo de Harry que ya habían vuelto, cabe decir que eso ponía de muy buen humor al retrato de Salazar, ser llamado así por Harry, una vez que hablaron un poco los dejo pasar para que se pudieran asear, para llegar a tiempo al desayuno

Antes de que llegaran al Gran Salón fueron abordadas por dos personas una pelirroja y una castaña, las cuales ignoraron dejándolas molestas, ellos fueron hasta donde estaban su amigos, una vez que cada quien tomo asiento en su mesa correspondiente, pero no se esperaban que montones de lechuzas y dos halcones entraran un de color blanco y gris entraran hasta el Salón


	8. Chapter 8

Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambiara la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revelara la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tendrá Harry la carta la cual le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubriera quien es en verdad….

 **Capítulo 8: Una visita al callejón Diagon**

Ellos fueron hasta donde estaban su amigos, una vez que cada quien tomo asiento en su mesa correspondiente, pero no se esperaban que montones de lechuzas y dos halcones entraran un de color blanco y gris entraran hasta el Salón

Los alumnos estaban bastante interesados en quienes eran los dueños de los halcones que no vieron que las lechuzas dejaban cartas, paquetes o diarios sobre los platos vacíos de los alumnos, pero todos pusieron su atención en los dos halcones que se acercaron a la mesa de profesores, ambos halcones que descendieron delicadamente en frente de Lucius y Alex.

Los halcones alzaron un poco sus patas para que ambos hombres pudieran observar el pergamino que estaba atado en una de las patas, tanto Lucius como Alex tomaron ambos pergaminos y los colocaron de manera discreta dentro de sus túnicas para que pudiera leer cada quien su pergamino en otro momento, dado la repentina acción todos se les quedaron viendo pero con una sola mirada hicieron que todos los ojos que estaban posados en ellos miraran para otro lado

Ambos chicos solo pudieron sonreír de manera divertida por las acciones de sus padres, pero sin más se pusieron a desayunar, cuando terminaron no sabían que hacer ya que Harry estaba castigado así que se fueron con sus amigos claro que nos les dijeron por qué querían que pasaran todos juntos, la primera parada fue a la biblioteca esto sorprendió un poco a Harry y Draco ya que el que lo propuso fue Ron y Blaise mientras ellos estaban en eso en el despacho del Dumbledore este se encontraba discutiendo con Snape y McGonagall

-Eso no es posible Albus, Harry debe estar en Gryffindor como lo han hecho toda su familia-decia alarmada McGonagall

-Mi querida Minerva no niego que todos los Potter han estado en Gryffindor pero esta no es una decisión mía-decia señalando al sombrero seleccionador- Sabes muy bien como yo que el sombrero puede cambiar su elección a otra-decia frunciendo el ceño ya que esto iba a complicar más sus planes de lo que ya estaban

"Ese chiquillo sino es una cosa es otra, pero tanto el como los Malfoy están cayendo en mis trampas, en poco tiempo ambos me serán de gran ayuda debo ganarle a Tom esta vez esto me dará más poder del que tengo y con la ayuda de los Barcof y Malfoy podre hacerme con el ministerio de magia en poco tiempo"-pensaba cambiando su ceño fruncido a uno un poco más complacido y satisfecho

-Sé que lo que dice el sombrero es ley-comento lo último con molestia-pero porque Harry debe ir con Slytherin, el todo el tiempo ha estado en Gryffindor los hemos cuidado bien, lo he cuidado bien para que en un futuro sea un hombre hecho y derecho-comento seria

-Pues déjame decirte Minerva que tú no eres la única que está inconforme con esta decidió-puso una máscara de desagrado- Pero eso de cuidarlo, sí que bien lo han cuidado ya que ni siquiera pudieron ver sus heridas que tenían cuando regresaba de vacaciones – eso dejo callada a McGonagall, pero la dejaron sorprendida

Ese fue un golpe a su orgullo pero un así trataban de mirarlo a la cara con esa cara neutra-Sigo sin entender cómo es que pudo confiar más en ti que en mí para ayudarlo-decia algo dolida

Snape pudo una sonrisa pedante mientras miraba a Dumbledore que se interesó por la conversación que se estaba desarrollando- Es demasiado fácil Lucius y Narcissa me pidieron el favor, ya que querían que la pareja de Draco estuviera completamente bien y si preguntan cómo lo supieron, deben recordar que ambos chicos al ser pareja saben cómo se siente uno y otro-agrego al ver como McGonagall iba abrir la boca

-Pero como….-tartamudeaba McGonagall

-Bien si eso es todo solo queda esperar para cambiarlo a Slytherin, eso lo sorprenderá igual que al resto de los Gryffindor-decia con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- McGonagall yo que tu no me imaginaba volver a tener la copa en tu despacho porque dentro de muy poco volverá al mío-seguía burlándose de la profesora la cual se molestó bastante quería replicar pero antes de que lo hiciera se fue

El profesor estuvo caminando hasta llegar a su despacho donde por fin pudo reírse mejor al recordar las caras de ambos profesores cuando ya estuvo más calmado fue a buscar al resto de serpientes para darles las noticias.

Mientras Snape a todas las serpientes, Draco y Harry se encontraban dentro del Baúl de Harry ya que después de separarse de sus amigos como no podían hacer nada juntos por el castigo que le puso Alex a Harry, tuvieron que meterse en el Baúl de uno de ellos ya que sería otra forma de poder estar juntos sin que se enteraran

-Bien dragón que hacemos ahora….-pregunto acariciando la cabeza del otro, ya que Draco estaba recargado en su pecho- Entiendo nos quedaremos así hasta que tú quieras

Dicho esto ambos se quedaron en la misma posición, poco a poco el sueño les fue ganando quedándose dormidos sus familiares fueron los siguientes en quedarse dormidos no sin antes ponerse en posiciones de defensa en caso de ser necesario sin más dentro del baúl (departamento) todo quedo en completa tranquilidad y silencio, mientras ellos pasaban las horas durmiendo tranquilos olvidándose del exterior, afuera era un poco preocupado pues los padres de ambos estaban bastante nervioso al terminar de leer el pergamino que los halcones le habían traído

-Que felicidad cuando llegan-pregunto bastante alegre Narcissa viendo a su esposo y a Alex el cual ya veía como un amigo

-¡Como puedes estar encantada con la idea!, sabes quienes viene ¿no?-menciono algo tenso Lucius y Alex solo se quedó ahí se podía notar un poco nervioso

-Si se quiénes van a venir, pero sigo sin entender porque están en ese estado deberían estar felices más tu Alex, Harry por fin va a conocer alguien más de su familia alguien que pude llamar familia aparte de nosotros y Lucius sabes bien que tu padre te pidió que le contaras cuando Draco encontrara a su pareja y por lo que escribió no está nada contento en que no se lo hayas dicho antes- esas palabras parece que entraron en el cerebro de ambos pues después de unos minutos volvieron a como estaban antes de leer los pergaminos

Narcissa iba a comentar más pero se mantuvo en silencio, cuando escucharon que alguien abría la puerta del recibidor, que crearon dentro de la sección que tenían del castillo, sin más vieron que se trataba de Snape quien tenía una ligera sonrisa en su cara

-Serverus veo que ya llegaste-hablo Alex, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del mencionado- Pero por lo que veo eso no es todo

-Tienes razón, de hecho hay algo que les tengo que decir a todos, pero veo que no están los chicos aquí-volteo su cabeza a todos lados pero no había señal de los jóvenes

-Deben estar en su torre, pero no hay problema ahora dinos cuales son las noticias que te pusieron de buen humor-decia Narcissa viéndolo que este parecía estar impaciente por contar algo

-Talvez no me lo vayan a creer-eso llamo la atención de los presentes- Pues iba hablar con el viejo sobre el cambio de casa de Harry, cuando llegue a la oficina me encontré con el vejete y la bruja tonta que parecían idos, hay me avisaron que el sombrero pidió que cambiaran de casa a un joven y este era Harry este por petición del sombrero se cambiara a Slytherin, la ceremonia de selección se llevara a cabo al inicio de la semana

Eso dejo un poco sorprendido a todos porque ellos de una forma iban a tratar de cambiar a Harry de Gryffindor a Slytherin, sabían muy bien que tanto McGonagall como Dumbledore se iban a oponer, pero con lo del sombrero seleccionador nadien podía replicar nada y eso les ayudaría mucho para su venganza la cual no se les había olvidado a pesar de estar ya un par de meses con los chicos

Todos estaban escuchando muy atentamente a todo lo que decía Snape cuando termino de hablar todos tenían la misma expresión en el rostro sonriendo maliciosamente- Me parece que esto, nos está saliendo mejor que nunca-comento Alex con una sonrisa macabra

Narcissa y Lucius asintieron en forma de respuesta- Alex pero debemos tener cuidado para que el vejete no averigüé lo que planeamos- decia Narcissa de manera calculadora

-Yo creo que no debes alarmarte Narcissa ya tenemos todo planeado- menciono su esposo recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte de su esposa por no incluirla

-Vamos debes tranquilizarte, el vejete me ha estado hablando de Voldemort y como según James y Lily fueron asesinados-decia con clara molestia por la insistencia del viejo- Parece que todavía nadien sabe que Voldemort es el padre de Harry en otras palabras nadien mas sabe que Alex y Tom como dice el vejete son la misma persona –agrego Alex con una expresión maliciosa en su cara, todos asintieron con expresión de diversión en su rostro

La puerta se escuchó todos los adultos se pusieron en guardia en caso de que alguien los hubiera escuchado, pero luego recordaron que nadien mas de Serverus, ellos y los chicos podrían entrar en esa sección del castillo por las barreras que levantaron con la ayuda del retrato de Salazar, sin más suavizaron sus expresión ya más calmados viendo que eran los chicos más el hecho de que parecían que recién se habían levantado

-Veo que la parejita está dormida-decia con burla Alex, todos pusieron sus ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza ante su comportamiento infantil- Espera…..como es que parece que se acaba de levantar juntos sino mal recuerdo había puesto un hechizo en sus alcobas para que ninguno pudiera entrar a la alcoba del otro

-Vamos padre sabes que quiero mucho a Draco y por cierto solo lo pusiste en las alcobas no en el living-decia restándole importancia, todos vieron el gran parecido de personalidades en padre e hijo

Alex solo inflo su pecho en forma de orgullo su hijo ya que se parecía un poco a poco ya lo estaba aceptando más y también se estaba pareciendo un poco a el- Es cierto gracias por recordármelo hijo, deberé arreglar ese pequeño problema más tarde-decia viendo como Draco le dio un ligero codazo a Harry, para que se callara- No debes preocuparte Draco de todas maneras se lo iba a quitar el día de hoy

-Alex, Lucius deberían decirle lo que les llego en los pergamino-comento Narcissa ganándose la atención de Snape, Harry y Draco los cuales estaban interesados

-Es cierto dentro de unas semanas sus abuelos va a venir-dijeron ambos padres al mismo tiempo, dejando a los chicos un poco sorprendidos más en el caso de Harry quien solo había escuchado una que otra ocasión de su abuela

-Por cierto Harry a partir del inicio de semana vas a cambiarte a Slytherin-menciono Snape viendo como el chico no parecía muy asombrado

"Parece que padre estaba hablando enserio cuando me dijo que tenía que solucionar ese problema, ahora solo falta que me traten más diferente de lo que ya me tratan"-pensó Harry no muy convencido, mientras daba un suspiro

-Pero dejando de eso a un lado tanto Alex como Lucius tiene algo que decirles-menciono Narcissa para que ni Lucius ni Alex se escaparan de contarles

-¿Qué pasa madre?, sucede algo malo-pregunto Draco un poco extrañado viendo a su padre igual que Harry

-Es cierto Tía Cissa porque Tío Lucius y padre se comportan así-pregunto Harry sin dejar de ver a su padre- Talvez lo que nos quieren decir tenga que ver con el pergamino que les llego-ambos chicos vieron como sus padres se tensaron sin embargo Snape y Narcissa seguían viendo todo con una sonrisa muy quitados de la pena

-Bueno Harry tu abuela viene a conocerte pero no solo eso también viene a conocer a tu pareja y creo que es lo mismo con Draco eso creo-menciono lo último Alex no muy seguro

En eso Draco recibió un asentimiento por parte de su padre después de estar hablando sobre sus abuelos y demás cosas ambos chicos solo asentían a todo lo que sus padres decían sin tomarle importancia hasta que aceptaron volver a ir al callejo Diagon por mas ropa para Harry, claro que no influyo en su decisión el hecho de que tanto Alex como Lucius tenían asuntos que arreglar y el hecho de que Narcissa fueron por un vestido que había estado hace tiempo comprar, ni que Draco y Serverus tuvieran que comprar más suministros para hacer pociones

Después de estar alegando Harry con su padre y su Tía Narcissa sobre que ya tenía demasiada ropa, mientras que Draco, Lucius y Serverus solo los miraban ya que sabían que no podían converse a ninguno de ellos aceptaría de buena manera que el otro tuviera razón

-Que tal una pequeña a puesta-hablo llamando la atención de los otros dos-50 galeones a que Alex y Narcissa gana-menciono Lucius viendo a los otros dos

-No estaría tan seguro de eso Lucius, por lo que veo le tiene demasiado cariño, yo apuesta 50 galeones a que Harry gana-menciono Serverus viendo a los tres que estaban discutiendo

Draco estaba indeciso si apoyar a su padre con la puesta o a su padrino- Parece que solo falto yo, apuesto 50 galeones a que llegan a un arreglo-menciono con una enorme sonrisa que hizo sentar un poco a los dos apostadores, él sabía que su madre siempre terminaba mediando las cosas complaciendo a ambos lados

-Ambos ya basta-hablo Narcissa interrumpiendo la pelea que se había vuelto entre padre e hijo-Escucha Harry tu padre tiene razón-este se veía muy complacido por eso – Pero también tienes un punto y que tal esto vamos y compramos más ropa tanto formal para conocer a tu abuela como ropa casual claro está tú la vas a poder elegir

Harry solo aceptó a regañadientes- Bien esto de acuerdo pero yo voy a elegir mi propia ropa- en eso pudo ver como Draco estaba recibiendo dos pequeñas bolsitas de Lucius y Snape que se veían un poco cabizbajo- Pero si yo voy a comprar más ropa que también lo haga Draco, claro si Tía Cissa nos haría los honores de escoger unas cuantas prendas para ambos

La cara de Narcissa era un poema, estaba rebosando de alegría, mientras que la de Draco se veía un poco de pánico ya que una vez que su madre se disponía a comprar ropa nueva como cada tres meses sufrían de horas interminables de probarse una y otro prenda sin descanso seguido por horas-Pero porque yo también-pregunto Draco con un poco de nervios

-Claro esta dragón que también debes estar forma "Esta más que claro que yo no me hundiere solo en esto" –pensaba mientras ponía una sonrisa viendo a su pareja, padres y su padrino

-Tienes razón Harry, debemos de comprar varias cosas para Draco-decia con una sonrisa

Mientras ellos seguían hablando Draco la estaba pasando mal pues estaba soportando las carcajadas que Alex, Lucius y Serverus estaban dando, cuando ya estuvieron más tranquilos pero esas carcajadas no las paso desapercibidas Narcissa-Quien dijo que ustedes no vendrían con nosotros, ustedes también necesitan un nuevo guardarropa-menciono viéndolos, ahora fue el turno de Harry y Draco reírse de las desgracias de sus padres y padrino

-Bien si eso sería todo no creen que sería mejor al gran Salón para almorzar

-Eso es cierto ya es hora del almuerzo, vamos-comento Draco parándose como el resto de los que se encontraban sentados para empezar su camino hasta el Gran Salón donde a pesar de estar un poco lejos se podía escuchar la bulla de este

Todos pusieron mucha atención cuando vieron a Harry, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Alex y Snape entrar por la puerta del Gran comedor muy tranquilamente, en eso sintieron las miradas de molestias e inconformidad por verlos llegar todos juntos más por parte de cierta castaña y pelirroja que estaba todavía sentidas porque no les pusieron atención, sin darle importancia pasaron de largo hasta llegar los chicos con sus amigos y posteriormente ellos se fueron a sentar en la mesa principal

Sin más todos empezaron a almorzar sin embargo algunos leones y serpientes no trataron de perder la oportunidad de tratar de sentarse cerca de los príncipes la suerte para Harry y Draco fue que sus amigos los rodearon acaparando los lugares de los costados y de enfrente de estos salvándolos de que se la pasaran hostigándolos durante todo el almuerzo

Durante el almuerzo de ambos fue completamente tranquilos pero sabían que una vez que llegara el inicio de la semana tendrían más problemas por el repentino cambio de casa de Harry sin más ambos chicos pensaron que era mejor hablar con ellos antes de que se enteraran el mismo día que todos, para tratar de suavizar un poco las cosas aunque sabía que se podrían poner un poco tensas las cosas confiaba en ellos

En ambas mesas tanto en la de las serpientes como la de los leones, los príncipes de estas les pidieron hablar con sus amigos una vez que terminaran el almuerzo para que supieran que confiaban en ellos, ya que todavía tenían varias cosas que hablar con ellos

Sin más una vez que terminaron de almorzar, se levantaron todos rápidamente de sus lugares y se reunieron en un grupo para salir del Gran Salón, esto intrigo en gran parte a la mayoría de los alumnos y algunos profesores, los cuales incluyendo a Remus y Molly miraron discretamente a Lucius, Narcissa con un poco de molestia, pero en el caso de Alex de intriga

Ellos seguían un poco dolidos de que Harry se estuviera llevando cada día mejor con los Malfoy, incluso llegaban a sentirse celosos por la relación que tenían con su padre ya que a pesar de ser poco tiempo se estaban llevando mejor que nunca, estaban bastante sorprendidas al principio cuando vieron que Harry volvió a confiar en Ron y Hermione e incluso se estaban llevando mejor con los gemelos

Sin más todos volvieron a los que estaban haciendo ya que recibieron una mirada para nada placentera de aquellos que estaban siendo observados, excepto por unos cuantos chicos de diferentes casas que discretamente se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron con el fin de encontrar a los dos príncipes con sus amigos

El grupo de acosadores estaba siguiendo a los príncipes por los pasillos del castillo hasta que llegaron a unos pasillos que no conocían querían investigar más, del lugar al que se estaban dirigiendo Harry y Draco por que escucharon unos pasos y tuvieron que regresar ya que temían que Filch o su gata, la Sra. Norris los encontraran

Pero acordaron volver a seguirlos o tratar de vigilarlos ya que estaban seguros que algo andaba mal y ellos no permitirían que alguien más se les adelantara y les quitara las herencias y se hicieran con todo el dinero antes que ellos

En esos momentos en otro lugar se encontraban tres personas en una mansión protegida por siete colinas que rodean ese lugar esa ciudad. Esas tres personas se encontraban en una de las tantas habitaciones, un hombre y una mujer se encontraban parados dirigiendo su mirada al hombre que se encontraba semiconsciente en la cama

-Espero que sea verdad lo que dijo sino-decia la mujer con un aura temible rodeándola

-Completamente de acuerdo contigo, espero que lo que dijo no fuera una mentira para que les salvaras la vida sino….-el hombre nose quedaba atrás ya que desprendía un aura que intimidaría a cualquiera-¿Qué dijo el medimago?-pregunto serio viendo a la mujer tratando de cambiar el tema

La mujer solo pudo dar un suspiro-El medimago menciono que más tardar en dos semanas podría estar mejor…..creo que en esas dos semanas deberíamos también buscar pistas sobre lo que nos dijo-menciono seria pero denotaba un poco de tristeza en su voz

En hombre solo pudo atraer a la mujer para abrazarla, mientras le susurraba al oído-No te preocupes yo hare mis investigaciones, tu dedícate a terminar de cuidarlo después de todo son familia

-A pesar de que no quiero reconocerlo es verdad en estos meses lo estado viendo como antes como lo que es mi familia solo espero que lo que dijo sea verdad, no necesito volver a pasar por eso-decia un poco sollozando- Espero que él me pueda perdonar por traicionarlo de este modo aunque él sabe…

El hombre solo pudo levantar la cara de la mujer para que lo viera pues esta se hundió en su pecho buscando una forma de apoyo- Vamos él sabe por lo que vivimos y lo que más queremos volver a estar juntos como una familia…

La mujer se separó del hombre para volver mirar a la persona semiconsciente que estaba en la cama-Vamos tenemos cosas que hacer, además estoy segura que él está planeando algo ya que nadien lo ha visto en semanas

-En eso tienes razón no los hemos visto en semanas, pero no solo ellos también a los teñidos nadien sabe dónde están solo tu sobrino sabemos que está en Hogwarts

La mujer solo puso una sonrisa divertida ante el comentario del hombre- Sabes que si Lucius o Narcissa se entera que les dijiste que son teñidos se van a pasar molestando, pueden llegar hacer muy infantiles a veces-decia lo último mientras daba una sonrisa

-Vamos Bella debemos dejar que descanse-decia el hombre para salir de aquella habitación

-Es cierto Rodolphus-hablo viendo como el hombre sedaba vuelta para salir de la habitación donde estaban- Espero que sea cierto lo que nos dijiste Sirius- decia dándose vuelta con Rodolphus para salir de la habitación con dos lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas

Bellatrix y Rodolphus se fueron de aquella habitación claro que en sus mentes solo pensaban en poder tener la oportunidad de estar juntos como familia con su pequeña hija que fue arrebatada hace bastante tiempo y el que sabría quien se las había arrebatado esa noche seria Sirius y esperaban que estuviera viva para poder volver a encontrarse

Mientras el matrimonio Lestrange baja hasta el living de su mansión ya que todavía tenían cosas que pensar en Hogwarts, las cosas estaban un poco tensas ya que ambos príncipes estaban hablando con sus amigos los cuales los estaban escuchando atentamente una vez que terminaron sus explicaciones todo se quedó en un incómodo silencio

-Haber déjenme ver si entendí, Harry vas a cambiarte de casa por la decisión del sombrero-hablo algo confundido Ron

-Es cierto además eso está permitido-pregunto Blaise viendo a Hermione

Hermione se quedó unos momentos en silencio- No estoy muy segura, pero recuerdo que el reglamento decia que las palabras del sombrero eran ley debían acatarse como si fueran las palabras de los fundadores, nadien ni siquiera el director puede pasar las palabras del sombrero por alto

En eso los seis chicos se quedan callados viendo en dirección a la puerta, pudieron relajarse viendo que eran los padres de sus amigos, cabe decir que estos los alivio mientras daban un suspiro, el más calmado de todos era Ron que con todo lo que estaba pasando desde el inicio de clases hasta ahora empezaba a llevarse mejor con los Malfoy o mejor dicho solo Draco y con la Narcissa en unas ocasiones, pero la relación con el padre de Draco y Harry era diferente era una más de respeto que de amistad

-Chicos veo que están todos reunidos-menciono Narcissa viendo a los amigos de su hijo y sobrino claro, nadien sabía de la relación que tenían con Harry

-Si les estábamos contado lo que nos dijeron el día de ayer-vio como su padre hizo una mueca molesta

-Ya veo déjame informarte que el sombrero decidió aplazar tu cambio de casa, según lo que comento el directo-decia esto último molesto, viendo que el otro suspira y se ponía menos tenso

-Entiendo entonces debo estar en espera de su decisión de cuando me cambiaria a Slytherin-decia algo aliviado

-Es correcto, el director no comento nada más, solo que aplazaría su decisión de cambiarte de casa

Hermione y Pansy que estaban escuchando atentamente lo que decia el padre de Harry levantaron las manos para preguntar mientras que Ron y Blaise estaban hablando entre ellos como Draco y Harry- Tenemos entendido que a pesar de que Harry se cambie de casa sus horarios no cambiarían dado que tanto el cómo Draco deben estar juntos, aun así debe cambiar de casa -mencionaron ambas ya que imaginarían el revuelo que se haría ese día

-Señorita Granger, señorita Parkinson no esto seguro que tan bien estén informadas del reglamento escolar pero en este se indica que solo el sombrero puede decir cambiar de casa a un alumno si este cambiado es necesario para que dicho alumno sea beneficiado de la mejor forma y creo que el Joven Potter aquí presente a sufrido una serie de cambios, por lo cual el sombrero seleccionador cree que es mejor un cambio de casa y nadien ni siquiera el director puede contradecir al sombrero-decia fríamente Lucius viendo a las jóvenes

-Las únicas personas capaces de oponerse seriamos en este caso nosotros al ser los herederos de los fundadores, pero ninguno nos opondríamos si este cambio resulta beneficioso para Harry o cualquier otro estudiante-recalcó Alex muy seriamente ya que esto beneficiaria a muchos niños mágicos en el futuro

Narcissa viendo que Draco y Harry estaban conversando muy bien del mismo modo que sus amigos, decidió intervenir antes de que asustaran más a las chicas-Ustedes ya déjenlas no ven que ambas están nerviosas, dejando eso de lado ahora vayan a distraerse un poco-menciono y todos al instante se pusieron de pie para salir del living- Harry y Draco los vemos más tarde tenemos cosas que hablar, entendieron

Los más jóvenes salieron dejando a los adultos alabando a Narcissa por su capacidad para mantener las cosas bajo control, una vez que terminaron esto y conversar un poco salieron cada uno por su lado ya que tanto Lucius como Narcissa tenían trabajos que calificar y Alex tenía que ponerse en contacto con alguien

Los chicos una vez que salieron se pusieron a pensar en que podrían hacer, pero no querían que nadien los molestara lo cual pasaría si salían de la sección que les habían dado pero en eso se pusieron a caminar ya que ambos chicos los llevarían a conocer un lugar

Estuvieron caminando por varios pasillos que nadien conocía y en caso de que Hermione, Pansy, Ron y Blaise hubieran ido solos se hubieran perdido, cualquier persona que llegue a pasar las barreras que crearon con la ayuda del retrato de Salazar se hubieran perdido hasta que algunos de los que habitaba esa sección los ayudara.

-Queridos Príncipes-menciono con tono burlesco Blaise- Cuanto más falta para que lleguemos a nuestro destino

-No hace falta tanta cortesía Lord Zabini no falta mucho solo tenemos que doblar esta esquina-mencionaron Harry y Draco sarcásticamente ante el comentario provocando risas por parte de los que no estaban hablando

Como dijeron Draco y Harry solo caminaron un poco más para poder llegar a su destino, era un hermoso jardín privado en el cual se podrían apreciar flores y plantas tanto mágicas como muggles e incluso que algunas que ellos desconocían, ambos chicos les dieron un recorrido del pequeño jardín, ya que nadien sabía de su existencia solo los elfos domésticos los encargados de cuidar ese lugar

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa circular en el centro de esta tenia cristal trasparente con 4 sillas alrededor de la mesa Draco y Harry hicieron aparecer otras dos sillas para poder sentarse, sin más empezaron a conversar de trivialidades y cuando terminaron de hablar miraron en paisaje del jardín en un cómodo silencio que solo lo rompieron cuando un elfo apareció, ya que se empezaba hacer tarde y ellos tenían que comer con sus padres les dijeron que si les gustaba acompañarlos pero nadien quiso, ya que Ron y Blaise tenían cosas que hacer y Hermione y Pansy pues estas se las pasaban platicando de varias cosas que ni siquiera les prestaron atención a Draco y Harry cuando les dijeron

Después de eso los chicos les pidieron al elfo domestico que les llevara a la salida pues ambos príncipes iban acompañar a sus padres al comedor que estos crearon para no tener que salir mucho de su sección del castillo, caminaron hasta encontrarlos enfrente de la puerta donde les había dicho el elfo

-Veo que sus amigos ya se fueron-dijo mirándolos, pero no encontró rastro de ellos, en caso que se estuvieran escondiendo. Una vez aclarado ese asunto pusieron sus miradas en la puerta vieron como Narcissa estaba muy ansiosa y Lucius como Alex estaban negando con la cabeza- Que les parece como me quedo decorado-menciono abriendo la puerta

El comedor era la mitad del gran comedor pero a comparación del otro este les hacía sentir un ambiente más familiar, las paredes estaban hechas de madera de ébano con detalles de serpientes siguiendo una a la otra formado dos pares de cadenas que recorrían el gran salón, detalles pequeños como varios leones con una serpiente enredada en el cuello del león estas estaban distribuidas de manera estratégica por todo el salón, la mesa caoba de estilo victoriano detalles en madera de acacia, del mismo modo las sillas eran de caoba, el techo estaba encantado para que se pudieran ver las estrellas en este, los cubiertos estaban correctamente acomodados en el lugar adecuado estos cubiertos eran de plata, también se podía apreciar una chimenea de piedra caliza negra con detalles en piedra caliza de color gris con tronco encendidos de pino estaba iluminado por candelabros de cristal

Los chicos simplemente se quedaron callados viendo la decoración- Te quedo hermoso madre-menciono Draco el cual estaba maravillado con la decoración

-Es cierto a pesar de no saber mucho sobre el decorado se ve muy hermoso, Tía Cissa-Harry estaba fascinado con la decoración

Narcissa solo pudo asentir y poner una enorme sonrisa sincera en respuesta del comentario de los jóvenes-Gracias chicos, mañana nos les defraudare….estén seguros que compraremos las ropas que les haga verse como lo que son unos respetables sangre pura, claro también podemos comprar algo para que se –les decia como si fueran niños pequeños, por lo que Alex y Lucius soltaron unas carcajadas y Draco hizo un puchero el cual le pareció tierno a Harry

Después de eso un elfo domestico sirvió la cena, la cena paso el relativa calma el silencio pese a estar mucho tiempo con sus amigos a ambos jóvenes les pareció muy agradable cuando terminaron se cenar se tomaron un momento en el living hasta que ambos adolecentes decidieron regresar a su torre

Todo estaba en relativa calma, solo en el despacho del director estaba teniendo imprevistos ya que cierta cabra estaba atacando a diestra y siniestra todo estaba hecho un desastre

"Ese maldito mocoso, desde que llego ese supuesto padre suyo no ha hecho más que interrumpir planes y ese Barcof por más que he tratado de hacerle ver que Tom es el culpable de la muerte de James Potter y Lily Evans, no ha dado su brazo a torcer y darle apoyo a la orden, para rematar el cambio de casa del mocoso y si no fuera poco tuve que darle parte de MI castillo, mío mi castillo el castillo que me costó trabajo, tuve que matar y manipular al anterior director para que me diera por su sucesor"-apunto su varita y exploto el escritorio

"Ese mocoso desde que lo que conocido me ha estado dando problemas, yo lo salve de sus parientes que lo trataban como una porquería, claro que eso fue parte de mi plan para tenerlo controlado, pero el muy maldito luego del estúpido de Black el cual no fue capaz de ver las manipulaciones a pesar de las advertencias de esa bruja de Alessia y hay mis planes se van al caño para acabar ya no puedo tener acceso a la herencia"-pensaba mientras se ponía más rojo de furia y rabia que exploto el librero

"No voy a dejar que esto arruine mis planes tengo todavía otras piezas que no tardare en usar y eso incluye a los Malfoy los cuales voy a manipular para que estén de mi lado y no pueden negarse ya que su hijo es pareja del mocoso…..talvez no tenga todo perdido"-esto lo puso un poco alegre

Sin más con su varita volvió su estudio a como estaba horas antes de que empezara a descargar su ira, ya más calmado volvió a su escritorio, eso hasta que se hoyo la puerta abrirse

-Veo que eres tu-el otro solo asintió y la otra persona entro al despacho cerrando la puerta para que nadien los oyera

A la mañana siguiente Narcissa, Lucius, Alex y Serverus el cual lo atraparon Narcissa antes de que escapara, estaban esperando a Draco y Harry en el living de su sección ya que irían al callejón Diagon por la ropa para los chicos para que se presenten con sus abuelos

-Narcissa, estas segura que no se escaparon como lo intento hacer Serverus-hablo Lucius viendo a su esposa

-Si estoy segura además les puse un hechizo de rastreo en caso que se intentaran escapar pero parece que todavía están en su torre-menciono está haciendo que los otros se pusieran levemente nerviosos

Alex estaba algo nervioso porque no imagino que Narcissa hubiera hecho eso-Pero ya se tardaron ¿no?-dijo Alex viendo un reloj en la pared de living

-Talvez ambos querían algo de intimida antes de irse-hablo Serverus despreocupadamente pero tenían en mente que si salían corriendo a la torre le daría suficiente tiempo para escapar

Narcissa formo una gran sonrisa del mismo modo que Lucius y Alex-Si entres más jóvenes mejor, podemos disfrutar dentro de poco nuestros nietos-eso sorprendió un poco a Serverus pero no lo demostró, todos estaban tan concentrados en sus mundos e imaginándose como serían sus nietos que no se dieron cuenta de que los chicos habían llegado y los habían estado escuchando

-¡Oigan!, eso a ustedes no les importa-decia bastante avergonzado Draco, llamando la atención de todos

-Es cierto si es que Draco y yo llegamos hacer eso a ustedes no les concierne-decia algo molesto Harry viendo a su padrino el cual fue el que pregunto

-Vamos chicos, sabemos bien que no lo harían si estar casado antes o comprometidos de manera correcta-le restó importancia Alex- Tenemos planeado una gran fiesta para anunciar su compromiso, solo vamos a esperar a sus abuelos para que ellos den los últimos detalles

Ambos chicos solo pudieron suspirar y negar el comportamiento de sus padres, pero estaban completamente seguros que los volverían a molestar con eso-Bien será mejor irnos-hablo Harry

Sin más se reunión Harry ya había aprendido pero iría con su padre, Draco iría con Lucius y Narcissa y Serverus serían los únicos que se irían solos, sin más todos aparecieron en Callejón Diagon todo estaba como recordaba Harry cuando fue con los padres de Draco, pero esta vez estaba atrayendo más la atención que antes

Todas las chicas y algunos chicos miraban nada disimuladamente a Harry y Draco así que estos dos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron lo más juntos que pudieron lanzándoles miradas de muertes a quienes los miraban, sus padres solos dieron unas pequeñas risitas por ver lo posesivos que ambos eran, su padrino solo pudo ver esto divertido ya que había encontrado una forma divertida de molestarlos

Serverus se comportaba de manera diferente desde que se enteró que Harry era la pareja de Draco, lo que el mismo Harry les había contado cuando este le había dado la carta de Lily y la relación con el señor Oscuro ya que puedo darse más tiempo para conocer mejor a Harry, como este a Serverus ambos tenían varias cosas en común lo cual ayudo a mejor su relación, tanto Draco como Harry se mostraron más abiertos con su padrino e incluso estos les llegaron hacer varias bromas claro que en privado ya que nadien de Hogwarts conocía como realmente eran, esto que estaba viendo Serverus le serviría en un futuro para poder molestarlos o salir libres de algunas de sus bromas

Sin más todos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a Narcissa, esta estaba bastante emocionada a pesar de aparentar lo contrario estaba viendo varias tiendas de ropa pero a la primera tienda que fueron fue Madam Malkin donde se vendían Túnicas para todas las ocasiones, donde compraron varias túnicas formales e informales, la siguiente parada fue una tienda que aparentaba estar reciente mente colocada en esta tenían las más ropa hecha de piel de dragón, de ciervo y varios animales más, así como también zapatos de piel de cocodrilo y serpiente, esto último molesto un poco a Alex y Harry ya que el ciervo era el animal favorito de su padre James y la serpiente por ser descendientes de Salazar, no compraron nada en esa tiendo solo estuvieron viendo

En palabras de Narcissa no tenían un horrible gusto en combinar y hacer cosas, esto lo dijo muy indignada sin más salieron de esa tienda y volvieron a caminar hasta llegar a la tienda donde fueron Harry y Draco con Narcissa y Lucius cuando descubrieron su parentesco compraron más ropa durante varias horas estuvieron ahí, de hecho Alex, Lucius y Serverus aprovecharon esas horas para escaparse para ver más del callejón Diagon y Serverus fue por sus suministros para pociones y Lucius acompaño a Alex al callejón Knockturn claro sin que fueran visto

Alex y Lucius estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron al callejón Knockturn donde Alex tenían que pasar por unas cosas lo primero que hicieron fue comprar bastantes libros ya que sus hijos lo necesitarían en un futuro

-Bien este será nuestra segunda parada-menciono para que Lucius prestara atención era una tienda de varitas ilegales

-Pero que hacemos aquí-pregunto Lucius viendo el letrero

-Pues primero nadien puede saber que mi varita y la de Harry son las mismas, la única persona que tiene una igual a él ya sabes-quien

Esto puso a pensar un poco a Lucius y era cierto cualquier persona se daría cuenta si las varitas de ambos son iguales, por eso Alex quería comprar otra-Estoy de acuerdo tengo pensado comprarle algo a Draco también

Alex puso una sonrisa divertida- Me temo Lucius que en esto te llevo ventaja pasemos para que veas lo que tengo preparado- ambos quitaron el hechizo anti sonido para entrar claro con su _Glamour_ __puesto para que nadien los reconociera

-Buenos Días-hablo cortésmente Alex entrando, la chica detrás del mostrador asintió ya que estaba bastante alegre de que dos jóvenes bastante atractivos entraran en su tienda, sin más Lucius empezó a seguir a Alex el cual se fue hasta el lugar más oscuro de la tienda donde sabría que encontraría

Lucius lo estuvo siguiendo un rato hasta llegar al lugar que querían era un estante donde habían varios anillos, collares y pulseras de plata y oro esto llamo su atención pero parecía que Alex ya los había visto en otra ocasión, había dos anillos una con los ojos de rubí y otra con los ojos de zafiro una pulsera de incrustaciones de diamantes, un collar de plata de un pequeño hurón con detalles de topacio y un anillo de plata con una incrustación de esmeralda donde en el centro se podía apreciar la silueta de un dragón y un broche de plata con detalles de hematita, en todos ellos se podían ver pequeñas runas escritas casi invisibles

-Que te parecen-pregunto Alex a Lucius mientras señalaba los objetos, Lucius se dio una idea de para que servirían estos y porque los quería comprar Alex

-Muy buen gusto, casi impredecible nadien se dará cuenta-vio como Alex asintió como respuesta

Llamaron a la joven que estaba atendiendo para que les prepararan las cosas y media hora más tarde salieron con una nueva varita para Alex y las cosas que habían comprado y volvieron al callejón Diagon donde se quitaron el _Glamour_ volviendo a su aspecto normal mientras reducían el tamaño de las bolsas para que pudieran transportarlas en la bolsa de su túnica sin problemas

Narcissa seguía comprando todavía ropa cuando vieron a Serverus, Lucius y Alex entrar por la puerta, el trio de adultos vieron a los más jóvenes los cuales parecían muy cansados pero Narcissa seguían todavía comprando muy emocionada

-Veo que ya tiene los guardarropas de los chicos-menciono Lucius, Alex y Serverus se estaban riendo de los jóvenes, estos solo fruncieron el ceño

-Si ya está todo, de hecho ahora estaba viendo la ropa que les quedaría mejor-ahora fue el turno de los adultos de palidecer ya se imaginaban la tortura de que se estuvieran probando ropa tras ropa, sin más fue el turno de los chicos de descansar tardaron una hora más y ya habían terminado de sus compras pero estos tenían un poco de hambre por lo que antes de irse pasaron por el caldero chorreante para almorzar antes de irse, claro no sin antes pasar a un tienda "Todo para el cuerpo humano" esto llamo la atención de los chicos ya que habían oído de esta tienda donde vendían varias cosas para el cuidado personal

-Están seguros que les gustaría entrar en esta tienda-decia algo preocupada Narcissa ya que la tienda tenía un aspecto algo deteriorado, los adultos solo reían por ver a Narcissa en ese estado

Viendo que ambos chicos asentían entraron todos, fue una sorpresa encontrar chicas y chicos, dentro comprado varias cosas desde cosméticos, lociones, shampoo para el cuidado del personal esto hizo que Narcissa negara con la cabeza y a los demás se les escaparan pequeñas risitas por verla así en fin los chicos compraron varias cosas, también obligaron a que su padrino se comprara algunas cosas para él, ya que ellos imaginaban las caras que tendrían los adultos con su cambio de imagen que le darían una vez llegaron a Hogwarts

Cuando terminaron fueron al caldero chorreante a almorzar y una vez que terminaron se fueron a Hogwarts donde aparecieron en la entrada, algunos los veían pero se iban corriendo una vez que veían que el profesor Snape estaba con ellos

Todos fueron a la sección que tenían, pues estuvieron hablando y a pesar de las protestas de Serverus este se mudaría a una habitación cerca de ellos, sin más todos fueron al living y a descansar un momento, cuando estuvieron ya mejor Draco y Harry se llevaron arrastrando a su padrino a su alcoba, no sin antes que sus padres les dijeran que una vez terminaran los llamaran para ver el cambio de imagen de Serverus


	9. Chapter 9

Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambiara la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revelara la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tendrá Harry la carta la cual le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubriera quien es en verdad….

 **Capítulo 9: Una Pequeña Vengaza**

Todos fueron a la sección que tenían, pues estuvieron hablando y a pesar de las protestas de Serverus este se mudaría a una habitación cerca de ellos, sin más todos fueron al living y a descansar un momento, cuando estuvieron ya mejor Draco y Harry se llevaron arrastrando a su padrino a su alcoba, no sin antes que sus padres les dijeran que una vez terminaran los llamaran para ver el cambio de imagen de Serverus

Ambos chicos se llevaron las cosas que iban a ocupar para el cambio de imagen en una bolsa reducida, mientras ellos estaban arrastrando a su padrino a su alcoba, los padres de estos se estaban riendo claro solo Lucius y Alex ya que Narcissa estaba imaginándose como quedaría el cambio de imagen y estaban tentada en ir con los chicos para ayudarlos

Los chicos entraron en la alcoba de su padrino y cerraron la puerta con magia para que no escapara sin más pusieron todas las cosas sobre la cama mientras ellos estaban escogiendo las cosas, Serverus estaba atado a una silla y le habían quitado su varita, lo primero que ambos jóvenes eligieron fue un shampoo para hacer que el pelo de su padrino fuera más sedoso y manejable, varios cosméticos para la piel

Ambos lo desataron y lo mandaron a que tomara una ducha con las cosas que le habían dado veinte minutos después este salió con una bata blanca y el resultado en su pelo estaba bastante cambiado ya no tenía ese aspecto grasoso era más fácil de manejar y sedoso, para su disgusto no fue todo lo que le hicieron los chicos lo paralizaron antes y le empezaron a cortar su cabello dando un aspecto más joven, cambiaron el color de su pelo, claro una vez que terminaron de agregar su pelo hicieron un hechizo de limpieza para que estuvieran como recién salido de la "ducha", una vez que terminaron le quitaron el hechizo _(Petrificus Totalus)_

-Por cierto faltan que se tome la poción para cambiar el color de sus ojos negros a amatista-menciono despreocupado Harry, señalando la poción que estaba en el tocador, viendo que no cooperaba lo amenazaron con volverlo a hechizarlo

Como no podía hacer más quejarse se tomó la poción pues sabía que ambos par de demonios cumplirían su promesa - Ustedes par….- no termino de pronunciar la frase pues se vio en el espejo- De hecho está bastante bien- haciendo que los chicos pusieran son risas triunfadoras

Serverus estaba a punto de volver abrir su guardarropa para ponerse sus túnicas de siempre, cuando abrió no estaban sus túnicas negras no había nada, rápidamente se volteo a donde estaban sus ahijados para preguntarles por sus túnicas y demás prendas, estos solo les dijeron que las quemaron con un hechizo, en ese momento quería ahorcarlos por haber hecho eso, pero estaba seguro que sus padres los matarían

-Bien entonces que debo hacer ya que ustedes quemaron mi ropa-decia mandándoles una mirada de muerte a ambos chicos estos solo las ignoraron

Harry saco la bolsa encogida en su mano, la cual volvió a su tamaño normal como todas las demás que estaban con la pequeña bolsa sacaron las túnicas y demás ropas que Narcissa compro para su cambio de ropa a regañadientes de él, rápidamente los chicos sacaron las ropas y con una ademan de varita escogieron la ropa de su padrino, claro que esto también incluyo ropa interior, la demás ropa con otro ademán fue colocada en el guardarropa y una vez que ya había terminada ambos chicos salieron, claro sin antes amenazar a su padrino que sino vestía como ellos le habían dicho no le darían su varita

Rápidamente Serverus se cambió de ropa mientras negaba con su cabeza y pensaba en una forma de venganza una vez que termino salió, ahí vio que lo estaban esperando para ir con los demás, el quería que esa humillación acabara lo más rápido posible así que caminaron a donde estaban los demás por supuesto ya habían pasado horas desde que estaban con los chicos, supuso que faltaría dos hora o una hora antes de que comenzara la cena

Sin más los tres fueron donde estaban sus padres esperando cuando pasaron la puerta los ojos de sus padres se quedaron viendo a la figura que estaba detrás de ellos, no sabían que decir todos estaban con la boca abierta cuando lo vieron

-Que tal, el cambio de look de nuestro padrino-decían ambos adolecentes con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-Eso si fue un gran cambio-decia aclarando un poco su voz Narcissa viendo a Serverus

Lucius solo asintió en forma de respuesta, igual que Alex-Bien eso no me lo esperaba-comentaron los dos adultos al mismo tiempo

-Esto va a dejar a todos con la boca abierta-decia Harry emocionado, imaginándose las caras que pondrían

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo pequeño-menciono Alex, volviendo a su actitud normal-Dejando eso les tengo que dar algo antes de que nos vayamos a cenar, ya que quiero disfrutar en primera fila la cara que pondrán-menciono sacando una caja negra donde estaban los anillos, la pulsera, el collar y el broche

-Para que son esos padre-pregunto Harry algo curioso por las cosas que habían comprado su padre

Alex estaba cada vez más orgulloso su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en un buena serpiente-Nosotros pensábamos que utilizar varitas es un poco tedioso, así que conseguimos estos son amplificadores así como canalizadores de la magia, en otras son objetos que te ayudan a canalizar tu magia mejor de lo que lo haría una varita, además son imposible de robar y nadien mas excepto nosotros los puede ver -esto los dejo sorprendidos a todos

-Bien primero la pulsera es para Narcissa sabemos cómo le gusta las cosas con brillo-decia Lucius con una sonrisa

-Harry tú debes saber para quien es este ¿no?-menciono mostrando el collar con el hurón, Harry asintió acercándose hasta donde estaba los objetos, lo tomo y regreso para ponérselo a Draco, claro que este le regalo un beso como agradecimiento-Veo que vez bien pequeño, pero las muestras de agradecimiento no era necesaria-esto hizo que los dos jóvenes se pusieran muy avergonzados

-Bien el que sigue este espera Serverus-menciono Lucius pasándole el broche el cual fue perfecto pues combinaba con las cosas que le obligaron a vestir los chicos

-Bien este es tuyo pequeño-menciono su padre pasándole el anillo con la esmeralda, dentro de este pudo observar el gravado de un dragón dentro

-Nosotros nos quedaremos con los anillos de serpiente yo me quedo con el que tiene ojos de zafiro y Alex tomara el que tiene los ojos de rubí

Todos asintieron viendo sus obsequios que les dieron Alex y Lucius-Pero antes-los interrumpió Harry, claro que este le había comentado a Draco lo que planeaban

Ambos chicos se pusieron en los costados de Lucius, sin que se diera cuenta lo tomaron de los brazos y se lo llevaron diciéndoles que tardarían media hora, dejando sorprendidos a Alex y Serverus

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto algo sorprendió Serverus

-Eso mi querido Serverus es una promesa que les había hecho a los chicos-menciono Narcissa

-Bueno les prometí que si tu cambio de Look les quedaba bien, dejaría que le hicieran un cambio de Look también a Lucius ya que le hacía falta un corte de pelo

Los dos adultos presentes abrieron los ojos como platos para hablar-Tú me vendiste y también vendiste a Lucius-reclamo Serverus acusadoramente a Narcissa

-Ya veo por eso me pidieron ayuda-menciono en un tono un poco bajo pero fue suficiente para que los otros dos lo escucharan

-¿Que te pidieron? o mejor dicho que le hicieron a tu cabello-pregunto Narcissa intrigada y muerta de curiosidad igual que Serverus

Alex pasó su mano con el anillo por su cabello quitando el Glamour que tenía desde hace dos días, dejando ver su pelo estaba muy parecido al de Harry solo que en vez de tener rayos plateados y rojos, el los tenia plateados y castaños, los dos adultos presentes abrieron la boca ya que se parecía mucho a su hijo

-No me quejo de hecho me gusta solo que Harry me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto hasta que lograra su objetivo pero veo que ya lo logro-comento lo último con una pequeña risita

-Sigo pensado que ambos chicos tiene mucho talento y falta por descubrir mucho más su potencial que ambos tiene-los otros dos solo asintieron a lo que dijo Narcissa- Por cierto creen que les dé oportunidad cambiarme un poco el look a mí-pregunto con una sonrisa empezando a imaginar cómo seria

Media hora más tarde todos estaban en el living reunidos para ver el cambio de imagen que le dieron a Lucius, este solo tenía unos cuantos arreglos además de cortarle el pelo, lo obligaron a cambiar sus túnicas de color negro por ropa un poco más casual pero sin perder la formalidad claro ahora todos se veían un poco más jóvenes, solo faltaba Narcissa que estaba emocionada viendo como los chicos estaban hablando de sus cambios ella tampoco fue la excepción cambio un ropa, un corte algo ligero, un cambio de color en su cabello y le hicieron unos ondulaciones en su pelo quedando mejor que antes

Todos estaban sorprendidos con sus nuevos look ahora parecían un poco más jóvenes estando en sus veintes, todos estaban muy contentos y los chicos satisfechos con sus trabajos, incluso ellos mismos se hicieron un pequeño corte quedando mejor que antes

Una vez que todos estaban listos se apresuraron a llegar al Gran Salón para cenar, los Malfoy, los Barcof y el Prince estaban un poco ansiosos de ver como se quedarían los estudiantes, entraron todos se les quedaron viendo reconocieron a Harry y Draco los cuales se fueron a sentar con sus amigos, también a Alex pues Harry era una copia casi idéntica a el claro un poco más joven per pasaría como su hermano, a Lucius se le quedaron viendo pues tenía un aspecto más juvenil además del cambio de sus ropas lo hacían ver a un adulto joven

Solo faltaban Narcissa pues esta cambio su color de pelo ya que ahora no era un rubio platino sino un rubio color miel claro además de los ondulos en su cabello y el vestido que tenía puesto marcando su figura pero como esta estaba sujetando el brazo de Lucius supieron que eran Narcissa y claro no faltaba las miradas de los chicos de último curso, sin embargo se comportaban una vez que Lucius les fulminaba con su mirada pero este no se quedaba atrás igual que Alex a los dos las chicas se les quedaban viendo con ojos enamoradas poniendo un poco celosa a Narcissa por las miradas de las jóvenes que recibía su esposo

Ahora todos se les quedaron viendo al joven que entro tenía el cabello algo corto un poco juvenil, su cabello era un rubio oscuro chocolate además de poder ver que tenía los ojos de un azul amatista, traía puesta una ropa que era algo casual, pero sin perder el toque de formalismo dejando a una que otra chica babeando incluso a una que otra profesora

Todos los estudiantes, claro a excepción de los que le cambiaron el look, alzaron su vista cuando fue directamente a la mesa de profesores con los demás teniendo en cuenta que Serverus, Alex, Narcissa y Lucius se sentaron en ese orden quedando Serverus a un costado de la enfermera Madam Poppy, la cual se sorprendió

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto esta la cual estaba muy sorprendida

\- Pomfrey que quieres decir con quien eres tú-respondió algo molesto Serverus

Hooch la profesora de vuelo eran una de las pocas que estaba viendo fijamente hasta que pudieron notar quien era- Esto es imposible….tú eres Snape, tú eres Serverus Snape….-menciono llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes, así como la de los profesores que se quedaron con la boca abierta

-Eso es cierto-pregunto McGonagall, un poco más tranquila que los demás

-¿¡Que!? McGonagall…..porque diantres preguntan eso y si yo soy Serverus Snape -respondió más molesto

Mientras estaban hablando Snape, todos se quedaron callados viendo al profesor el cual seguía discutiendo con McGonagall para que lo dejaran un momento tranquilo, la cara de Molly como de Remus estaba bastante impactada por las expresiones que ponían ninguno de ellos se imaginó que el fuera el profesor Snape, no sabían que decir pero en lo que ambos concordaban es que con ese cambio había cambiado mucho, ya que de reojo Remus pudo observar las miradas embobas de las chicas que lo veían para nada discretamente

En la mesa de los leones, como en el de las serpientes todos estaban con la boca abierta más los grupos de los príncipes que se quedaron viendo al profesor

-Harry dime si es verdad él, es el profesor Snape-pregunto algo shockeado Ron, ya que nunca se imaginó que este fuera el profesor Snape

-Si él es el profesor Snape- decia con un poco de gracia viendo como sus amigos hacia diferentes expresiones, en la mesa de las serpientes era una situación similar con el hecho de que algunos no reaccionaban

-Como decía nos costó un poco de trabajo, pero los resultados son favorables-hablaba Draco con Pansy y Blaise, ya que Theo como Vincent estaban leyendo un libro

Pansy quien era la única chica del grupo estaba viendo al profesor Snape de manera calculadora-Estoy de acuerdo ambos hicieron un gran trabajo-acepto las cosas ya que ni ella podría haberlo cambiado

-Bien estoy de acuerdo con Pansy, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue en cambio de tus padres-pregunto Blaise viendo a los Malfoy como lo hacían el Trio Dorado ya que esto también los sorprendió

-Recapitulemos-hablo Hermione viendo a los dos chicos- Ustedes primero le pidieron permiso a tu padre para ver como quedaba el cambio si era un buen cambio de look, lo probarían en el profesor Snape ya que esta fue una promesa que hicieron con la profesora Malfoy que si cambiaban de look al profesor Snape y este quedaban aceptable les dejaría hacerle un cambio también al profesor Malfoy

-Si…..algo así-menciono algo confuso Harry

-Entonces el cambio en la profesora Malfoy quien lo hizo, ya que veo que eso no estaba en las cosas que me dijiste-agrego Hermione viendo a Harry, ya que Ron estaba pensado o tratando de pensar y entender todo

-De hecho no, ella quería que le cambiaríamos un poco el look pero eso fue su decisión nadien la obligo-agrego defendiéndose, ya que el tono de Hermione era un poco de reproche

Después de un par de minutos las cosas ya estaban como antes aunque algunos seguían viendo al profesor de pociones, claro que este los ignoraba mientras seguían disfrutando de su cena mientras eso pasaba los príncipes estaban un poco cansados así que se fueron antes

Unos minutos después salieron sus perseguidores el Grupo de CCP o conquistando el corazón de los Príncipes, los cuales estaban siguiéndolos claro que Draco y Harry se dieron cuenta que los estaban siguiendo

-Vamos Draco de regreso, quiero oler ese olor de nuevo mi pareja debe estar cerca-menciono Harry

-No, Harry debemos hacer nuestros deberes y si es que tu pareja o la mía están en el Gran Salón las veremos mañana-menciono seriamente Draco mientras arrastraba a Harry

Esa pequeña conversación llamo la atención de CCP quienes estaban decididos en hacer algo para impedirles que encontraran su pareja y hacerse con las fortunas de ambos, todos se miraron fijamente antes de salir corriendo a sus habitaciones

Mientras ellos salían corriendo no vieron que un pelinegro y un rubio los estaban viendo desde las sombras, los cuales empezaron a carcajear de la risa de ver las caras que pusieron sus perseguidores más cuando se fueron corriendo

Sus padres y su padrino estaban caminando cuando los vieron en el piso muriéndose de la risa todos alzaron la ceja cuando ambos chicos ya estaban controlándose, les preguntaron que cual era el motivo de la risa, ambos chicos solo les dijeron que mañana se darían cuenta cual fue el motivo de la risa y que les siguieran la corriente

Sin más que decir todos se fueron a su sección para poder ir a sus habitaciones y descansar ya que mañana sería un gran y divertido día

Al día siguiente ya estaban los chicos despiertos en el living esperando a sus padres y padrino, los cuales llegaron después de unos 20 minutos todos estaban ansiosos por saber que planeaban los chicos

En el Gran Salón los CCP ya estaban esperando cerca de la puerta a los príncipes, cada uno de los perseguidores estaba impaciente para que llegaron los príncipes pues aseguraba que los perfumes y lociones que consiguieron y compraron les iban a servir para conquistarlos

Mientras tanto ambos chicos ya que ellos irían primero después sus padre, mientras Draco y Harry estaban caminando se toparon con Remus quien estaban parado en medio del pasillo, eso les llamo la atención a pesar de que Harry se quería ir, sabía que era el momento de arreglar las cosas con Remus ya que el a pesar de todo lo había apoyado bastantes veces, estaba inseguro pero después de ver a un costado a Draco, él sabía que lo iba apoyar el la decisión que tomara

-Profesor Lupin, ¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto Harry, pero no hubo respuesta- Profesor Lupin-pregunto de nuevo Harry pero no hubo respuesta, esto ya lo estaba empezando a preocupar pues a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron él lo seguía viendo como alguien importante en su vida-Remus, ¿Te encuentras bien?-volvió a preguntar esperando una respuesta- Remus….Remus- ya empezaba a verse más preocupado

Draco que se había mantenido al margen empezó ayudar a Harry a mover a Remus contar de que reaccionara, pasando varios minutos que a Harry le parecieron eternos hasta que empezó a darse cuenta que Remus volvía en si- ¿Que paso?- hablo confundido viendo que lo estaban moviendo, cuando Harry lo escucho se abalanzo a abrazarlo, él correspondió al abrazo que le estaba dando Harry

Sin darse cuenta se empezó a poner triste pues recordó las palabras de Narcissa, Lucius y Serverus también recordó el encuentro de Alex con Harry y lo que lo dejo más lastimo las marcas en el cuerpo de Harry, él se sentía mal ya que nunca supo lo que estaba viviendo o lo que pasaba por mente cuando veía las muestras de cariño que él quería, que él deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo

Sin más abrazo con más fuerza a Harry prometiéndose así mismo nunca dejar que eso volviera a pasar, se prometió volverse a ganar la confianza y el cariño que le tenía Harry a el-Lo siento Harry, nunca imagine lo que estaba pasando-decia mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse, tratando de contener inútilmente sus lagrimas

Harry se separó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos-Remus nunca estuve enfadado con ustedes, solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar-hablo sinceramente-No hay nada que perdonarte, ahora vamos-decia mientras lo trataba de jalar al Gran Comedor-Vamos Draco no necesitas ponerte celoso-vio como Draco se ponía rojo de la vergüenza

Una vez que Draco puedo calmarse empezaron su camino al Gran Salón sin darse cuenta que esto lo había estado viendo su padre en una parte podía entender que Harry necesitara aclarar su mente pues el sabia lo difícil que era…más cuando se piensa que alguien lo ha traicionado ya que eso le paso con James en el pasado, sin más dio la vuelta para ir con los demás para avisarles que ya podían estar en el Gran Salón, mientras tenía una sonrisa sincera y compresiva en su cara

Después de un rato los adultos llegaron hasta donde estaba los chicos y Remus los cuales tenía con una mueca de desagrado viendo al frente estaba varias personas en especial una pelirroja y una castaña y una rubia- ¿Qué es ese desagradable olor?-menciono Alex con una mueca viendo como su hijo ponía una pequeña sonrisa

-No estamos seguros cuando llegamos ya estaba así-menciono Harry con inocencia

-Tiene razón Harry cuando llegamos con el profesor Lupin estaba oliendo así- tenía una mueca de asco viendo al frente

Sin más Narcissa y Lucius se acercaron hasta donde estaban escucharon un poco la practica cuando comprendieron los planes de ambos adolecentes-Tengan esto los ayudara-decia mientras parecía de la nada varias banditas- Deben estar colocados sobre sus narices, tiene un hechizo que purifica el aire que respiran, así como evitan que cualquier olor pase-ambos chicos obedecieron siguiendo las órdenes de Narcissa-Mejor pregunto con una sonrisa

-Si mucho mejor-contestaron ambos chicos, Narcissa también le dio una de esas banditas a Lucius, Alex- Tenga profesor Lupin esto pueden que le ayude-menciono Narcissa dándole una bandita a Remus este solo agradeció y se puso la bandita y ella, fueron las únicas personas o personas parte criatura que se pusieron las banditas dejando a todos sorprendidos

Unos discretamente se empezaron a oler para ver qué era lo que desagrado a los príncipes, pero nadien puedo oler nada, solo el olor de la comida, sin más ambos chicos estaban ya más calmados así que se fueron a sus mesas a desayunar, de vez en cuando algunos de los estudiantes se les quedaban viendo pero estos no les hacían caso, ya que ellos seguían desayunando sin importarles las miradas claro de vez en cuando hablaban con sus amigos

Cuando termino el desayuno los chicos se fueron a su clase pero sus perseguidores no los dejaban en paz ya que cierta Ravenclaw y cierto Hufflepuff no paraban de molestarlos con estar cerca de ellos, hasta que tuvieron que ir a sus clases ya que sino no hubieran parado de acosarlos

La primera clase fue sin problemas, los problemas empezaron en la segunda clase con la profesora McGonagall, ya que tanto Dean como Semus se les insinuaron a Harry, esto molesto mucho a Draco ya que se estaban metiendo con Su Harry, quería maldecirlos pero se controló más cuando Harry los rechazo de una forma un poco cruel, eso le alegro ya que estaban sacando su serpiente a frote, la profesora no se dio cuenta de esto y siguió con su clase sin mayores problemas

Asi estuvieron del mismo modo en las siguientes clases ya que algunas de las clases que tenían ambos Príncipes, tenían que estar con uno que otro miembro del CCP molesto esto de verdad los cansaba ya que no paraban de molestarlos en las clases o cuando tenían tiempo libre agradecían que sus amigos se daban cuenta de que algunos era molesto y los ayudaban a escapar con diferentes escusas

Lo peor fue en el almuerzo para los chicos como sus padres ya que los CCP aprovechaban cada vez que los veían para ponerse un poco de loción o perfumes ya que creían que con esas cosas llegarían a tener oportunidad con ellos a ambos chicos se les ocurrió una cosa pero para eso necesitaban ayuda y tendrían que pensar en una forma que nos les descubrieran

En la clase del profesor Snape ya estaban todos esperando en la puerta cuando llego este todas las chicas no paraban de mirarlos y susurrar cosas cuando este se volteaba a verlas, sin más el profesor Snape abrió las puertas del aula, la cual estaba cambiada las paredes era de un color gris claro, las mesas era de mármol negro que resaltaba con el color del mármol gris del piso, además del estante de madera de un color blanco que estaba en una de las paredes con las ingredientes para las pociones, todos estaban con la quijada hasta el piso con los ojos abiertos ya que jamás esperaron eso

-Se van a quedar toda clase de ese modo, sino les interesa la clase, pueden retirarse pero dense por reprobados en mi materia-decia con el mismo carácter serio que los caracterizaba mientras entraba con sus ahijados al aula

Les tomo un poco de tiempo salir del schok en el que estaban solo para toparse con la puerta cerrada del aula, Snape como vio que nadien decia nada o entraba cerró la puerta y prosiguió la clase con sus ahijados los cuales les daban un pequeña sonrisa divertidos de lo que habían visto, Harry ya había mejorado bastante en pociones estando a la par con Draco así que solo vio el nombre de la poción en la pizarra y comenzó a trabajar bajo la atenta mirada de su padrino y su pareja este le resto un poco de importancia y siguió con lo suyo

Snape se acercó un poco para ver la poción de ambos chicos dando un ligero asentimiento con su cabeza y una sonrisa de manera suave- Muy bien chicos déjenme decirles que tiene un futuro muy prometedor en pociones-menciono Snape

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas- Lo hemos estado pensado y hemos decidido hacernos cargo de las empresas de nuestras familias, aunque no estaría demás tener diferentes opciones-respondió Draco

Snape iba hablar cuando entro una molesta McGonagall por la puerta con los demás alumnos que se quedaron afuera de la clase-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-menciono molesta

-Es lo mismo que digo McGonagall, que crees que haces irrumpiendo en mi salón de esa manera además sino te has dado cuenta estamos en clases-hablo secamente Snape

McGonagall miro a los únicos chicos que estaban dentro trabajando en la poción- De eso mismo quería hablar contigo, como es posible que dejaras al resto de estudiantes afuera-decia seria ya que nunca se esperó que esto pasara más el hecho de que no solos los Gryffindor quedaron afuera sino los Slytherin también

-El motivo es que todos ellos se quedaron en la puerta durante más de 10 minutos y por si no has visto tanto el señor Malfoy como el señor Potter ya van con la segunda opción de las cuatro que tenían que entregar así que serias tan amable de dejar que prosiga con mi clase -decia serio para que viera los vitrales sobre el escritorio

Eso le llamo la atención ya que nunca espero que Harry pudiera tener una poción en poco tiempo como Draco, sabía que había mejorado bastante pero nunca espero que también en pociones –Entiendo lo de la clase pero debo decirte que aunque estuvieran parado y sin hacer nada debes dejarlos entrar a las clases-decia seria

-McGonagall dime una cosa que harías tú en el caso de que todos tus estudiantes estuvieran fuera durante más de 10 minutos sin hacer nada mientras tu les estas llamando para que entren y ellos no tenga la decencia de responder además sino mal recuerdo tú tienes cero tolerancia a los retrasos-decia seria pero con una sonrisa divertida viendo como la otra se quedó callada

-Entiendo pero eso no justifica-McGonagall no termino de hablar pues la interrumpió

-Yo no estoy justificándome, sino les interesa mi clase pueden retirarse yo perfectamente puedo trabajar solo con dos alumnos los cuales por lo que veo ya van con la tercer poción-decia con una sonrisa burlona viendo como ambos chicos dejaban la muestra de la segunda poción en su escritorio con sus nombre en ellas

McGonagall vio como ambos chicos dejaron los vitrales en el escritorio y regresaban a su mesa para continuar con la siguiente poción pero le llamo mucho la atención que la mesa fuera diferente a como ella recordaba sin más levanto levemente la mirada para observar la habitación como estaba y estaba bastante sorprendida de como había cambiado de un día para otro, Snape vio como McGonagall veía el aula, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en su cara asustando a los estudiantes que estaban detrás de ella

-Te parece si hacemos algo los dejare pasar pero a cambio tendrán que recuperar el tiempo que están perdiendo-decia viendo como esta se detenía a pensarlo, sin más recibió un asentimiento por parte de la profesora la cual les dijo a los estudiantes que podían entrar y se retiró -Bien tendrán que por lo menos entregar tres pociones para el término de la clase y dos reportes completos de las dos últimas pociones así como 400 líneas de "No debo llegar tarde a clases"

Sin más la clase siguió aunque muy a pesar de todos los chicos ya había terminado todas las pociones y como no tenían más clases se podían escapar un poco antes de la cena para pasar un poco de tiempo para ellos solos

Ambos chicos se fueron caminando en dirección al bosque, donde ambos chicos estaban demasiado contentos dado que los dejaron de molestar y podían tener algo de privacidad estuvieron caminando un buen rato hasta llegar a un claro, bastante alejado del castillo donde se pusieron a hablar un poco sobre uno que otro tema y se dieron uno que otro mimo antes de regresar al castillo

Cuando llegaron al castillo fueron abordados por sus amigos, para ir que fueran juntos hasta el Gran Salón para cenar, los días fueron pasando ambos chicos estaban bastante fastidiados de sus perseguidores los cuales aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para "encontrarse casualmente"

Claro que solo faltaba un par de días para que sus abuelos llegaran ya que estos iban a conocer a la pareja de su respectivo nieto y una vez que todo estuviera arreglado comenzarían las preparaciones para dar a conocer al mundo mágico su compromiso

El ultimo día de la semana, antes de empezar el fin de semana ambos chicos ya tenían su plan listo para que los CCP dejaran de molestarlos por lo menos una temporada, con la ayuda de su padrino preparan todo antes de que la clase de este empezara

Los CCP estaban llegando acomodándose en los asientos, una vez que ya todos estaban en sus lugares el profesor Snape entro por las puertas del salón dejando a los chicos y chicas babeando por el nuevamente, este ignoro todo a su alrededor y le dio un pequeña sonrisa a sus ahijados los cuales las devolvieron

Comenzó a escribir el procedimiento de la poción en la pizarra cuando termino de escribir volteo a ver a sus alumnos los cuales no dejaron de verlo- Bien aquí está la poción quieren que la terminen rápido pues vamos a comprobar su efectividad, como veo que no hay preguntas…..que están esperando ¡Comiencen!- dijo viendo cómo se quedaron todos callados con los ojos bien abiertos, los príncipes trataban de disimular su risa viendo las expresiones de sus compañeros

Harry vio discretamente a Draco el cual tenían una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, Harry saco rápidamente algo de su bolsa y se lo paso a Draco para que lo colocara en su caldero como el también lo había hecho todo paso normal todos los chicos se quedaron viendo a Neville el cual estaba bastante nervioso de porque todos lo miraban pero era de suponer ya que no había causado ninguna explosión los príncipes solo le guiñaron el ojo pues ambos les habían dado un que otro tutoría

Cuando terminaron Snape les dijo que se pararan de sus asientos y lo siguieran con sus vitrales, todos estaban un poco nervioso de donde irían pero no respondieron solo se dedicaron a seguirlo hasta cerca del bosque prohibido donde los esperaban Hagrid y Remus con varias criaturas (un pegaso, un unicornio y un grifo) todos estaban un poco sorprendidos sobre porque estaban hay con esas criaturas

Snape comenzó a explicarles para que eran las pociones que habían hecho todos estaban emocionados de ver si podrían cabalgar a uno de los tres-Bien ahora solo se pondrán un poco de la poción antes de tocarlos….Potter pasa-Harry estaba tranquilo se acercó al grifo muy calmado y toco su cabeza, la cual el grifo correspondió el gesto, el siguiente en pasar fue Draco estaba bastante tranquilo con calma se acercó al grifo paso lo mismo con Harry cuando terminaron Hagrid se lo llevo, dejando solo a Remus con el pegaso y el unicornio no sin antes decirle que volvería para ver que todo estuviera bien

Ahora todos estaban ansiosos de ver con cual criatura seguirían, ya todos habían pasado solo faltaban Daphne, Astoria, Ginny, Dean y Semus, la primera fue Daphne la cual se acercó al pegaso mientras Astoria se acercaba al unicornio, cuando llegaron estos intentaron tocarles el pegaso aleteo sus alas aventando a Daphne un poco, el unicornio al cual estaba acercándose Astoria solamente se estuvo moviendo de un lado Astoria lo perseguía para tocarlo pero este se volteo dejando en claro que no se acercara apuntando con su cuerno, sin más se dieron por vencidos no sin antes se regañados por el profesor Remus y Snape el cual estaba disfrutando de castigar y bajarle puntos a Gryffindor por su incompetencia, los siguiente fueron Dean y Semus, a ellos les paso algo similar que a Daphne y su hermana

La ultima con una pose de superioridad fue Ginny la cual solo se estaba burlando de ellos, Harry y Draco pusieron sonrisas maliciosas cuando se acercó a este solo se volteo indignado y se fue hacia el bosque prohibido, ella estaba enojada pero vio al pegaso y dejo pasar eso cuando este se inclinó un poco para que se subiera arrogante y a pesar de las protestas de Remus se subió

No lo viera hecho ya que una vez que lo moto este comenzó a moverse bruscamente para que se callera, pero esta solo se aferró más a él tratando de domarlo eso molesto al pegaso el cual tomo impulso para comenzar a elevarse en los cielos dándole varias vueltas asustando un poco a Snape pero sabía que en caso de que callera sus ahijados tenían un plan estuvieron un rato en el cielo hasta que el pegaso decidió bajar ya una vez abajo el pegaso se movió y Ginny toco el piso el pegaso solo se le quedo viendo

Ginny ya una vez que estaba parada la mayoría de los alumnos se les acercaron hasta que vieron sus expresiones en su cara se le comenzaron alejar, las únicas que no entendían eran Daphne y Astoria hasta que sintieron como su uniforme quedaba manchado, si Ginny les había vomitado encima, dejando su túnicas manchadas, las hermanas hicieron muecas de asco cuando escucharon leves bufidos por parte de pegaso los alumnos voltearon a ver al pegaso el cual parecía que se estaba riendo cuando se calmó solo levanto su cabeza en tono de superioridad dio un último bufido y se fue con para el bosque prohíbo

Draco, Harry y Snape se estaban conteniendo las ganas de reírse delante de todos, Remus veía esto un poco divertido esto le dio un poco gracia, claro que estaba preocupado pero él se lo había advertido y esta no le hizo caso, los demás ya no aguantaron más y comenzaron a reírse. El incidente se quedó solo en eso un incidente ya que Molly no podía alegar nada ya que esta ignoro a sus profesores y había testigos los cuales corroboraron la historia

Al día siguiente ya todos conocían a Ginny como el vómito carmesí, las risas y burlas de parte de los Slytherin no se hicieron esperar, pero no solo ellas sino lo también las hermanas Greengrass fueron víctima de las burlas de sus compañeros de casa como de las demás casas

Mientras ellos se acomodaban para comenzar a desayunar dos personas no tardarían en llegar una veía en un carruaje plateado con tonos plateados y dorados y la otra persona veía en una limosina color negro ambos esperaban llegar a Hogwarts e encontrar a sus nietos e hijos con sus parejas


	10. Chapter 10

Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambiara la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revelara la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tendrá Harry la carta la cual le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubriera quien es en verdad….

 **Capítulo 10: La Esperanza de una Madre**

Los vehículos llegaron de uno en uno el primero fue el carruaje en el cual venia un hombre con una túnica que tenía apariencia de ser muy costosa y venía con un traje color negro debajo de esta, era de edad madura, de piel blanca, con una notoria varaba y con pelo rubio platino haciendo menos notorio sus canas poco después entro a Hogwarts siendo recibido por el profesor Snape un íntimo amigo de los Malfoy desde muy pequeño

-Veo que ya has crecido Serverus-hablo el nombre viendo a Serverus el cual estaba un poco más tranquilo- Pero mira que tanto has cambiado en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto

Serverus puso una sonrisa un poco forzada y contesto- Gracias si estado creciendo y el cambio es algo que no estaba en mis planes-menciono

-Ya veo quien fue por que dudo que hayas dejado Narcissa o Draco los que te obligaron a cambiar por que dudo que hayas dejado a alguien más te haya hecho eso-menciono en un tono un poco divertido viendo al profesor suspirar- Bien vamos ya quiero conocer a mi nuevo nieto y quiero hablar con Lucius por no haberme avisado antes-decia un poco serio pero con un toque divertido y alegre

Serverus iba hablar cuando empieza a escuchar que algo se empieza acerca poco a poco pudieron divisar que se encontraba sobre volando una limosina negra que empezó a descender hasta que dar enfrente del castillo

Ambos hombres estaban prestando mucha atención cuando se dieron cuenta una persona la cual supusieron que era el chofer salió de la limosina para caminar hasta la puerta la cual abrió dejando ver como una persona bajaba de ella, este era una mujer vestida con un vestido color blanco con una chaqueta de color gris, de piel blanca y de pelo entre un rubio cenizo y un rubio miel, la mujer los vio y se acercó después de decirle algo a su chofer el cual se quedó afuera de la limosina viéndola

-Un gusto, sino estoy equivocada usted seria la persona encargada de escoltarme hasta llegar con mi hijo y nieto-menciono la mujer después de saludar al hombre de edad madura y al joven que los veía

-Está en lo correcto sino es molestia ambos señores me seguirían hasta llegar con sus respectivas familias- ambos rubios asintieron con la cabeza mientras seguían a Serverus dentro del castillo todos los que los veía se quedaban con la boca abierta cuando pasaban

Pero entre los rubios se miraban intentando analizarse a lo cual ninguno se dejó intimidar por sus apariencia poniendo un poco incómodo al profesor el cual podía sentir un poco de tensión e incomodidad sin más los guio hasta la zona que tenían los Barcof y Malfoy dentro del castillo algunos estudiantes trataban de espiarlos tratando de saber a dónde iban pero por alguna extraña razón todos los que los seguían regresaban al mismo lugar de donde partieron

Ambos rubios siguieron a Serverus dentro de la zona estaban un poco críticos y es que esa sección que le habían dado a los Barcof y Malfoy, Narcissa con ayuda de los chicos estuvieron cambiando y redecorando su sección, cuando llegaron a una puerta de madera de roble supieron que era donde estaba sus hijos esperándolos. Snape abrió la puerta para que entraran ambos

Lo primero que Abraxas vio fue a su familia con dos personas que no había visto antes, paso lo mismo con la mujer ella vio a su hijo y a un joven pelinegro sentado a un lado de este, supo que este era su nieto por una parte quería matar a su hijo por no haberle presentado antes a su nieto, pero por una parte tuvo un poco de comprensión así este ya que ella mando a investigar todo lo relacionado con su nieto y sabía que algo no cuadraba pero por ahora lo iba a dejar pasar más tarde utilizaría uno que otro medio para sacarle la información a su hijo

La mujer poco a poco se acercó hasta donde estaban los pelinegros ante la atenta mirada que los rubios le estaban dando, Serverus también estaba viéndolos esperando ver como reaccionaba- Asi que tú eres Henryson-dijo la mujer viendo a su hijo sorprendiendo a todos por como llamo a Harry- Disculpa mis modales yo soy Isabella Barcof antes Petrov…yo soy tu abuela pequeño Harry

Esto dejo sorprendido a Abraxas pues conocía el nombre Barcof y Petrov ya que son familias sumamente importantes y con muchas influencias en el mundo mágico son una de las familias sangre pura más importante y ricas del mundo mágico que rivalizan en poder, influencia e importancia y fortuna con los Malfoy- Tengo que suponer que él, es la pareja de Draco ¿no?-pregunto Abraxas viendo Lucius y Narcissa

-Si él es la pareja de Draco-fue lo único que se limitó a decir Narcissa

Mientras tanto los demás seguían al pendiente de la conversación entre los pelinegros y la rubia

-Disculpe mis modales igual yo soy Harry James Barcof-Potter-menciono Harry viendo a su abuela

Esto desconcertó un poco a la mujer para luego pasar la mirada de cariño que le estaba dando a una seria a Alex- Alexander Andrew Barcof Petrov no le has dicho su hombre real a tu hijo-dijo de manera seria viendo como este se ponía un poco nervioso y no era el único sino también los Malfoy y el Prince que también se sintieron nervioso a hora Lucius y Narcissa entendían por qué Alex le tenía miedo a su madre y no le había contado sobre su otra identidad

-Pero Madre, ese es el nombre de Harry-dijo este nervioso, Harry solo se dedicaba a ver a su padre un poco desconcertado

Isabella frunció el ceño viendo a su hijo- Alexander no me digas que tú no has buscando toda la información sobre tu hijo que el viejo de Dumbledore guardan en secreto en el ministerio-menciono viendo como todos abrían la boca sorprendidos todos hicieron una nota mental de nunca meterse o hacer enojar a la abuela de Harry y Alex tenía un poco de temor que su madre hubiera descubierto más cosas pero por su hijo y el amor que tiene aún por James lo soportaría - Pequeño-hablo dirigiéndose a Harry nuevamente

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y me encantaría poder contártelas sé que aún no sabes mucho acerca de tu familia, tu verdadera familia…..pero ahora lo que tienes que saber es que tu nombre real no el que te dijo tu padre tu nombre real es Henryson Andrew James Barcof-Potter el único descendiente de familias muy importantes en el mundo mágico y por tal el único que tenía por derecho tener todo lo que le corresponde desde el momento de tu nacimiento, lamentablemente tu padre James Potter pensó que la única forma de protegerlos a ambos era escondiendo quien eras en verdad, lamento no haber estado con mi hijo, su pareja y contigo mi único nieto cuando más me necesitaban, lo siento mucho Harry sé que no tuviste una buena infancia y realmente lo lamento…pero si estás dispuesto a darme una oportunidad de entrar en tu vida como tu familia estaría muy agradecida y trataría de recuperar algo del tiempo que no he estado en ella contigo junto con tu pareja

Todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo a Isabella y Harry este solo asintió la cabeza en forma de respuesta, Abraxas quien era el único que no estaba enterado poso su mirada sobre su hijo

-Madre creo que debemos dejar esto para otro momento para pasar al tema por el cual te pedí que vinieras

Isabella cambio su cara que le estaba dando a su nieto para poner una cara seria- Es cierto prosigue-todos estaban un poco tenso de la manera muy fácil de cambiar de humor

-Bien estamos aquí reunidos para dar a conocer a la pareja de sus respectivos nietos, en el caso de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black es la pareja de Henryson Andrew James Barcof-Potter como Henryson Andrew James Barcof-Potter es la pareja de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black

Los presentes asintieron en forma de respuesta para que Serverus siguiera hablando

-El otro motivo porque también estamos reunidos es que los presentes se puedan poner completamente de acuerdo en la manera en que van a dar a conocer el compromiso de sus respectivos hijos así como los detalles de su unión aunque los presentes querían que esta se llevara a cabo lo antes posible

Todos vieron a los chicos los cuales se sonrojaron furiosamente, unos ya tenían la idea porque y esta era por la culpa de los "chiquillos" que los perseguían solo para poder quedarse con sus fortunas unos esperaban ver como todos esperaban ver las expresiones de los estudiantes- A caso Draco está en estado de espera- fue lo que menciono Abraxas, viendo a los chicos incluso Isabella está un poco intrigado por la decisión de adelantar las cosas

-Parece que tengo que explicarles lo que pasa-menciono Alex tardaron unas tres horas en contarles a los que desconocían la situación en que se encontraban cabe decir que estuvieron cambiando constantemente de expresiones mientras escuchaban el relato de Alex

Todos se sorprendieron más Abraxas cuando le dijo su otra identidad por la amenaza de su madre argumentando que si iban hacer familia debían conocer todo los secretos de estas, así como Isabella también menciono que sus ancestros de los cuales descienden en el caso de Harry era del mismo Merlín ya que este era el padre de Godric Gryffindor por parte de James Potter mientras que por parte de la línea Barcof era descendiente de Morgana Le Fay quien era la madre de Salazar Slytherin asi mismo como que su status real era el de Reyes y Príncipe no el de Lord los Malfoy y el Prince tenían la quijada hasta el suelo con esa revelación ahora entendían por qué el viejo de Dumbledore quería mantener en control a Harry

Por su parte Abraxas confeso que los Malfoy venían de la que se le conoce como la Dama del Lago quien era la madre de Helga Hufflepuff y de la Reina Mad una bruja que se dice que nació de la magia misma como Merlín la cual era la madre de Rowena Ravenclaw y que también que sus status no eran los de Lord sino los de Príncipes y Reyes del mismo modo que los Barcof y Potter

Ahora todo cobraba sentido ese era el motivo por que cual Dumbledore siempre tenían controlado a Harry para hacerse con sus poder y status asi como también tenían en la mira a los Malfoy talvez algunas cosas no las sepan por que se han estado guardando en secreto desde generaciones pero tenían que prever posibles ataques o manipulaciones y como nadien tenían un buena imagen de Dumbledore todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo caer y revelar su verdadera cara asi como limpiar la otra identidad de Alex y vengarse sobre la vida que tuvo Harry por su culpa

Siguieron hablando más hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo sobre lo de anunciar el compromiso como la fecha de su unión, el anuncio lo iban a dar en una semana, como también iban a dar conocer la identidad de Harry y tomara lo que por derecho le pertenece asi como todos concordaron en seguir la tapadera de Alex para que nadien descubriera su otra identidad y sobre todo iban a guardar los secretos de su familia hasta que llegara hacer necesario

-Bien el anuncio será dentro de una semana y la unión será en las vacaciones de invierno antes de entrar de nuevo al colegio, los detalles de la unión por pedido de Narcissa y Isabella serán las que se hagan cargo, mientras que Abraxas se hará cargo de la prensa, Lucius y Alex les darán más clases de etiqueta y yo Serverus Prince les daré una clase sobre todo lo que necesitan saber acerca de su unión asi como una clase especial-menciono lo último con un tono de diversión los padres y abuelos de ambos chicos solo sonrieron divertidos mientras los pobres de ambos chicos estaban completamente avergonzados- Espero también ser claro en que ambos deben permanecer puros hasta el momento de la unión-esto provoco un enorme sonrojo en ambos chicos los adultos no pudieron contener su risa más tiempo y estallaron en carcajadas viendo a sus hijos, nietos en el caso de los dos mayores, e ahijados por parte de Serverus

-¡¿Como si lo fuéramos hacer ahora?!-gritaron los chicos para luego salir por la puerta con las caras de indignación y completamente rojas por la vergüenza que les hicieron pasar sus padre, abuelos y su padrino pero esto no se iba a quedar asi tan fácilmente ellos se vengarían de sus adorados padres, padrino y sus abuelos solo esperaban que estos últimos se quedaran más tiempo para planear su plan

En una mansión más alejada donde vivían Bellatrix con Rodolphus desde que Bellatrix había salvado a su primo de que este muriera, estos se encontraba con Sirius el cual parecía que estaba empezando a despertar

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundido Sirius

Bellatrix y Rodolphus estaba viendo esto con las mejores caras ya que a pesar de estar buscando en el mundo muggle como en el mágico no pudo dar con ninguna información que los llevara con su hija, estaban contentos de que hayan logrado despertar

-Estas en mi casa Sirius- el nombrado voltea a ver a la persona que le estaba hablando

Sirius sentía en ese momento muchas emociones así que una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su control y recorrió sus mejillas

-Bella, yo realmente lo siento, no sabía…

Ambos entendieron lo que Sirius trataba de decir, Bellatrix a pesar de todo le sonrió a su primo de manera sincera y un poco triste

-No te disculpes Sirius nunca les dijimos era lógico que nunca hubieran sabido eso, desde que cortaste relaciones con la familia…..era lógico que no supieran

Rodolphus abrazo a su esposa tratando de confortarla- Sirius recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Bella cuando pensaste que morirías-pregunto Rodolphus

Sirius estaba tratando de pensar cuando de repente varias imágenes llegaron a su cabeza-Si recuerdo lo que paso-hablo cambiando su semblante a uno más serio- Bella lo que te dije esa noche antes de que ese maldito me atacara por la espalda es cierto, me entere de lo que paso por una conversación que tuvo el maldito viejo….desde entonces estado buscando en todo el mundo ya sea muggle o mágico, alguna pista de tu hija y eh encontrado bastante información que les interesara

-Dime que no es una mentira Sirius, por favor dime que no es una mentira

-No es una mentira Bella es cierto encontré el paradero de tu hija…

-Bien habla-demando Rodolphus

-Vamos cálmate ella debería estar en la escuela, por cierto en ¿qué mes estamos?

-Estamos afínales de noviembre falta muy poco para que sea diciembre-hablo Rodolphus

-¡¿Ahora dinos en que escuela esta?!-hablo exaltada Bellatrix entre lágrimas de felicidad y ansiedad

-Está en Hogwarts en maldito viejo fue astuto en eso….bien ya que dices que falta muy poco deberíamos empezar a hacer los preparativos cuando sean vacaciones de invierno la conocerán…ahora debo hablar con Harry y contarle lo que descubrí en una de las cartas que su James me dejo antes de morir pero que no había recuperado

-¿Qué ese eso tan importante que debes hablar con Potter?-pregunto Bellatrix

-Querida Bella, tu sabes más cosas de Voldemort o Lord como tú quieras decirle dime como se llama

Esta la vio con un poco de duda y recelo- Tom Marvolo Riddle ese era su nombre antes de que se convirtiera en el Lord de ahora

-Bien déjenme decirle el verdadero nombre de mi ahijado Harry James Riddle Potter o eso es como creo que se llama en verdad de verdad esto es muy confuso

Ahora el matrimonio Lestrange estaba con la boca abierta si eso era cierto Potter Mayor estuvo con su Lord en otras palabras Harry Potter era el hijo de su Lord, no sabían cómo procesar todo lo que Sirius les estaba contando

-Asi que les pediría de favor que arreglen una reunión con sus Lord, ese bastardo debe hacerse responsable y dejar esa maldita tontería de la profecía que es una maldita y vil mentira atrás, además de que debe estar preparado para conocer a Harry ya que el como su padre debe reconocerlo

Ambos no sabían que decir pero era verdad su Lord debía hacerse responsable y reconocer de una manera otra que la persona que trato de matar era su propio hijo

-Está bien trataremos de poner en contacto con él para preparar una reunión, no vamos a decir quien quiere verlo, pero vamos hacer que ambos hablen, pero Sirius estás de acuerdo en esto Harry debe conocer la verdad, debe reconocer que la persona que trato de matarlo en su propio padre

-Creme Bella no estoy muy seguro pero sé que Harry siempre anhelo tener una familia quiero el maldito viejo pague por las cosas que hizo y la manipulación que ha estado haciendo

Rodolphus escucho bien trato de entender lo que Sirius dijo pero parece que Bella no se había dado cuenta- Alto ahí Sirius ¿Cómo que la profecía es una maldita mentira?

-Bien parecer que debo empezar por eso- así Sirius le empezó a contar como encontró una carta de James Potter que estaba dirigida a él y la cual el maldito viejo mantenía escondida pero el, donde escribió varias cosas así como le pedía que protegiera a Harry en caso de que el viejo tratara de utilizarlo, fue cuando entro por la carta sin que se dieran cuenta descubrió la verdad del comportamiento de Bella y Rodolphus

Mientras ellos estaban en la Mansión Lestrange, las cosas en el Hogwarts era diferentes tanto la abuela de Harry, Isabella como la madre de Draco, Narcissa, estaban poniendo de acuerdo en como decorar todo se había decidido que la unión se celebraría en la Antigua Mansión Potter por pedido de Harry, el quería por lo menos estar donde alguna vez vivió su papa James como si estuviera con él, ambas aceptaron entendiendo como se sentía Harry, aunque en un principio ellas estaban indecisas donde hacerla pero con el pedido de Harry todo se resolvió

Todos estaban emocionados y alegres de pronto dar a conocer el compromiso de sus hijos y nietos más por parte de Isabella y Abraxas que estaban completamente felices por sus nietos, pero sabían que tenían que tener cuidado de que alguien se llegara a enterar sus planes se podían posterga pero nadien iba impedir que los chicos estuvieran juntos y de eso ellos se harían carga para ayudar a sus nietos e hijos

Sin los padres y su padrino de los chicos empezaron su tortura, entre vergonzosa y divertida al momento en que este último les dio unas pequeñas clases, ellos estaban rojos hasta las orejas pero era divertido ver a su tranquilo padrino hecho un mar de nervios sobre cómo hablarles acerca de ese tema. Sin más les dio unos libros los cuales tuvo que conseguir en el San Mungo y otro los cuales pudo conseguir en el callejón Diagon

Los abuelos de los chicos estarían toda la semana hasta que se diera a conocer el compromiso de los chicos y como tenían una sección para ellos solos no tendrían que dar explicaciones al viejo de Dumbledore, la semana comenzó de manera tranquila para los chicos si se puede llamar tranquila ya que sus perseguidores no los dejaban de vigilar ni a sol ni a sombre, Harry le daba gracias a los padres de Draco así como a su padrino, los cuales les daban un poco de tiempo juntos cuando tenían clases haciendo que los acosadores personales de ambos se alejaran de ellos

Sus amigos también ayudaban de vez en cuando estos no se escapaban para tener una cita ya sea Ron con Blaise o Hermione y Pansy, se llevaron una sorpresa cuando estos les dijeron que estaban saliendo en secreto pero estos les dijeron que tenían su apoyo, Fred y George también encontraron el amor en dos Slytherin que iban en su mismo curso, estos últimos Draco y Harry los encontraron en situaciones bastante comprometedoras pero por pedido de los gemelos como de sus parejas lo mantuvieron en secreto de sus amigos

Sin más las cosas iban al pie de la letra ya solo faltarían pocos días para que tanto los Barcof así como los Malfoy dieran a conocer el compromiso, pero días antes de esto Narcissa recibió un mensaje a través de la chimenea de su hermana Bellatrix la cual la estaba buscando a ella como a su Lord, era en la tarde así que daban gracias que ese día no hubieran tenido ninguna actividad escolar pues llamarían mucho la atención

-¿Entonces que harás?-pregunto Narcissa a Alex

-Tendré que ir, debe ser muy importante si ven a Harry díganle que no tardare mucho tiempo-hablo Alex

Sin más Alex desapareció del castillo llegando a su antigua Mansión donde con un movimiento de mano alzo una niebla espesa la cual confundiría a las persona y no vieran como estaba ahora su mansión tendría que esperar a que llegaran así que estuvo mientras tanto le pidió a su elfo domestico que le hiciera unos emparedados pues tenía un poco de hambre no sin antes cambiar su apariencia a la antigua que tenia

Una hora más tarde se escuchó la puerta del despacho del Alex viendo como entraban Rodolphus, Bella y ¿Sirius?, estaba viendo bien o sus ojos lo estaban engañando

-¿Qué significa esto Bellatrix y Rodolphus?-pregunto molesto haciendo que su ojos brillaran con un tono rojizo asustando a los recién llegados

-¡Cállate maldito imbécil ahora escucharas, hay alguien quien quiere verte, más te vale tratarlo bien porque si le llegas hacer daño me las pagaras!- amenazo Sirius sacando su varita

-¡¿Esto es una maldita trampa esta me las pagaran Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Black?!... !Además que les da el derecho a entrar a mi casa de esa forma y amenazarme!

-Cállate bastardo todavía que te acostaste con James tienes el descaro de alegar vengo para que conozca a tu hijo y arreglen toda esta maldita cosa de la profecía

Bellatrix y Rodolphus veían esto desde lejos no querían estar en medio de esto si se desataba una pelea por culpa de Sirius

-Pasa….

Cuando dijo eso Sirius, entro por la puerta Harry con su anterior apariencia disimulando estar tímido y algo asustado

-Sirius que estamos haciendo aquí y porque tenemos que estar con él y ellos-señalando a Bellatrix y Rodolphus

-Veras Harry yo antes de caer en coma encontré una carta de James que el maldito de Dumbledore tenia oculta donde decia que Lily no era tu madre sino el propio James y que tu padre….

-¡No, no es cierto debe de haber una equivocación….por favor Sirius dime que no es verdad dime que él no es mi padre!...-pedía Harry viendo a su padrino, los dos fuera del conflicto veían esto con expresiones un poco tristes

-¡Explícate Black!-rugió Voldemort/Tom/Alex- Como que Harry Potter es mi hijo y que James Potter era la persona que gesto a Potter menor

-Bueno veras…..-no pudo terminar porque Harry comenzó a reír mientras se agarraba el estomago

-No puede ser, Harry ya se volvió Loco-hablo Bellatrix

Haciendo que este se carcajeara aún más, Alex ya no pudo aguantar más la risa y el también comenzó a reír ambos tanto padre como hijo cayeron al suelo riéndose, sorprendiendo a todos no sabía que pasaba por que los dos estaban tirados en el piso riéndose como locos

-Rápido Bella tenemos que asegurarnos que estén bien-hablo preocupado Sirius viendo a Harry en el piso

Antes de que estos se acercaran a los que estaban riendo estos se pararon poco a poco mientras trataban de contener la risa-Estamos bien, no es así papa

-Peque, digo lo mismo que Narcissa tanto tú como Draco sirven para ser buenos actores en un futuro, pero porque estas aquí deberías estar en el colegio en tu habitación con Draco sabes cómo se preocupa cuando no te ve

-Lo siento papa, pero vi a Sirius y no pude contenerme en seguirle estaba feliz de que estuviera con vida- dijo Harry agachando la cabeza no le gustaba que su padre estuviera enojado con el

-Está bien, no estoy enojado contigo-Harry fue corriendo abrazar a su padre-Bien debemos de irnos pero antes cámbiate

Ambos tanto Alex como Harry se cambiaron a sus verdaderas apariencias sorprendiendo a todos pero antes de irse los detuvieron

-¡Qué diablos pasa aquí!-demando saber Sirius

-Bueno veras Sirius yo conocí toda la historia de mi papa James cuando cumplí los 16 años donde descubrí quien era mi padre y que Lily era mi madrina quien se casó con papa para protegerme a mí y padre del viejo ese-dijo lo último con desprecio

-James me dejo también una carta en el diario que le dieron a Harry los Goblin cuando cumplió los 16 años el me contacto atreves de Serverus para darme la carta y ahí fue cuando comencé a ver a Harry como mi hijo de lo cual no me arrepiento, pero déjenme aclararles algo yo no mate ni a Lily ni a James yo cuando llegue a confrontar a James ya que me debía una explicación él estaba muerto con Lily…peque ve a descansar tú ya sabes la historia y no quiero verte mal yo avisare a Narcissa, Lucius y a tu Dragon así que ve a dormir-sin más Harry asintió y se fue por la puerta su padre tenía la razón no quería recordar las cosas- Bien ahora que Harry se fue déjenme contarles todo desde el principio

Asi la mayor parte de la noche y madrugada Alex les estuvo contando todo lo que paso hace 17 años y lo que había pasado recientemente los tres que estaban escuchando atentamente tuvieron diferentes expresiones durante el relato abrieron sus ojos cuando Alex les dijo en verdad su verdadera identidad así como el nombre real de su hijo, como que también Harry era un Veela y que eligió a Draco como que Draco también era un Veela y eligió a Harry, que dentro de unos días se daría el anuncio y que en las vacaciones se iban a unir mágicamente, también le advirtió a Sirius de tener cuidado con Molly Wesley y su hija Ginny

Sin más a las tres de la mañana se fueron a dormir en algunas de las habitaciones, estuvieron pensado toda la noche acerca de lo que les había dicho el Lord o Alex en fin tenían que tener cuidado con sus pasos en especial Sirius con el viejo de Dumbledore si quería estar cerca de Remus, en la mañana ya todos estaban reunidos desayunando en un cómodo silencio Bellatrix veía con asombro como Alex y Harry lucían casi como hermanos además de comportarse de manera casi igual

Se despidieron de todos prometiendo que los verían luego antes de desaparecieran para que Harry estuviera en Hogwarts y nadien sospechara nada, cuando llegaron a Hogwarts se encontraron con Lucius y Narcissa quien estaban desayunando, pero no vieron a Draco

-¿Tía Cissa no ha bajado Draco?-pregunto Harry

-No, pero creo que deberías ir a despertarlo…aunque yo lo intente y él se negó a bajar hasta que llegaras tu-murmuro por lo bajo

-¿Dijiste algo Tía Cissa?

-No, pero será mejor que vayas a despertarlo sino se les hará tarde

Harry asintió y fue a su habitación encontrándose con Draco envuelta en las sabanas, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido se acercó para despertarlo, pero se quedó mirando su cara "En verdad parece un Ángel"-pensó Harry quedándose un momento viendo la cara de su pareja, no quería despertarlo pero era cierto así que se le ocurrió algo, poso sus labios sobre los de Draco haciendo el efecto que este quería Draco abrió su ojos

-Buenos Días Dragon, dormiste bien

Draco solo se sonrojo un poco antes de asentir- Por cierto Potter porque te fuiste-dijo en tono de reproche sabiendo que a Harry le molestaba que desde que eran pareja le dijera Potter

Harry frunció el ceño y se dejó caer encima de Draco-Si no me dices Harry no me moveré-dijo con un puchero

Draco hizo una pequeña sonrisa- Vamos Harry déjame parar debemos arreglarnos para las clases-pidió Draco viendo como este se levantaba de encima del Harry se fue a buscar su ropa mientras que Draco se duchaba cuando Draco salió vio que su ropa ya estaba encima de la cama hecha dando una sonrisa se vistió rápido bajo hasta el comedor donde ya lo estaban esperando pero no vio a Harry se sentó y unos minutos después Harry bajo ya duchado y vestido con su ropa de colegio

-Bien chicos se acuerdan del plan-pregunto Narcissa

-Sin debemos actuar normal pero no tan normal ni muy cariñoso-repitieron ambos viendo como Narcissa asentía con la cabeza

-Vamos chicos dentro de dos días se hará en anuncio de su compromiso, han estado esperando bastante tiempo esperen solo unos días más-dijo Narcissa en tono maternal y compresiva

Ambos chicos suspiraron antes de aceptar pues Narcissa tenía razón, terminaron sus desayunos, un elfo domestico apareció en el comedor con las cosas de los chicos estos las tomaron y se fueron dejando solo a sus padre terminando de desayunar

-¿Que paso?, ¿Hubo aun problema al caso?-pregunto Lucius rompiendo el silencio

-No de hecho todo lo contrario, hasta un poco divertido-hablo Alex, pero los rubios no entendieron- Bien Narcissa déjame decirte que tu primo está vivo y no solo eso odia al viejo

-¡Sirius Vivo!...eso es imposible tenía entendido que el murió

-Parece que tu hermana Bellatrix lo salvo, pero había estado en un coma mágico, por lo que me estuvo contando Bella el viejo no solo estuvo jugando conmigo sino con ellos también-hablo serio

-¿No puede ser que hizo el maldito viejo?-pregunto Lucius molesto

-Parece que Bella tenía una hija el cual el maldito viejo secuestró por lo que se Sirius se enteró de esto cuando trataba de recuperar algo que le había dejado James hace unos meses, sigo cuando se enteró de esto trato de buscar por todos los medios a la hija de Bella aunque eso revelara su ubicación a los Dementores, por lo que dijo estuvo buscando por el mundo muggle como en el mágico dando por fin revelada su ubicación, por lo que se Sirius dijo que estaba estudiando y que como tu Narcissa tu sobrina tiene el cabello rubio

-No estarás diciendo

-Cálmate no es Granger es Luna Lovegood parece ser que el maldito viejo la dejo en el mundo muggle en un orfanatorio no estuvo más de dos años en ese cuando los Lovegood adoptaron a Luna, tengo entendido que su padre adoptivo murió en el verano y su madre tres años después de adoptarla en otras palabras la chica ahora esta solo

Narcissa estaba entre impactada y contenta de que alguien la hubiera cuidado y protegido lamentablemente no tendría la oportunidad de agradecerles correctamente

-Pero eso no es todo, Sirius cree que el viejo tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de los padres adoptivos de tu sobrina y me temo que las cosas que me dijo cuadran demasiado bien aunque la muerte de su madre y parecer ser que son las misma que tenía el padre cuando lo hallaron muerto en su casa un semana después de que Luna llegara a Hogwarts

-Entonces si

-Si es correcto el viejo la escondió en un lugar donde nadien pensaría que estaba, pero no conto con que los Lovegood la adoptaran, creo que el padre de Luna descubrió algo del viejo para que este lo haya asesinado

-¿Qué van hacer Bella y Rodolphus?-pregunto Lucius

-No hay problema, Sirius me pidió que les dijera a Draco y Harry que sí podrían acercase a ella como una amiga dado que Harry la conoce, que este la invitara a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, para que ellos puedan acercase a su hija sin que el viejo se involucre o trate de hacer algo en contra de ella

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero me parece increíble que el pulgoso pueda pensar en un plan así-voltearon a ver para ver de quien era la voz

-¿Serverus que tanto escuchaste?-pregunto Narcissa

-Todo y no se preocupen yo les ayudare, Luna desde que murió su padre sea encerrado más en si misma con los únicos que habla son con los animales del bosque según sus compañeros, pero eh visto que va al bosque para poder llorar sin que nadien la moleste

Mientras ellos escuchaban lo que decia Serverus, en otro lugar estaban los chicos viendo desde lejos a una Luna muy diferente de lo que Harry recordaba de ella e incluso antes de que este se fuera en verano

-No te preocupes la ayudaremos-hablo Harry viendo a Draco como nadien estaba viendo se acercó y le robo un fugas beso-Vamos a nuestras clases ya tendremos tiempo…

Ambos siguieron su camino sin perder de vista como Luna se retiraba para su aula en completo silencio y soledad

Los chicos llegaron a donde estaban sus amigos esperándolos, Harry y Draco se sentaron en medio de ellos y haciendo que nadien los pudiera molestar por un rato, las clases comenzaron y transcurrieron de forma normal pero ellos sabían que dentro de poco los dejarían de molestar solo debían esperar un poco mas

Los días que siguieron fueron buenos para ellos, pues consiguieron que Luna se acercara un poco a ellos, en una de esas oportunidades ellas les pregunto acerca de su relación haciendo que recupera un poco su brillo en su ojos los cuales se veían sin vida

-Bueno veras Luna, sabes que yo y Draco somos Veelas ¿verdad?-esta asintió un poco alegre-Bien sabes que los Veelas así como los hombre lobo, los vampiros, las arpías y otras criaturas mágicas solo pueden estar con una sola pareja, la cual ellos deben estar destinada…pues Draco es mi pareja así como yo lo soy de Draco

-Es enserio Harry, me alegro muchísimo por ti, de hecho se veían desde primero que se comían con la mirada, sabía que eso solo era tensión sex….

-Alto ahí Luna, cálmate-dijeron ambos sonrojados hasta las orejas, haciendo que esta diera un pequeña risita-Me alegro-dijo Harry viendo como esta parecía confundida

-Nos alegramos-aclaro Draco- Que volvieras a sonreír como antes-dijo de manera sincera

-Enserio el amor cambia a las personas

-Talvez…dime Luna quisieras ir con nosotros de vacaciones de invierno, quisiéramos que estuvieras presente cuando nos hagamos la ceremonia de unión, antes que digas algo eres una gran amiga en la que sé que puedo confiar ciegamente, sé que me has ayudado bastantes veces así que te pido que me dejes ayudarte quiero que vuelvas hacer esa Luna metiche y que siempre está en las nubes…enserio nos preocupas

Luna se veía un poco triste, les sonrió de manera tranquila pero sin que se diera cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, ambos chicos se acercaron a Luna para darle un fuerte abrazo- Gracias chicos, enserio Gracias por preocuparse por mí-dijo entre sollozos

Estuvieron un tiempo abrazándola hasta que se pudo tranquilizar-Entonces que Luna aceptas ir con nosotros y estar presente en la ceremonia

-Si Harry, me gustaría estar en su ceremonia, los felicito a ambos a ti Draco y a ti Harry merecen ser feliz

-Gracias Luna, ahora volvamos o se hará tarde –dijo Draco viendo cómo empezaba atardecer

-Si espero que estén preparados para mañana será un gran día, dado que anunciaran su compromiso-dijo Luna con una sonrisa brillante

Estos se pusieron un poco nerviosos pero se miraron entre sí para darse fuerzas- Si mañana será un gran día


	11. Chapter 11

Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambiara la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revelara la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tendrá Harry la carta la cual le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubriera quien es en verdad….

 **Capítulo 11:Compromiso**

Luna se veía un poco triste, les sonrió de manera tranquila pero sin que se diera cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, ambos chicos se acercaron a Luna para darle un fuerte abrazo- Gracias chicos, enserio Gracias por preocuparse por mí-dijo entre sollozos

Estuvieron un tiempo abrazándola hasta que se pudo tranquilizar-Entonces que Luna aceptas ir con nosotros y estar presente en la ceremonia

-Si Harry, me gustaría estar en su ceremonia, los felicito a ambos a ti Draco y a ti Harry merecen ser feliz

-Gracias Luna, ahora volvamos o se hará tarde –dijo Draco viendo cómo empezaba atardecer

-Si espero que estén preparados para mañana será un gran día, dado que anunciaran su compromiso-dijo Luna con una sonrisa brillante

Estos se pusieron un poco nerviosos pero se miraron entre sí para darse fuerzas- Si mañana será un gran día

Sin más el trio siguió su camino hasta el castillo pues mañana sería un gran día para Draco y Harry y eso Luna lo sabía, los chicos estaban felices, estuvieron caminando hasta el castillo cuando vieron que en la puerta se encontraban Lucius, Alex, Narcissa y Serverus los cuales se les quedaron viendo detenidamente a Luna para pasar su mirada a los chicos

-¿Padre?, ¿Qué pasa acaso sucedió algo?-pregunto Harry un poco nervioso, viendo como Draco y Luna también estaban un poco sorprendidos

-No, no ha pasado nada-hablo Narcissa con una sonrisa

-Lo que pasa hijo, es que parece ser que el sombrero seleccionador aviso al Director que era el momento adecuado de tu cambio de casa-dijo Alex cuidando sus palabras para que no saliera ningún insulto contra el viejo de Dumbledore y no asustara a Luna

-Harry te van a cambiar de casa, eso es maravilloso podrás pasar más tiempo con Draco durante las cenas-dijo alegremente Luna, sorprendiendo a los dos por como fácil acepto las cosas

-Gracias Luna pero hay algo que me intriga o mejor dicho algo que hubiera querido hacer-hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Alex pudo suponer cual era la idea que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a su hijo-Peque si quieres nos podemos adelantar y dar a conocer tu compromiso a los de Hogwarts y mañana a toda la prensa

Todos empezaron a entender lo que los dos Barcof querían hacer-Me temo que eso será imposible ya que eso lo tenemos planeado muy bien los dos-dijo una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que estos se voltearan

-Madre….

-Abuela…

Ambos estaban un poco preocupados viendo Isabella junto con Abraxas los cuales se miraban serios- No creo que sea conveniente a pesar de que todos queremos ver la cara que pondrán cuando se anuncie el compromiso-menciono Abraxas con una sonrisa es par le estaba empezando a gustar

Los dos pelinegro maldijeron por lo bajo querían carcajearse de algunos, querían ver como estos se atragantarían con su comida, eso eran los pensamientos de ambos lo que les causaba un poco de diversión

-Como no veo que haya problema es hora de ir al Gran Comedor donde se realizara nuevamente la selección de casa de Harry-hablo Lucius un poco divertido

Sin más todos entraron al castillo Luna se separó de ellos igual que Isabella y Abraxas quienes estarían en la sección privada para que no revelar la sorpresa todavía, Luna se fue no sin prometerle a los chicos que estaría en el Gran Salón para ver las caras de todos los de su casa, eso llamo mucho la atención de Narcissa quien podría ver reflejado un poco la actitud de su hermana en Luna

Con pasos lento y calmados los primeros en entrar fueron los adultos minutos después entraron los chicos al Gran Salón, todos estaban comiendo pero se quedaron con la comida en el aire cuando vieron que a los dos príncipes del colegio riendo mientras hablaban cuando se acercaron a sus lugares los cuales su amigos le habían apartado en la mesa se despidieron y se fueron cada quien a su mesa

A medio de la cena el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento sorprendiendo a todos-Orden, Orden…Les pido su atención-todo el salón se quedó callado esperando las noticias del Director – Bien el sombrero seleccionador me informo hace unos momentos-dijo con una sonrisa, los que sabrían que diría se empezaron a tratar de poner una sonrisa en su cara más McGonagall la cual perdería al mejor buscador en siglos- Como mencione el sombrero seleccionador me informo hace unos momentos que un chico de una de las cuatro casas, se le hará un cambio de casa por petición del sombrero seleccionador cabe decir que una vez que el sombrero tome la decisión no habla protesta ya que este es su función dada por los fundadores

Los estudiantes pudieron entender que la decisión del sombrero era irrevocable al menos que considerada que la casa donde estudia el chico ya no es apta para el así que se tendrá que cambiar de casa y que el profesor Dumbledore ni nadien podrá revocar la decisión el sombrero por que esta era su función dada por los fundadores

-Dicho esto…Harry Potter pasa al frente se hará de nuevo tu selección-esto causo diferentes impresiones en el Gran Comedor, pero más en los Gryffindor quienes buscaban con la mirada el apoyo de la profesora McGonagall para que hiciera algo pero esta solo negó con la cabeza

Harry se levantó de su mesa para pasar al frente donde una vez que llego hasta enfrente de la mesa de los profesores apareció el sombrero seleccionador con el taburete, la profesora McGonagall con pesar se levantó y camino hasta Harry levanto el sombrero para que este se sentara y posteriormente ella colocara el sombrero

- _Veo que nos volvemos a ver joven Potter-hablo el sombrero en la mente de Harry_

 _-Digo lo mismo, estaba esperando desde hace mucho que llegara este día…aunque esperaba que fuera mañana después de anunciar mi compromiso como puedes ver_

 _-Puedo ver eso y mucho más joven Potter nieto de Morgana Le Fay y Merlín mi antiguo Amo, así como nieto de los hijos de ambos y de magos sangre pura de Gran Poder y Abolengo_

 _-Ya veo por eso querías esperar hasta que supiera mis orígenes así como linaje ¿no?_

 _-Me sorprende su rápida respuesta digna de un Slytherin….ahora joven Potter así como mi nuevo Amo dígame esta vez elegirá la casa a la que lo quiero mandar como debió ser en un principio o se negara_

 _-Esta vez aceptare ya que yo mismo pienso que dejar de ser un león para convertirse en una serpiente-dijo con un deje de diversión Harry al sombrero_

 _-O tal vez era un Serpiente disfrazada de un León-menciono con un tono de gracia divirtiendo un poco a Harry-Bien solo hay algo que quiero decirle…._

 _Los que se fueron vendrá y con ello un cambio volverá,_

 _Solo aquel marcado como el elegido podrá enfrentar este nuevo camino,_

 _Su pasado terrible fue, pero sin embargo el futuro incierto es_

 _Las personas que pensó perder volverán nuevamente_

 _Pero para que ellas estén de regreso_

 _Al antiguo mal hay que vencer_

 _Aquel disfrazo debajo de bondad exponer_

 _-Eso es lo único que le puedo decir joven Potter, pero tenga por seguro que podrá salir adelante, con la ayuda de sus seres queridos podrá revelar al verdadero mal que ha estado manipulando esto desde que usted llego y creo saber que usted conoce al verdadero Mal ¿no?_

 _-Me doy una idea…_

 _-Bien eso es todo…_ _ **Slytherin-**_ _el grito resonó en todo el Gran Salón_

Los estudiantes de Gryffindor no podrían creer que su príncipe o niño dorado se cambiara de casa, más a la casa de las serpientes, pronto empezaron a llover protestas por parte de los Gryffindor y alegría por parte de los Slytherin quien estaban más que feliz por tener un mago sangre pura más en sus filas con esto esta prácticamente seguros que les ganarían a Gryffindor la copa de Casa volvería donde debió de estar en un principio

Sin más McGonagall le retiro el sombrero a Harry y este se levantó y se fue a sentar con Draco saludo a Pansy, Blaise, Theo parte de saludar con la mirada a los dos Slytherin con los que los gemelos tienen una relación

Sin más todo volvió a estar en silencio pero un poco incómodo más por parte de Gryffindor que no dejaban de ver Harry, ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta que no le habían puesto demasiada atención ni siquiera las otras casas, Harry para los Gryffindor se estaba comportando igual que los Slytherin al momento de estar cenando muy aristocrático para ellos del mismo modo que algunos profesores que lo miraban con incredulidad

Algunos cuando terminaron de cenar antes de empezar el postre le trataron de hablar más algunas chicas las cuales eran alejadas por Pansy o Blaise ellos no querían que hubiera algún problema más cuando tenían al príncipe serpiente cerca él era muy celoso con Harry, varias veces estuvo a punto de maldecir a varias por proponérsele descaradamente a su Harry

-Vamos Draco, sabes que no debes tomarle importancia yo solo te quiero a ti-dijo susurrando un poco bajo para que no pudieran escucharlo al menos no los demás

-Qué bueno que ya mañana se dará a conocer nuestro compromiso, para dejarle en claro a esas niñitas que tú eres mío-susurro serio mientras fruncía el ceño

-Como tú eres mío-fue lo que le contesto a Draco antes de volver a prestar atención

Pansy y Blaise que eran los más cercanos a estos solo rodaron los ojos por ambos comentarios, pero sabían que ellos se comportarían igual si alguien tratara de acosar a sus parejas, discretamente vieron a la mesa de los leones donde pudieron ver a sus leones comiendo tranquilamente con Neville la pareja de Theo, ellos estaban pensado que Neville terminaría emparejado con Luna pero fue una sorpresa cuando Theo les confeso que ellos dos estaban teniendo una relación desde antes de que acaba el año escolar pasado

Cuando terminaron sus postres cada quien salió con dirección a su habitación no sin antes comprobar que los dos príncipes de Slytherin se fueran con sus padres, ellos también estaban emocionados que sus amigos dieran a conocer su compromiso el día de mañana, ellos estaban pensando que si sus relaciones eran duraderas y sus leones no los dejaban ellos cuando terminaran el colegio les propondrían matrimonio

Harry y Draco estaban un poco emocionados muy empalagosos para sus padres, pero ellos recordaban estar igual o peor cuando encontraron a su pareja así que los entendían, ellos se fueron caminando para su sección viendo que nadien los siguiera ya que habían escuchado rumores de los cuadros que varios estudiantes querían saber dónde se alojaban con tal de tener cerca a los príncipes

La noche fue muy tranquila estuvieron hablando un poco con los chicos antes de que ellos se fueran a dormir pues tendrían que poner los últimos toques a su plan el día de mañana

-Ya está todo confirmado, el salón de recepción ya está preparado-menciono Abraxas con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Mañana nadien hará nada desde muy temprano se les informara a los alumnos que se prohibirá estar fuera de sus salas comunes hasta la cena-hablo Lucius

-Ya veo bien planeado Lucius, supongo que no queremos mirones al menos hasta la cena-contesto Alex

-Si no queremos que vean a los reporteros y demás invitados-hablo Lucius-Al menos no hasta la cena

-Bien chicos ustedes que dicen-pregunto Alex a Draco y Harry los cuales escuchaban todo lo que sus padres decían

-Es una buena idea, ya que así mañana se llevaran la sorpresa de su vida-Draco sonrió ya que ellos dos ya tenían un plan trazado solo que lo tendrían que hacer a la hora de la cena

-Digo lo mismo mi Dragon y yo ya estamos preparados-sonrió Harry inocentemente, eso no les estaba gustando a sus padres y abuelos, menos después de la broma que le habían hecho, lo bueno que estaban en su sección o sino tendrían que haberle dado muchas explicaciones al viejo

A Narcissa ni Isabella, no les estaba gustando para donde se dirigía la conversación- Chicos vamos hacer claras-dijeron ambas mujeres- No se les ocurra arruinar la cena del anuncio de su compromiso o sino…

Ambos chicos tragaron en seco no se esperaban eso, ambos se vieron para poner un puchero- Bien, no haremos nada…

Las mujeres conocían muy bien a su familia y sabía que un Barcof-Potter y un Malfoy Black eran una pareja poderosa pero también muy peligrosa, y eso lo habían comprobado todos cuando no se esperaron su broma ya que tanto Harry como Draco son muy buenos estrategas así como buenos manipuladores así muchas veces habían caídos su padres ante ellos

-Bien chicos vamos, deben ir a dormir, ya que mañana será un gran día-hablaron todos al unísono viendo a sus hijos/nietos los cuales sonrieron antes de despedirse e irse

-Crees que aprecie nuestro regalo cuando sea Yule o como los muggles dicen Navidad-pregunto Isabella a Abraxas

-Estoy seguro que lo apreciaran, después de todo, la familia debe dejar de estarse escondiendo por las manipulaciones del viejo

-Padre/Madre que están planeando-hablaron Alex y Lucius mirando a sus padres

-Nada querido, bien ya me conseguiste a la rata esa-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras la cubría una aura de color negro

Alex sabía que su madre seguía un poco enojada por no contarle antes de su otra identidad cuando pedio la memoria- Esta listo ya casi la tengo pero se sigue escapando le pedí a Serverus que me la trajera ya que parece ser que esta escondida secar del bosque prohibido, pero antes de entregártela me voy a divertir un poco con ella

Narcissa y Lucius sabían que esa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no significaba nada bueno era la misma que tenía cuando torturaba a algún traidor y ellos sabían que sería primero Serverus quien tiene una cuenta pendiente con la rata por Lily y también Alex quien se quería vengar por James, no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de pena pues por la vieja rata ya que se metió con personas muy peligrosas

Isabella suspiro ya tenía junto con Abraxas todo planeado también tenía a uno que otro infiltrado en el ministerio de magia de Londres así como en los demás ministerios de los diferentes países del mundo mágico. De algo tenía que servir ser una de las Familias Sangre Pura más importante, más rica, más poderosa y con mucha influencia en todo el mundo mágico y sino lo utilizaba se les olvidaría quien manda, ya que ella muchas veces movió hilos desde la sombras

Ella conoció el nombre de Harry Potter cuando lo escucho en una de las fiestas del ministerio de magia de Inglaterra, por alguna razón sentía que lo conocía así sin más mando a recobrar información del chico, encontró muchas cosas en especial de esos el nombre de sus "familiares" en el mundo muggle, fue una sorpresa descubrir que el héroe del mundo mágico vivía en esas condiciones más cuando descubrió quien fue quien lo coloco ahí así que movió unos pocos hilos para que Harry consiguiera el empleo en uno de los restaurantes que le pertenecían a los Barcof

Fue una sorpresa muy grata descubrir que todos lo querían a pesar de estar trabajando con el poco tiempo, no sabía pero algo le decia que Harry Potter era muy importante para ella, pero cuando se apareció su hijo en su antigua Mansión donde ella vivía y le conto todo o al menos una parte, no podía evitar tratar de matarlo más porque sabía lo que vivido el pequeño así que ella le dijo que dispusiera de los recursos de los Barcof así como de los Petrov para tratar de recuperarlo, sabía que su hijo era capaz de buscar y luchar por su recién descubierto nieto, pero sabía que él era un poco despistado en algunas cosas así que ella se involucró enterándose de más cosas que el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra ocultaba recelosamente

Describiendo uno que otro secreto tanto del ministro como del viejo y algunas personas más, uno que otro, sangre pura pero de menor importancia y abolengo, así como el verdadero nombre de su nieto como información de James Potter la pareja de su hijo y de donde provenía el linaje de su nieto por parte de James

-Bien siguiendo con las cosas creo que ya tenemos todo listo ¿no?-pregunto Isabella seria

Los demás asintieron en forma de respuesta ya que todos querían estar preparados para mañana pues será un gran día para los chicos y más querían que esas mocosas no se les acercaran a sus hijo/nietos con la intención de quitarle su fortuna, sabían que por los anillos de herederos no podían utilizar pociones de amor o demás pero debían seguir alerta ya no podían contener la sangre Veela, los Veela interiores de los chicos eran poderosos y extremadamente celosos daban gracias que hubiera Harry encontrado esa poción en el libro de los de los Potter sino todo estaría destruido en este momento o algunos alumno estarían en el hospital por ver o tratar de tocar a uno de ellos

-Espero que con esto ellas se alejen ya no podremos más-hablaron Lucius y Alex ellos eran los que controlaban los instintos Veela de sus hijos para no ocasionar ninguna desgracia innecesaria

-No se preocupen solo será mañana el ultimo día, los chicos ya pueden controlarse un poco más que antes, además ya saben tanto cambiar su forma a Veelas como utilizar su poder, así que no creo que haya algo de qué preocuparse

Ambos asintieron estaban orgullosos de que sus hijos a pesar de ser jóvenes pronto los superarían- Bien será mejor que todos no vayamos a descansar, ya que mañana será un gran día para el inicio de nuestros planes

Sin más todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, al día siguiente todos estaban de un magnifico humor los chicos desayunarían en la sección con sus abuelos, sus padres desayunarían en el Gran Salón para dar la noticia de la prohibición hasta la cena

-Dicho esto espero que cumplan con lo pedido-informo Alex

Los estudiantes no entendían porque los herederos de los fundadores no querían que estuvieran fuera hasta la cena, pero no eran tan tontos como para negarse a ello, sin más el desayuno paso en completa calma

Antes de que todos se retiraran volvió hablar Alex viendo a los estudiantes- Sé que están disconforme por lo que voy hacer generoso en cada una de las salas comunes hay un nueva puerta, vean lo como un pequeño regalo para las parejas que tenían planeado tener una cita el día de hoy, este obsequio esta comunicado entre sí, de modo que si tiene una pareja en otra casa diferente a la suya podrán verla- esto llamo mucho la atención de los estudiantes como estuvieron agradecidas las parejas que querían pasar un tiempo a solas- Pero es solo les voy a dar una advertencia media hora antes de la cena la puerta desaparecerá así que deben tener cuidado de no retrasarse-Finalizo Alex viendo como los estudiantes asentía con la cabeza y se iban

Lucius quien estaba aún lado de Alex hablo-Porque no les dijiste todo lo que pasaría si no llegaran a tiempo-hablo serio

Ese comentario llamo la atención de los profesores que seguían preguntándose qué tramaban ellos, pero cuando cayeron en cuenta de las consecuencia solo quedaban los jefes de casa y el director-¡Como que todas las consecuencias!, ¡Díganme que no es peligroso!-hablo preocupada McGonagall, siguiéndole de los jefes de casa de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, Snape veía esto de manera neutra sabía que no podrían en peligro a los estudiante y eso le tenía sin cuidado sino acataban una simple orden que se atuvieran a las consecuencias

-No es peligroso profesora McGonagall como se le ocurre que atentaríamos contra los alumnos-decia ambos serios

-Pero.….-los jefes de casa como el director no entendían

-Las consecuencias de las personas que no regresaran volverían pero con unas terribles náuseas y dolores estomacales nada más ya que esa magia es nueva y apenas se está desarrollando puede tener esos efectos secundarios si los alumnos no regresan a la hora acordada

Los profesores suspiraron algo cansados – Si gustan profesores pueden ir a ver por ustedes mismo que el lugar para comprobar que el lugar donde están es inofensivo de hecho acabamos de crear una puerta en su dormitorio que los llevara al mismo lugar que a ellos-decia Narcissa

-Narcissa, Lucius y usted señor Barcof porque no nos había informado de esto antes-pregunto Dumbledore

-Lo lamento pero teníamos otros asuntos que atender pero estamos seguros que se lo dejamos un sobre con el motivo la otra vez que hablamos-hablo Lucius

-Es cierto espere…no me diga que no lo ha leído-hablo Narcissa seria

Dumbledore estaba un poco sorprendido recordaba algo pero no todo solo que hablaron un poco antes de que él- Ah ya recuerdo, en serio lo lamento no me había acordado- hablo Dumbledore los profesores lo miraron un poco asombrados, pero el de verdad sabía que el dicho sobre lo había hecho cenizas en un momento de frustración

Alex, Narcissa y Lucius sonrieron el viejo había picado-Bien si eso es todo, les pido que ustedes también se retiren a sus habitaciones-los profesores abrieron los ojos con sorpresa-enserio creían que solo eran los estudiantes ustedes también tienen prohibido estar rodeando los pasillos hasta la cena

-Nosotros no somos unos niños señor Barcof-decia indignada McGonagall

-Es lo mismo que nosotros creemos no somos unos niños somos adultos y como tal debemos comportarnos nosotros les dimos la información pero me temo que si se niegan sean arrastrados a ese lugar en caso de que se nieguen

A regañadientes aceptaron pues sabían que el castillo así como la magia del mundo mágico respondería a ellos para que aceptaran sin más todos se fueron dejando a los Malfoy como el Barcof con una sonrisa triunfante

Unos minutos más tarde ellos sintieron como las puertas se cerraban impidiendo a alguien regresar o comunicarse con el exterior –Bien es hora que los elfos domésticos empiecen a preparar todo-hablo Alex

-Si debo revisar la seguridad-hablo Lucius

-De lo demás nos encargamos Abraxas, Isabella y yo-decia con una sonrisa, a lo cual asintieron antes de irse

Sin más cada quien se fue a preparar lo que le correspondía, los chicos estaban mientras tanto con sus abuelos los cuales ya tenían planeado su día ambos estarían en la sección hasta que llegaran la hora de la cena donde ambos entrarían juntos cuando ya todos estuvieran presentes, Abraxas se retiraría dos horas antes para tener todo lo referente al Salón de Recepción que no quedara ningún cosa faltante además de ser el quien recibiría a los periodistas de los diarios mágicos más importantes del mundo

Isabella estaría encargada de recibir a todos los invitados importantes así como uno que otro empresario que tuviera negocios con los Barcof, Malfoy como también de los Potter y Black, los cuales a pesar de que Harry era menor de edad sus acciones en las diferentes compañías del mundo mágico como muggle seguían en constante movimiento gracias a los Goblins, las cuales también crecieron haciéndolo el socio e inversionista mayoritario de varias compañías

Harry quería que su padrino cuando pudiera limpiar su nombre tuviera de nuevo todo lo referente a la fortuna Black, pero tanto Sirius como Alessia la madre de este, le dijeron que no era necesario pues parecer ser que la abuela de Harry, por parte de su papá James, Dorea Potter antes Black era de la familia principal la única sobreviviente de la familia principal ya que sus dos hermanos mayores de esta murieron muy jóvenes antes de casarse y tener descendencia, por eso correspondía ese Título pero se negó, ya que estaba por casarse con Charlus Potter, por lo tanto el Titulo paso hacer de la rama secundaria

Harry ya estaba empezando a pesar en como estaría relacionado con Draco, pero dado el hecho que él era de la familia principal y que su Dragon era de la familia secundaria de una rama un poco más alejada le dijeron que no habría ningún problema

Además de que Sirius su padrino y primo, le dijo que no importaba ya que en las familias puras el matrimonio entre familia era de los más normal y dado que ambos tenían sangre Veela y eran uno para el otro nadien podría impedir que estuviera juntos ya que la magia los había destinado a estar juntos

Bien siguiendo con los preparativos su abuela, Isabella se haría cargo de todos los invitados importantes que habían invitado con el fin de presentar a Harry como el heredero de los Barcof, Potter, Black como descendiente directo y heredero de Salazar Slytherin y de Godric Gryffindor

Cada vez Harry estaba pensado en si todavía quedaría algún secreto de su familia por revelar, ya que no quería llevar más anillos puesto, fue una sorpresa que sus anillos se pudieran funcionar pero no sabía si podrían fusionarse más y no quería averiguarlo

-Bien chicos, eso es todo-hablo Isabella- Por cierto Harry si quieren pueden descasar un poco pues una vez que llegue el momento no podrán hacerlo

Harry asintió pero sentía que faltaba un detalle- Abuela y los alumnos ya se les informo

Isabella puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara- No querido eso lo sabrán unos minutos antes de la cena

Draco se estaba dando una idea de lo que Alex y sus padres estaban pensado-Ya veo no decirle nada hasta el último minuto, esos los sorprenda y no estarán en sus cinco sentidos cuando anunciemos nuestro compromiso…

-De modo que la sorpresa será más placentera para nosotros-termino Harry y sus abuelos de ambos asintieron

Abraxas sabía que esos dos se complementaban, paso por su cabeza que tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual la magia los había destinado a estar juntos- Muy cierto pero ahora los tenemos que dejar-menciono de manera tranquila y serena viendo a Isabella la cual asintió

Sin más ambos se retiraron dejando a los chicos solos en la sala

Harry tenía pensado estar con su pareja pues dentro de poco ya no tendrían que fingir más y podría demostrar todo el afecto que le tenía en público- Pronto Dragón podre decirles a todos esos imbéciles que tú eres mío, que tú me perteneces-decia Harry mientras sus ojos tomaban un tono negro y rojo muy profundos

A Draco le gustaba la posesividad con que Harry lo trataba, ya que eso le alegraba porque sabía que era importante para el – Si Harry yo soy tuyo, pero tu también eres mío y eso lo voy a dejar en claro también yo….- los ojos de Draco tomaron el mismo que los del Harry

Cuando ambos ya estaban más calmados sus ojos volvieron a su color normal-¿Qué quieres hacer Dragón tenemos mucho tiempo hasta la hora de la cena?

Draco solo se recostó sobre su pecho de Harry, este inmediatamente entendió que su Dragón quería que estuvieran así un rato. Un par de horas después los dos se encontraban ya despertándose pues el sueño les había ganado

En esos momentos entraron sus padres, abuelos y su padrino-Veo que los dos se quedaron dormidos-era más una afirmación que pregunta

-Creo haberles pedido que se conservaran puros hasta la unión-hablo serio Serverus

Los dos se sonrojaron- ¡Estábamos solo acostados no hicimos nada!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo cayendo en la broma de su padrino quien soltó una leve risita-Esta nos la vamos a cobrar padrino-dijeron ambos eso hizo sudar a Serverus pues recordaba su última broma

-Nada de bromas primero el compromiso luego la venganza-hablo una voz quien salía del pantalón de Harry, este saco el pequeño cuadro reducido el cual se agrando una vez fuera

-Tía Alessia-hablo Narcissa

-Sigo sin entender como haces para aparecer desde mi bolsa-decia negando con la cabeza Harry

-Secretos cariño, pero que tal una presentación conozco algunos pero a otros no-hablo Alessia con una sonrisa

-Padre, Abuela y Abuelo-lo último sorprendió a Abraxas, haciendo que Lucius, Narcissa y Draco rieran en voz baja- Ella es Alessia Black, mi tía por parte de la rama secundaria de los Black y una gran amiga, Tía Alessia ellos son Alexander Andrew Barcof Petrov, mi padre, Isabella Barcof antes Petrov mi abuela y mi abuelo político Abraxas Septimus Malfoy padre de Lucius suegro de Narcissa y abuelo de Draco

Alessia pudo reconocer claramente esos nombres, está sorprendida pero se veía muy alegre- Veo que por fin encontraste a tu padre y abuela como también a tu abuelo político, cuanto tiempo Abraxas

Eso aturdió un poco a Harry-Ya lo conocías Tía Alessia-dijo viendo a Abraxas con cara de incredulidad

Esta rio desde el cuadro- Claro que me conocía éramos compañeros de casa-hablo Abraxas- Ella también fue una serpiente como yo también fue una gran amiga

Un rato más tarde cuando terminaron de practicar como se conocieron Alessia y Abraxas ya era hora del almuerzo, uno de los elfos domésticos del castillo les avisaron que ya estaba preparado el almuerzo para que fueran al comedor de su sección, les informaron también que los alumnos que no pasaron por la puerta para divertirse y se quedaron ya les habían enviado su almuerzo a la salas comunes de estos

-Bien creo que por que no seguimos esta conversación después del almuerzo-todos asintieron a lo que dijo Alessia y se fueron al comedor donde el almuerzo paso de manera muy tranquila y serena cuando una vez todos hubieran acabado se retiraron a la sala de estar para seguir hablando con el retrato de Alessia. Esta estaba conversando un poco con los demás retratos los cuales les eran files a los herederos de los fundadores

Más tarde después de que terminaran de hablar los abuelos de los chicos se retiraron para hacer sus funciones del mismo modo que Lucius, Alex dejando solo a Draco y Harry con Narcissa la cual ayudaría a que ambos estuvieran impecable

 **Pov Lucius**

Iba llegando al punto de reunión donde ya me esperaban los aurores que había contratado, algunos me miraban con un poco de recelo pero es normal pues piensa que fui un mortifago, me encantaría ver la cara de ellos cuando no puedan ver la marca oscura

Sin más les dije que tendríamos que revisar por varios lugares, dos de ellos parecían estar diciendo que "como era posible que un mortifago estuviera suelto", "uno de porque tendrían que seguir ordenes de un mortifago", esos era uno que otro comentario que decían entre ellos en voz baja

Lástima que todavía no revelamos la verdadera cara del ministerio así como la de la cabra, de seguro a los chicos les gustaría ver sus expresiones en primera fila, pero dentro de poco

Sin más comenzamos a caminar por primero tendríamos que revisar que todos los hechizos que evitan que las personas aparezcan el Hogwarts estén en las mejores condiciones, los atajo que me dijo Harry nos servirían más adelante pero ahora Draco y Harry los cerraron hace unos días ya que no queremos invitados no deseados

Estábamos pasando por las afueras del bosque prohibido, ya que solo los aurores que mande a revisar el bosque que colida con el lago no tuvieron la idea de asegurar este punto, mientras caminaba sentía como algo se estaba enredando en mi brazo, maldije por lo bajo al ser tan descuidado, me calme para que la planta lazo del diablo me dejara y no me apretara más el brazo

 **Pov Normal**

Los Aurores no se habían dado cuenta pero cuando vieron que su contratante estaba en problemas quisieron ayudarlo pues sino nadien les pagaría, vieron como poco a poco Lucius se iba tranquilizando hasta que poco a poco el lazo del diablo se iba calmado y lo soltando de manera lenta

-Discúlpenos no, nos dimos cuenta-decia el líder uno hombre entre sus veinte de piel monera algo bronceada

-No hay problema, fue mi culpa debería haberme dado cuenta-decia sobándose un poco el brazo

Lucius estaba mal su túnica favorita estaba rota de los brazos, tendría que elegir otra con la ayuda de los chicos ya que a pesar de todo tendrían un muy buen gusto, sin más se quitó la túnica dejando solo su camisa de manga de manga larga maldijo por lo bajo al ver que esta también estaba rota igual que su túnica, con cuidado y sin perder el glamour que caracterizaba a los Malfoy, doblo un poco sus mangas dejándolas hasta el límite de su ante brazo

Los Aurores no cabían en su sorpresa por no decir que todos tenían las quijadas hasta el suelo y estaban con los ojos como platos viendo con incredulidad la persona la cual pensaban que era un mortifago no tenía la marca

Uno de los Aurores con todo su valentía que pudo se acercó a Lucius-Lord Malfoy sino es molestia me permitirá ver sus brazos

Esto le extraño un poco a Lucius, por no decir que está complacido habían caído en su trampa-Si no hay problema-le dijo extendiéndoles su brazos- pero para que quiere verlos sino es molestia saber

Esto extraño más a los Aurores pues se decia que los Malfoy era unos bastardos crueles y sin escrúpulos pero estaban ante un Malfoy y no era así de hecho se comportó un poco amable

El Auror estuvo viendo sus brazos un buen rato, cuando termino se fue con sus compañeros dijo algo que Lucius pudo intuir antes de que los demás se le acercaran con el mismo motivo, uno escéptico creyendo que no era real pellizcos el brazo de Lucius haciendo que este se quejara

-Oigan eso es una falta de respeto-decia serio- Quitando sus brazos de las manos de los Aurores

Todos cayeron en cuenta de lo que habían hecho y se sintieron sumamente avergonzados por haber hecho eso como de pensar o levantar falsos contra el-Discúlpenos nuestra rudeza Lord Malfoy no volverá a pasar

Este los miraba algo renuente- Entiendo acepto sus disculpas…..pero dejando eso aun lado ¿Por qué querían ver mis brazos?-pregunto inocentemente

El comentario que les menciono Lucius puso a los Aurores un poco tenso antes de contestar, algunos empezaron a tartamudear hasta que uno de supo delante de ellos para hablar- El motivo de eso debe a que no habíamos visto una piel muy pálida ni suave así que no pudimos contenernos lo lamentamos si lo llegamos a incomodar-el Auror estaba suplicando internamente que Lucius se lo hubiera creído

-Ya veo me lo dicen muy seguido normalmente siempre pasa cuando usamos ropa un poco más cómoda-eso hizo suspirar a los Aurores aliviados pero reparaban en sus palabras "entonces ya le había pasado muchas veces"

Como el ambiente ya estaba un poco más tranquilo a uno de los Aurores decidió preguntar algo- Sino es molestia Lord Malfoy nos podrían decir cómo es que tiene la piel tan suave dudo que use un producto para tener su piel así

Esto ya estaba cabreando a Lucius pero necesitaba aliados los cuales pudieran manipularse fácilmente- Siento romper su burbuja pero la piel de los Malfoy no necesita ningún producto para ser así-decia indignado por el comentario que hizo el Auror

Los demás Aurores vieron con ganas de matar su compañero por haber ofendido a Lucius- No era mi intención ofenderlo-decia avergonzado- Solo quería saber cómo es que tiene su piel así

-A ya veo, eso se debe a que algunos Sangre Pura tenemos sangre de criatura en nuestro caso los Malfoy tenemos ancestros Vampiros y Veela, en mi caso yo soy un Veela es por eso de mi piel y uno que otro rasgo que tengo de los Veela

Los Aurores antes esa respuesta abrieron la boca para cerrarla inmediatamente antes de volver a ver a Lucius, algunos podrían ver que era bastante atractivos en comparación con algunos modelos y demás que salían en las líneas de moda mágicas de toda Inglaterra, algunos enrojecieron ante tales pensamientos

Lucius estaba más que furioso ya que estaba seguro lo que estaban pensado ese montón de imbéciles, pero debía calmarse la venganza seria contra la cabra y uno que otro de ellos por pensar que era afeminado- Señores Aurores no creen que sería mejor seguir con nuestro recorrido

Los Aurores asintieron antes de volver hacer sus cosas, el que había hablado lo iba a volver hacer antes de ser fulminado con la mirada por todos, el líder volvió a tomar el cargo y siguieron caminando revisando todo cuando terminaron un elfo domestico apareció para darles bebidas a todos ya que el trabajo de revisar y lanzar hechizos de protección era muy cansado y agotador

-Disculpe la pregunta nuevamente Lord Malfoy pero porque debemos asegurarnos que el castillo como sus alrededores sea seguro

Los demás escupieron su bebida al ver que su compañero volvió hablar- ¡Laurent!, disculpe ami subordinado Lord Malfoy le aseguro que recibirá un castigo por estar preguntando cosas innecesarias

-No hay problema…

-Disculpe es cierto me llamo Dan Nowins

-No hay problema señor Nowins de seguro el joven Laurent tenía un poco de curiosidad-dijo viendo al joven el cual sintió- Bien joven Laurent el motivo de una revisión de seguridad es que se dará a conocer el compromiso de mi hijo Draco y un estudiante, les pido que lo mantenga en secreto hasta que salga en los periódicos-decia con una sonrisita que hizo babear nuevamente algunos

-Gracias-fue lo único que dijo Laurent- De seguro su pareja será igual alguien digna del

-No hay que dar las gracias y si su pareja es alguien digna de Draco-decia divertido

Algunos les pareció raro su forma de comentar como si sus expresiones se suavizaran aún más de lo que en verdad eran- Si no es molestia pudo saber el nombre de la afortunada o afortunada-pregunto Nowins

-¿Afortunado o afortunada?-pregunto Laurent nuevamente

-Joven Laurent creo que no conoce sobre los Veela, algunos Veela para resumir la explicación pueden tener parejas hombre o mujeres, esto se debe a que la magia los destina para estar juntos, mi hijo Draco es un Veela igual que su pareja que la encontró hace unos meses solo que estábamos esperando dar a conocer su compromiso ante la comunidad mágica

-Ya veo ¿La pareja de su hijo es un Veela del mismo modo que su hijo no es cierto?

-Exacto, pero lo de quien es la afortunada o afortunado se dará a conocer mañana-decia divertido ante la réplica de todo

Desde una de las ventanas del castillo Alex observaba a Lucius y sonrió complacido ya que su plan ya estaba empezando a moverse, minutos después entro Lucius al lugar de donde lo estaba viendo Alex el cual estaba conversando con Serverus

-Alex, Serverus ya es hora debemos bajar y esperar junto con Abraxas, Isabella y Narcissa a los invitados, por cierto Serverus puedes avisarles a los demás jefes de casa como profesores que la cena será dentro de poco para que vayan por los estudiantes

Este asintió y se fue de aquella aula, los que les siguieron fueron Alex y Lucius quienes fueron a su sección a cambiarse ya que dentro de poco vendrían los invitados

 **Por Serverus Prince/Snape**

Sigo caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta de donde salen risas y demás sin más veo a la puerta antes de abrirla revelando a todos los profesores ahí riendo entre ellos y demás junto con Hagrid

Cuando entro veo como todos me empiezan a mirar la profesora Hooch se comienza acércame esto me da un mal presentimiento-Ven con nosotros Snape divierte

-No gracias, venía a buscarlos ya que el Señor Alex y el profesor Lucius me pidieron que les dijera que ya era hora de la cena que los jefes de casa fueran por sus alumnos a sus salas comunes y que cuando estuvieran listos tanto ellos como ustedes profesores me siguieran –decia serio

-Snape tu sabes el motivo por el cual nos dijeron que no saliéramos hasta la hora de la cena no es cierto-hablo Filius Flitwick jefe de casa de Ravenclaw

-Es acaso cierto eso Serverus-pregunto McGonagall

Este no contesto sabía que no valía la pena así que se le ocurrió algo eso le divertiría un poco antes del show- Me crees que sepa algo Minerva-decia inocentemente y con una sonrisa que sorprendió a la nombrada como al resto ya que nunca lo habían visto sonreír

-Pues…-decia McGonagall tartamudeando haciendo que Snape se riera internamente

-Bien si eso es todos me retiro voy por mis estudiantes, los espero a todos con sus alumnos fuera de cerca de la sala de los menesteres, espero que lleguen puntual media hora antes de la cena- sin más salió

Los tres jefes de casa restantes intercambiaron miradas sabían que el ocultaba algo pero nunca lo diría- Nosotros haremos lo mismo iremos por nuestros estudiantes

-Profesores les aconsejo que vistan sus mejore túnicas de gala que tengan algo me dicen que las vamos a necesitar-termino McGonagall antes de salir

Todos entendieron al instante como pudieron estar tan ciegos ellos eran serpientes era lógico que harían algo así mas cuando nadien sabia aun sobre el verdadero padre y linajes de Harry Potter, todos tenían varios pensamientos por su cabeza antes de salir a sus habitaciones

Remus no sabía que hacer él era bastante humilde sinceramente no tenía una mejor túnica así que decidió encerarse en su habitación hasta que la cena terminara pero no conto con que Draco y Harry lo estaban esperando en su habitación

-Cachorro cuanto tiempo-hablo alegre antes de abrazar a Harry

-Remus me alegra mucho verte antes de que pensaras encerrarte en tu alcoba-decia con una sonrisa

Remus se puso un poco avergonzado pues lo habían descubierto- Como pero si

Draco y Harry rieron un poco antes cambiar sus expresiones unas más sinceras y alegres- Remus quiero presentarte a alguien Remus él es Draco Lucius Malfoy Black él es mi pareja Veela como tu bien sabes-Remus asintió ya que por eso fue llamado al colegio- Bien el motivo de esta cena es para que anuncie mi compromiso con Draco como del mismo modo darán a conocer mi verdadero hombre y linaje

-Ya veo eso no me lo esperaba pero espero que seas muy feliz Harry-el nombrado se sentía triste pues después de que le conto su padrino Sirius qué relación tiene con Remus le dolía no poder verlos juntos

Draco vio lo que su pareja iba hacer con una mirada compresiva asintió para que el otro tomara valor, Harry saco el libro de su papa James que siempre tría consigo- Remus ves esto y lo que dice

-Claro que lo veo es el diario que James escribió para ti antes de morir donde hablan de los Veela-decia con una sonrisa y una mirada de añoranza a esos tiempos

-Bien Remus antes que nada es cierto es el diario de papá pero no es solo eso el Hechizo el libro para que solo aquellos en los quien pudiera confiar y no me traicionarían pudieran verlo, en otras palabras es un libro que hace que pueda asegurarme de confiar en las personas

Remus estaba sorprendido ya que el libro reconoció que Harry podía confiar en él es que acoso antes no confiaba en el

-Remus, yo confió plenamente en ti sé que no me traicionarías, pero tenía que estar completamente seguro-decia abrazando Remus-Además lo que te voy a decir es sumamente importante

Remus asintió se sentía un poco aliviado y alegre, sentía que algo bueno iba a pasar- Sigue cachorro

-Bien Sirius no está muerto alguien lo salvo-menciono Harry era mejor rápido decirle la noticia, pero tal vez fue una equivocación cuando sintió que este se desmayaba

Con cuidado Harry y Draco levantaron a Remus y lo acostaron sobre la cama para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar minutos más tarde Remus ya estaba más calmado

-¿Cachorro dime que no es una broma? ¿Dime que es enserio?-pidió en voz suplicante mientras sus lágrimas brotaban sin poder contenerse-¿Dime que no es un sueño? ¿Por favor Cachorro dime que Sirius está vivo y no es un sueño?

Harry y Draco abrazaron a Remus- Es cierto Sirius no está muerto, está vivo y no es un sueño-decia Harry – Sabemos que tienes preguntas que hacer pero te las responderemos luego

-Profesor Lupin, sé que no es necesario nombrar que esto deber ser un secreto de los demás incluso del mismo director- hablo Draco antes de que Remus asintiera

-Bien cuando llegue las vacaciones vendrás con nosotros para reencontrarte con Sirius sé que lo extrañas más cuando era tu mate pero te pido que aguantes una par de semanas para verlo

Remus abrazo a los dos con cariño- Claro pequeño, pero como sabes que Sirius es mi mate-decia con una sonrisa alegre

-El me lo dijo, te extraña pero debemos resolver ciertos asuntos, antes de volver a verte-

-Bien Profesor Lupin

-Remus, dime Remus como lo dice Harry él es mi ahijado como tu también lo eres Draco –decia mientras le revolvía el cabello

-Ya veo Remus-Draco suavizo sus expresiones haciéndolas más sinceras-bien Harry y yo nos vamos para prepararnos nos vemos más tarde

-Pero yo.….

-Cierto esto es para ti-decia Harry acercando una caja enorme- esto me pidió Sirius que te lo entregara ya que eres su consorte

Esto enrojeció al lobo no esperaba que su ahijado supiera que estaba casado con Sirius pensaba que este solo le había dicho que tenían una relación pero nada más, tomo la caja viendo para destaparla y ver varias túnicas muy hermosos y costosas

-Espero que te gusten, por cierto ten esto es de mi parte-dijo entregándole una MagícCard- tómalo como un regalo tienes una bóveda que se les designa las parejas cuando los Black contraen matrimonio

-Pero Harry yo no puedo aceptar esto, por eso no acepte la que me iba a dar Sirius

-Remus por favor acéptala sabes que la necesitaras más cuando Sirius regrese así que tómala por favor

Remus acepto finalmente después de unos veinte minutos de persuasión por parte de su ahijado como de su nuevo ahijado

-Bien te esperamos más tarde

Sin más los chicos se fueron a su sección ya que sus padres los estarían de seguro esperando, fueron corriendo hasta llegar a su sección donde Narcissa ya los estaba esperando para que se cambiaran

En la otra parte del castillo se encontraban Isabella, Abraxas recibiendo a los invitado mientras que Lucius y Alex los guiaban hasta su mesa cerca de la donde estarían los chicos y ellos, poco a poco fueron llegando varios Lores así como presidentes de las compañías con las que las familias tenían relación los más ansiosos eran los que tenían negocios con los Potter y Black, ya que conocerían al salvador del mundo mágico a Harry Potter, esperaban llevarse bien con el como lo hicieron en su tiempo con James Potter sin embargo les causo curiosidad a estos que había personas recibiendo en nombre del chico

Las mesas de los invitados fueron poco a poco llenándose, los siguientes en llegar fueron los periodistas los cuales esperaban saber cuál era motivo para les solicitaran su presencia en un evento así los periodistas fueron llevados hasta las últimas mesas, las mesas que quedaban eran las de los estudiantes estás estaban divididas como el color de cada casa

Los siguientes en llegar fueron los estudiantes que veian todo esto sorprendidos excepto los amigos de los chicos los cuales se pusieron sus mejore túnicas del mismo modo que los jefe de casa y algunos profesores por petición de ambos chicos pusieron a sus amigos, los gemelos estaban alegres de estar con sus novios ya que nadien podía decirles nada ya que ese era "el orden de las mesas"

Lucius guio hasta su mesa a los profesores mientras los profesores ayudaban a sus alumnos a acomodarse en sus mesas , cuando ya estaban todos ya más tranquilos y acomodados, Lucius y Alex junto con Narcissa pasaron al frente del escenario mientras las luces se apagaban iluminándolos

-Bien el motivo de esta pequeña reunión es para que los medios sean testigos de la presentación en la sociedad de dos jóvenes-hablo Narcissa

Los periodistas estaban contentos era una noticia importante introducir a los hijos de sangre Pura en la sociedad antes de los 17 años, pero sabían algo les decia que eso no era todo ni el motivo por el cual vinieron debían estar atentos

-Yo Lucius Abracas Malfoy Randulf presento ante la sociedad a mi único primogénito y heredero Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, Heredero de los Malfoy, de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff-el mencionado bajo de las escaleras del lado izquierdo que habían en el escenario hasta llegar con su padre, los periodistas sonrieron complacidos pero faltaban uno debían tener cuidado

-Yo Alexander Andrew Barcof Petrov presento ante la sociedad a mi único primogénito y heredero Henryson Andrew James Barcof-Potter mejor conocido como Harry Potter, Heredero de los Barcof, de los Potter, de los Black, de Slytherin y de Gryffindor-el mencionado hizo el mismo recorrido solo que por las escaleras del lado derecho quedando aun lado de su padre

Los periodistas estaban estacionados con esa noticia, sabían que no podrían peguntar nada hasta el día de mañana donde darían una rueda de prensa donde estaba claro que ellos asistirían, los invitados que estaban relacionados por contratos y demás con las familias mencionadas estaban sorprendidas más por parte de los Potter y de los Black quienes nunca se esperaron que Harry Potter fuera el único hijo del Heredero de los Barcof y Petrov

Todas las mesas estallaron en aplausos para ambos jóvenes los que no conocían el nombre completo de Lucius se sorprendieron pero le restaron un poco de importancia, mejor siguieron con los aplausos para los jóvenes

Cuando todo volvió a la calma los chicos hablaron- Les agradezco a todos los presentes su asistencia a este anuncio no es el único motivo por su asistencia

Esto intrigo más a los periodistas los cuales no cabían en su alegría de haber podido asistir a esta reunión que organizaron los Malfoy y Barcof

-El otro motivo es que tanto Henryson Andrew James Barcof-Potter y yo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black….-decia alejándose de su padre del mismo modo que harry lo hacía del suyo para estar más cerca de Harry

-Queremos dar a conocer nuestro compromiso a toda la comunidad mágica-termino Harry atrayendo hacia el a su Dragón mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de su pareja

Los periodistas tenían la quijada hasta el piso igual que todos los que habían asistido, los alumnos tenían los ojos como platos sin poder creer que era verdad, esos momento los amigos de los chicos aprovecharon para robarle un beso a su parejas sin que se dieran cuenta los demás

Los inversionistas como dueños de las empresas estaban sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando los hijos de las familias más importante del mundo mágico estaban dando a conocer su compromiso esto estaba más allá de lo que hubieran esperado sin perder tiempo empezaron a tomar fotos de la pareja los cuales sonreían con mucho cariño mientras se veian a los ojos

Cuando ya estaba pasando el shock inicial sus amigos como profesores fueron los primeros seguidos de los alumnos, inversionistas y periodistas en estar en aplauso para ambos jóvenes todos estaban felices pero no los de CCP que nunca esperaron que esto pasara


	12. Chapter 12

Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambiara la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revelara la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tendrá Harry la carta la cual le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubriera quien es en verdad….

 **Capítulo 12: Un Baile de ensueño**

Cuando todo volvió a la calma los chicos hablaron- Les agradezco a todos los presentes su asistencia a este anuncio no es el único motivo por su asistencia

Esto intrigo más a los periodistas los cuales no cabían en su alegría de haber podido asistir a esta reunión que organizaron los Malfoy y Barcof

-El otro motivo es que tanto Henryson Andrew James Barcof-Potter y yo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black….-decia alejándose de su padre del mismo modo que harry lo hacía del suyo para estar más cerca de cada uno

-Queremos dar a conocer nuestro compromiso a toda la comunidad mágica-termino Harry atrayendo hacia el a su Dragón mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de su pareja

Los periodistas tenían la quijada hasta el piso igual que todos los que habían asistido, los alumnos tenían los ojos como platos sin poder creer que era verdad, esos momento los amigos de los chicos aprovecharon para robarle un beso a su parejas sin que se dieran cuenta los demás

Los inversionistas como dueños de las empresas estaban sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando los hijos de las familias más importante del mundo mágico estaban dando a conocer su compromiso esto estaba más allá de lo que hubieran esperado sin perder tiempo los periodistas empezaron a tomar fotos de la pareja, los cuales sonreían con mucho cariño mientras se veian a los ojos

Cuando ya estaba pasando el shock inicial sus amigos como profesores fueron los primeros seguidos de los alumnos, inversionistas y periodistas en estallar en aplauso para ambos jóvenes todos estaban felices pero no los de CCP que nunca esperaron que esto pasara

Todos los CCP estaban en una misma mesa para que tanto Isabella como Abraxas los pudieran tener vigilados, ellos nunca habían contemplado esa posibilidad, pero poco a poco ellos recordaron que siempre cuando los chicos hablaban de sus parejas ambos estaban juntos, todos los CCP se golpearon internamente la cara por no haberse dado cuenta antes

Los chicos sonreirán mientras veian desde lejos como sus amigos les sonreían con sinceridad, los chicos estaban bastante contentos con las reacciones que hubo pero las que más les gustaron fueron las reacciones de los CCP, si hubieran podido reír abiertamente lo hubieran hecho pero sus padres les dejaron claro que debían comportarse como lo que eran herederos de casas ancestrales, nobles y de gran abolengo

Los abuelos de los chicos vieron su oportunidad para hacer su movimiento, sin más ambos abuelos se acercaron a donde estaban los chicos-Invitados a esta reunión nos nosotros los antiguos patriarcas de las casa Barcof y Malfoy les damos las gracias de que estén presentes en esta pequeña reunión-muchos de los estudiantes abrieron los ojos y la boca antes ese comentario "como era posible que pensaran que esta era un pequeña reunión", pensaron todos los presentes más los jóvenes que asistieron

-Como decia Lady Barcof ante Petrov, el motivo que nos trae ante ustedes es para darles los anillos de herederos faltantes ya que parece que nadien se acuerda de ese hecho-hablo Abraxas

Los alumnos, periodistas e inversionistas veian un poco desconcertados esto del mismo modo que sus hijos y nietos- Como todos bien sabrán algunas casa ancestrales sean mantenido en el anonimato debido a que con el tiempo los descendientes de algunas casas pasaban hacer de otras-algunos que estaban familiarizados con ese tema asintieron pues era verdad lo que decia Isabella

-Por tal motivo nosotros Lady Barcof y Lord Malfoy deseamos entregarles a nuestros hijos como nietos varios títulos recurriendo a la antigua Ley Mágica que sea perdido con el tiempo-menciono Abraxas

-Hacemos esto para que los antiguos herederos que sean perdido por pasar hacer de otras casas vuelva a resurgir de las cenizas, yo Isabella Barcof antes Petrov hago entrega del Título de Lord de los Petrov a Alexander Andrew Barcof Petrov así mismo nombro a su heredero, mi único nieto Henryson Andrew James Barcof-Potter, a él mi único nieto le hago entrega del Título de Lord Preverell ya que el padre fértil de Henryson, James Charlus Potter Black, no está presente para hacerlo el mismo por lo cual me tomo ese atrevimiento-esa noticia los dejo algunos triste pues recordaron que James Potter había muerto en un ataque hace ya varios años

De la nada aparecieron tres anillos dos con el escudo de armas de los Petrov y el otro con el escudo de armas de los Preverell los cuales brillaron al momento en que Harry como Alex, los tocaran, los anillo de los Petrov tenían marcado en el centro una par de alas mientras que el de los Preverell eran un triángulo con un cirulo en el centro donde habían una línea que dividía al circulo

-Bien yo Abraxas Septimus Malfoy hago entrega del Título de Lord de los Randulf a Lucius Abracas Malfoy Randulf así como nombro a su Heredero, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black ya que Melisa Antonie Randulf Bonder no está presenta para entregar este Título, además de ese hago entrega del Título de Lord de Rossier a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black

Del mismo modo que Harry y Alex delante de Lucius y Draco aparecieron tres anillos, dos de ellos con el escudo de armas de los Randulf y el tercero con el escudo de armas de los Rossier, el anillo de los Randulf tenía gravado en el centro un par de hurones los cuales se enroscaban entre ellos y el de los Rossier tenía gravado un rosa

Los periodistas más viejos así como algunos estudiantes que conocían esos apellidos estuvieron en schok estaba claro que ambos chicos estaban en un nivel diferente del resto de los sangre Pura presentes pues tanto los Preverell como Randulf y Rossier eran nombre de familias antiguas que se creían extintas, el caso de los Petrov no se había dado a conocer el ultimo heredero vivo, pero parece que eso no era verdad ya que aquí estaban los chicos y su padres los cuales ostentabas esos Títulos

Los CCP estaban aún más furioso habían perdido varias fortunas así como las posibilidades de acercarse a ellos, tenían que hacer algo para recuperar esas fortunas y tenerlas a su disposición

Abraxas e Isabella estaban complacidos con la cara que habían puesto todos aunque la gran mayoría de los estudiantes parecía un poco desconcertado pero algunos de ellos estaban más que bien informados.

Los empresarios de los Barcof como Malfoy estaban más que alegres de poder estar presente en esa reunión ya que podrían conocer a los Herederos de esas grandes dinastías de antaño, algunos de ellos ya estaban haciendo planes para poder hacer un intercambio de cosas con las empresas contrarias, mientras tanto los presidentes e inversionistas de los Potter como Black estaban muy contentos por ese hecho (estos eran personas más sinceras y humildes que los que tenían relación con los Barcof y Malfoy, ya que los Lores Potter como Black de su tiempo los ayudaron a salir adelante hasta convertirse en lo que son ahora, ellos estaban muy agradecidos con esas familias como los están con el joven Potter, algunos estaban pensado en cómo sería las reacción del antiguo Lord Potter al ver a su hijo convertido en lo que era ahora un hombre, pero de algo estaban seguros y es que estaría muy orgullos ya que en su tiempo él fue un gran amigo de todos ellos)

Harry pudo ver las reacciones de cada mesa pero las que más les sorprendieron eran las de los presidentes que tenían relación con los Potter y Black ya que podía ver claramente mucha sinceridad en sus ojos como un deje de tristeza, tratando de ocultarla en esas reacciones de alegría y felicidad, él estaba pensado que tal vez veian en el a su papa James o su padrino Sirius

-Nuevamente les damos las gracias por asistir, del mismo modo que deseamos que sigan disfrutando de la velada-con esas palabras de Alex y Lucius todos bajaron del escenario por el pedido de sus abuelos y padres los chicos se acercaron a conocer a los invitados en especial a los inversionistas y demás que tenían negocios con su familia

Draco y Harry pudieron ver que todos los invitados que estaban relacionados con ellos por los contratos o inversiones que hacían eran leales y confiables pero en comparación con los que tenían relación con los Potter y Black, los que tenían relación con los Malfoy y Barcof se vía a simplemente que eran un poco arrogantes los cuales no tuvieron que carecer de cosas cuando eran pequeños

Esa parte de los que estaban relacionados con los Potter y Black le gustó mucho a Harry ya que podía ver que ellos se ganaron esos lugares en los que estaban con mucho esfuerzo, Harry como Draco se acercaron a los que estaban en la mesa de los Potter y Black mucho se sorprendieron de verlo ahí

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos me llamo Henryson Andrew James Barcof-Potter este es mi prometido, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black nos da un enorme placer que hayan podido asistir a esta reunión-hablo Harry, los Inversionistas pudieron ver que no era un persona arrogante ni mucho menos orgullosa pudieron ver a James Potter en Harry, una personas muy amable y de noble corazón, pudieron ver como había sinceridad en sus palabras y estaban felices de ese hecho miraron un poco a Draco, él estaba tratando se suavizar sus expresiones y volverse un poco más expresivo pero sobre todo pudieron ver que había sinceridad y en sus ojos del mismo modo que en los de Harry

Algunos pudieron ver unos toques de Sirius en Draco que trataba de ocultar sus emociones pero que al final siempre las mostraba algunos dieron una pequeña sonrisa mirando a ambos jóvenes tenían la esperanza que ambos podría llegar hacer cosas grandes que beneficiarían al mundo mágico pero que nunca olvidaría ni trataría de que su fama como sus fortunas se les subiera a la cabeza como algunos nobles

Poco a poco cada uno de ellos se fue presentado a los jóvenes algunos que otro les decían varias cosas tanto de James como de Sirius lo cual alegraba en gran medida el corazón de Harry, varios minutos más tarde los chicos se fueron con una sonrisa en su cara dejando a los inversionistas con la misma sonrisa sin más los chicos pasaron a sentarse en su mesa con sus padres, abuelos y sus padrinos eso alegro mucho a Harry y Draco ya que pudieron estar cerca de Serverus como Remus ambos en el pasado no tuvieron ningún problema de hecho eran buenos amigos pero por varias cosas poco a poco fueron alejándose pero ahora estaban hablando como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida

-Ya veo así que ese cambio fue por una apuesta de los chicos con Narcissa-hablo Remus divertido viendo a los involucrados

-Ni me lo recuerdes, pero debo de aceptar que son muy buenos en eso del cambio de imagen-menciono Serverus

Harry vio a Draco el cual asintió, sus abuelos sonrieron pues ya sabían lo que ambos estaban planeado-Como veo que el profesor Lupin…..-hablo Isabella

-Por favor llámeme solo Remus Lady Barcof

-No hay problema Remus pero le pido de usted me llame Isabella-los demás pidieron lo mismo no querían que Remus los tratara con formalidad pues él, era el padrino de Harry como lo era Sirius

-Remus que dices, si dejas que los chicos te den un cambio de imagen de seguro a esa persona le gustara mucho cuando te vea-dijo Alex haciendo que Remus se pusiera rojo hasta las oreja y no pudiera hablar por unos minutos

Todos vieron que a pesar de los años era una persona muy sincera de nobles sentimientos y sobre todo un poco inocente, ahora entendía por que el viejo lo podía manipular siempre pero eso cambiaria, ellos se encargarían de hacerlo ver quien era en verdad el viejo rabo verde pero sobre todo ayudarlo a que se supere y deje atrás su complejo de inferioridad por ser un hombre lobo

-Me gustaría si es que los chicos no tiene problema alguno-hablo nervioso viéndolos

Ambos chicos se acercaron para darle un abrazo sin que los de la presa se dieran cuenta pues tenían que comportarse como nobles sangre pura, Remus era un sangre pura pero sin economía por su pequeño problema, es por eso que el carecía de esas cosas-Si nos gustaría Remus te aseguro que te verás muchos años más jóvenes asiendo que esa persona se desmaye de la impresión cuando te vea

Algunos profesores que estaban un poco lejos podían ver que Remus se veía muy diferente con esas ropas lo hacían ver como lo que era un sangre pura, pero por su problema Lobuno era muy discriminado, McGonagall como algunas profesoras podían ver como Remus estaba algo más alegre de como antes lo habían visto, solo esperaban que algún día pudiera superar las muertes de sus amigos por su bien como por el de su ahijado

-Profesora McGonagall ahora entiendo el porque nos pidió que usáramos nuestras mejores túnicas-hablo la profesora Hook

-Los entiendo muy bien, conozco desde hace mucho a Serverus y sé que el cómo Lucius no dejarían pasar una oportunidad de jugarnos una broma sin que nos diéramos cuenta después de todo eso es lo que un Slytherin hace, aunque ellos no lo acepten son como la mayoría de los estudiantes de las demás casas solo que son muy reservados y no dejan que alguien sepa cómo son en verdad – ante esas palabras todos asintieron pues eran verdad algunas veces habían visto a los Slytherin solos y estos se comportaban muy diferente de cuando los veian en publico

-Dígame profesora McGonagall usted sabia del compromiso de los chicos-hablo Madam Poppy

Los demás profesores vieron a la profesora con un poco de curiosidad-Es cierto conozco su relación desde el inicio pero por pedido de ellos tanto yo como el profesor Dumbledore lo mantuvimos en secreto ya que la decisión de hacerlo público era de los jóvenes Potter y Malfoy como de sus padres-todos los profesores ahí presentes tenían una gota estilo anime en sus nucas por las cortas pero claras palabras de la maestra de transformaciones

-Ya veo entonces supuso que esto pasaría no es verdad-hablo uno de las profesoras

-Se podría decir que si, como mencione antes era decisión como de sus padres dar a conocer su relación, pero si no mal recuerdo tanto en los periódicos el profeta como el en Quisquilloso no se había dado a conocer la verdadera identidad ni linaje del joven Potter por eso supuse que sería una fiesta de presentación o en todo caso el anuncio de la relación de los jóvenes Malfoy y Potter

Todos asintieron ante esa después pues era verdad a pesar de haber ya pasado unos meses con el padre de Harry no se había hablado ni hecho mención de ello en los periódicos del mundo mágico, pero con esta revelación estaban seguros que ambos jóvenes no tendrían mucho tiempo pues tendrían que contestar varias preguntas a los periodistas como a sus compañeros

Alguno de ellos estaba pensado que si un Gryffindor y un Slytherin pudieron estar en un relación secreta mucho tiempo, quién diría que fueran los únicos que mantiene su relación en secreto por las diferencias y discriminaciones de las casas, varios de ellos estaban pensado en plantear nuevas normas para evitar que los jóvenes escondan su relación

Sin más la noche paso tranquilamente ya los últimos momento antes de que se fueran a descansar se celebró el baile el cual iniciarían ambos chicos ya que era tanto su presentación como compromiso para ambos jóvenes

Mientras las luces del Salón se pagaban quedando en completa oscuridad

 _Dark Waltz - Hayley Westenra_

 _We are the lucky ones_

 _(Somos los de suerte)_

 _We shine like a thousand suns_

 _(Brillamos como mil soles)_

 _When all of the color runs together…._

 _(Cuando todo lo de color corremos juntos)_

Harry tomo la mano de Draco y juntos caminaron hacia el centro de la pista bajo todas la vistas viéndolos pero a ellos no les importo siguieron su camino mientras la única luz disponible los cubría a ellos hasta llegar en el centro

 _I´ll keep you Company_

 _(Te hare compañía)_

 _In one glorious harmony_

 _(En una gloriosa armonía)_

 _Waltzing with destiny forever…_

 _(Bailamos vals con el destino para siempre)_

La luz de un momento a otro cubrió toda la pista, con gracia Harry deslizo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco, atrayéndolo hacia el mientras levantaba sus manos entrelazadas a una altura adecuada, dando sus primeros pasos

 _Dance me into the night…_

 _(Baila conmigo toda la noche)_

 _Underneath the moon shining so bright…_

 _(Bajo la luna que brilla tanto)_

 _Turnign me into the light…_

 _(Convierteme en la luz)_

Harry y Draco levantaron sus rostros viéndose en todo momento moviéndose elegantemente y al unísono por toda la pista sin despejar sus ojos uno del otro, ambos poco a poco fueron tomando más confianza en sus pasos mientras reforzaban más su agarre Harry atrayendo más el cuerpo de su pareja al del mientras Draco reforzaba su agarre en la mano y hombro de Harry

 _Time dancers whirling past_

 _(Bailarines del tiempo girando el pasado)_

 _I gaze through the looking glass_

 _(Miro a través del espejo)_

 _And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

 _(Y siento que más allá de mi alcance esta el cielo)_

Poco a poco mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban profundamente mientras se iban, perdiendo en los ojos del contrario, fueron recordando lo que habían vivido antes de ese momento

 _Sacred geometry_

 _(Sagrada geometría)_

 _Where movement is poetry_

 _(Donde el movimiento es poesía)_

 _Visions of you and me forever_

 _(Visiones de tú y yo para siempre)_

Fueron recordando, su primer encuentro en aquella tiendo de túnicas, su segundo encuentro en Hogwarts, las primeras peleas que tuvieron hasta el inicio de este verano donde pudieron encontrar lo que más anhelaban el uno en el otro su primer beso, así como su primer caricia como pareja, todos y cada uno de esos momento fueron haciéndose presentes en ese momento en que ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente

 _Dance me into the night…_

 _(Baila conmigo toda la noche)_

 _Underneath the moon shining so bright…_

 _(Bajo la luna que brilla tanto)_

 _Turnign me into the light…_

 _(Convierteme en la luz)_

Los familiares, amigos y profesores pudieron ser testigo de lo que pasaba en los ojos de sus amigos e hijos, pudieron ver el gran amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, el cariño con el que se veian y hacían más fuertes su agarre

 _Dance me into the night…_

 _(Baila conmigo toda la noche)_

 _Underneath the moon shining so bright…_

 _(Bajo la luna que brilla tanto)_

 _Turnign me into the light…_

 _(Convierteme en la luz)_

Ambos jóvenes se miraban directamente a los ojos mientras se perdían en el contrario mientras Draco alzaba un poco la mirada para ver a la cara a Harry este pudo observar la sonrisa sincera que demostraba un gran cariño, Draco viendo esto fue dejando atrás su máscara que lo caracterizaba para mostrarle a Harry una sonrisa de igual modo, una sonrisa sincera la cual denotaba el gran cariño que sentía por el

 _Oh let me wheel - let me spin_

 _(Oh déjame rodar- déjame girar)_

 _Let it take me again…_

 _(Déjame que me tome de nuevo)_

 _Turning me into the light…_

 _(Conviérteme en la luz)_

Poco a poco la fuerza del agarre fue disminuyendo mientras ambos se seguían mirando a los ojos y el reflejo de la luz sobre ellos iba disminuyendo, del mismo modo que anunciaba que la canción iba llegando al final, ambos jóvenes a pesar de que hubieran disminuido su agarre lo volvieron a reafirmar con una abrazo, antes de que todo volviera a quedar en completa oscuridad

Una vez que volvieron a encender las luces ambos chicos estaban mirándose fijamente pero lo que pudieron darse cuenta es que ambos chicos traían colgando en sus cuellos un guardapelo de plata y oro con los escudos de armas de los Malfoy y Potter, algunos vieron como Harry decia algo pero no podían escuchar, que era y como Draco asentía con la cabeza antes de volver abrazar a Harry

Una vez que ambos se tranquilizaron ambos salieron de la pista bajo la atenta mirada de los estudiantes los cuales veian esto algunos como la mayoría de las personas en el salón con una sonrisa compresiva y alegre, muy sinceras y otros como los CCP quien ardían en rabia y cólera, ya que dos de ellos tenían que haber estado en ese lugar, tenían que ser esas fortunas de ellos, sin que se dieran cuenta Isabella y muy discretamente Abraxas les lanzaron varios hechizos que evitarían que les hicieran algo a los chicos, claro que estos hechizos eran familiares nadien fuera ya sea de la familia Barcof, Petrov, Malfoy y Randulf sabía de la existencia de estos, sabían que por los anillos de herederos así como los guardapelos que les hicieron los goblins los tenían protegidos pero no estaban demás tener un doble seguro

Dumbledore quien estuvo tratando de calmarse todos el tiempo pensaba que su fuerza de voluntad lo estaba superando el quería hacer estallar, hechizar y maldecir a cualquiera que estuviera presente, pero debía mantener la calma ya que estaba con todos los profesores, los cuales estaban encantados con el desarrollo de las cosas

-Esplendido-fue lo único que pudo decir el jefe de Ravenclaw

-Tienes razón en eso, no sabía que ambos jóvenes pudieran ser así….-hablo la jefa de Hufflepuff con una sonrisa

La profesora McGonagall cabe decir que estaba muy sorprendida con el cambio en ambos jóvenes ya que pudo distinguir que en sus ojos que brillaban con más intensidad cuando estaban juntos, demostrando así el gran cariño que sentía

Molly estaba qué decir del mismo modo que Dumbledore y Ginny ella había trazado muchos planes, pero nunca había contemplado la posibilidad que Harry tuviera sangre Veela, ni muchos menos a Malfoy, estaba segura que algo no andaba bien desde que pudo percibir que la pócima de control, como de Armortentia le estaba dejando de hacer efecto a Arthur, tenía que volver a administrarles las pociones tanto a él como a todos los varones Wesley, solo esperaba que su hija le ayudara en ello ya que todos los Wesley debían seguir en su control ya que con eso Nott, el padre de todos los varones Wesley, le seguiría dando dinero, pero debía ser precavida solo agradecía que él no fue invitado a esa reunión o volvería a tratar de recuperar a Arthur como todas las veces que se había escapado de su control, pero estaba vez no dejaría que otro mocoso naciera estaba vez ella lo iba a matar, ya que sino todo lo que ella estuvo haciendo por años con la ayuda de Dumbledore se vendría abajo y no podía permitir que la fachada de ama de casa de recursos escasos se viniera abajo

Lucius y Narcissa estuvieron vigilando Molly, ya que Ethan Nott un gran amigo de ellos como de Alex y James, les había contado lo que paso con su relación con Arthur sinceramente ellos habían estado sospechando algo, pero con las cosas que les conto Ethan por cartas atreves de una red lo confirmaron, lástima que no pudo estar presente por que el estando sin su pareja se debilitaba en gran medida la última vez que lo vieron fue cuando tuvo la fuerza para recuperar a Ron hace 17 años, la edad que tienen Theo y Ron, pero estaban seguros que dentro de poco ellos como Alex, Isabella, Harry y Draco los iban ayudar para que Ron conociera quien era realmente su padre y "madre"

Ahora ya tenían varias cosas que hacer tanto ellos como Alex, Isabella y Abraxas solo esperarían unos cuantos días para decirle a los chicos y hacer que todo volviera a como debió de haber sido desde un principio de no ser por la intervención del viejo

Poco a poco todas las personas en el Salón de recepción fueron abandonándolo después de que cada uno se hubiera divertido bailando entre ellos, más por parte de alumnos y uno que otro profesor como en el caso de la profesora Hook que saco a bailar a Serverus para maldición de este, en eso momentos todos en la mesa donde estaban los chicos se trataron de contener ya que sino estallarían en risa y carcajadas en medio del Salón y no tenían que dar una buena imagen sin importar lo gracioso y divertido de esto

Los que quedaron hasta el final fueron nada más los chicos, sus padres, sus abuelos y sus padrinos-Dime Serverus disfrutaste tu baile con la profesora Hook-hablo Lucius con una sonrisa divertida

-Es cierto me alegro de no haberlo hecho yo, no hubiera querido terminar con un dolor de pies horrible porque me estuvieran pisando a cada rato-hablo Remus siguiéndole el juego a Lucius

Tanto Alex, como Isabella, Abraxas, Narcissa, Harry y Draco dieron una pequeña sonrisa antes de reírse en voz baja

-Me pregunto qué pensaría el pulgoso si le dijera que a ti te estuvieron cortejando varios empresarios, mi querido Remus-decia Serverus mirando al nombrado que se puso un poco rojo

-Él sabe que nunca le seria infiel con alguien más-hablo Remus muy seguro aunque el así estaba un poco nervioso pues conocía como era Sirius de celosos con el cuándo estaban juntos más durante se época de colegio

Serverus bufo antes de salir por la puerta molesto-Parece que ganaste Remus-hablo Narcissa viendo la puerta por donde salió Serverus

Ante eso los demás asintieron después de arreglar uno detalles se fueron dejando a los elfos domésticos para que acomodaran y limpiaran todo, los chicos estaban felices ya que por fin podrían actuar como una pareja claro que respetando las normas del colegio pero ahora lo que les importaba a ellos como a los demás seria la rueda de prensa

Al día siguiente todo el mundo mágico estaría en inminente calma excepto para Harry y Draco ya que ambos querían librarse de la rueda de prensa lo más antes posible convocaron a primera hora a los periodistas los cuales estaban emocionados e intrigados por saber ¿Cómo es que Harry Potter era un Barcof?, ¿Por qué se casó James Potter con Lily Evans?, esos entre varias preguntas tenían los periodistas en la cabeza pues resultaba muy desconcertante ese hecho

Los periodistas estaban en la sala donde se llevaría la reunión ya que como los convocaron a primera hora los elfos domésticos les habían preparado unos aperitivos para que pudieran disfrutar de ellos antes de que la rueda de prensa iniciara

Unos 15 minutos después vieron cómo se empezaban abrir las puertas así como todo buen reportero, dejaron sus aperitivos para comenzar a tomar fotos y acomodarse en sus lugares listos para que rueda de prensa iniciara

Fueron uno por uno cabe decir que conforme los periodistas iban preguntando, ya sea Alexander el otro padre de Harry iba contestando con calma, cabe decir que sorprendió mucho a los periodistas cuando se enteraron del porque nunca habían sabido de la existencia de Alexander Barcof ni que este tuviera descendencia, pero con lo que les iba diciendo fueron entendiendo de aquel como que sufrió que no se había nombrado al sucesor de los Barcof.

Alex les conto la misma historia que les había contado a los profesores cuando llego, ya que por un ataque de nacidos de muggles y mestizos, el había estado hospitalizado durante el tiempo en que empezaron los ataques a James Potter, ahí se confirmó que se aparento casar con Lily Evans una nacida muggle por tratar de proteger a su hijo Henryson o Harry ya que lo habían atacado cuando él estaba en cinta haciendo que su estado sea delicado, a los periodistas les molesto, enojo e indigno saber eso, ellos creían que cualquiera que se interponga antes las leyes de la madre magia o Lady Magia debían ser castigados más cuando se trataba de personas con sangre de criatura cuando elegían a su pareja destinada, por lo cual algunos de ellos asintieron pues uno que otro era sangre pura o fueron instruidos por sus familias en las antiguas tradiciones del mundo mágico, en fin con conforme iba contando Alex algunos de ellos empezaron a ver con otros ojos a la nacida muggle Lily Evans pero solo algunos, unos crían que era una responsabilidad de los hijos muggles como mestizos proteger a los sangre pura

Ante esos pensamientos que pudieron darse cuenta Alex y Harry rodearon los ojos en forma de pereza eso había pasado varias veces cuando les contaron lo que "paso" a alguno sangre pura aliados con las familias pero solo los mas íntimos tenían ese privilegio

-Ya veo entonces usted Lord Barcof se enteró de la existencia de su hijo unas semanas después de salir de coma-ante lo que dijo el periodista Alex asintió

-Es correcto pero quiero que quede claro que cuando desperté hice los arreglos para que buscaran a ami hijo varios de los mejores detectives de Estados Unidos no pudieron tener ni conseguir esa información sino hasta que llego la carta de Gringotts del Inglaterra me dieron dicha información con la carta que les dije que me explicaba el motivo del supuesto matrimonio de Mi pareja James con Lily Evans-resalto Mi para que los periodistas se callaran y dejaran de cuchichear entre ellos-Espero que con esto quede claro que mi Hijo Henryson o Harry como le conocen es un sangre pura no un mestizo-hizo resaltar esa parte por que escucho varios comentarios de ellos antes de la reunión los cuales no le gustaron

Algunos pudieron sentir cierto nerviosismo en el tono que lo dijo ya que demostraba estar hablando en serio y no querían cometer el error de volver a ofender a su familia, todos sabían que con una sola palabra suya eran capaz de despedirlos de sus puestos de trabajo o incluso mandarlos a prisión por ofender a una casa muy antigua y noble como los eran las que estaban en su control como las que tenía Harry a su disposición

-Bien como hemos terminado de aclarar el linaje de Henryson creo que es hora de pasar al otro motivo de esta conferencia- menciono Lucius tratando de calmar el ambiente

Pasaron al otro motivo que les traía atención el cual era el compromiso de ambos jóvenes estos les intereso en gran medida pues conocían o se decia sobre la eterna rivalidad que tenían Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, ambos por el hecho de como los miraban tenían una idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de los periodista así que estos solo fruncieron el ceño y le dieron una fulmínate mirada para que los dejaran de ver la cual funciono, las cosas un poco más con calma hasta que un idio… un periodista saco el tema de la marca tenebrosa

-Lord Barcof no teme por la seguridad de su hijo al estar comprometido con uno de los que se dicen son hijos mortifago o mortifago en entrenamiento

A Lucius como a Harry eso le molesto, a Harry por decir eso y ofender a su pareja- Henryson-decia en tono de advertencia Alex, los periodistas no entendieron hasta que vieron que la mano de Harry el poder mágico volvía a estar normal- Le pido que periodista del profeta Rita Skeeter que si va hacer ofensas de ese tipo que se retire-decia serio

Lucius levanto la mano en señal de palabra todos lo vieron impresionados-Disculpe Lord Barcof, me temo que yo debo responder eso…bien señorita Skeeter-menciono disimulando la risa que eso le causaba- Primero déjeme decirle que no soy, ni fui un mortifago como todos rumorean-decia mientras enseñaba su brazos dejando a toda la sala con la boca abierta y a Rita nerviosa-Segundo por esa clase de difamación como de acusación sería más que suficiente pedir que le retiren la licencia de periodista cómo hacer que no pueda volver a trabajar o publicar un artículo o en caso de que usted se negara a eso la otra opción sería mandarla a prisión por esa acusación

Todos tragaron en seco los Aurores que estuvieron con el pudieron darse cuenta por que le decían que era un bastardo frio y cruel, pero ellos le dieron la razón a Lucius pues lo que había dicho Rita era una grave acusación

Rita estaba entre una encrucijada ya que el rubio pomposo tenía razón dando un profundo suspiro hablo- Entiendo lo que acabo de decir Lord Malfoy pero déjeme decirle que no era con esa intención, si el algún momento lo ofendí le pido que me disculpe

Eso volvió a sorprender en la sala ya que la Lengua Floja, la chismosa de Primera, El peor guardador de secretos de todo el mundo, El cesto de basura estaba pidiendo disculpas eso no era algo que se daba diario incluso a los Barcof como Malfoy impresiono eso

-Acepto sus disculpas Señorita Skeeter, pero dado que la mayoría de los periodistas más importantes del mundo mágico están en esta reunión les pido que puedan mandar este mensaje Yo no soy, un mortifago el motivo de tantas extrañezas o mis faltas cuando no pudieron localizarme es que estado pensado y haciendo varios proyectos desde hace varios años pero no en el mundo mágico de Inglaterra sino en el mundo muggle mejor dicho en el sureste de África donde la comunidad de magia de ese país estaba estudiando un método para que la Maldición asesina sea contrarrestada aunque claro que han estado colaborando conmigo para poder tener acceso a dicha información

-Pero no soy la única persona pues en algunas parte del mundo han estado haciendo lo mismo por lo cual propongo que todas esas personas que están tratando de trabajar en una contramedida se unan para forma un solo equipo ya que será la forma más rápida de encontrar un contra hechizo u en todo caso sean capaz de desarrollar un escudo o hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte protegerse de la maldición Asesina-termino Lucius

Ante esas palabras todos tenían los ojos como platos muy abiertos se sentían terriblemente avergonzados de haber sospechado de Lucius, Alex sonrió sus planes iban muy bien y avanzado en gran medida ya le faltaría poco para la caída de la vieja cabra- En eso estoy de acuerdo Lord Malfoy, los Barcof hemos estado trabajando en un contra hechizo desde hace varios años-hablo Isabella- Pero nos faltan varios datos para crear ese contra hechizo como sugiere en caso de que los demás países aporten su investigación a la causa y teniendo en cuenta que dicha información sea de suma importancia o de mayor relevancia podríamos ser capaces de tener el contra hechizo o el escudo mágico en poco tiempo

Los periodistas solo abrían la boca ya que no podían decir nada-Bien si eso es todo nos retiramos pero les pido que como lo antes mencionado sean capaces de dar a conocer mi mensaje a toda la comunidad mágica de los demás países

Cuando reaccionaron para preguntar más cosas ellos ya se habían ido pero todos con una gran sonrisa en su cara pues las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien sin más se volvieron a aparecer en el castillo donde todos se fueron al Gran Salón para disfrutar de un bien merecido desayuno

Ellos no sabrían del cambio que estaba sucediendo en el mundo mágico hasta que fuera muy tarde- Bien esta listos chicos ellos no los dejaran de mirar-hablo Narcissa

-Ya estamos acostumbrados-fue lo único que contestaron antes de entrar al Gran Salón

Tal como había dicho Narcissa todas las miradas cayeron en ellos pero con seguridad avanzaron hasta la mesa de los Slytherin los cuales solo sonreían Harry ya se lo había ganado desde hace tiempo igual que algunos en la parte de los Ravenclaw como Hufflepuff y uno que otro Gryffindor pues estos seguían más ciegamente a la vieja cabra que a Harry

Sin más los chicos fueron a su mesa donde los estaban esperando Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Scott White y Steven Briant los novios de los gemelos ambos sangre pura ellos dos eran primos hermanos por parte de los White, sin más Harry y Draco saludaron sus amigos antes de sentarse

-Veo que ustedes ya son más abiertos ¿no?-pregunto Scott

-No veo porque seguir ocultándolo además te recuerdo que nuestro anuncio de compromiso se dio ayer delante de toda la escuela y demás invitados…además así dejan de ver así a mi Dragón-decia Harry

-Pienso lo mismo que Harry pero no será mejor que se concentren en sus relaciones que en la nuestra-hablo Draco divertido –Porque me entere que un par de Ravenclaw estaba tratando de cortejar a los gemelos-hablo divertido viendo como Scott y Steven se horrorizaba y fruncían el ceño

-¡No lo permitiremos¡-exclamaron en voz alta haciendo que los vieran, discretamente Scott y Steven vieron a sus gemelos los cuales se pusieron rojos, eso fue la lo único que necesitaban para confirmarlo

-Oye primito me quieres ayudar a desplumar a un par de águilas sin cerebro-decia entre divertido y serio Steven, mientras les rodeaba una aura oscura

-Cuenta conmigo, tenía pensado hacer lo mismo-contesto Scott

Pansy, Blaise y Theo solo rodaron lo ojos pues sabían que los príncipes o la pareja de serpientes estaba haciendo apropósito con tal de que los dejaron de molestar ese par, ya que tanto Scott como Steven complementan a Fred y George, solo que estos varios informantes en todas las casa además de una personalidad muy especial la cual atrajo a los gemelos

-Bien dejemos eso y volvamos a nuestro desayuno-hablo Pansy para que todos asintieran uno que otro estudiante volteaba en ocasiones a ver a los chicos pero estos los ignoraban o no les tomaban importancia, esto a los Slytherin les causaba gracia al inicio cuando empezaron a llevarse mejor pero ahora que conocían el verdadero origen de Harry estaban seguros que sería alguien de igual importancia o que marcaría su nombre en la historia como lo han hecho los Barcof o todos sus antecesores por parte de los Potter los cuales con tenían gran importancia, influencia y fortuna pero con el hecho de que Harry no había tenido control se rumoreaba que estaban perdiéndolo

Con la revelación que dio el día de ayer tanto Alexander como Lucius estaban seguros que solo eran puros rumores ya que descubriendo la relación de ambas familias la Barcof y Potter como el hecho de que Harry o Henryson fuera el heredero de esas dos nobles y antiguas casas, estaban seguros que solo era eso un rumor, ya que ellos no conocían lo que paso Harry de pequeño ni la infancia que tuvo, esa información la estaba aguardando para decirla en el momento indicado haciendo definitiva la caída de la vieja cabra

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y ya solo les faltaba el postre el cual pedido de Draco a los elfos seria Helado de chocolate y Vainilla con un poco de Yogurt, algunos cuando vieron aparecer esto miraron a Draco claro solo en la mesa de Slytherin pues sabían que eso era uno de los postres favoritos de Draco, algunos les causo gracia ya que solo los estudiantes de la casa de las serpientes se conocían verdejamente como eran y ellos sabían que Draco podría ser incluso un niño cuando quiere a pesar de mostrar esa frialdad, orgullo, personalidad y demás, pero solo claro solo los de su casa sabían cómo era por eso no se les hizo tan raro que Harry lo escogiera pues ellos también le prestaban atención a Harry solo que claro esto era secreto

Harry vio a su pareja cuando vio el postre que apareció enfrente de ellos-Por lo que veo terminaste convenciendo a los elfos domésticos ¿no?-dijo algo bajo para que solo los que lo rodeaban los escucharan

Draco rio nervioso antes de asentir-Ok me descubriste si fui yo pero no es como si ellos se hubieran negado-Harry solo negó con la cabeza divirtiendo a los Slytherin que los escucharon pero claro estos no reirían en público dejando caer sus máscaras así que lo hicieron internamente como buenos sangre pura que eran

-Ya dejen de estar haciendo eso que se nos quedan viendo-hablo Theo serio, para que todos prestaran atención a que gracias a la cercanía que tenían ahora con Harry los miraran

Harry y Draco les paso una idea con la cabeza para fastidiar a los CCP y al serio de Theo Harry volteo para ver nuevamente a Draco a los ojos antes de agarrar su mentón con su mano para elevar su cara directamente a la suya-Tú crees que eso, sea verdad mi Dragón-algunas chicas de las demás casas suspiraron pues sabían por las cosas que les habían dicho sobre los Veelas que eran muy cariñosos, románticos e incluso cursis

-No estoy muy seguro de ellos, mi Serpiente disfrazada de León-decia algo divertido Draco, causando gracia lo último algunos Slytherin, los demás no fueron capaces de escuchar eso así que solo pudieron ver como Draco dijo algo antes de ver, como este ponía uno de sus mano en las mejillas de Harry quedando a si muy cerca, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba esperando el beso

-Porque no dejan de hacerla de emoción y se dan el beso-hablo fastidiado Blaise ya que ellos podían demostrar su amor pero el con su León no podrían por que le daba miedo como iban a reaccionar su hermanos a pesar de eso Blaise pudo comprender un poco a Ron a pesar de que el no tuviera hermanos sabía que era muy difícil contar eso

Ambos suspiraron antes de ver a Blaise quien arruino su idea-Blaise entendemos por lo que estás pasando con ya saber quién, igual que todos ustedes-hablo Harry viendo a todos

-Pero les aseguro que dentro de poco les vamos ayudar a que puedan decir abiertamente quien atrapo a tan valiosas serpientes-decia Draco algo serio y divertido, pero estaba siendo serio pues si ayudaría a sus amigos así como Harry para que pudieran decir abiertamente con quienes salían

-Pienso que esa persona no debería tener miedo pues sus hermanos lo ayudarían mas cuando sus hermanos mayores están en la misma situación que el-hablo Scott

Blaise cayó en cuenta de que era verdad pero sabía que su pareja podría ser muy despistado en esos asuntos además de que dudaba que hubiera visto cuando los gemelos besaron a sus novios- Blaise, Scott y Steven porque no les dicen a ya saben quién que hablen entre ellos para apoyarse más a la pareja de Blaise pues es el menor de ellos-hablo Draco lo suficiente bajo para que nadien en la mesa salvo los que los estaban rodeando, lo escucharan los tres nombrados asintieron pues sabían que debían a poyar a Ron que tenía un complejo de inferioridad y eso a veces así que hiciera cosas por solo el impulso


	13. Chapter 13

Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambiara la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revelara la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tendrá Harry la carta la cual le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubriera quien es en verdad….

 **Capítulo 13: ¿Cuáles la verdad de lo que paso haces años?**

Blaise cayó en cuenta de que era verdad pero sabía que su pareja podría ser muy despistado en esos asuntos además de que dudaba que hubiera visto cuando los gemelos besaron a sus novios-Scott y Steven porque no les dicen a ya saben quién que hablen entre ellos para apoyarse más a la pareja de Blaise pues es el menor de ellos-hablo Draco lo suficiente bajo para que nadien en la mesa salvo los que los estaban rodeando, lo escucharan los tres nombrados asintieron pues sabían que debían a poyar a Ron que tenía un complejo de inferioridad y eso a veces así que hiciera cosas por solo el impulso

-Pueden hacerlo chicos, se los agradecería mucho-hablo Blaise volteando a ver a Scott y Steven

Los chicos asintieron viendo a Blaise- No tiene por qué agradecer Blaise, ya que dentro de pocos todos nosotros seremos familia-menciono Steven

-Eso es cierto y la familia se ayuda entre si-hablo Scott pasando un brazo por el hombro de Blaise, del mismo modo que lo hacía Steven

A los príncipes se les estaba ocurriendo una idea pero era mejor que sus amigos hablaran entre ellos primero, en ese momento a tres 8 personas se tensaron sin razón aparente discretamente los que estaba en la mesa de las Serpientes pudieron ver la sonrisa casi desapercibida para el resto pero para ellos no y sea lo que estuvieran planeando los chicos, sabían que no les iba a gustar o encantar la idea que esos dos tuvieran

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porque nos miran así?-hablaron ambos chicos mostrando una sonrisa inocente

Eso les causo mayor preocupación pues todavía se acordaban que esas mismas sonrisas fueron las que pusieron cuando les hicieron la broma a sus padres y padrino, y francamente era algo que ellos no querían recordar, negaron con la cabeza mientras pedían que lo que fuera que estuvieran planeando no fuera un verdadero infierno

Los chicos pudieron ver como los seguían viendo- Nosotros a diferencia de ustedes pensamos antes de actuar y créanme cuando planeamos algo juntos no hay nadien que puedo interferir ni deshacer lo que hicimos sin muchas horas de esfuerzo en ello

-Asi que si no hacen ustedes su primer movimiento lo haremos nosotros-decían ambos serios aunque por dentro se estaban muriendo a carcajadas, al ver la caras de sus amigos en especiales las de los tres chicos

Sin más con eso se levantaron de la mesa dejándolos con mucho que pensar, algunos todavía los seguían viendo pero ellos no les hicieron caso y se fueron del Gran Salón, algunos seguían preguntándose cómo es que no se dieron cuenta de eso antes y otros pensaban que a lo mejor fueron muy evidentes con su amistad y sus contantes peleas con los que conformaban el trio dorado

Los chicos seguían en su mundo esperando y viendo cuales serían los planes que los CCP y la pasita harían para tenerlos de sus lados, estuvieron pensado en que harían ahora, ya que con el anuncio del compromiso podrían estar juntos todo el tiempo que quisieran además de que ahora no habría nadien que lograra apartarlos del uno del otro

El fin de semana como ya sabían ambos querían bajar al pueblo o por lo menos tener un día de campo al fin, no había nadien que los molestara o preguntara demás pues todos ya conocían su relación, con eso en mente le pidieron aun elfo domestico del castillo que les prepara una par de aperitivos pues saldrían a tener un día de campo solo que este seria para ellos dos en privado estaban seguros que su relación iban mejor que nunca pues ambos se complementaban mutuamente

Con eso ambos caminaron por los pasillos donde se encontraron con Ophis y Zen los cuales los estaban esperando estos supusieron que ambos familiares adivinaron sus intenciones, con eso también el hurón y la serpientes se unieron a su día de campo, cuando llegaron a un claro que siempre les gustaba ir ambos chicos comenzaron a arreglar la manta donde se sentarían para pasar un rato además del bonos extra que era el pequeño lago ambos chicos ya tenían en mente que antes de que fuera más tarde ambos se meterían a nadar un poco

Con eso inicio su día de campo entre una que otra caricia sin dobles intenciones pues ambos habían acordado estar puros hasta el momento de su unión donde se entregarían en cuerpo, magia y alma, claro que también hubo uno que otro beso por parte de Harry para su pequeño dragón como a veces lo llamaban, solo que esto lo hacía en próvida ya que la última vez que le dio un apodo cariñoso a su dragón su padre y tíos se habían burlado cuando los escucharon tuvieron que aguantar las burlas de ellos durante dos meses en los que no dejaban de echarle en cara sus apodos, pero ahora estaban solos y podrían demostrarse todo el cariño que tenían el uno por el otro

-¿Que piensa mi dragón?-pregunto Harry viendo como Draco se dejaba consentir pero viendo discretamente hacia el cielo

Draco solo volteo a un lado para darle a su pareja una gran sonrisa-En muchas cosas, en cómo hemos cambiados desde primer año, como somos ahora y como seremos en un futuro

Harry asentía a lo que decia su dragón pues hubieron muchos cambios en los que ambos chicos no conocían del uno del otro-Se cómo te sientes mi dragón pero recuerda el pasado es pasado….ahora lo que importa es vivir el presente y yo quiero vivir mi presente contigo, sé que tendremos un camino no muy fácil pero para eso estamos haciendo esto para librarnos de la persona que ha estado manipulando todo esto desde hace años

-Entiendo lo que tratas de decir Harry pero no estoy diciendo eso por lo que tenemos que hacer, sino por lo que haremos sé que la pasita tratara de estar metida en nuestros asuntos pero sé que juntos, junto con la ayuda de todos ella caerá y muy pronto

Harry vio la mirada llena de determinación la cual le estaba dando Draco indicando que este pelearía por un futuro en que estuvieran juntos, en silencio el juro lo mismo pues ahora Draco era su razón de vivir y el quería que sus futuros hijos crecieran libres de todo, tener una vida tranquila y niñez feliz, una vida que ellos no pudieron vivir de niños por esta guerra pero eso no pasaría con sus hijos ambos lucharían para proteger su futuro-Bien dejemos de pensar y vamos a nadar-decia empezando a desvestir para quedar en un traje de baño, de reojo estaba disfrutando la vista que su dragón le estaba regalando

Draco vio la cara de Harry-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-pregunto con un tono pícaro antes de ver cómo era atraído a un cuerpo mayor

-SI me gusta y seré yo el único que podrá disfrutar y ver la dicha de ese cuerpo debajo del suyo-le susurro en su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que este diera un pequeño gemido

-Ha…Harry-decia entre cortado Draco cuando sintió como su oreja era mordida por Harry-No podemos…..recuerda la promesa

Como si esas palabras fuera un despertador Harry lo dejo de morder para darle un beso en la mejilla sin soltarlo de su agarre-Esta bien ya tendremos tiempo dentro de poco para estar juntos-decia este con voz ronca haciendo que a Draco le recorriera cierta sensación extrañamente placentera antes lo que estaba diciendo su pareja

Sin más con eso Harry soltó a Draco haciendo que este terminara de arreglarse para nadar, sabían por sus padres que los Veela no aguantarían mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que pudieran realizar la unión solo esperaba que ambos se pudieran controlar

Con eso ambos caminaron juntos hasta el lago donde se sumergieron en sus aguas, dejando que su piel entrara en contacto con el fin del agua antes de que se acostumbraran al cambio de temperatura, con una pócima que Draco preparo previamente ambos chicos pudieron explorar el fondo del lago encontrándose con diferentes tipos de peces de diferentes colores y animales marinos

Un par de horas más tarde ambos estaban ya en tierra con ropa seca y disfrutando de la comida la cual habían preparado los elfos domésticos, ambos chicos estaban tranquilos disfrutando la compañía el otro cuando ya casi atardecía los chicos tuvieron que regresar al castillo pues no querían perderse la cena y querían conversar un rato con sus padres

El camino fue calmado y lento, ya que Harry había querido irse de la mano con Draco y como ya sabían su relación no era necesario que la siguieran ocultando pasaron el bosque el cual les regalaba una hermosa vista con pasos calmados y confiados pasaron por medio del bosque escuchando una que otro canto de las aves, con eso Draco se acercando más a Harry hasta quedar abrazados mientras caminaban claro que Harry tuvo que llevar las cosas en una manos mientras que con la otra sujetaba a su dragón

Pudieron ver unos cuantos chicos desde lejos por eso a pesar de que ya sabían que eran parejas Draco tenían una cara que dar antes los demás, sin más Harry soltó a Draco pero en cambio lo volvió a tomar de la mano pasando de largo antes las miradas incrédulas de algunos más jóvenes

Entraron al castillo donde se fueron directo para su sección donde ya los estaban esperando sus padres y abuelos e incluso Remus y Serverus que platicaban un poco, por lo que dedujeron que ya le habían contado las cosas, saludaron cortes mente a todos antes de que fuera a tomar una ducha y bajaran nuevamente

-¿Bien chicos, pensaba que les había quedado claro que nada de sexo hasta el momento de la unión?-con eso Remus se atraganto y los padres como abuelos de ambos desviaron la mirada tratando de contener su risa, mientras los chicos miraban avergonzados a su padrino el causante de todo

-¡No lo hemos hecho, viejo pervertido!-dijeron ambos con voz de niño causando diferentes reacciones, eso los hizo reír a los jóvenes de ver como su padrino y demás se tensaban

-Vieran visto las caras que pusieron-decia Harry tratando de contener un poco su risa pues las caras que pusieron todos eran dignas para ser inmortalizadas

Draco estaba siguiendo el ejemplo de Harry, solo que este lo estaba logrando mejor que su pareja-Vamos padrino, es un pervertido de closet-seguía utilizando el hechizo que cambiaba la voz a un niño-Va corromper la mente de este probé e inocente niño-con eso Harry volvió a estallar en carcajadas haciendo que casi rodara en el piso

Ya cuando todos salieron del shock inicial mas Alex de escuchar cómo era la voz de su hijo cuando tenía siete años, no pudo evitarse sentirse un poco triste pues nunca lo vio crecer como hubiera deseado, pasaba lo mismo con Lucius y Narcissa ya que Draco comenzó a cambiar mucho desde que tuvo siete años se hizo más serio, reservado y sobretodo muy silencioso no pudieron con un poco de nostalgia al recordar viejos tiempo aunque hubiera querido que creciera con un poco más de libertades

Alex se acercó discretamente a su hijo para darle un abrazo sorprendiéndolo al momento-Peque….

Harry pudo entender lo que su padre trataba de decirle-Estoy bien, talvez no pudiste estar conmigo antes pero ahora lo estas-este asintio mientras frotaba la cabeza de su hijo como niño pequeño

Los que estaban presentes pudieron entender un poco de que iba la conversación Harry, Remus veía discretamente todo esto desde su asiento, se sintió un poco alegre y contento en que Harry tuviera alguien cercano en que hubiera podido confiar, se sentía mal con el mismo por haber caído en las manipulaciones y juegos del viejo director, pero él estaba completamente seguro que esto no volvería a pasar ya que el ayudaría a que el viejo callera y pudiera revelar todo lo que han estado haciendo

Después de estar hablando con todos los adultos antes de que Harry y Draco hubieran llegado, pudo entender que el objetivo de Voldemort o Alex no era la matanza ni nada, ni la pureza de la sangre en mayor medida, era que todos los magos nacidos de muggles pudieran comprender las antiguas costumbres y rituales que hacían los pura sangre y que los magos los catalogaban como prohibidos, puedo entender que el quería una sociedad igualitaria para las criaturas mágicas que bajo el mando de Dumbledore no solo han ido desapareciendo sino que los que alguna vez fueron nombrado guardianes, los convirtieron en peligrosos, criaturas sin escrúpulos a las que les gustaba matar a las personas ya sean magia o no mágica lo cual era una total mentira que el mismo Dumbledore había creado solo porque estas no quisieron aliarse a él durante la primer guerra

Alex vio como Remus seguía pensativo pero al menos ahora sabía que le había hecho abrir los ojos y que no volvería a caer bajo las manipulaciones de la cabra-No importa si no quieres ser parte de esto, lo que nos importaba era abrirte los ojos para que vieras quienes es en verdad el vejete ese-decia serio

Todos voltearon a verlos a donde estaban-No es eso, si me gustaría forma parte la caída de la cabra, lo que estoy pensado es que si también los Wesley están metidos en esto-hablo viendo de reojo a Harry

Alex asintio antes de verlo-Bien hay unas cosas que tengo que decirles espero que no digan nada a nadien estoy siendo claro-vio como todos asintieron, los Malfoy entendieron de que se trataba todo esto-Déjenme decirles que hay alguien más aparte de James que pudo tener varios hijos con otro hombre, como piensas si esa persona era un mago fértil

-Ustedes deben conocer a sus hijos, de hecho Harry es el amigo de varios de ellos un pelirrojo con ojos azules y unas cuantas pecas-eso comentario que hizo Lucius dejo a los demás con la boca abierta-Si como piensan el padre de Ron, Arthur Wesley es un mago fértil pero a lo contrario que creen Molly Prewett no es la madre más los pelirrojos, solo Ron, George, Fred, Bill y Charley son los hijos de sangre de Arthur estos hijos los tuvo con su pareja pero no solo ellos, Ron tiene un gemelo, su gemelos es Theodore Nott, dicho esto el padre de los Wesley, los verdaderos Wesley-Nott es Ethan Nott, Molly es una traidora a la sangre que se unió a varios hijos de muggles de los cuales nacieron Percy y Ginevra Prewett ellos como su madre heredaron la forma de ser de esta alguien sin escrúpulos, alguien manipuladores y sobre todo ambiciosa

Eso dejo a todos los presentes o al menos los que no conocían esto-Molly Prewett junto con la ayuda de la cabra secuestro varias veces a Arthur solo que esto lo hacía cuando este estaba en estado de gestación, varias veces junto con Bellatrix y Regulus, Lucius y yo Narcissa le brindamos ayuda a Ethan para liberar a su esposo e hijos pero siempre de algún modo Arthur volvía ser secuestrado por ella, el único con ese poder seria la cabra, la cual crea junto con Molly pociones para mantener a Arthur en sumisión y control y este no pueda hacer nada para rebelarse contra ellos

Los presentes se preguntaban él porque, los querían tener a los Wesley bajo control-Ellos querían hacerse con la fortuna de los Wesley que podría competir antiguamente con la de los Malfoy, los Wesley son sangre pura y por tanto Nobles, eso era lo que la cabra y la bruja de Molly querían, querían hacerse con sus fortunas, sin embargo no contaron con que las protecciones de las cámaras principales los rechazarían, las cámaras principales de las familias nobles y Ancestrales no pueden ser abierto por medios normales ya que tiene un hechizo de sangre para saber si están siendo controlados a la fuerza, como decia no contaron con que la cámara los rechazaría por eso el único medio disponibles es tomar la cámara de Arthur la cual se designa al momento de nacer un heredero, pero esta solo se ha ido vaciando con el tiempo, y los goblins al ser astutos mientras Arthur no se libre de las protecciones ellos no harán nada para pasar los galeones correspondientes a esa bóveda, ahí fue cuando a los dos se les ocurrió chantajear a Nott con la amenaza de hacerle daño a su esposo e hijos

-Uno de los motivos por los cuales los Wesley perdieron su título de noble fue porque no pudieron disponer de su bóveda familiar-decia Alex serio mientras Lucius y Narcissa asentían

Los demás estaban con la boca abierta viendo a los tres presentes que sabían-¿Pero qué hacemos debemos libéralos?-hablo Remus

-Tengo pensado hablar con Arthur durante las vacaciones de invierno, no solo quiero que esto quede solucionado sino que todos puedan volver con sus verdaderos padres en el caso de Luna con Bella y Rodolphus, los Wesley con su hermano y padre los Nott y hace poco encontré cierta información valiosa

Eso dejo a todos con la boca abierta-¿Qué información valiosa?-pregunto Narcissa pues ella ni Lucius sabían de qué estaba hablando

-Tu primo, el hermano menor de Sirius, Regulus tuvo una hija con nada más y nada menos que Rabasthan, creo la mayoría de los presentes la conoce… una chica que intenta probarse así misma que a veces se deja llevar por lo que dirán como pasaba con Regulus, pero es indiscutiblemente inteligente como Rabasthan…. Es un dolor de cabeza para los presentes que son profesores y que como Ron y Harry forma o formaba el Trio Dorado

Todos tenían la boca abierta hasta el piso, entendiendo quien era la chica insoportable por tratar de probarse así misma- ¿No te referirás a?...

-Si Narcissa acabo de descubrir hace algún par de días que Hermione Granger es en realidad Hermione Lastrensgg Black una sangre pura, que fue les fue robada como en el caso de Luna a Regulus y Rebasthan cuando era una bebe…..aclaro yo no mate a Regulus-aclaro viendo como los miraban con ojos de reproche-Regulus murió o se cree que murió cuando dio a Luz a Hermione….

-¿Cómo que se cree que murió?

-Nadien sabe cómo o que paso pero esa noche en San Mungo desapareció sin dejar rastro, el medimago me contó que había habido una pelea o eso demostraba la habitación donde él estaba antes de que desapareciera como lo había hecho la bebe, creo que esa noche cuando robaron la hija de Bella no solo fue el de ella, sino también la hija de Regulus…..Sirius me confirmo que Los Lovegood, los padres adoptivos de Luna querían adoptar a cierta castaña en un orfanato muggle pero los muggles se negaron rotundamente a hacerlo, tiempo después la niña fue adoptada por una pareja, los Granger, quien parece ser que desde hace años sean estado viendo con el viejo para borrarle y modificar los recuerdos de Hermione haciendo creer que ella era hija de los Granger y una hija de muggles cuando era todo lo contrario

Con eso todos se quedaron callados, al saber en realidad los secretos y demás que Alex, Narcissa y Lucius habían estado guardando por años se preguntaron mentalmente si esos serian todos o seguiría aguardando mas hasta que fuera el momento indicado de poder revelarlo

-Hay más cosas que se, pero eso se los diré con el tiempo aun no es el momento-hablo Alex viendo como todos los miraban interrogantes

Draco era uno de los pocos que estaba shockeado por esa información pues de algún modo Granger resultaba ser parientes de esta como de Harry y Sirius-¿Pero sigo preguntándome como el viejo ha estado manipulándonos desde el principio?-hablo Narcissa viendo a Alex, haciendo ese esa misma pregunta una y otra vez

Alex asintio pues él se estaba preguntando lo mismo ese viejo los manipulo por años y ellos no se habían dado cuenta de esto hasta ahora, sin embargo este negó aun tenia sospechas y pista que seguir hasta encontrar a la rata que le ha estado pasando información aparte de Peter

Isabela vio como los demás seguían pensado compartió una mirada seria con Abraxas antes de hablar- Bien creo que ya será hora de que pasemos a la cena y mañana hablaremos de esto más tarde

Todos asintieron antes de irse en dirección al comedor de la sección donde a veces cenaban para que los demás alumnos no molestaran a los chicos, con eso la cena paso de manera tranquila, todos pudieron, relajarse y olvidarse por momento de todas las cosas de las que se habían enterrado esta noche

A la mañana siguientes todos ya estaban más relajados, aunque los dos chicos se seguían preguntando como le harían para decirle en el caso de Draco a Theo que tenía un hermano y el caso de Harry que sus los padres de sus amigos no eran los que ellos piensan

En serio tendrían unas tediosas y fastidiosas vacaciones antes de su unión solo esperaban que esta nadien la arruinara porque ellos estaban seguros que no aguantarían más tiempo sin unirse completamente al otro

Con pasos calmados y tranquilos ambos jóvenes se acercaron a su mesa, desde lejos Harry saludo a sus amigos los cuales le sonrieron de manera sincera aunque él sabía que tenían un poco de celos por no estar con su parejas como lo estaba haciendo Harry, el desayuno paso de manera monótona solo con algunos que otro informe por parte del director del colegio

Cuando salieron paras sus clases estas eran de igual modo muy monótonas y rutinarias pero la única con la que las cosas no salían como los esperaban eran las clases que los padres y el padrino de sus dos príncipes daban

Ron cuando salió de las clases de Pociones tenía la boca abierta como la mayoría de los Gryffindor, los Slytherin se burlaban de sus expresiones, aunque ellos seguían del mismo modo un poco desconcertados que los Leones

-Aquello fue real no estamos soñando-decia algo nervioso y confundido Ron viendo como Harry y Draco se acercaban a ellos

-Me temo que tanto tú como Hermione siguen algo confundidos-hablo Harry viendo a sus amigos y su pareja a un costado de este aguantándose la risa

-¡Pero es que es imposible Harry, Snape dándole puntos a Gryffindor mas a Hermione!, es enserio cualquiera se sorprendería…..no es eso estoy seguro estoy en un sueño, si eso debe ser no hay otra explicación para esto-decia a un paso de ponerse histérico

-Por más que trate concordar contigo Ron, esto no es un sueño esto es la realidad-decia Hermione un poco confundida, pero con la mente clara- Aunque si me cuesta creerlo

-Como dijo Snape eso fue una apuesta y mi padrino tiene palabra-decia Draco aguantándose la risa de todos

-En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo con Draco, fue una apuesta que hicieron el profesor Malfoy y el profesor Snape. Aunque me sigue sorprendiendo que en verdad la cumpliera-ganándose un codazo de su dragón- Ya está bien, el profesor Snape si cumple sus apuesta aunque sea para fastidiar a otros

Los demás alumnos que los veian desde lejos seguían preguntándose cómo eran un pareja tan dispareja aunque si causaba un poco de gracia, sabían que las decisiones de la magia nadien las cuestiona y si esta decia que tendrían que ser una pareja eso era lo que debían de hacer

-Bien dejemos esto, nos vemos más tarde chicos…

Con eso Hermione y Ron vieron como Draco y Harry se iban caminando de lo más normal, claro que como los estudiantes ellos se preguntaban cómo terminaron siendo una pareja tan dispareja, Hermione sonrió antes de ver a Ron-Como dicen un dicho muggle los polos opuestos se atraen-dejando eso en mente de todos los que la escucharon estos se terminaron hiendo por el lado contrario a los primeros


	14. Chapter 14

Todo comenzó con una simple carta que cambia la vida y forma de pensar de Harry, una carta que revela la verdad sobre el pasado y el futuro que tiene Harry la carta que le dio su padrino Sirius antes de morir descubrió quién es en verdad ... .

 **Capítulo 14: Dolor en mi Pecho y Una añoranza**

Con eso Hermione y Ron vieron como Draco y Harry se iban caminando de lo normal, claro que como los estudiantes ellos se preguntaban cómo terminaron siendo una pareja tan distinta, Hermione sonrió antes de ver una Ron-Como dicen un dicho Muggle y los polos opuestos se atraen-dejando eso en mente de todos los que la escucharon estos se terminaron hiendo por el contrario contrario a los primeros

Con eso, el resto de las clases, pasaron de forma monótona, los chicos estaban bastante contentos, los alumnos estaban contentos, los que sabían que los profesores de Draco. , hasta los casos especiales como Sirius Black y los que algunos encajan mejor en las descripciones de algunas casas en vez de las que siempre han estado en su familia

Con eso, los días de la semana pasaron de forma más tranquila para todos, solo, para los hombres, como Malfoy, han estado un poco atrás, con las cosas que han estado pasando recientemente, pero ahora solo faltaban un día para irse de las vacaciones de invierno, donde los Malfoy les contarán a sus invitados su parentesco

-Ya tengo todo preparado tanto Billy como Charley aceptaron un no ir a la madriguera durante las vacaciones de inviernos que tienen, además de que me comentaon que no están en los mejores acuerdos con Molly, los gemelos como Ron ya aceptaron un ir con nosotros los gemelos solo mencionarán en una carta antes de irse que irán a viajar para encontrar mejores formas de mejorar su bromas y Ron solo que irán a pedir permiso para ir conmigo, tanto que la carta de Ron como la de los gemelos se enviarán antes de irnos y con Hermione no Habra Problema por los encantos _confundus_ Que tenia la carta Que le enviamos un ESOs muggles con luna pues Ella Es un caso especial

Ante eso todos los presentes asintieron Remus conoció lo que paso a Luna y lo que quería era sangre por lo que le paso a esa chica pero solo a ella por sí solo por todo lo que grabar cuando lo mandaron hacer una revisión completa por los duendes, hay descubrieron los muchos _Obvlited_ que tenía todos con el sello mágico de cierta cabra

Con eso los chicos se levantaron sabiendo que tenían que terminar para que todo estuviera arreglado, al día siguiente ya estaban todos abordando el tren que los llevaría de regreso a sus hogares durante las vacaciones de invierno, los Malfoy y los Barcof en el cambio fueron en una de las limusinas del Barcof junto con sus invitados a Potter Manor donde se realizó la unión de Harry y Draco

Harry no puede dejarse preguntar por su vida si la cabra no hubiera metido sus narices donde no lo llaman, dejo esos pensamientos de lado cuando se siente la mano de su padre sobre su hombro, este solo asintio, viendo lo que quiera decir su padre , ya que también para su padre regresar a ese lugar donde la mayoría del tiempo con su papá james

Conózcalos en calma a excepción de las bromas o chistes que les contaban los gemelos a los presentes, vio cómo Luna estaba sonriendo y felizmente se preguntaba cómo sería su reacción cuando le dijeran quién era sus verdaderos padres y cómo es termino llegando a una los brazos de sus padres adoptivos

Cuando llegaron a Potter Manor, todos no sabían que sus amigos ya lo tenían, Harry con otros ojos, claro que en buen modo aunque seguían preguntándose que venía pasado con el chico si su padre, que vivían en vivo, que la vez que Mansión Potter y Todos los niños que viven en este mundo

Harry cuando llego a Potter Manor no pudo más que sentir un sentimiento de añoranza en su pecho pero en fin salió de la limosina para encontrarse con la enorme puerta en la cual ya estaba esperando que el otro domestico el cual portaba un uniforme con el escudo de armas de los Potter

-Joven Amo que bueno que regreso-menciono el elfo haciendo una reverencia al pelinegro menor mientras que los demás lo seguían viendo con caras sorprendidas-Entren Amo Alex el Amo James le dijo algo en su alcoba para usted y yo puedo guiarlo por ella

-Porque no pueden traerla ustedes-pregunto Ron viendo al elfo que solo asintio

"No podemos, hijo, órdenes del Amo James, en caso de que el Amo esté volviendo a ser un Potter Manor", dijo el dueño del joven. mostraremos su habitación la hemos estado preparando para usted

Eso es lo que pasó en James Potter. James Potter. ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

La Mansión de los Potter era un lugar de enormes dimensiones que se podía ver por la hermosa arquitectura del lugar, los extensos jardines que rodeaban el lago que estaba cerca, mientras que esta era una colina por el lugar perfecto para estar tranquilos y relajados

En el momento en que entraron en la mansión, no dejaron de sorprenderse al ver cómo entrar dentro de ella, incluso más, que las escaleras y los muebles de estilo victorioso, con la decoración del lugar, algunos pensaban que el ser de los Potter, todo estaría de color rojo y dorado pero era incorrecto que ya estaba en el lugar en el que tenía un color crema y colores que resaltaban el ambiente y la combinación con el lugar donde se encontraban, los candelabros eran de cristal con detalles de oro y plata

Entre más se adentraban en la casa más se quedaban sorprendidos, los cuadros que habían decorado recibían un Harry con una sonrisa del mismo modo que el resto de los invitados

\- Por favor, ¿podrías decirme dónde se encuentra la alcoba de James-el elfo? Asintio antes de guiar al pelinegro mayor

Tanto el resto de las personas como su madre y su hijo entendieron que Alex supiera que esto iba a pasar por ahí y que algo así lo explicaba porque Alex volvió y porque nunca le dijo que Alex o Tom. que estaba en estado de gestación claro que esto último solo lo pensaron los que conocían toda la verdad

 **Pov Alex**

Estaba esperando por la casa, y ahora tengo que visitar con James cuando todavía estoy juntos, ese sentimiento en mi pecho de vez en cuando, me siento como en casa por la intromisión de la cabra. con nosotros con mi pequeño y conmigo tratamiento de hacerlo feliz como no puedo hacerlo antes

-Amo Alex es esta la habitación del Amo James

Con eso vi como elfo se puede un lado para dejarme entrar en la alcoba, me gustaría saber cómo está antes de cerrar la puerta de mí, solo que ya está en la habitación de James, que todavía conserva el muñeco de peluche que le di

Pensaba Alex mientras pasaba una mano por el peluche en forma de snitch dorada, todavía recuerda el día que se lo entregué y la cara que tenía en ese momento, recuerdo como que me dio el día de su cumpleaños y que tuve que escaparnos del perro y el lobo para que nos dejaran tener nuestra cita juntos

Con pasos calmados y haciendo mi pecho puede recorrer la ventana puedo ver la última foto que nos tomamos juntos a un lado de su cama, puedo ver esa sonrisa en su rostro la cual me enamoro una y otra vez pero no solo eso que también me di cuenta que tenía la pulsera y el dije que le regale, con eso me acercó a su lado cuando estaba en la mesa que siempre tuvo ese hábito

Poco me gustaría acercarme a ella cuando vi la vi sobre ella, había una carta muy pequeña escrita con su letra en mi nombre, en esa tinta dorada, con cierto miedo a la carta y empezar a leerla no puedo más que sentirme triste ante Lo que esto significa que puede haber sido una niña feliz, que puede haber sido una familia feliz con nuestro pequeño, sin darme cuenta de que siento como si mis ojos comienzan a lagrimear antes de que las lágrimas registraran mis mejillas ... cada vez estoy sintiendo como mi pecho me duele, me duele tengo perdido por la cabra por mis acciones ... James, James lo siento en algún momento momento te hice daño

Sin dejar de arribar a la carta tomo su peluche y lo atraigo así mí, mientras comienzo a llorar más fuerte y maldecir mi suerte, una huella de impotencia por no haber hecho algo para salvarlo

 **Pov Normal**

Todos seguían en la sala cuando comenzaban a escuchar gritos en la parte superior pero con una mirada de la madre del pelinegro y salían corriendo todos cuando solo salían corriendo, cuando Draco también iba a seguir al chico cuando vio a su madre y padre

-Draco espera ...

-Pero Madre, Harry ...

-Para favorecer a Draco, él debe querer estar solo con su padre no sé lo que decia la carta pero déjalos solos por ahora cuando esté mejor bajado pero por ahora no vayas ...

El pelinegro menor estaba corriendo cuando llego a las escaleras una tras otras hasta que llego al tercer piso donde puedo escuchar más fuertemente los gritos de su padre, con eso entro la habitación que la pareja en una foto el indico y hay que buscarlo en su padre llorando y gritando de la impotencia mientras sostenía la carta de su papá

Alex estaba gritando y llorando antes de sentir que era abrazado por quien menos esperaba y quiso que lo viera en este estado y esa era que los niños que lo abrazaban más fuertemente, como si estuviera reaccionando con los sentimientos de su padre Harry comenzó a llorar de igual modo de ver cómo su padre corresponde a su abrazo

Los padres y el hijo sabían que no eran necesarios las palabras en ese momento para entender que los dos estaban pasados de moda y los tristes por la pérdida de James, ambos querían que este fuera un sueño cuando se podía despertar en cualquier momento con James y su papá y con su pareja pero sabían que no era la única verdad que el dolor que estaba sintiendo era una realidad una realidad donde no estaban seguros si es que James se encuentra con la vida o no está en la misma vida que nunca se vuelve a ver de nuevo

En la parte inferior, los demás seguían escuchando los gritos, pero ahora eran otros acompañados al primer paso que Harry estaba llorando, la era más afectada Draco junto con la mamá de Alex, quién estaba llorando, claro que el primer estaba siendo consolado por sus padres mientras que la mujer estaba siendo consolada por el abuelo de Draco y la pequeña rubia

Los demás comenzaron a sentirse tristes por el grito de impotencia y de frustración que acaban de leer, era algo que no estaba solo, estaba afectando a Alex, sino también a Harry, su amigo, el cual ya había vivido muchas cosas para que ahora, estaba sintiendo dolor de nuevo pero sabían que no podían decir nada, sabían que era un momento entre padre e hijo que decidían mantener el privado del resto y ellos comprendieron él porque

Porque ellos no tenían derecho a un tiempo tan difícil como el anterior. Alex como Harry, ellos no podían intervenir

 **Momentos más tarde**

En la mansión Potter por fin dejaron de escuchar gritar a Alex como a Harry pero aun no era el momento de interrumpirlos

-Toti podría guiarnos en nuestras alcobas y por favor cuando el Amo Alex como cuando el joven Amo Harry esté mejor entendido

El elfo asintio ante lo que dijo la madre de Alex, la cual ahora se convirtió completamente cansada, con eso todos fueron guiados aún parte de la mansión para las visitas, todos seguían preocupados por ambos pelinegros pero solo viendo a la mujer sabían que aun necesitaban tiempo antes de bajar

En la parte superior ambos pelinegros seguían abrazados en la camara de James solo que ahora Harry tenía en sus manos una foto de su padre como de su papá mientras que este era igual que su padre estaba completamente dormido mientras que sus ojos se veían las lágrimas aun recorriendo sus mejillas de ambos pelinegros

En ese momento los dos tenían el mismo sueño una familia completa, una familia feliz en todos juntos unidos

 **Tal vez fue corto este capítulo pero con esto queda claro que no hay abandono esta historia en todo caso, el siguiente capítulo y muchas gracias a las personas que han estado leyendo mi historia desde que comencé... desde Ahora Marco La Resurrección de Entre Secretos y Veelas**


End file.
